El trono de kingdom Hearts
by Jorge M
Summary: La oscuridad se mueve, tras largo tiempo siente por fin las siete luces de armonía para llegar su objetivo, conquistar el reino de los corazones, pero Sora tratara de proteger a las portadoras de la luz contra el nuevo sirviente de la oscuridad y su nuevo rival Sephiroth
1. Chapter 1

**No me considero propietario de the kingdoom hearts y my Little pony, ni de los personajes, ni su historia, únicamente hago por diversión, respeto los derechos de autor de los creadores de Square Enix, Lauren Faust y Hasbro **

**Capítulo I: la revelación del trono**

**Torre de los misterios**

En el mundo donde la noche era eterna pero las estrellas del universo iluminan perfectamente en él, se encuentra una estructura una torre medieval en curvado hasta arriba hay una venta iluminada dentro una luz cálida del fuego de una chimenea ilumina el cuarto, donde un señor de vestimenta de una bata larga de color azul como el cielo oscuro, de larga melena plateada con una larga barba, con un sombrero puntiagudo con imágenes de las estrellas y la luna, con una cara que muestra su sabiduría y su seriedad, el antiguo, maestro pero retirado de la llave espada pero inigualable en la magia, _**el maestro yen sid, **_habla con su antiguo discípulo que es un rey ahora y actual guerrero de la llave espada,_** Mickey Mouse.**_

-es increíble todo lo que ha pasado, maestro- Mickey se quedó viendo a su maestro como seguía pensado con los ojos cerrados mientras se acaricia la varaba, pero hubo una duda que le consternaba a Mickey.

-maestro-

-** si?-**

-usted sabía que Lea iba ser un guerrero de llave espada? – yen sid solo miro fijamente a Mickey y se levanto para acercarse a la ventana para contemplar la luna

**-se podría decir…. que era un presentimiento Mickey- **Mickey se sorprendió nunca se imaginó decir esas palabras

\- **Mickey un guerrero de la llave espada es un ser que a tocado su corazón, es decir, su fuerza es el corazón y su determinación – **tomo un respiro para dirigirse a los ojos de Mickey

\- **y por lo que veo para materializar o sacar su llave espada tiene que ver un factor muy importante… la amistad sin ello es muy probable que tanto el portador y la llave podrían ser consumido y ser un sin corazón- ** Mickey reflexiono ante lo que dijo su maestro era cierto todos los que había conocido que tuvieran un llave espada tenían amistades pero antes de que pudiera preguntar a que se debía sucedió algo.

Su maestro estaba arrodillado de dolor, con una sola mano se cubría la mitad de su cara Mickey reacciono rápido y ayudo a su mentor en ir a la silla de madera, cuando iba preguntar lo que le pasaba vio que su maestro tenía la mirada perdida mientras decía cosas que no entendía.

-**x-espada….. , reino de los corazones….-** sudaba yen sid mientras seguía murmurando.

-** siete luces…. , una llave… para, para el…..- **yen sid se detuvo y tenía la cara mucho más seria, Mickey estaba muy confundido e impactado de su maestro en unos solos minutos estaba su maestro agonizando de dolor pero ahora estaba bien pero sentía la atmosfera muy pesada tenía miedo de hablar.

-**Mickey- **el ratón se estremeció ante su voz más severa –**trae a sora…..- ** antes de que pudiera cuestionar se llevo el susto de su vida cuando vio sus ojos de enfado de su maestro muy severos mirándolos a el- **¡YA!**

Mickey salió disparado de la habitación mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos la esfera que le permite transportarse en los mudos pero no podía responder a las miles de preguntas que le surgía en su cabeza

_¿Qué esta pasando?, ¿Qué le sucedió al maestro?, ¿era una especie de visión?, ¿Por qué quiere ver a sora?, ¡diablos!_

Cuando llego a la entrada agarro el objeto y se fue convirtiendo en una pequeña estrella que daba pequeñas saltos a la zar hacia al espacio

Mientras en la isla de destino

Sora se encontraba sentado en la playa mientras veía la puesta del sol, al principio muchos creerían que holgazaneaba pero todo indicaba que se concentraba o meditaba en sus pensamientos mientras resoplaba muy pesadamente.

-¡haag! ¿Porque la organización me tuvo que fastidiar en mi prueba?- sora grito muy desesperado ante todo lo ocurrido

_¿Por qué _ Xehanort quiere que me huna a su organización?, ¿Cómo voy ayudar a los demás si no puedo defenderme?, ¿Cómo es que Xehanort se está volviendo fuerte?, ¿Cuándo va terminar todo esto?.

Sora rodaba en la arena agarrando su cabeza como si tratara de buscar las respuestas en lo que estaba haciendo hasta que se detuvo.

-mmm…. Riku, kairi, lea, Donal y Goofy han de estar entrenando en el Garden of Assemblage, mientras yo tengo que reposar que fastidio - vio las estrellas que se empezaban a verse en el cielo, Sora trataba de recordar la noche que vio un resplandor que necesitaba su ayuda sola mente se acuerda muy poco en aquella noche, se perdió en sí mismo en su área donde estaba su imagen con sus amigos en lo que parecía un gran espejo, el Descenso al Corazón

el lugar donde empezó a practicar y empezó recibir las instrucciones de una voz que lo guiaba en su formación contra los sin corazones después del suceso de su prueba de maestro sora ya podía ir a ese lugar para entrenar contra los sin corazones

-muy bien voy a comenzar con 5 sin corazones- sora cerro los ojos para centrarse entonces 5 sombras salieron por los bordes empezaron a parecer en el lugar, las sombras empezaron a salir del suelo para tener una forma inquietante de ojos amarillos de piel negra como la misma oscuridad, con unas antenas largas que llegaban al suelo se veían fornidos y se veían agresivos.

Uno de ellos rápido reacciono y se fue directo contra sora con unas de sus garras afiladas mientras que sora seguía con los ojos cerrados mientras que los otros cuatro seguían viendo pero en un parpadeo de los sin corazones vieron donde estaba el su compañero oscuro ya se había convertido en corazón flotante de cristal que desaparece a la nada y vieron que sora ya no estaba

-atrás de ustedes- los sin corazones se sorprendieron al ver al portador de la llave que era rápido, los otros dos sin corazones se lanzaron, cada uno fue corriendo a los extremos de la plataforma sora espero en el último momento para que ellos dieran el ataque lanzando sus garras para solo moverse hacia atrás y atravesó a los dos sin corazones convirtiéndose en corazones flotantes.

-¡vamos! ¿no pueden darme más pelea? -los otros dos se quedaron viendo sora que el tan solo sonrió pero para su sorpresa fue que uno se lanzó hacia arriba girando muy alocadamente algo que no era muy normal en sus ataques sora solo se preparó y sin dificultad paro el ataque y lo atravesó.

-bien queda uno- sora se sorprendió el que quedaba no hacía nada estaba parado tranquilo viendo arriba en la oscuridad pero algo le hacía sentir tenso como algo le decía que no debería subestimar a ese enemigo pero lo ignoro.

\- ¿¡a que esperas ven!?- le provoco sora al sin corazón que tan solo el sin corazón empezó como a mover su cabeza como si estuviera riendo sora se enojó con su acción para ir contra el pero en un acto seguido el no corazón desapareció y como un presentimiento le era muy familiar el ataque,

Rápido obedeció su presentimiento y bloqueo rápido para ver al sin corazón que apareció de frente atcando con sus garras casi a punto de clavárselo a su pecho.

_-¡Es rápido!...-_mientras lo veía acetímetro de su cara pero sintió el golpe de su fuerza

_-¿pero qué?- _el ataque le sorprendió porque sintió como salió volando casi saliendo del borde del espejo

trato de recuperase de su desbalance para ser sorprendido de otro ataque que sora rápido rodo en el suelo para salvarse de esas garras, sora termino en el suelo viendo al sin corazón poniéndose tranquilo viendo en el vació .

-muy bien… ese es un sin corazón es muy fuerte- sora se alzó rápido, para dar un estocada al no corazón que rápido se cubrió el no corazón

Cuando le impactó el ataque de sora vio la oportunidad al ver al sin corazón como dio unos pasos hacia tras sora aprovecho y ataco para ver que el sin corazón desapareció en algo que parecía un portal oscuro, sora se sorprendía más y más de este no corazón

-¿Cómo? ¿Desde hace cuando lo no corazones hacen….?.- sora rápido le dio una sensación de peligro volteo por todas partes para ver el ataque que no encontraba solo sintió que tenía que moverse

rápido salto hacia un lado para sentir un estruendo o una explosión en la plataforma donde el estaba mandando volar lo miles de fragmentos de vidrios que se alzo sora trato de incorporarse del suelo o ver que es lo que había pasado para ver en su cara una espada larga pero muy larga que enseguida reconoció pero el que lo sostenía le sorprendió aún mas era el sin corazón que lo que envinaba con una sola mano el sin corazón tenía la espada de un enemigo muy fuerte en la cara de sora y él estaba indefenso porque había perdido su llave espada estaba desarmado .

-¿Porque tiene la espada de…..- sora se calló cuando vio el suelo que empezaba romperse se agrietaba todo el lugar, el no corazón retiro la espada y empezó a caminar tranquilamente sora solo se levantó enseguida y vio que invoco un portal oscuro en frente de el.

-Quien eres tu!?- exclamo sora al no corazón que solo le respondió parándose y movió su cabeza a un lado para mirarlo y que este le empezó a ser rodeado por sombras flameantes alrededor de su cuerpo como si se convirtiera en alguien que le era muy familiar empezó a ser grande con lo que perece ser la sombre de…

-¡tu!- sora invoco su llave espada empuñándolo con fuerza y con una gota de sudor que le empezó derramarse en su mejilla y vio como la sombra todavía oscura se rio y se metió en el portal y despareció.

dejando una pluma negra que cayó en el suelo haciendo que todo se empezará a caer a la oscuridad sora estaba muy desconcertado con un sabor de derrota pero reacciono de inmediato cuando vio el lugar que empezaba a romperse sora tan solo sentía la destrucción debajo de sus pies solo cerro sus ojos mientras oía la destrucción del lugar hacia la oscuridad .

Sora despierta de sobresalto en la playa viendo que ya era de noche empezó a voltear todas direcciones para ver si estaba bien y si es la isla destino y no el reino de la oscuridad al ver que todo estaba bien sora se recostó en el suelo.

_\- de noche he?, maldición! Debo volverme más fuerte….- _se dijo en sus pensamientos con ira

-ese no era un sin corazón común…y él porque estaba en el…- sora se calló cuando vio el cielo le hiso sacar de su pensamiento una luz que iba en direcciones muy indecisas bajaba, sora solo contemplo en el suelo la luz indecisa hasta que pareció haberse detenido para desaparecer.

-un cometa muy particular no?- sora entrecerró sus ojos para ver algo que parecía estar cayendo de repente los abrió como platos cuando vio quien era el que caía -¡¿rey Mickey!?-

Es lo que único que pudo recibir cuando recibió el impacto en el estómago una gran capa de humo arena se alzó.

-Ahuch- dijo sora tirado en el suelo, cubriendo su estómago adolorido

-debo de aprender de usar esa cosa….- dijo Mickey levantándose poco a poco quitándose la arena de sus ojos

-rey Mickey déjame ayudarle- sora fue ayudándole a levantar a Mickey.

-si gracias sora…- Mickey se levantó pero cuando dijo esas palabras recordó por que fue –¡Sora!-

Ahora era Mickey que agarro fuerte a sora, el joven se impresiono de la fuerza de Mickey que le empezaba a arrastrarlo mientras buscaba el objeto en la arena

-¿rey Mickey que pasa?- mientras estaba manteniéndose de pie.

-no hay tiempo…. Tenemos que irnos- dijo mientras vio el objeto se lanzó sobre el, junto con sora desapareciendo en el espacio en una luz.

_En la torre misteriosa _

Yen Sid todavía se encontraba en la silla tratando de pensar lo que había sucedido, no imaginaba que el suceso de una profecía se iba cumplir tan rápido, al menos hubiera querido que los portadores de las llaves hubieran tenido más preparación para lo que se avecinaba.

Pero se puso firme y levanto la cabeza para ver una luz que entraba por la ventana se ilumino el cuarto para que aparecieran sora sentado en el suelo, vio como él estaba todo aturdido cuando sora por fin reconoció el cuarto.

-**sora es bueno verte**\- dijo yen sid, sora se quedó rígido al ver a yen sid

-¡maestro! Es bueno verlo pero porque estoy aquí?- sora se cuestionó por qué todo lo que había sucedido era muy confuso

-¿Por qué el rey Mickey….?- se quedó paralizado cuando no vio a Mickey

-¿Dónde está el rey Mickey- volteo a todas partes hasta que hoyo una voz refunfuñando, sora bajo su mirada para ver a Mickey debajo de él que enseguida se levantó de un salto.

-debo de aprender a manejar esa cosa- dijo Mickey con desagrado apoyando su barbilla en el brazo en el suelo, mientras se levantó sacudiendo sus pantalones.

-rey!... Yo….. Disculpa…. no lo vi….. que estaba ahí de verdad yo…- sora trato de excusar ante lo que no quería decir la palabra pequeño a Mickey y por lo que veía Mickey ya sabía que es lo que iba decir, hasta que alguien tosió.

Vieron a yen sid que llamo la atención que sora lo tomo como su salvador

-sora siento que deba llamarte muy pronto- dijo yen sid que se empezaba a rascar la barba

-no se preocupe maestro me estaba aburriendo de todos modos….- dijo sora mientras ponía sus brazos detrás de su cabeza

–pero si no es molestia….. ¿que es lo que pasa por que tanta prisa maestro?- pregunto curioseando ,Yen sid se levantó de su silla y empezó a caminar a la ventana

-sora es hora que sepas algo muy crucial ante todo lo que depende y puede que esté en riesgo por todo lo que hemos estado peleando - dijo yen – y tú también Mickey-

Los dos se quedaron impresionados tanto sora porque le iban a decir algo que Mickey no sabia, y parte de Mickey que no sabía que le esperaba de su maestro y más por todo lo que había peleado.

-**hay una leyenda, que se contó antes de la guerra de las llaves espadas- **todos se quedaron en silencio

-**antes de que existiera la luz y oscuridad existieron tres seres en el espacio en el vacío llamado the void , esos tres seres eran seres muy poderosos nadie sabe dónde vinieron pero se cree que en sus viajes de la nada encontraron un mundo que crear mundos en el vacío y que daría vida a otros mundos, ellos juraron proteger el mundo como sus "guardianes"- **hiso una pausa

**-Ustedes ya saben cuál es ese mundo no?…- **tanto sora y Mickey ya sabían -**"el reino de los corazones"- **

**-Por un tiempo todo seguía en su curso como debería haber sido , hasta que hubo una confrontación entre los tres, uno de los guardianes, quería dar forma a uno de los mundos a su imagen, que fuera como el hogar que ellos nunca habían tenido, para no sentirse solos en el universo que ellos eran los únicos en su especie, pero los otros dos no querían intervenir en la energía porque no sabían lo que pasaría si intervinieran en la creación, enojado el que quería un hogar se fue directo a donde emanaba la energía, los dos trataron de detenerlo hasta que un accidente se produjo hiso que el que añoraba el hogar se fundió con la energía y salió una oscuridad que empezó cubrir el espacio devorando los mundos y corrompiendo a los que habitaban-**

**-ese fue el nacimiento de la oscuridad y de los sin corazones- **tanto sora y Mickey vieron abajo en el piso sin saber que decir es decir "la oscuridad surgió por sentirse solo y por un accidente que se produjo" 

**-Entonces la oscuridad empezó a invadir al reino de los corazones ese fue entonces donde la oscuridad corrompió al reino de los corazones por primera vez y haciendo que no nacieran más mundos, los guardianes siendo expulsados del reino de los corazones, fueron a los mundos para protegerlos de la oscuridad pero no podían ya que eran solamente dos contra la oscuridad-**

**-estaban a punto de rendirse hasta que uno de los guardianes en unos de sus viajes conoció a varias personas que empezó a sentir felicidad y de no estar solo, por primera vez tenia "amigos" e invoco una arma para poder protegerlos…..-** exhaló Yen sid 

**-la llave espada x…- **

**-entonces el primer portador empezó a combatir a la oscuridad con sus amigos que empezaron a cerrar a los mundos para que no se hundieran a la oscuridad, el guardián y sus amigos decididos todos fueron a recuperar el reino de los corazones-**

**\- tras duras batallas llegaron y despejaron el reino de los corazones pero vieron que la oscuridad había corrompido muy fuerte en el universo dejando una huella en el universo-**

**-pero todos estaban decididos en llevar la luz al universo… ellos se sacaron sus corazones espirituales con la ayuda de la llave espada x, cada corazón representaba un significado generosidad, sinceridad, alegría, amabilidad, lealtad y amistad los corazones se fundieron junto con el primer guerrero de la llave espada y se fundieron con la energía para purificar el universo-**

**-Es fue el nacimiento de la luz-**

**-después el ultimo guardián pensando que la oscuridad podría regresar, decidió que tenía que buscar de alguna manera algo para proteger el universo así que decidió buscar una energía que le llamaba en su interior, yendo hasta el fin del universo donde la obscuridad se fue a refugiarse de la luz, el guardián tuvo que pelear con los no corazones puros que eran extremadamente fuerte hasta que encontró a su antiguo compañero que le llamo "oscuridad" que él tenía en a su posición un ejército atacando a siete piedras muy luminosas que se defendían de la oscuridad que les rodeaba, el guardián se enfrentó a su antiguo compañero con la ayuda de los cristales que le otorgaron su propia llave espada y se los llevo de regreso-**

**-pero no sin antes que la oscuridad corrompió los siete cristales haciendo que tengan luz y oscuridad en ellas- **

**-Después cuando regreso al reino de los corazones el guardián empezó a crear una maquinaria que pudiera controlar la energía del reino de los corazones, llamándolo el trono del reinos de los corazones…-**

**\- aquel que tuviera en su poder regiría el reino de los corazones sin temor a sucumbir en su energía podría manejar a la oscuridad y la luz a su antojo como al universo y los seres que están conectados a ellos y con el conocimiento infinito-**

**-pero para el guardián si lo usaba dejaría de existir y sucumbiría ante la energía y no podía deshacerse de la oscuridad porque prácticamente desaparecerían todas las formas de vida que tendrían un poco de oscuridad-**

**-Pero todos los corazones ya tenían luz y oscuridad pero viendo que cada corazón puede ser salvado en la luz o ser sucumbido en la oscuridad o tener un equilibrio entre los dos tomo una decisión….-**

**\- el de todas formas uso la energía pero para poder otorgar las llaves espadas aquellos que puedan tocar sus corazón, decidiendo así que cada corazón tendría la decisión propia de luchar por la oscuridad o por la luz para dar un balance ….- **termino de narrar la historia con la cabeza agachada.

Sora no podía creer lo que decía el maestro Yen sid, fue el origen de todo prácticamente, sabía que el reino es un poder sin igual, pero un aparato que pudiera controlar todo, eso si le estremeció más y la oscuridad pensaba que era algo como el aire o el agua como algo abúndate inerte o una energía que corrompe, pero existía un ser que proviene toda la oscuridad y lo peor era tan peligroso a un más que Xehartnot podría controlar.

-**sora el caso te digo todo esto porque la energía de los seis cristales se han revelado y ahora están en grave peligro la oscuridad, tienes que viajar y encontrar la esencia de esas energías y protegerlas acomode lugar**\- sora asintió

-entonces voy por Riku y los demás…- antes de que pudiera terminar vio al hechicero que negaba la cabeza

\- **no sora tienes que ir solo en busca las energías no podemos llamar a todos, tus amigos deben de preparase para lo que podría venir-** luego sora vio a Mickey con la esperanza que lo acompañara.

**-y no puedo hacer que Mickey viaje contigo ya que necesita regresar a su reino a prepararse, sora tienes que ir solo al mundo donde se rebeló las energías**\- el mago saco un aparato de forma de estrella con lo que parecía señalar al cielo

-**esto te guiara al mundo, pero una vez que estés ahí no ayudara de mucho al menos que las energías se manifiestan muy intensamente**\- sora estaba nervioso prácticamente esto dependía mucho que cualquier misión que haya echo e incluso más que su vida.

-ma.. - tartamudeo sora pero se recompuso para preguntar lo que temía

-que pasa si las energías….. sucumben en la oscuridad- pregunto sora con temor sin pensar bien lo que podría pasar, yen sid se rasco la barba con preocupación.

-**se dice que las energías representa la luz y la salvación de los corazones oscuros**\- yen sid vio a sora que no entendió mucho – **¿sora has visto que les pasa a los no corazones?**-

Sora recordaba lo que pasa a un sin corazón -si se convierten en corazones brillantes-

-**pues eso sora significa que se purifican y regresan al reino a renacer como un ser totalmente nuevo pero gracias a la energía de los cristales los que son sucumbidos a la oscuridad pueden volver a la luz sin ser destruidos-**

**-es decir son seis pasos para poder hacer que un corazón oscuro vuela ser un corazón de luz como las emociones más poderosas que fluyen tanto externo como interno de un ser, que es alegría, sinceridad, generosidad, lealtad, amabilidad y amistad-**

**-juntos hacen que un corazón que este perdido en la oscuridad vuelva en encontrar luz, un ejemplo es lo que paso a tu amigo Riku que fue sucumbiendo a la oscuridad pero tu hiciste que Riku regresara a ser como el de antes-**

**-si desaparecen esas energías todos los corazones sucumbirán a la oscuridad para siempre- **cuando dio esa advertencia, sora estaba nervioso pero se le veía sus ojos azules con determinación para poder enfrentar ante su temor

-¡entiendo maestro partiré ya!- dijo como si fuera un grito de guerra para sora

-**la nave Gumi te espera junto a la estación del tren ten cuidado- ** sora se fue corriendo para ir a la nave Gumi pensó lo que pasaría si fallaba, pero solamente se dio una risa para decirse así mismo que todo estará bien subió a la nave Gumi y se fue donde le indicaba la estrella en el espacio.

El mago se quedó mirando al cielo mientras veía la nave que desaparecía en las estrellas

_**-este será tu mayor reto….Sora-**_yen sid empieza se dirige a Mickey

**-Mickey regresa a tu mundo y protege a lo que podría venir- **Mickey asistió y agarro el orbe desapareciendo, mientras yen sid empezó a meditar con preocupación

_**En algún lugar del reino de la oscuridad **_

En la oscuridad una sombra se mueve en dirección en algún lugar muy antiguo donde millones de ojos ven a la sombra que se acerca, la sombra se para un peñasco y empieza a mirar a un lugar donde proviene la oscuridad.

-sea empezado a moverse el héroe de la luz- viendo a la profundidad de la oscuridad.

**-…..- **

-si solo esperare y me prepare para llegar tendrá los cristales y la puerta se abrirá - le contesto con eso la sombra abrió un portal y desapareció, mientras en la profundidad se abrió unos ojos rojos enseñando sus dientes mientras revolvía para formar una sombra nueva.

Espero que les haya gustado habrá más eso espero, dejen comentarios para poder mejorar gracias


	2. Chapter 2: sueños entrelazados

**No me considero propietario de the kingdoom hearts y my Little pony, ni de los personajes, ni su historia, únicamente hago por diversión, respeto los derechos de autor de los creadores de Square Enix, Lauren Faust y Hasbro **

**Advertencia esta historia es después de kingdoom hearts 3d y My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks **

**Capitulo II: sueños entrelazados de la estrella y del atardecer **

En la nave Gumi

Sora se encontraba viendo las estrellas en el asiento del piloto mientras dejaba el piloto automático llegando a su destino, veía atreves del vidrio todas las estrellas que había en el espacio mientras pensaba.

_-Según dicen todas las estrellas representan mundos y esos mundos contienen miles de corazones que habitan en sus mundos ya sean que vagan tanto en la luz como en la oscuridad todos deciden por su cuenta a qué lado quieren ir….- eso es lo que sora pensó viendo las estrellas_

Luego pensó en lo que le dijo yen sid "si la oscuridad en pieza engullir a todos en la oscuridad".

_-todas esas luces se apagarían, desaparecerían una por una y representarían que fueron cayendo a la oscuridad sin poder defenderse, todos los corazones se convertirían en sin corazones, sin sentimiento solo meras marionetas de la oscuridad…_

Sora se estremeció al imaginar que todo fuera de oscuridad el espacio y sus amigos convirtiéndose en sin corazones todos en diferentes criaturas que se ha enfrentado en sus viajes.

_-no…no…no puedo fallar en esto…. todos dependen en las siete luces- _dijo con determinación como si fuera la solución _ -y con ello hacer que la oscuridad retroceda a su abismo_…- luego recordó su pelea con el ser que se enfrentó en su entrenamiento pudo haber a cavado ahí pero no lo hiso pero ¿por qué no lo hiso?.

_-acaso está jugando conmigo o solo quiere otro contrincante para divertirse-_ Sora se frustro y trato de meditar para ir al **descenso del corazón.**

** -En el descenso del corazón-**

Sora descendió poco a poco a su plataforma que parecía como si nunca fuese dañado por la criatura que se enfrentó, fue al borde de la plataforma, vio en el lugar en la oscuridad para ver si encontraba al ser sin corazón.

-¡ven aquí! ¡Aparécete! ¡Y sal apelar!- grito una y otra vez en el borde no dejo de gritar solo dio grandes pausas para volver a gritar hasta que por fin se cansó.

-tch… será mejor que me vaya….- cuando estaba a punto de irse vio una luz de color anaranjado rojizo cayendo poco a poco, sora contemplo la luz a una larga distancia luego pudo escuchar una voz, un murmullo leve pero pudo identificar que venía de allá y luego comprendió.

-¡un corazón cayendo a la oscuridad!- sora empezó a tratar de pensar cómo llegar a ella, llamo su llave espada como si esperaba que tuviera la respuesta en la mano pero…

-¡¿ahora qué hago?!- nada se lo ocurría, empezó a desesperase, empezó apuntar a ella como si tratara de dispárale con la luz pero luego pensó lo que ocurrió a Xemnas que lo retiro de inmediato luego por desesperación empezó a golpearse con ella, después vino la ira…

-¡haaaaa! ¡Llave inútil!- aventó la llave que fue del otro lado del borde de su plataforma clavándose en el borde.

Sora empezó a retroceder para poder dar un salto hacia esa larga distancia de él y de la luz empezó a exhalar y corrió sin dudarlo…, pero luego vio un brillo que venía de su espalda.

-¿hu?- sora volteo para ver que la llave espada brilla intensamente y empezó a perecer unas escaleras que brillaban, sora se acercó para ver las escaleras de luz que se dirigían a hacia la luz rojiza.

-¡bien un camino!- corrió hacia a las escaleras y agarro su espada corrió sin dudas y con coraje sin importar que fuera a caer

Después de unos minutos de correr en las escaleras de luz vio otra plataforma

_-una plataforma…. debe ser de un corazón- _sora empezó acercase para ver

Cuando entro vio la plataforma que revelaba un imagen rosado muy brillante y aparecía una adolecente con piel rosado ligero de cabello rozado rizado su vestimenta con una falda rozada, una playera blanca y azul con una imagen de un corazón en su pecho y alrededor de ella había globos, confetis y lo que parecía pasteles de fiestas.

Sora vio a la adolecente que se veía llena de alegría en su imagen de alguna manera le contagiaba solo de verla pero luego sintió una punzada al sentir que ya no estaba solo.

Apretó su llave espada hacia unos ojos rojos que empezaba a moverse con rapidez Sora rápido se quitó cuando vio que esos ojos y algo oscuro cubriéndolo que se abalanzo hacia él con rapidez.

-¿Qué es eso?- vio a la criatura era un ser grande del tamaño de un camión o incluso más grande de piel oscura parecía un tigre de la oscuridad con un lomo que se distingue una especie de melena oscura con morado fluorescente que viene de su cabeza atravesando todo su lomo formándose como cuernos sobresaliente hasta la cola que igual tiene cuernos pero muy amenazante rojizos luego vio su cara, la cara le recodaba como el de un tigre con sus ojos rojos en su alrededor le salían rayas azules hacia su melena de la oscuridad que en sus bordes tenia tonos de morado con oscuridad sus dientes oscuro perecían filosos dando el aspecto de una sonrisa siniestra pero luego noto las garras filosas amenazantes con cadenas de color morado profundo (nombre de la criatura: red eyes)

Sora veía a la criatura tan amenazador que inspira miedo por un largo tiempo empezó a buscar puntos débiles pero luego rugió para dar una embestida empezó a invocar minas en el suelo, vio como le afectaba muy poco al criatura pensó que podría a invocar minas cundo tratara de dar una embestida pero luego recordó al corazón que caía muy lentamente, no tenía tiempo.

-_esto no funcionara tengo que espantarlo con algo_\- luego una idea le vino.

-¿qué esperas? ¡Criatura cobarde!- la criatura de inmediato se fue contra él y sora se quedó dónde estaba, pudo ver unas zarpas que venían hacia él, rápido convoco un domo reflejante que evito su ataque de la criatura, se le quedo cerca del domo tratando de abrirlo como si fuera un perro tratando de sacar de la presa de su madriguera .

-¿crees que ese es todo?- sonrió para ver que estaba cerca luego apunto su llave hacia arriba y…

-¡trueno!- disparo al domo que reflejo una luz muy potente que hiso que iluminara y se hoyo un chirrido desgarrador vio a "los ojos rojos" que se fue esconder en la oscuridad

-¿qué te pareció?- dijo sora festejando que lo había lastimado a la criatura, luego recordó la luz que tenía que ayudar, fue corriendo al borde y clavo su llave para revelar otra escalera de luz y para ver otra plata forma que se iluminaba y se veía cerca, sora empezó a correr a la siguiente plataforma.

La siguiente plataforma vio otra adolecente de piel de color crema suave de pelo rubio largo que lleva un sombrero estilo vaquero, en su cara parecía que tenía pecas, su vestimenta es una camisa remangada blanca con verde que cubre alrededor su cuello, con falda de mezclilla azul marino, con una hebilla de manzana con botas de vaquero y a su alrededor vio un campo lleno de árboles de manzanas rojizas, Sora contemplo la adolecente llena de sinceridad que parecía que nunca podría mentir y aunque quisiera sería muy mala mintiendo.

Sora se sonrojo al verla por un pares de segundos hasta que de repente escucho un ruido pensó que sería la criatura acechándolo, se movió y se acercó al borde para abrir otro camino y revelar la siguiente plataforma.

En la tercera plataforma vio igual una adolecente de piel blanca como las perlas que se encontraba en la isla destino, con el cabello rizo alargado morado, llevaba una playera azul suave, con una falda morada que combina su cabello, sora pudo notar que lleva muchos lo que parecía diamantes, a su alrededor había miles de diamantes que hacía brillar más la plataforma y con ropas elegantes, sora podía ver que es muy refinada pero pudo notar algo en ella, que no muchos lo tenían, una especie de generosidad emanaba en ella, Sora se perdió en la imagen tan esplendoroso como la belleza de la adolescente.

Pero todo termino cuando vio unos ojos familiares que pudo ver en el reflejo de los diamantes, sora ya se estaba hartando de la criatura y por lo que pudo ver en su alrededor vio una ventaja.

El espero hasta que oyera el chirrido de ataque de la criatura, cuando lo escucho tan solo hiso un domo reflectante que este se ilumino a casusa del resplandor de la plataforma haciendo que la criatura nuevamente quedara ciega y se fuera a ocultar.

-no puedo creer que cayera dos veces- sora rápido fue a revelar las escaleras de luz

Cuando llego a la siguiente vio la imagen de una adolecente de aspecto muy peculiar, su piel de color azul claro como con su vestimenta de una falda corta de color morado y blanco lleva shorts deportivos con una camisa de azul abierta rebelando una playera de una nube con un trueno de colores pero lo que más le llamo la atención de Sora fue su cabello de arcoíris salvaje vio alrededor de la adolecente para ver el cielo con nubes con rayos y muchas manos encima de otra, que representaba un equipo.

Sora le recordaba la imagen las lealtades que había forjado en su largo de su camino los nuevos amigos que fue forjando que nunca le daría la espalda, Sora sonreía solo para recordar que tenía que moverse rápido hacia esa luz nuevamente abrió y formo la escalera de la luz para la siguiente plataforma.

La siguiente vio a una adolecente de piel vainilla de cabello de color rosa claro, lleva una playera blanca sin mangas con un vestido color verde claro, vio en su alrededor un bosque con varios animales y sobre todo las mariposas que rodean el entorno.

Sora notaba una calidez muy familiar en ver la imagen como le dé su amiga Kairi, la amabilidad en su entorno, Sora dio una sonrisa por adentro de si mismo como en su cara con una sonrisa, se sentía reconfortante y se sentía en paz olvidándose toda preocupación.

-¿Hay alguien…..?- sora levanto su mirada para encontrar a la persona pero no la veía.

-¿Por qué es tan oscuro…..?- sora hoyo que el sonido venia de la esfera de luz.

-¡Espera ya voy!- se movió al borde de la plataforma para revelar la siguiente plataforma y este pudo notar que este estaba debajo del corazón cayendo.

-Aguanta- Sora se fue corriendo hacia ella, corría como si no hubiera mañana pero luego noto que el resplandor anaranjado no caía sino estaba suspendido con esto se relajó pero siguió moviéndose rápido hasta que por fin llego una plataforma escondida por la oscuridad pero muy diferente que las demás que había visto en este parecía roto haciéndole falta un pedazo y apenas podía mantener su brillo no podía ver la imagen con claridad y luego vio a la luz que estaba cerca del borde.

-¡hey!- sora llamo su atención a la luz rojiza que esta se acercó muy lentamente a sora

-¿quién eres tú?- pregunto la bola de luz a Sora

-o… hola mi nombre es sora- le contesto sora le dio una sonrisa a la luz y antes de que pudiera la luz decir su nombre sora le interrumpe – ¿qué haces aquí?-

-¿hmp… que quieres decir?- le pregunto

\- es peligroso estar aquí ¿lo sabias?- sora le contesto –te podrías quedar aquí atrapado si te llegaras a caer a la oscuridad nunca podrías salir de ella- señalando a l vacío.

-no sé cómo llegue aquí- la esfera de luz empezó a recorrer alrededor de los borde de la plataforma –estaba descansando en mi casa, pensaba en algunas cosas y me quede dormida de repente me despierto y estaba cayendo hacia la oscuridad pero me quede este lugar solitario pensando que hacer-

\- ¿y que estabas pensando?- pregunto Sora viendo a la luz con preocupación.

-en ir a esa profunda oscuridad- dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-¡que!- la luz se sorprendió cuando Sora exclamo – no puedes ir allí….., si vas jamás volverías a ser tu misma y jamás volverías-.

\- ¿y eso importa?- dijo la esfera de luz con indiferencia – lo único que he hecho es causar problemas, todo el mundo me odia y no los culpo porque yo echo cosas terribles por mi ambición… merezco estar aquí- la luz se empezó a acercase al borde para caer

-¡espera!- Sora le grito a la luz viendo sus intenciones - ¿acaso no tienes amigos?-

La esfera de luz se estremeció y recordó varias caras en la luz

-¿cómo sabes que tengo amigos? – cuestiono a Sora

-por qué reconoces tus errores y eso significa que alguien te ayudo a verlos- sora le sonría a la luz

-pero… yo…- dudo la luz

-oye todos cometemos errores, pero el mayor error es abandonar a tus amigos por un error que cometiste en el pasado y lose porque tengo un amigo que casi fue ahí- sora empezó ir a la luz y extendió su mano.

-¿Qué me dieses? ¿Quieres que te ayude a salir para que vuelvas a ver tus amigos?- la luz se relajó y antes de que pudiera tomar su oferta escucho un rugido tanto la luz como sora se sorprendieron en ver una oscuridad con ojos rojos que se abalanzó hacia ellos.

-¿¡Qué es eso!?- exclamo la pequeña luz flotante

-ven rápido- rápido sora agarro la luz.

-¿Qué?- fue su única protesta y convoco un domo reflejante pequeño alrededor de la luz, Sora mientras mira a su alrededor en busca de alguna fuente de luz pero no había, las luces de las plataformas que emanaban no iluminaba y estába rota la plataforma y no podía crear un domo reflejante porque ya usaba el domo en la pequeña luz flotante pero se enfrentó a esa mirada de ojos rojos oscuro y esos ojos contra esos ojos azules profundo luminosos.

La luz flotante veía un aire llena de tensión entre ellos, se inspeccionaron moviéndose en alrededor de la plataforma para ver sus debilidades o los dos esperaban un ataque o quien comenzaba primero la batalla, Sora que iba convocar una bola de fuego no se fijó del borde roto que lo distrajo para no caerse para luego ver que la criatura lanzo su ataque.

Sora rápido rodo en el suelo para esquivar el ataque y vio un apertura, rápido lanzo su llave espada que golpeo en la cabeza de la criatura, enfurecido lanzo un rugido y se preparó para embestir hacia Sora que lo veía sin su llave espada.

Sora llamo su llave espada para cubrirse de la embestida pero el ataque de la criatura fue fuerte que lo lanzo y fue a rodar cerca del borde, Sora se incorporó rápido para ver otra embestida pero él ya tenía un plan de contra ataque, el gurrero convoco una minas y luego salto encima de la criatura, se oyeron las explosiones que aturdido al ser y luego fue golpeado por el guerrero con un combo de cinco golpes para luego sentir unos golpes múltiples de unas figuras pentagonales que estaban cargados de electricidad que giraron alrededor de Sora, lanzo lejos a la criatura, Sora sonrió para ver que su ataque fue eficaz cuando la criatura se incorporó muy herido pero luego una furia invadió a la criatura para ponerse a un más negro.

Sora se sorprendió cuando la criatura se lanzó con una velocidad increíble apenas tuvo tiempo para poder cubrirse de los ataques de la criatura, tenía una gran velocidad que dejaban imágenes de sus ataques anteriores, hasta que por fin dio un golpe de gancho al guerrero que lanzo hacia al aire, la criatura no perdió el tiempo apareció en el aire lanzando su cola hacia abajo que golpeo a sora para que cayera impactando contra el suelo muy fuerte, la criatura aterrizo en el suelo limpio mientras se acercaba al guerrero mal herido.

Sora trataba incorporarse pero estaba muy lastimado, cuando vio una sombra y vio a la criatura que saco sus garras muy afiladas para dar el último ataque, Sora se preparaba para contratacar pero justo en el momento, apareció una poderosa luz entre él y la criatura que lo dejo ciego a la criatura cuando se calmó la luz vio que era la pequeña luz rojiza que Sora fue rescatar.

-¡te ayudare!- la luz se puso a lado de su hombro

\- ¡no! ¡ es muy peligroso!- sora protesto cuando vio que la criatura empezaba a recuperar su visión y empezó a concentrarse en él guerreo pero teniendo cuidado con la luz a lado de él.

-oye mientras lleve este domo estaré bien- dijo la luz de forma natural segura de sí misma Sora negó su cabeza lo terca que es

-¡bien vamos!- Sora se lanzó para dar estocadas veloces, la criatura se preparó para contra atacar pero luego quedo cegado por la luz, para luego sentir múltiples filos que sintió en su cuerpo.

Luego la criatura corrió a un borde para luego saltar fuera de la plataforma, la luz flotante rojiza se impresiono de su suicidio de la criatura

-cuidado no bajes la guardia, debe de haberse trepado en alrededor de la plataforma con sus garras- la luz empezó a ver a su alrededor mientras se quedaba cerca de Sora.

-¡cuidado!- Sora interfirió un ataque que vino por un borde que se dirigía a la luz, la pequeña luz rojiza lo único que pudo ver fue una garra que salió de la plata forma y luego desapareció en un pestañeo, Sora fue empujado hasta del otro lado que fue recibido por otra garra que salió del borde pero se defendió del ataque para luego recibir otro ataque igual, rápido la luz rojiza se ilumino para detener el ataque continuo de la criatura.

-¡el monstro cobarde se esconde para atacar en el momento oportuno!- exclamo la luz rojiza que Sora le agradeció, Sora miro en su alrededor para pensar rápido y le vino una idea

-escucha cuando yo te diga brilla lo más fuerte que puedas- Sora se empezó concentrar en el entorno como tal le había enseñado Cloud y empezó a serenar su mente, todo parecía estar en calma como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido tan solo escucho su entorno con los ojos cerrados la criatura aprovecho la tranquilidad del guerreo y justo cuando la garra apareció esquivo al último momento y lo clavo su espada en la pata de la bestia, la criatura chillo adolorido y entro a la plataforma para quitarse la espada, la criatura se lamio la pata y vio a sora con furia.

Sora salto muy alto para que la criatura lo siguiera en el aire, cosa que hiso la criatura para abrir su boca, justo en el momento sora convoco su llave.

-¡ahora!- la luz rojiza ilumino con fuerza iluminando la plataforma, la criatura dio un chirrido, Sora apunto hacia arriba para invocar.

-tornado- una ventisca se empezó a formar alrededor pero cuando la criatura ya se iba esconder.

-fuego- el fuego salió de la punta de llave para ser arrastrado con la ventisca formando un tornado de fuego y cubriendo los bordes que impedido el paso de la criatura y cerrándose poco a poco el vórtice en la criatura.

-hielo- un gran pedazo de hielo apareció por encima de sora que iba dividirse

-trueno- apareció un rayo golpeando al bloque de hielo que empezó a dividirse en grandes trozos de hielo electrificado, Sora rápido uso una descarga de golpe electrificado en la apunta de su llave que hiso que se magnificaran los bloques con la llave, rápido golpeo a la criatura distraído por el fuego haciendo que sea el imán de los bloques de hielos electrificados, la criatura trato de defenderse pero los ataques vinieron de todos lados haciendo una gran explosión en el impacto de la criatura, la criatura sorprendentemente estaba con vida en el suelo pero muy mal herido .

-¡haaaaaa!- sora se lanzó clavando su espada en la cabeza y la criatura empezó a rugir de agonía pero luego fue silenciada después desapareció en una nube de humo oscura y apareciendo un cristal de un corazón flotante que se desaparecía muy lentamente.

Cuando Sora iba festejar vio a la luz rojiza que no paraba de iluminar, cuando Sora iba a decirle que parara, vio como la plataforma, empezó a iluminarse y empezaba a recuperar el pedazo que le faltaba Sora se tapó la cara por iluminación.

Para cuando ceso la iluminación vio la plataforma ya compuesta con la imagen de una adolecente piel amarrilla suave de cabello rojo con amarrillo rizado alargado, con una chamarra de cuero negro y una playera de morada con la imagen de un sol con la imagen del yin y el yang con una falda de color anaranjado con unas botas negras, en su alrededor vio una puesta de sol pero vio otra figura pero no era una adolecente era…..

-¡¿un unicornio?!- estaba del mismo tamaño de la figura humana sora vio que el unicornio era el mismo aspecto de la adolecente.

-esas soy yo- dijo al acercarse a Sora por arriba y ver la imagen.

-¿espera esas dos son usted?- pregunto Sora curioso a la imágenes.

-si bueno… es una larga historia…- cuando sora iba preguntar vio que se empezaba a desmaterializarse su mano

-¿hey que pasa?- pregunto la luz preocupada que Sora se empezaba desmaterializarse

-me tengo que ir- le respondió a la luz de manera triste pero alegre.

-pero… ¿que no me ibas ayudar?- pregunto la luz con la esperanza de poder que se quedara el joven

-ya está hecho- dijo Sora señalando la plataforma – las plataformas están ligadas de alguna manera con nuestro corazón, el tuyo estaba un poco perdido por la oscuridad ahora reparado ya puedes volver- Hubo silencio triste que Sora noto en la luz

– oye nos volveremos a ver, no creas que nos volveremos a ver después de esto…. Ahora somos amigos- le sonrió como un niño infantil pero para la luz fue algo cálido, se empezó a desvanecerse poco a poco la triste despedida se convirtió en una alegre pero amarga despedida -es una promesa-.

-bien es una promesa que nos volveremos a ver- dijo la luz con motivación, cuando Sora se empezaba desvanecer por completo recordó algo importante

-¡espera no sé cómo te llamas!- exclamo Sora que la luz se rio de su lado infantil de Sora

-mi nombre es Sunset Shimmer- le dijo con relajación mientras veía como desapareció

Sunset vio arriba y empezó ver todo blanco en su entorno

_**Nave Gumi**_

Sora empezaba despertarse y vio nuevamente las estrellas con una sonrisa en su rostro y no preocupándose de lo que lo molestaba al principio de su viaje.

\- Sunset Shimmer…- feliz Sora se alegró de haber hecho un amigo cuando una sacudida hiso que cayera de su asiento para ver en su alrededor para saber que sucedía.

Sora vio por la ventana algo que le hiso que se quisiera darse de golpes para si mismo de no haberlo notado.

Vio cientos de incorpóreos y sin corazones que estaban en las alas de la nave destruyendo los circuitos y los motores de la nave, Sora trago saliva al ver que los motores se estaban incendiado.

-ho no- nuevamente Sora le invadió la preocupación al ver que va tener un viaje muy movido.

_**\- en una habitación blanca-**_

En la habitación aspecto relajante blanca se encuentra una joven, Sunset Shimmer está en una cama blanca con sabanas de color lavanda, ella apenas abría poco a poco sus ojos tratando de acostumbrar en su alrededor despertando lentamente viendo lo primero una ventana con los pájaros cantando como si fueran su despertador para ella.

-hum- ella bosteza estirando sus brazos para darse cuenta de algo

-esta… no es mi habitación- empezó a ver su alrededor ella estaba en una habitación con una televisión pegada en la pared hasta arriba, un mesa pequeña con muchas flores de colores y unos libros alado había cortinas a lado de su cama y llevaba ropa de paciente todo indicaba que estaba en un lugar.

-¿estoy en el hospital?- se asomó a la ventana para ver el pueblo y ver la luz cálida del sol que emanaba como si hubiera sido un largo tiempo sin haber visto la luz iluminando el _**Canterlot High**_

Sunset Shimmer sonrió contemplando la vista de la ventana que tenía cerca de su cama viendo el pequeño pueblo y las personas en sus vidas típicas que ella ya se había acostumbrado cuando un rugido vino de su estómago.

-wau sí que estoy hambrienta- oprimiéndose su estómago tratando de encontrar algo para comer vio a su alrededor y vio en la mesa de lado encima de los libros una manzana roja y madura como las cultiva unas de sus amigas agarro la manzana y cuando dio la primera mordida sintió un dulce néctar que parecía un manjar y empezó a devorarlo en cuestión de segundos que ya solo estaba el corazón de la manzana pero nueva mente rugió su estómago en señal de protesta por mas comida.

-creo que no me basta con eso…- la adolecente, sabía que tenía que levantarse e ir por su comida, cuando se incorporó sintió su cuerpo un poco entumido sentándose en el borde para ponerse de pie pero cuando lo hiso, sintió sus piernas muy débiles sin fuerza alguna para cargar su peso y no duro estando de pie, de inmediato cayó al suelo.

-¿¡pero que!?- la chica se quedó tendida en el suelo pensando que debería hacer, lo primero que le vino fue quedarse ahí hasta que alguien venga para ayudarle pero el sonido de su estómago que le hiso decir que no era una opción, empezó arrastrarse con los brazos pero se dio cuenta que estaba muy débil apenas tenía fuerzas en todo sus músculos de su cuerpo y quedo tendida viendo el techo suspirando y esperando que alguien viniera ayudarle y como si alguien le hubiera escuchado se abrió la puerta de la habitación para ver a una persona familiar de cabello rozado rizado.

-¡Pinkie!- la adolecente pudo decir cuando vio a Pinky pie se quedó estático viendo abajo a la adolecente pelirroja que estaba tendida en el suelo.

-¿me podrías ayudar?- pregunto la adolecente que vio a pinkie pie ahí todavía parado, luego noto que pinkie estaba llorando callada cuando la adolecente iba preguntar por el motivo hasta que Pinkie la agarro y la empezó abrazar levantándola del suelo.

-¡estas despierta! ¡Estas despierta! ¡estas despierta!- una y otra vez gritaba pinkie mientras abrazaba a la adolecente como una muñeca de peluche que iba de un lado al otro pero Sunset se estaba mareando por tantas vueltas que Pinkie le hacia

-Pinkie…- trataba hacer que Pinkie parara.

-¡hay mucho que contarte! ¡espera que todas se enteren!- no ponía atención que la pelirroja le llamaba mientras seguía saltando con ella

-¡pinkie!- Sunset alzo un poco la voz pero no paraba

-¡pero qué te parece una fiesta aquí en tu cuarto para celebrar!- cuando lo dijo sus ojos se iluminaron con emoción.

-¡pinkie!-grito pero sorprendentemente no paro ni siquiera pudo llamar su atención

-hay que invitar Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity a Fluttershy y al doctor y a…..- empezó a nombrar a cientos de personas que ni conocía hasta que por fin perdió la paciencia Sunset Shimmer.

-¡PINKIE!- grito lo más que pudo en la oreja de pinkie que ella de inmediato se detuvo mirándola.

-pinkie sé que estas feliz pero por favor me podrías dejarme en la cama me estoy mareando, estoy muy débil en el cuerpo y me lastimas con tu abrazo- le suplico de manera muy calmada a pinkie.

-ha… upsi- pinkie bajo con cuidado a Sunset para que pudiera estar en pie y a cómodo su brazo pasando su cuello para dar un soporte en ella, Sunset empezó a caminar poco a poco viendo sus pies notando que estaban muy flacos y se les veía los huesos muy leve hasta que llego su cama y se recostó.

-ahora… ¿qué pasa por que estoy en el hospital?- mirando a pinkie que ella de inmediato empezó a verla de ¿cómo debía decirle de manera cuidadosa? ya que ella no era muy buena en decir malas noticias

-bueno… ¿cómo lo pongo?...-empezó a buscar la palabras mientras Sunset esperaba que le respondiera, pinky al parecer ya acomodo como le iba decir y exhalo muy profundamente.

-pues…. Estuviste en coma- dijo pinkie que sunset, al oír eso se sorprendió que ella cayera en coma pero con eso respondió porque estaba en el hospital, pero ahora sus preguntas eran ¿por cuánto tiempo? Y ¿Por qué?.

-¿pinky por cuanto estuve en coma?- ella noto a pinky que se puso nerviosa ella empezó a mirar del otro lado apretando sus manos queriendo no responder.

-por más de un año- Sunset se quedó muy impactada tratando de procesar todo.

– de hecho hoy se iba cumplir dos años- dijo pinky viéndola muy preocupada a Sunset que ella no respondió.

¿_Dos años en coma pero como sucedió?,_ se preguntaba una y otra vez buscando una explicación por el motivo pero no la encontró luego volteo a ver a pinky en busca de respuesta

-pero ¿cómo?...- le pregunto

-no lo sabemos- dijo pinky viéndola con preocupación.

-¿Quién me encontró en coma?- pregunto Sunset ya que lo único que recuerda estaba en su habitación

-fue la subdirectora luna, ya que tú vives con ella en su casa – le recordó a Sunset que al parecer estaba desorientada.

-ho es cierto era lógico…. Pero ¿dónde?-

-estabas en tu habitación….parecías dormida pero….no despertabas, por más que te movían o hacíamos ruidos no despertabas, luego te llevamos al hospital te examinaron, te hicieron pruebas ya al final concluyeron que estabas en coma pero no podían explicar por qué causa - termino de explicar pinky que se quedó viendo a Sunset muy pensativa.

-todas te venimos a visitar día a día esperando que despertaras…pero…nada…- Sunset empezó a notar la tristeza de Pinky que ella se empezó sentirse mal por hacer que sus amigas se preocuparan tanto y perdieran el tiempo en visitarla.

-hasta rainbow se te visitaba-

-¿de verdad rainbow? ¿Visitándome en el **hospital**?- se rio Sunset imaginándose lo aburrida que estaba Rainbow

-sip…te leía los libros Daring do - señalo un montón de libros de aventura de Daring do encima en la mesa de alado

\- fluttershy traía flores para que tuvieras algo alegre en tu habitación- señalo el florero llena de varios colores

-y Rarity que te adornaba tu cuarto para que no se viera tan deprimente- señalo todo el cuarto que tenía persianas de los colores de amarrillo anaranjado y sus sabanas que era agradable y suave

-y Applejack que te traía unas manzanas por…- fue interrumpida por un rugido que emitió Sunset que ella se cubrió el estómago avergonzada, pinkie se rio.

– por si llegaras a tener hambre cuando te despertaras pero por lo que oigo no te vasto-

-espera ¿dijiste manzanas? Yo solo encontré una- preguntando con el estómago esperando que sacara una bandeja llena de comida

-si están aquí- dijo sacando del compartimiento de la mesa una casta llena de manzana que Sunset le brillaron los ojos y rápido se los arrebato a pinkie comiendo uno por uno

Pinkie al principio se quedó impactada pero luego volvió a sonreír a ver su amiga por fin moviéndose, luego le vino una idea.

-oye Sunset voy por mas comida ¿bien? ¿Me podrías cuidar esta bolsa? luego vuelvo- Sunset asistió con la cabeza con la boca llena de manzana y regreso a lo que hacía comiendo las manzanas muy deprisa, mientras Pinkie se fue rápido ideando un plan que tenía en mente.

Paso una hora y Sunset Shimmer ya había terminado las manzanas, después Sunset se quedó pensado en la ventana viendo la puesta de sol que empezaba a esconderse el sol, se perdió en sus pensamientos buscando a su pregunta

_¿Por qué me había quedado en coma? Y ¿por qué un año estando en coma? _

Trato de recordar una y otra vez el día antes de dormir pero nada le venía pero luego sintió punzadas en la cabeza y recodaba una imagen de una persona pero no podía identificarlo bien como si estuviera dañada la imagen se esforzaba tratando de aclarar la imagen pero mientras más trataba de concentrar más era el dolor.

Pero mientras se concentraba una mano salía de la puerta acercándose al switch de las luces para apagar las luces, cuando se apagó las luces Sunset volteo rápido para ver la habitación casi oscura.

-¿Hola?- pregunto para ver si alguien estaba ahí pero nadie le respondió solo pudo ver unas sombras se movían pero después se ilumino el cuarto.

-¡sorpresa!- quedo momentáneamente sorprendida luego pudo reconocer a las caras de alegría vio a sus compañeras a Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie y a la sub directora Luna, y a la directora Celestia junto un sinfín de personas con sombreros, confetis y trompetas.

-es bueno tener despierta- le dijo Rainbow Dash, abrazándola muy fuerte pero con cuidado luego se quitó ya que no era la única quería abrazarla Applejack la abrazo.

\- bienvenido al mundo de los despiertos amiga- que luego apachurro la cabeza de la pelirroja amarrilla con su mano, luego paso Rarity que la abrazo con delicadeza.

-es bueno tenerte devuelta querida- que ella empezó ordenarle el pelo desenmarañado cuando termino vino Fluttershy le abrazo con suavidad.

-eh…es bueno verte despierta- le dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

-es bueno que estés recuperada Sunset- Luna y Celestia se acercaron a su cama para saludarla, para Sunset le era algo difícil de creer ver a luna y Celestia con unos sombreros de fiesta pero se relajó cunado recibió un abrazo por parte de sus directores luego Pinkie Pie paso al frente

-ahora es hora del pastel- exclamo y saco de la bolsa que le pidió que le cuidara un pastel con cubierta naranja que decía _**felicidades por despertar, **_todas empezaron a cantar una nueva música palmeando las manos

_Felicidades por despertar_

_Ahora despierta es ahora de ver el mundo_

_Con tus amigos para celebrar y vivir._

_Porque que mejor forma hay de vivir _

_Con tus amigos que te acompañan en tus aventuras_

_Celebremos tu despertar mirando al sol y las estrellas _

_Y deseando un viaje lleno de emoción._

Cuando termino Sunset Shimmer trataba de contener unas pocas lágrimas que empezaban a fluir se empezó a secarse las mejillas con las manos.

-ahora a comer- Pinky Pie grito que saco de la bolsa platos, cucharas y un cuchillo para partir el pastel que empezó a repartir.

Sunset Shimmer empezó a platicar con todas para poder saber qué es lo que se había perdido, al perecer AppleJack empezó a poner un puesto de comida de puras manzanas para los vegetarianos, Rarity empezó a tener pedidos por los diseños de sus vestuarios, Rainbow Dash y sus compañeros de futbol los Bolts van al campeonato nacional, Fluttershy empezó a tener proyectos para crianza de los animales de granjas con la ayuda de Applejack y Pinky Pie empezó a organizar fiestas exclusivas para un hotel, todo parecía estar devuelta a la normalidad como si su coma nunca hubiera sucedido como sin nada tuvieran que preocuparse en esa habitación que se llena de alegría y diversión mientras se mostraban las estrellas y el sol ocultándose .

_**En la escuela**_ **_Canterlot High_**

Una persona parada en la banderola de la escuela mirando con sus ojos uno de color verde como gato y el otro ojo de color amarrillo veía la habitación del hospital donde están las adolescentes festejando

-así que ya estas despierta- dijo de forma tranquilo y sereno pero el viento empezaba soplar muy fuerte escuchando sus brizas que empezaban a cargar con rugido y mucha fuerza en su soplido luego empezó a ver el cielo y luego dio una sonrisa ligera que de repente empezó a calmarse el viento.

-hmp….habrá una estrella fugaz- para desaparecer en el aire sin más pero luego todas las banderas en sus hasta se desprendieron para ser arrastrados por las corriente violenta del viento.

_**-En el hospital-**_

Ya había pasado cinco horas en la fiesta en el hospital se podía ya oír la tranquilidad de la noche y el silencio que hay, nada más había en una habitación algunos ronquidos donde están las adolescentes que ya estaban dormidas, los guardias dejaron que las cinco visitantes se quedaran a dormir con la paciente ocupando las tres camas sobrantes dividiéndose dos en cada cama Rarity y Applejack estaban en la misma cama peleándose por la sabana para cubrirse, Rainbow Dash y Pinky Pie estaban como peleando en sus sueños lo raro es que cada una esquivaban los golpes que se mandaban y Fluttershy tenía la cama para ella sola durmiendo muy pasiblemente pero una no estaba dormida y miraba las estrellas.

Sunset Shimmer estaba perdida en sus pensamientos tratando de recordar la imagen solo podía ver un ser alto con cabello largo plateado con esos ojos tenebrosos de diferente color uno era verde y otro era amarrillo de tan solo recodarlo parecía como si fuera a ser engullido por la oscuridad pero si quería saber por qué aparecía en su mente o si tenía alguna relación con su coma repentino tenía que recordar en que momento lo había visto.

-¿te pasa algo?- Sunset Shimmer vio Applejack despierta viéndola con preocupación

\- ¿porque estas despierta?- pregunto a Applejack que ella dio un gruñido de inconformidad.

-bueno si no has estado viendo nuestra riña es imposible dormir juntas- luego la mano de Rarity agarro toda la sabana y se lo enredo haciendo que Applejack se salga de la cama de mala gana y se acercó a la cama de Sunset viendo las estrellas, luego vio a Sunset Shimmer que no veía las estrellas si no pensaba perdida en su mirada en el cielo.

-bueno, ¿que pasa?- pregunto applejack a su amiga, la pelirroja no quería que se preocuparan pero no tuvo más remedio ya que ella estaría así por mucho tiempo y quería platicar con alguien.

-bueno... me es muy difícil no saber lo que hiso causar mi coma tan profundo- viendo el pueblo en su alrededor

-bueno es normal que uno se pregunte qué fue lo que le paso- admitiendo que ella igual tenia curiosidad de su causa.

-¿qué tal si no fue coma?- otra voz se unió a la conversación sorprendiendo a las dos era Pinkie Pie.

-¿Qué tal si era otra cosa?- levantándose de su cama para acerase donde estaban las dos, antes de que objetar Applejack fue interrumpida por otra voz.

-estoy de acuerda con pinkie- era Rarity que se incorporó de su cama –¿qué tal si no fue un coma la que te dejo dormida?-

-¿entonces que pudo haberlo causado?- era la voz de Rainbow Dash también incorporándose de su cama

-¿y por qué?- que fue Fluttershy la que se incorporó y uniéndose a la plática para que luego todas las dejaran pensativas cerca de la cama de Sunset excepto Sunset que estaba desorientada por la repentina platica entre todas.

-¿desde hace cuánto estaban despiertas?- pregunto Sunset

-desde que estaban hablando tú y Applejack- dijo de manera muy simple Rainbow para seguir pensado y Sunset iba protestar que todas estuvieran despiertas pero Pinkie se adelantó en preguntar.

-¿oye que tal si fue algo de magia?- dijo Pinkie

-es posible…- esto hiso que se quedara muy pensativa ante esa opción Sunset.

-pero es tipo de magia se amplía por alguien, no puede ser por manifestación propia de la magia-dijo pensado

-¿Quién te lo lanzaría?- pregunto Rarity

-¿duh? Quienes aparte de Sunset vienen de un mundo mágico- dijo Rainbow que era muy obvio a la pregunta

-las sirenas- todas dijeron al mismo tiempo, las sirenas todavía se habían quedado en la escuela aun habiendo perdido sus poderes y perdiendo en la batalla musical al parecer nadie recordaba lo que había pasado en el escenario, en ese entonces ellas decidieron quedarse porque su popularidad no se había afectado tanto y si querías alguna información ellas son la indicadas en saber todo los secretos de estudiantes de la escuela y no habían causado ningún problema a las seis, nada más se miraban con desprecio e insultos pero de ahí a fuera no habían hecho algo fura de lo común hasta hoy .

Applejack se cuestionó ante la idea -pero yo creí que destruimos su fuente de magia-

\- al parecer encontraron otra…- contesto Fluttershy

-haaa voy darle una lección a esas tres- empezó invadirle la furia a Rainbow que pegaba su mano con un puño muy amenazadoramente

-calma aún es muy rápido para concluir que ellas fueron no queremos causar mayor tensión en la escuela- intervino Sunset para no causar una guerra entre ellas y las sirenas.

-Pero hay que vigilarlas son las más sospechosas en el uso de la magia- dijo Rarity para no descártalas

-¿aparte de ellas quienes más serían sospechosos en el uso de la magia- se rascaba la barbilla Pinkie en forma de detective

-¿trixie?- Sunset dijo en tono de broma que todos se rieron ante la idea de que trixie fuera usar magia de verdad luego de un rato en reírse tuvo una idea que les agradaría a todas -pero para enfrentarnos a esto hay que llamar una experta de la magia-

-¡vas llamar Twilight!- todas gritaron de emoción, Sunset sonrió ya que todas les agradaba a Twilight y ella ya consideraba como su hermana menor

Luego se sintió cansada y bostezo muy profundamente todas se percataron del bostezo de Sunset y se preocuparon, Sunset se percató de sus miradas intranquilizante de sus compañeras.

-Vamos no se preocupen mañana voy despertar, no hay nada de malo que me duerma por unas ocho horas- dijo de tono de burla bostezando, pero para ellas no les fue suficiente sintiendo el aire medio tenso de alguna manera sentía familiar el ambiente como si ya le hubiera pasado por todo esto y le vino una idea.

-vamos es una promesa…- cuando dijo la palabra promesa por fin recordó todo, la plataforma, recordó los días en la obscuridad, recordó a la temible criatura de ojos rojos pero sobre todo recordó al chico de ojos azules profundos luminosos que peleo a su lado.

_"oye nos volveremos a ver, no creas que nos volveremos a ver después de esto…. Ahora somos amigos" _Sunset sonrió cálidamente como Sora le había hecho con ella, no noto que sus amigas se quedaron mirándola, teniendo curiosidad de que pensaba después de dar esa sonrisa perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Sunset que piensas?- Sunset volvió de sus pensamientos viéndolas con una cara feliz.

-nada es solo que ya recordé porque me desperté- explico así de simple, mientras todas se quedaron más confundidas y con más curiosidad en saber, cómo si hubiera tenido una aventura mientras ella dormía.

-mañana se los diré- todas se quedaron mirándose en formas dudosas e intrigadas a lo que dijo y regresaron a sus camas, solo Sunset empezó ver las estrellas viendo una estrella fugaz en el cielo que empezó a salir.

-es una promesa que nos volveremos a ver- susurro feliz para recostarse en su cama lo que no sabía es que no era una estrella fugaz.

_**-En la Nave Gumi estratosfera-**_

La nave caía peligrosamente entrado la atmosfera Sora trataba de recordar los millones de chistes que le decía Goofy para poder sonreír y hacer funcionar pero no podía las luces brillando y los zumbidos de alerta hacían estresar más a Sora mientras jalaba la palanca para estabilizar mientras se maldecía su suerte.

-¡haaaa fueron muchos sin corazones e incorpóreos!- gritaba mientras jalaba la palanca, veía el mundo como poco a poco se estaba acercando al suelo y veía al pueblo que iba directo.

-¡no puede ser y no hay agua o algo que me amortigüe!- sora se desesperó, jalo más fuerte para oír un Clankg Sora vio que la palanca direccional se partió a la mitad.

-¡noooooo!- sora se aferró de su asiento para el impacto inminente cerro sus ojos sabiendo que no podía hacer nada solo sentía los temblores fuertes que producía la nave y las fuertes alarmas de la nave, pero luego le vino una idea.

Llamo su llave espada mientras veía por el casco para poder actuar en el momento justo, cuando vio que iba impactar en las afueras en un bosque Sora actuó y apunto hacia la nave aun con los ojos cerrados esperando que funcionara.

-¡gravedad!- y así dejo de sentir la turbulencia para abrir sus ojos y ver que la nave estaba suspendida en el aire dando piruetas ligeras Sora dio un enorme suspiro y se relajó, se desabrocho el cinturón y empezó levitar con las cosas en sus alrededor y empezó a ir hacia la puerta de la cabina para salir una vez que salió empezó a tratar de salir de la esfera que rodeaba la nave cuando salió sora sintió la gravedad y a terrizo en el suelo en el césped rodeado de la tranquilidad y el silencio que producía el bosque con chillidos de los grillos y el sonido de la corriente que estaba cerca Sora empezó a inspeccionar en su entorno para ver si no había llamado la atención por el lugar cuando vio que no hubo más que el silencio se relajó.

-Bien al menos esta vez no estrelle la nave- se dijo orgulloso poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

Luego se oyó un fuerte golpe que la nave se impactó contra el suelo haciendo un gran ruido en su alrededor, Sora se le había olvidado que el hechizo era por unos minutos y vio como la nave tenia enterrado la parte de frente donde está la cabina del piloto en la tierra y la parte de carga estaba afuera en apuntando ligeramente al cielo.

-pensé que ya lo había superado…-diciendo en señal de derrota sora se empezó a meter a la zona de carga para ir a su cama, una vez que se acostó sora saco el aparato de forma de estrella que Yen Sid le había dado, emitía una luz en uno de sus picos señalando en dirección hacia un lugar.

-apunta al pueblo que vi- sora nueva mente se lo metió a su bolsillo y se puso las manos en su cabeza

-mañana tendré que seguir a donde me punta la estrella y buscare las luces espero que no tenga más problemas- se dijo así mismo con optimismo y que empezó a dormir, lo que no pudo notar fue a una persona observando a la nave Gumi.


	3. capitulo III: el nuevo estudiante

**No me considero propietario de the kingdoom hearts y my Little pony, ni de los personajes, ni su historia, únicamente hago por diversión, respeto los derechos de autor de los creadores de Square Enix, Lauren Faust y Hasbro **

**Advertencia esta historia es después de kingdoom hearts 3d y My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks **

* * *

**capitulo III: el nuevo estudiante **

El amanecer empezaba a salir poco a poco iluminando el pueblo y así sus habitantes empezaban a despertar, los que están en su alrededor fuera del pueblo empezaban a despertar primero así como las granjas y las gentes de las cabañas empezaban a despertar para hacer sus actividades matutinas, al igual el viajero que empieza despertar lenta mente en su nave estrellada.

-HAAAA...- Sora levanto sus brazos estirándose y bostezando, empezó a ver en su entorno recordando lo que había sucedido en el día anterior luego se levanto y empezó a dirigirse hacia fuera, cuándo salió fue recibido por la tranquilidad y el ruido del arroyo pero todavía estaba adormilado vio que el sol apenase empezaba a salir, prefirió ir al arroyo para mojarse la cara, fue al borde y se empezó a ver con el reflejo de agua, metió las manos y sintió el agua helada que lo despertó muy poco, hasta que se armo de valor y se echo rápido el agua en la cara.

-¡brrrrrrr...uf esta fría!- sora miro su entorno y empezó inspeccionar en su alrededor escuchaba la tranquilidad en su alrededor mientras empezaban a tomar agua cristalina del arroyo pero no noto que alguien se acercaba.

-es bueno que ya estés despierto- Sora salto de sorpresa para empuñar su keyblade en dirección al sonido, pero cuando vio al sujeto se quedo perplejo por unos segundos y luego sonrió de oreja a oreja, vio a un viejo con gafas con una larga barba blanca con una túnica azul claro junto con su sombrero puntiagudo era...

-¡Merlín!- Sora se acerco al mago no podía creer ver a una cara familiar mientras Merlín se reía del entusiasmo de Sora y alegrándose en ver una cara familiar.

-es bueno verte Sora, te vi anoche cuando vi la nave caer pensé que requerías ayuda pero vi que te dormites y no te molesté, por suerte no llamo la atención en los alrededores que no notaron lo sucedido- mientras se rascaba la barba.

-pero Merlín ¿que haces aquí? pensé que estarías en **Vergel Radiante-** Merlín tan solo se quedo recordando lo sucedido de como había llegado.

-hace un mes pude sentir en **Vergel** una energía tan poderosa que se podía sentir desde otro mundo, abrí un portal mientras podía sentir su esencia y llegue aquí a este mundo pero cuando llegue ya no podía sentir la energía y estado buscando la fuente de la energía desde entonces -

-pero ¿por que no regresaste para decirnos sobre la energía, Merlín?-

-desafortunada mente cuando abrir el portal dimensional, un sin corazón no muy común se filtro en mi traslado no podía volver arriesgar en abrir un portal por que tenia el riesgo de que viniera los sin corazones y empezaran a invadir a este mundo, sora este mundo todavía esta a salvo de los sin corazones o de otras criaturas y todavía no se puede romper la barrera dimensional cuando sentí tu energía pude bajar la barrera para que pudieras pasar sin tener que quitar las barrera dimensional -

-este sin corazón ¿pudo ver como era?-

-no... pero si es fuerte pude sentirlo, pero pude romper su conexión con la oscuridad debilitando antes que se me escapara pero creo que esta recuperando fuerza muy lenta mente...-

Sora ya sabia cual sin corazón era que se refería Merlín

-el esta aquí-

-¿sabes algo de este sin corazón?- pregunto Merlín intrigado.

-si desafortunada mente...- Sora recordó su batalla con el en el **descenso de corazón **sabia que era peligroso y su preocupación creció sabia por que estaba aquí estaba en busca de la energía - no hay tiempo que perder si el esta aquí - Sora saco la estrella que Yen Sid le dio

-esto me guiará a donde esta la energía Merlín- Merlín se acerco al objeto y pudo reconocer que era de Yen Sid y pudo notar como una luz empezaba apuntar a una dirección

-te apunta en dirección al pueblo, muy bien Sora hubiera querido invitarte a desayunar pero tienes razón es mejor moverse rápido, cuando des con la energía regresa, te esperare en una cabaña afuera del bosque, me quedare aquí a recoger todo este desastre-

-bien- Sora empezó elevarse del suelo a punto de irse volando en dirección al pueblo pero ante de irse Merlín lo detuvo

\- y Sora-

-¿si?-

-ve a pie la gente no esta acostumbrado a ver gente volando- Sora se rasco la cabeza de casi haberse olvidado en pasar desapercibido -y por favor no saques tu llave espada al menos que sea de vida o muerte debes recordar que hay que pasar desapercibidos no podemos involucrar gente en esta misión-

-esta bien...-sora empezó a descender, empezó a caminar por el sendero del bosque y escucho una serie de conjuros rítmicos que hacia Merlín, quería ver como reducía la nave en la palma de su mano pero recordó que tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer y fue corriendo en dirección hacia el pueblo viendo un largo camino que tenia que recorrer.

* * *

**en el hospital **

en la habitación, Sunset despertaba viendo a su alrededor para ver si seguía en los mundos de los despiertos con alivio se calmo y vio a sus amigas que todavía estaban dormidas en sus camas después escucho la puerta abrirse y vio a la enfermera entrando con una bandeja llena de comida.

-ho veo que estas despierta eso es bueno- le dio una sonrisa a Sunset que igual ella le devolvió una sonrisa poniendo en su cama la bandeja de comida.

-muchas gracias ¿hemmm?...-apenándose que no sabia su nombre.

\- Redheart, soy la que te a cuidado mientras estabas en coma es bueno verte despierta-

-ha muchas gracias- Sunset empezó a comer su comida, sus compañeras empezaron a despertar y alegrándose de ver a Sunset despierta, todas empezaron a platicar y hubieran seguido hasta la noche, hasta que nuevamente la puerta de la habitación se abrió para ver el doctor.

-muy buenos días- todas correspondieron al saludo del doctor.

-Sunset es bueno tenerla despierta- son riéndole, Sunset agradeció al doctor, luego el doctor empezó tomar su pulso mientras las demás chicas veían y empezó a preguntarle.

-¿sientes mareo?-

-no- el doctor empezó a escribir

-¿sientes dolor en la cabeza?- Sunset se cuestiono si tenia que decirle pero luego se dijo que "es un doctor sabe lo que tiene que hacer" no había alguna necesidad mentirle

-solo cuando trato de recordar de lo que me paso pero nada mas de ahí todo esta bien en lo demás - el doctor escribió en su papel, luego empezó examinar su condición física, empezó a ver la condición de las piernas y de los brazos empezó dar masaje en diferentes partes de sus extremidades preguntando si sentía dolor o si no sentía nada, Sunset asintió que sentía en las partes pero le dolía aunque fuera leve el toque que hacia, cuando termino empezó escribir y todos guardaron en silencio para lo que va decir.

-bien, tu condición no esta mal solo hay que nueva mente ejercitar las extremidades...- empezó a escribir, luego dejo de escribir para dar una mirada suave para decir que había algo mas - pero... esto tardara tenemos que ser muy paciente en este tipo de procedimientos habrá que hacer serie de ejercicios de levantamientos y de caminatas...- pero el doctor fue interrumpido cuando vio a Sunset que levantaba la mano

-¿y cuando podría salir del hospital doctor?- el doctor empezó a morder la pluma calculando en sus pensamientos

todas se quedaron en silencio, el suspenso creció en el cuarto, por una parte sus amigas querían que Sunset saliera lo mas pronto posible y Sunset igual quería investigar sobre si las sirenas empezaban hacer una amenaza nuevamente y tener que llamar a Twilight .

-dentro de tres meses- todas se quedaron atónitas y decepcionadas.

-¡tres meses! pero...- Sunset empezó a balbucear y buscar alguna forma de pensar un pretexto para salir del hospital de inmediato - tengo mucho trabajo que hacer doctor sin mencionar los deberes escolares-

-lo siento pero esto en cuestión de tu salud es muy importante si forzamos tus músculos a hacerlo rápido podría hacerte mas daño que bien incluso un daño permanente en tus músculos por lo que tendremos que hacerlo con calma- Sunset solo asintió con decepción sabiendo que el tenia razón tendría que esperar hasta que se recupere mejor, sus amigas también estaban de acuerdo por lo momento tienen que esperar, el doctor se levanto y empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

-mañana comenzaran tu tratamiento hasta entonces tendrás que comer bien en todo lo que te mandemos- pero antes de que se fuera Sunset lo detuvo

-doctor una pregunta, es sobre el dolor de cabeza ¿por que me duele cunado trato de recordar lo que paso?- el doctor la miro y se rasco la barbilla

-a de ser un traumatismo cerebral, una parte de tu subconsciente no quiere recordar el evento que sucedió y si te es fuerzas en tratar de recordar te provocaras dolores de cabeza, te aconsejo que no lo hagas y te relajes para mañana hasta entonces no vemos mañana y chicas hay que irse, sus padres me dijeron que ustedes tienen escuela hoy y no querrán llegar tarde- con eso cerro la puerta y dejo a todas la chicas tanto decepcionadas como malhumoradas no decían nada.

-bueno... será mejor esperar hasta que te mejores, te visitaremos todos los días para que no te sientas solas compañera- Apple Jack le dio unas palmadas en su espalda y alentándola a Sunset, se alegro en escucharlo y dio una sonrisa a todas sus amigas, pero luego se quedo pensativa por las sirenas

-pero todavía hay que investigar si las sirenas si están detrás de todo esto- todas cambiaron sus caras de alegres a seriedad.

-debemos vigilar las y ver sus movimientos- Rainbow Dash sugirió y empezó a levantarse y ir de un lado a otro mientras pensaba en una estrategia

\- bien no podemos dejar sola a Sunset tendremos que dividirnos, tres seguirán a las sirenas en caso que se dividan y dos se quedaran con Sunset hasta la noche por cualquier movimiento o cualquier ataque sorpresa que quieran hacer, una vigilara y defenderá y la otra avisara a las demás- todas accedieron lo que decían Rainbow Dash, no había duda de por que Rainbow era la capitana del equipo fútbol de la escuela, aun que no lo demuestra ella era una experta en estrategia en equipo cuando se le requiere.

-bien las que se quedaran son...Apple Jack y...Fluttershy y el resto tendremos que seguir a las tres ¿que les parece? - todas asintieron.

-me parece bien, entonces luego regresaremos Sunset- pero luego Sunset recordó que tiene que llamar a Twilight, les detuvo antes de irse.

-chicas necesito que me traigan el cuaderno para que pueda mandar el mensaje a Twilight- todas se alegraron al oírla.

-bien Fluttershy ira por el... luego nos vemos Sunset... mantente despierta- le dijo Rainbow Dash con preocupación, Sunset le dio una sonrisa para que no se preocupara

-si procura estar despierta cuando volvamos- dijo Pinky Pie saltando y dándole un abrazo muy fuerte a Sunset cortando su respiración.

-hmp...si...- una ves que la soltó recupero la respiración luego sintió un golpe en el hombro que le dio Apple Jack nuevamente.

-mantente consciente me debes una historia que me tienes que contar- Sunset recordó que tenia que explicar la noche que prometió de por que sonreía

-te traeré el libro bien, ten cuidado - Fluttershy le sonrió suave y la abrazo gentilmente.

-te veremos enseguida querida te preparare nuevas ropas cuando salgas- Rarity le sonrió entusiasmada que iba tener que diseñar su conjunto de ropa, Sunset se quedo pensativa la ultima vez que le creo un conjunto de ropa, se sintió incomoda por todas las miradas que la escuela le dio aquel día, le dio una sonrisa forzada apreciando por lo que haría.

todas se levantaron y se despidieron dejando a Sunset en el cuarto silencioso con nada mas que el ruido de las cortinas, exhalo muy profundamente que se sentía solitaria, prendió la televisión y se acomodo en la cama.

lo que no pudo saber es que desde el inicio un ser flotando en el cielo desde lejos estaba observando todo lo que ocurrió en la habitación incluso pudo oír desde lejos, lleva un abrigo largo negro con hombreras plateadas, botas negras y ropa de color negro. La parte superior de su ropa está abierta para revelar su pecho, con los tirantes de cuero, el ser tiene un cabello característico es largo de color plata con su flequillo se separaron a ambos lados de la cara, sus ojos no son de mismo color como solía tener uno seguía siendo verde como el color de los gatos pero el otro era amartillo claro, pero sobre todo se le podía notar una ala negra que es el tamaño del ser para muchos el seria la viva personificación del ángel de la muerte por suerte el esta lejos como para ser notado en el pueblo.

el ser se quedo mirando por un momento en la ventana para luego ver a cinco adolescentes que iban corriendo saliendo del edificio, empezó a ver a la del cabello rosa sabiendo sus planes.

-bien es hora de moverse- dijo de voz fría sin emociones y así sin mas desapareció del cielo.

* * *

**en la entrada del pueblo **

tras varios minutos Sora llego a una colina cerca del pueblo y empezó a observar el pueblo, noto que no era un pequeño pueblo se veía grande y llena de actividad con algunos edificios pero sobre todo es muy colorido, algunas casas rusticas y otras modernas, algunos bosques están cerca del pueblo y varios ríos a su alrededor demostrando su interacción con la naturaleza, pudo notar varias granjas cerca del pueblo se ve muy pasible le recordó **villa ****crepúsculo.**

Sora saco la estrella para ver a que parte del pueblo tiene que ir ya que es muy grande de lo que esperaba, la estrella ilumino una parte de sus extremidad pero luego se intensifico.

-¿¡que!?- la estrella empezó a elevarse de la mano de Sora y así sin mas se fue dando pequeños saltos en dirección al pueblo, sora se quedo paralizado a lo que había ocurrido pero luego reacciono que su indicador se fue volando.

\- ¡haaa esa cosa es lo único que puede guiar a la fuente de energía!- Sora fue corriendo detrás de la pequeña estrella que daba saltos hacia el pueblo a lo que ignoro un pequeño letrero que decía **bienvenidos a Canterlot ** -¡oye espera!-

* * *

**en las calles del pueblo**

Sora no prestaba atención en su entorno las personas lo veían extraño, ellos solo veían a un joven corriendo muy rápido detrás de algo que el es el único que puede verlo, el corría detrás de la luz casi invisible a los ojos de una persona normal, pero los ojos de sora son lo suficientemente rápidos para poder ver la estrella, pero el esta tan concentrado en la estrella que de ves en cuando se tropezaba con las personas en su camino.

-!lo siento¡, !perdón¡, !fue sin querer¡, luego se lo pago- se disculpaba con los mercaderes, con los adultos, ancianos y con los niños que se llegaba tropezar a lo largo de su persecución de repente vio una oportunidad para poder agarrar la estrella empezó a correr de una manera adecuada tratando de no ir tan rápido fuera de lo normal, para Sora le era muy difícil poder contener sus energías, pero llego en un momento en que noto su oportunidad y corrió a una velocidad que se llevo el mismo polvo de la calle estiro su brazo derecho para alcanzar la estrella.

-ya casi...- se esforzó estirando mas y mas apunto de alcanzar solo le faltaba un centímetro para poder agarrarlo pero luego vio un figura que salio de la esquina de la calle, solo pudo ver un color rosa suave, trato de frenar pero ya era tarde, solo sintió el impacto con la persona, salieron volando en dirección del que sora iba, los dos estaban apunto de revolcarse juntos en la dura acera por suerte Sora agarro a la persona para amortiguarla con su cuerpo y el recibiendo todo el golpe hasta golpearse con un objeto que los detuvo.

-ahu- Sora levanto la vista adolorido y desorientado para ver el cielo pudo ver el pequeño rastro de luz que dejo la estrella -hay merlín me va matar-

-¿que crees que estas haciendo...?- una voz desconocida demando a Sora, el solo vio a una figura que el sol lo tapaba de su visión.

-haaa... ¿perdón?- contesto sin saber lo que el hacia luego otras tres figuras aparecieron en su visión tapadas por el sol Sora sintió un punzada de temor.

-¿¡dije que estas haciendo con nuestra amiga!?- ella se agacho para ver directos a los ojos de Sora con ojos furiosos, Sora no entendió al momento hasta que sintió que sujetaba algo, cuando vio lo que agarraba sus mejillas cambio de color rojo, vio una adolescente bella y delicada su piel de color amarillo suave, su cabello largo de color rosa suave, lleva una falda verde y una blusa sin mangas Sora vio su cara estaba como paralizada con rubor en sus mejillas y entonces cuando levanto la vista hacia el, recordó donde le había visto en las plataformas del **descenso al corazón **cuando rescato a Sunset.

-¿tu eres la...?- Sora no termino cuando vio que su mano tocaba el pecho izquierdo de la adolescente y la otra mano tenia en su muslo, Sora se quedo paralizado con la boca abierta y su color rojo de sus mejillas se extendió a toda su cara, rápido se aparto y levanto las manos.

-lo siento fue.. fue... fue un accidente...-Sora balbuceo pero luego vio a las demás y enseguida las reconoció sus cabellos, sus ropas todas eran las imágenes exactas que vio en las plataformas excepto que no se veían tranquilas como el recordaba se veían muy enojadas.

-ustedes son las...- cuando Sora iba decir fue interrumpido cuando fue agarrado del cuello de su chamarra por la adolescente de cabello arco iris que fulminaba de ira a Sora.

-¿que crees que ibas hacer con nuestra amiga?- Sora sentía el enojo que expedían todas excepto la de cabello rosa suave que estaba escondida detrás de su compañera que lleva un sombrero de vaquero pero la ira sobre salia del cabello de arco iris y la verdad era razonable, el igual estaría enojado de cualquiera que hiciera eso con su amiga kairi, pero no era intencional lo que acababa de hacer fue por sus descuidos "otra vez" por ser distraído y despreocupado lo metieron en problemas.

-lo siento no fue apropósito de verdad- Sora tan solo tenia las manos levantadas mientras la de pelo de arco iris lo sostenía muy agresivamente.

-si claro de seguro querías aprovecharte de ella cuando estaba distraída- sacudió a Sora fuerte mientras lo decía y empujo contra una estatua con la figura de caballo -todos lo del pueblo saben como es ella "la indefensa ayudante del refugio de animales"- dijo con sarcasmo.

-no de verdad no quería pero...- cuando iba decir vio un destello luminoso "¡es la estrella!" que vio como giraba encima de un edificio, Sora se quedo viendo la estrella no sabia si debería despreocuparse o debería estar preocupado por las adolescentes enojadas de frente de el, se concentro mas en la estrella por si acaso saliera volando de nuevo.

-¿y que mas?- lo sacudió la adolescente para tener su atención, la adolescente perdía la paciencia noto que el extraño veía algo pero luego vio como vio por un momento a su amiga de pelo rosa suave y por alguna razón se estaba enojando mas y mas que el extraño no la prestaba atención -¡pon atención lo que te digo!- antes de que arremetiera un golpe que iba lanzar a fue parado por su amiga de pelos rosa fuerte rizados.

-Rainbow, sera mejor que te calmes se que estas enojada pero si lo matas te expulsaran- le agarro el brazo.

-Pinkie pie tiene razón, si lo golpeas te suspenderán- la de cabello purpura rizado trato de convencerla pero Rainbow se había hartado, mientras que Sora ponía mas atención a la estrella que de repente la estrella se metió por la entrada del edificio.

-no me importa Rarity merece ser castigado por lo que trato hacer a Fluttershy- pero cuando soltó el golpe sintió su mano adolorida que choco algo duro y entonces vio que había golpeado al cemento de la base de la estatua -haaaaaaa- Rainbow se agarro la mano adolorida mientras todos empezaron a buscar al chico de cabello de puntas marrón que desapareció solo Fluttershy fue la única que vio al extraño que corrió a una velocidad increíble a la entrada del edificio y desapareció .

\- ¿alguien sabe adonde fue?- todas negaron incluso Fluttershy que dudo en decirle -uuhhmm...creo que lo perdimos Rainbow- entonces la campana sonó y todas se voltearon para ver que llegarían tarde a clases -haaaa la próxima sera hombre muerto-

-sera mejor ir a clases- Apple Jack sugirió todas caminaron al edificio que decía **escuela de Canderlot **todas se metieron y empezaron a platicar del joven raro sobre todo Rainbow que lo maldecía pero una estaba distraída pero pensando diferente del extraño, Fluttershy tan solo estaba recordando al joven, de echo ella sabia lo que paso fue un accidente pero tan solo recordaba la forma que la abrazo para que ella no recibiera daño y luego recordó que se perdió esa mirada de azul profundo, quería hablar para aclarar las cosas pero no podía por que se apenaba en solo verlo no como a todos las personas que ella hacia, sino como algo mas que le hacia sentirse mas nerviosa delante de el.

-¡Fluttershy! ¿¡me escuchas!?- lo agito Apple Jack que Fluttershy hace que vuelve a la realidad -¿ha si que pasa?-

-te estoy diciendo que hay que acelerar, ya todas fueron a clases nosotras tenemos que apresurarnos vamos llegar tarde a nuestra clase- con eso Fluttershy y Apple Jack corrieron en el pasillo de escuela mientras Apple Jack le intrigaba que es lo que pensaba Fluttershy le fue extraño ver que llevaba una sonrisa le recordó la misma sonrisa que tenia Sunset cuando estaban pensando pero se quito rápido la idea cuando vio la aula y al profesor la estaba esperando para cerra la puerta.

-lo sentimos por la tardanza- se disculparon las dos para ir sus asientos que el profesor solo cerro la puerta exhalando con molestia.

* * *

**en los pasillos de la escuela **

Sora andaba en el corredor solitario buscando cualquier rastro de energía, se alegro que los pasillos se despejaron para poder buscar mas rápido la estrella ya era bastante malo llamar la atención en todo el pueblo cosa que Merlín le advirtió que no lo hiciera pero le es muy importante encontrar el indicador paso buscando por todos los corredores de la escuela e incluso en los casilleros que veía abiertos pero cuando ya no pudo encontrar un solo rastro se rindió.

-¡maldición no puedo creerlo que haya perdido esa cosa!- se maldijo tan solo suspiro y agacho la cabeza hacia delante en señal de derrota, luego escucho algunos pasa que se aproximaban Sora rápido se incorporo para ver una señorita de piel azulado con una larga melena de azul profundo con morado suave, su vestimenta es un pantalón negro azulado, una blusa sin mangas lila con cuello blanco con una imagen de una luna sus cara mostraba seriedad aun que llevara maquillaje pero bella de verdad.

-¿que estas haciendo fuera de clases joven?- pregunto con voz exigente que incluso Sora comprendió que podría ser la directora de la escuela, Sora no sabia si tenia que correr o decir la verdad para seguir buscando.

-ehm señorita pues vera yo- apunto de decir sus motivos Sora fue interrumpido

-Luna- Sora parpadeo para entender lo que dijo

-¿perdón?- pregunto sin saber a que se refería

-Subdirectora Luna- Sora comprendió en ese momento que estaba hablando con alguien importante "_lo que me faltaba,tenia que tocarme con la subdirectora" _se maldijo por la suerte que estaba teniendo.

-Subdirectora Luna disculpe si causo por el momento problemas pero estaba buscando algo que perdió por los pasillos- apunto de describirlo la Subdirectora saco en sus bolsillos un objeto Sora no podía creerlo que tenia sus manos, tenia...

-la estrella- se acerco rápido a la subdirectora para ver si de verdad era el objeto, noto la sonoriza la directora por la alegría que despedía Sora.

-¿pero como...?-iba preguntar cuando Sora vio a la Subdirectora que le silencio.

-platicaremos esto en otro lugar- volteo para ver si no había un estudiante - ven vamos a mi oficina- los dos se fueron caminado sin ver que una sombra del suelo empezó a moverse hacia su dirección.

* * *

**30 minutos después**

Rainbow estaba viendo la venta sin poner en la mas mínima atención en la clase, tan solo veía las nubes y escuchaba el viento soplando imaginándose poder volar algo que le llamaba mucho la atención y lo extrañaba, desde que Twilight se fue sintió que poco a poco esa magia que les transformaba desaparecía muy lentamente hasta que por fin se apago y el problema es que de verdad le gustaba poder volar y sentirse libre no podía pensar otra cosa que no fuera volver a volar cuando le pregunto a Sunset sin podía hablarle a Twilight para ver si podía recuperar la magia pero nunca pudo mandar el mensaje por que fue cuando cayo en coma de repente fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando le pasaron un papel que vio que era la letra de Pinkie pie.

_"¿sigues pensando eso?" _le escribió con un dibujo de su cara con signo de interrogación, Rainbow exhalo de su notabilidad y empezó escribir.

_"¿es tan obvio?" _le escribió poniendo un dibujo exhalando triste mente paso a un compañero y lo envió para Pinkie paso un minuto para volver a recibirlo.

_"deja de pensar eso se que extrañas poderlo hacer pero necesitas concentrarte mas en tus estudios recuerda que casi tuviste que hacer examen de recuperación debido a que no podías concentrarte" _Rainbow se rió ante la ironía que Pinkie le decía que tenia que concentrarse.

_"vaya si tu me lo dices debo de estar muy perdida" _se lo envió y espero la respuesta cuando recibió la carta de nuevo, vio un dibujo de la cara de Pinkie pie enojada que echaba humos y una flecha que volteara la hoja para seguir leyendo cuando volteo vio una cara de Pinkie con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza_"¿ sigues enojada por el chico de cabellos puntiagudos?" _

Rainbow se enojo en solo pensar en el, pero no solo eso, si le hubiera dado mas fuerte en su golpe pudo haberse fracturado la mano y puedo haberle afectado a su equipo, y también su orgullo fue insultado cuando desapareció de su agarre, sospechando que el podría ser fuerte y rápido que ella "eso" no le gustaba en absoluto tan solo escribió fuerte en la hoja contestando.

"me siento _furiosa, en solo pensar en como se me escapo sin poder darle su merecido" _termino de escribir lo paso esperando una respuesta con mal humor cuando volvió la carta vio un dibujo de un Pinkie con una cara de preocupada

_"oh vamos no te enojes tanto de todas maneras se ve que no es por aquí se ve que vino de paso por el pueblo de seguro no lo volverás a ver y ademas..."_ Rainbow se sorprendió cunado vio un un dibujo de la cara de Pinkie sonrojada y abajo decía "es guapo" sus ojos se abrieron del tamaño de unos platos sorprendida por lo que decía.

-¡¿que?!- Rainbow sin pensarlo se levanto y grito en dirección a Pinkie y entonces se dio cuenta que es lo que hizo en el momento todos en la clase se quedaron viendo a Rainbow e incluso el profesor se quedo mirando desconcertado para luego estar enojado.

-¿tiene algún problema señorita Rainbow Dash?- pregunto el maestro a Rainbow con tono demandante Rainbow se quedo silenciosas apenándose en su reacción

-no, profesor Dinrik- el profesor solo le dio una mirada Rainbow y suspiro tratando dejar su enojo - muy bien pues toma asiento y ponga atención en la clase para que no tenga que verla en clases de recuperación-

hubo una leve risas que todos dieron excepto Pinkie Pie que ella vio preocupada a Rainbow, mientras que Rainbow se sentó rápido en su asiento ella cada día le esta yendo peor desde que vio al chico de pelos de punta y su ira empezaba a crecer mas y mas en el sujeto _si lo llego verlo juro que lo voy matar _de repente sonó unos golpes en la puerta todo el mundo se quedaron viendo en la puerta para ver entrar a Subdirectora Luna.

\- ha Subdirectora Luna que bueno que me visite- el maestro dijo sin pensar lo que dijo tanto Luna se quedo mirando con una ceja levantada, entonces el profesor se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de decir y algunos estudiantes riéndose de lo mas obvio que era el enamoramiento del profesor

-es decir... es bueno que nos viste señorita luna- la subdirectora le sonrió y paso en frente de la clase.

-estudiantes le vengo informar que un nuevo estudiante se le integrara a sus actividades...- la subdirectora dio una señal para que pasara, cuando Rainbow empezó a ver esos pelos de punta y la ropa característico del adolescente en la mañana se quedo estática y sorprendida en verlo de nuevo.

-denle una cálida bienvenida a Sora- Sora estaba algo nervioso pero siempre sostenía una sonrisa tanto cálida que llegaba a contagiar

-mucho gusto- dijo levantado ligeramente el brazo en señal de saludo tanto Rainbow sonrió por un momento pero luego quito esa sonrisa y dio con una mirada fulminante de enojo.

Sora se estremeció al sentir una mirada de furia desde que sintió en la estatua de la escuela cunado se volteo a ver de donde provenía se espanto al ver la adolescente de cabello de varios colores con una mirada de muerte que dio a Sora, recordó por un momento lo que le dijo Yen Sid antes de partir "este sera tu mayor reto Sora" solo suspiro muy profundamente que tenia toda la razón Yen Sid.

-haaa...por Merlín-


	4. capitulo IV: amigos,aliados,enemigos y

**No me considero propietario de the kingdoom hearts y my Little pony, ni de los personajes, ni su historia, únicamente hago por diversión, respeto los derechos de autor de los creadores de Square Enix, Lauren Faust y Hasbro **

**Advertencia esta historia es después de kingdoom hearts 3d y My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks **

* * *

**capitulo IV: amigos,aliados,enemigos y...¿rivales? (primera parte)**

El día comenzó de forma muy extraña para lo que estaba acostumbrado Sora, primero era un guerrero de las estrellas dimensionales en busca de las seis luces para proteger contra la oscuridad y ahora es un guerrero tratando pasar de incógnito en el pueblo como un estudiante normal, Sora no le molestaba volver a la escuela es mas le gustaba volver por el echo de ver gente de su misma edad y mas si hay una gran cantidad, le recordaba los días cuando iba con Riku y Kairi pero su escuela en su tierra natal era pequeña a comparación de esta, Sora pensó que seria divertido volver pero...

-Entonces las mismas sustancias del método que ya mencionamos podrida...-Sora trataba de poner atención al maestro pero no podía, se sentía incomodo de la mirada de la chica de cabellos de varios colores le hacia sentir incomodo esa mirada enojada penetrarte le hacia sentir temor e inconforme y lo peor es que ella esta a su lado cerca de la ventana.

por mas que agarraba el libro y tratando de ocultarse en el no podía evitar recordar lo que sucedió en la mañana, deseaba que el libro fuera el 100 acres para poder escapar de su mirada enojada pero por su desgracia este es un mundo que ni siquiera sabe de la magia o eso fue lo que le explico la directora Celestia, empezó recordar de su juramento tratando de escapar de la clase...

* * *

**hace 30 minutos**

Sora sigue a la Subdirectora Luna en los corredores mientras veía la escuela con las dos manos en la cabeza contemplando lo grande y amplio que es, cuando se detuvieron frente una puerta que decía Directora Celestia, la Subdirectora toco la puerta avisando

-"pasen"- de inmediato fue respondido por una voz firme y a la vez suave pero incluso Sora se puso rígido recto en tan solo escuchar le recodo a Yen Sid, abrieron y pasaron a la oficina lo primero que vio fue a una mujer madura se veía mas grande que la subdirectora de piel blanco ligeramente rosa al igual de los iris de sus ojos, llevaba puesto un saco de color crema y unos pantalones morados pero lo que mas le llamo la atención de Sora fue su cabello largo de varios colores pero no como la chica que tuvo problemas en la mañana, sino eran suaves cálido en solo verla Sora reconocía que es persona es bella y con aura de liderazgo y de sabiduría que ella expedía alrededor de la gente, Sora se sintió tenso por un minuto ya que ella también esta inspeccionando a Sora.

\- ¿así que tu eres el que estaba buscando esto?- La subdirectora rápido dejo la estrella en el escritorio de madera de la directora, Sora por un momento se quedo mirando la estrella pensando como podía librarse si tenia que decir ¿la verdad o mentirle?.

-eeehhh...pues si lo estaba buscando- tan solo pudo contestar un poco nervioso esperando mas preguntas.

-¿de donde bienes?- ahí fue cuando Sora sudo en su pregunta.

-hem...pues un lugar llamado isla destino señora- la directora parecía que analizaba el comportamiento de Sora que el sentía ser travesado por su mirada y la segunda que era la subdirectora que parecía no le creía.

-estas muy lejos de tu casa ¿que haces aquí en este mundo?- Sora fue sacado de su mirada de su preocupación para dar una mirada de asombro a lo que dijo la directora incluso la subdirectora que se quedo consternada lo que dijo la directora.

-¿espera ustedes saben de otros mundos?- la directora le dio una leve sonrisa al ver Sora impresionado.

-claro que si, se que hay mas mundos como este en espacio y dimensión- lo dijo de manera muy calmada, Sora por un momento se quedo sonriendo al ver que no tenia que preocuparse pero la subdirectora parecía mas asombrada lo que decía.

\- y "se" los peligros que con lleva al no ser cuidadoso con objetos de esta clase de magia- esa parte lo dijo con un ligero tono de regaño, Sora se avergonzó por que ella tenia razón en que manos pudieron haber caído, afortunadamente cayeron en una persona que al parecer ya esta acostumbrada.

-pero lo que "no sé" es ¿como pudiste atravesar la barrera dimensional espacial sin tener que bajarla?-pregunto viendo a Sora.

-hoo bueno con la ayuda de un mago, el ya estaba aquí lo bajo por un momento para que pudiera pasar- la directora abrió un poco los ojos casi sorprendida pero luego los relajo.

-¿espera vienes con un mago?- interrumpió la subdirectora con una cierta chispa de emoción al enterase de un mago, para Sora le fue raro ver a la Subdirectora Luna comportarse ligeramente infantil pero no le importo de echo le dio una sonrisa de vuelta.

-si y yo también lo soy... de cierta forma...- los ojos de subdirectora se veía llena de emoción iba preguntar algo pero la directora tosió interrumpiendo y dio una mirada seria a la subdirectora que entendió que no tenia que interrumpir de esa forma.

-bueno primero sera que nos presentemos formalmente- dijo la directora esperando que Sora diera el primer paso

-soy Sora guerrero de la llave espada de isla destino- se apunto con su dedo pulgar con entusiasmo y sonriendo

-soy Celestia la directora de la escuela Canderlot - lo dijo de manera calmada y serena

\- y ella es mi hermana la Subdirectora Luna- señalando a Luna

-pero ¿entonces eres un guerrero de la llave espada?- vio a Sora buscando algo característico de un guerrero de la llave espada en su alrededor, Sora ya sabia lo que buscaba, Sora extendió su brazo e invoco su llave espada .

-si ¿por que?- luna se sorprendió por la repentina invocación de la inmensa llave pero Celestia solo agrando los ojos como si ya hubiera visto esa arma antes.

-entonces bienes por algo importante- dijo de manera seria.

-hermana ¿que es un guerrero de la llave espada?- Luna pregunto interrumpiendo tratando de entender antes de que se perdiera en sus explicaciones, su hermana mayor no se enojo si no entendió sus motivos.

-un guerrero de la llave espada hermana es un ser que materializa esa arma para luchar contra la misma fuerzas de la oscuridad-vio con cierta sonrisa la llave espada, pero luego dio una mirada seria y un poco enojada que sorprendió a Sora - o luchar contra la misma luz.-

-son poderosos seres capases de abrir los corazones de los individuos, incluso son los mas cercanos a la misma fuente de energía que según todo el universo estamos conectados- sin dejar de ver la llave ahora con mucha precaución en su mirada -_**el reino de los corazones-**_

Luna se quedo sin habla lo único que pudo hacer es ver la llave espada de Sora con mas respeto con ligero temor y luego vio a Sora para verlo ¿como es que un niño tiene semejante poder? se pregunto así misma.

\- y ¿tu no puedes convocar uno hermana?- pregunto luna a su hermana que dio un silencio enorme y sin mirar los ojos de Luna solo miro para abajo.

-nadie sabe como una llave espada elije a su portador hermana - respondió pero luego se miro directo a los ojos de Sora -pero yo pensé que se habían extinguido-

\- bueno por el momento son dos maestros de la llave espada y tres guerreros de la llave espadas contándome- Celestia estaba impactada e impresionada por un momento se veía sonriente y alegre.

-es una buena noticia...pero luego hablaremos de eso... ahora quiero saber ¿por que estas aquí?- le intrigaba por que un guerrero de la llave espada estaba en su mundo, Sora dio un suspiro profundo y vio con seriedad a las directoras.

-se debe a que la oscuridad esta acechando su mundo, en busca de las seis luces directora Celestia - Celestia solo suspiro profundamente recargándose en su silla.

-¿tan grave es el asunto?- pregunto ella

\- me temo que si directora Celestia, todo el universo depende de las seis luces directora, si no defendemos de la oscuridad, sucumbirá al universo entero y todos nos convertiremos en sin corazones y la luz morirá- sintió la oficina llena de tensión tanto Luna se sentó en una silla mareándose con una mirada perdida, Celestia se quedo mirando recargándose en su silla suspirando como deseando no enterarse de la misión de Sora, ahora sabían que era mucha presión por eso el joven tenia que hacerlo rápido sin distracciones.

-¿y sabes donde están esas energías Sora?- pregunto la directora esperando que ya lo supiera y con horror sintió vio que lo negaba que no lo sabia.

-me temo ni siquiera se lo que estoy buscando-Sora vio en sus caras de preocupación tanto de Celestia y Luna tenían caras de "estamos perdidos".

\- pero por eso estaba buscando esa estrella- apunto la estrella, las dos directoras se quedaron viendo el objeto

\- es un indicador con ello me guaira a las energías para que pueda proteger y pueda llevar en algún lugar seguro -por un momento se sintió el aire un poco menos denso el ambiente

-si esto es importante es mejor que termines a lo que viniste- la directora se levanta, agarra la estrella y se lo da a Sora.

-ten, úsalo- cuando Sora lo agarra se hoyo un crujido fuerte de la estrella repentinamente se despedazo en seis partes y su iluminación se apago repentinamente dejándolo oscuro ahora eran unos cristales negros.

tanto Sora,Celestia y Luna se quedaron viendo en silencio y estáticos por unos segundos viendo la estrella rota y muerta.

-**¡¿que fue lo que paso?!- **Sora y Luna fueron los únicos que gritaron en la ofician, Sora empezó a reunir los pedazos de la estrella con desesperación y armándolo para que respondiera o pasara algo pero nada paso, luego trato de concentrase pasando energía mágica pero nada, luego llamo su llave espada para conjurar un conjuro de sanción pero nada, Sora se quedo viendo triste y desalentado.

-no, no...esa estrella me iba guiar ahora ¿que hago?- cuando la directora iban a decir algo, las partes de las estrella muerta de repente se iluminaron todos se quedaron viendo las partes que empezaron a brillar con una luz blanca cegándolos por unos minutos, cuando cesaron su iluminación se trasformaron en seis cristales transparentes resplandecientes con sus propia resplandor blanco, Sora agarro los seis cristales sin saber que fue lo que paso.

-Parece ser que ya están listo "el indicador"- volteo a ver a la directora, al parecer todo el tiempo la directora sabia lo que estaba pasando

-¿usted lo sabia?- la directora solo sonrió un poco luego se acerco a Sora y agarro un cristal para explicarle.

-Sora este tipo de objeto mágico es uno muy especial y muy antiguo echo en la luz, se llama "la estrella de luz" tiene tres funciones muy importantes, que es el que te guía donde se localiza la energía, luego se transforma en cristales y se dividen en partes para decirte que numero de energías que hay y luego los cristales materializa las energías- Sora se quedo viendo contemplando los cristales lo extraordinarios que son, luego se quedo viendo a la directora con duda.

-¿pero como voy a reconocer las energías directora Celestia?- pregunto y le dio una sonoriza para confortarlo.

-tendrás que esperar para que se manifiesten Sora, una ves que se manifiesten las energías podrás revelar sus verdaderas formas , los cristales deberán estar cerca de la energía para que pueda hacer eso - Sora recordó Yen Sid que había mencionado sobre tener que ser paciente.

\- ¡pero no tengo tiempo para ser paciente!- Sora agarro los cristales y empezó señalar con los cristales donde iluminaban fuerte con desesperación empezó a recordar lo que temía en la nave antes de llegar y del ser sin corazón.

-¡hay un sin corazón muy fuerte que merodea en busca de las energías, si fallo mis amigos, todos, se convertirán!...- la directora le puso una mano en el hombro de Sora para que se detuviera luego se arrodillo mirando la cara enfrente de Sora para mirarlo directos a los ojos

-Sora... es importante que te mantengas en calma se que estas con presión y todo dependa de esto pero un solo descuido puede hacer que el enemigo tenga la victoria analiza bien, si consigues rápido las energías o de repente consigues las energías puedes ser un blanco fácil para el enemigo- Sora no lo había pensado así, es cierto el sin corazón es duro y fuerte había perdido contra el muy rápido, llego derrotarlo una vez pero sintió que era diferente se había vuelto mas fuerte agacho la cabeza de vergüenza.

-y tu nave necesita ser reparada por lo que tendrás que esperar hasta que se repare- Sora se avergonzó mas y mas no lo había contemplado tampoco el echo de que la nave no funciona, quizás Merlín lo ayudara repararlo pero por el momento estaba estancado en el planeta miro los cristales y cerro con fuerza con determinación.

-tiene razón- Sora levanto su mirada para ver directo a los ojos de la directora con confianza y lleno de voluntad -si me descuido el enemigo ganara y sucumbirá solo por mi descuido tendré que ser paciente y analizar bien mis movimientos...- luego sonrió a la directora

-gracias directora Celestia-ella le devolvió una sonoriza igual que el de Sora.

-pero si vas estar aquí sera mejor que estés de incógnito, para que nadie sospechen de los que has venido - dijo Luna

-mi hermana tiene razón, Sora en este mundo no están acostumbrados ver magia o algo fuera de lo normal y este mundo no esta preparado para entender este tipo de cosas- la directora observo a Sora y señalando su llave espada indicando no usarlo mucho.

-por lo que tendrás que pasarte por un estudiante de la escuela tendrás las mismas obligaciones, te pido que no te descubran quien eres pero también necesito que protejas a los estudiantes y la gente del pueblo- Sora asintió con firmeza, Sora se sentía como si estuviera haciendo un juramento hacia unas princesas, en proteger y servir a las personas como si fuera un caballero.

-juro en ayudar,proteger y de que no sepan de mi verdadera identidad directora Celestia y subdirectora Luna- Celestia y Luna asintieron aceptando el juramento que hizo, confiando en Sora mas y mas cada ves que lo conocían.

-bien te informaras conmigo Sora cuando termine las horas de clase o de cualquier actividad sospechosa que veas - Celestia saco un celular azul que Sora miro sin saber que es.

-es un celular me podre comunicarte contigo para mantenerte pendiente sobre cualquier actividad que yo vea o sospeche, ¿tienes donde vivir?- Sora afirmo en su pregunta aun firme.

-bien, Luna te llevara a tu clase es mejor ya introducirte, que tengas buena suerte en esta misión- Sora agradeció a Celestia y siguió a Luna abrió la puerta pero antes de salieran fueron detenidos.

-espera- Luna y Sora se detuvieron por la voz Celestia que ellos se quedaron viendo a Celestia "¿que es lo que pasaba?", la directora solo exhalo para poder preguntar algo que le inquietaba.

-¿conoces a un maestro de llave espada llamado Eraqus?- pregunto Sora noto la voz de la directora esperanzadora y a la vez angustiada sabiendo que debe de ser muy importante para ella.

-mmmm- Sora trato de buscar en sus memorias donde lo había odio, de alguna manera le es familiar el nombre pero les difícil recordar trato en buscar mas profundo pero al final no encontró nada.

-disculpe pero no, no recuerdo el nombre de esa persona directora Celestia- Celestia suspiro decepcionada

-gracias Sora-le dio una sonoriza forzada agradeciendo.

-sera mejor que vayas a clase- con eso Sora se fue con la subdirectora y se fueron dejando a la directora pensando.

* * *

**en los pasillos **

Sora caminaba a lado con la subdirectora Luna pregustándose a si mismo donde había oído ese nombre antes que le es familiar _"me es familiar el nombre como si lo hubiera conocido en alguna ves" _Sora pensó y pensó el nombre _"maestro Eraqus...pero espera ¿como es que conoce un maestro de llave espada?"_ Sora apenas se dio cuenta "¿s_i no hay magia a qui como es que ella sabia todo eso de cosas __mágicas?" _ miro a Luna e iba preguntar si debería o no.

-si quieres saber como es que mi hermana conoce todo esas cosas mágicas con gusto te lo diré- respondió así de simple con una sonrisa Sora se sorprendió estaba impactado ¿_ella puede leer mis pensamiento?._

-no, no puedo leer la mente es muy obvio por lo que piensas, pero me sorprende que no hayas preguntado- Sora se rasco la cabeza

-¿entonces como es que saben todo eso?- sora pregunto

-se debe que mi hermana es una maga- Luna lo dijo con una sonrisa y con orgullo, Sora solo abrió los ojos del tamaño de unos platos y con la boca bien abierta, luna dio una risa por ver lo sorprendido que estaba Sora.

-¿pero como es que...?, espera ¿tu también eres una maga?- pregunto Sora que ella solo sonrió mas y mas

-si yo también soy una maga - Sora se quedo viendo a Luna de manera particular viéndola nuevamente su vestimenta, Sora siempre que se encontraba un mago o maga tenían una túnica o una varita.

\- bueno de cierta forma soy una maga... pero mi hermana si lo es- Luna le contesto haciendo que Sora pensara mas y mas viendo a su alrededor si podia sentir algo de magia en su entorno.

-pero si no hay magia aquí, ¿como es que saben magia?- Sora pregunto al ver que no sentía mucho en el entorno.

-hace tiempo cuando mi hermana fue joven se topo con una persona particular al parecer era un mago, luego desapareció por un tiempo pero cuando regreso me platico todo lo que había vivido los mundos que visito y los amigos que formo, me trato de enseñar todo lo que había aprendido...- sonrió con entusiasmo.

-pero hubo un día que cambio por completo- se entristeció viendo hacia abajo -no quería volver usar magia me dejo de enseñar por alguna razón quería saber el "¿por que?" pero me pidió que no le preguntara se veía como adolorida y no pregunte respetándola-

-debe tener sus razones Luna, no todo las cosas mágicas son de alegría luego hay cosas que podemos perder incluso a las personas que queremos o luego cambian...y lose por que yo lo experimente- Sora empezó a contarle Luna lo que paso cuando la isla del destino fue sucumbido a la oscuridad y sus amigos desaparecieron, luego cuando peleo contra Riku y como Kairi casi perdió su corazón Luna comprendió lo peligroso que puede ser y la suerte que su hermana esta bien.

-pero no te preocupes solo confía en ella, te quiere y eso es importante...- Luna sonrió, luego Sora le ocurrió una idea - si quieres puedo llevarte con Merlín el es un gran mago- Sora vio la sonrisa de Luna.

-¡¿de verdad me llevarías con un mago?!- Luna se acerco repentinamente a la cara de Sora llena de emoción sus ojos parecía como una niña, luego se dio cuenta de lo que hizo se recompuso como si no hubiera pasado nada tosiendo, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas -hemm...claro, me gustaría -

Sora dio una sonoriza a Luna y prosiguieron a llegar a la clase cuando llegaron a una puerta pero antes de que tocaran la puerta Luna volteo a ver a Sora

-Sora...muchas gracias- dio una leve sonrisa a Sora agradeciendo.

-hey no hay problema- Sora le dio una sonrisa uno mucho mas grande -para eso son los amigos-

Sora no vio pero Luna se quedo pasmada lo que dijo y incluso con la aboca un poco abierta, Luna jamas había tenido un amigo a quien a la única que consideraba así era a su hermana pero de ahí aparte a nadie mas tenia, pero lo que dijo Sora sintió un calor agradable y le devolvió una sonrisa aun mas grande que el gato de Cheshire.

cuando por fin vio a Luna había vuelto a su estado normal con una sonrisa

\- A espera...me prestas los cristales-Sora saco los cristales se lo dio a Luna que ella saco una cuerda azul con lunas y empezó amarra los cristales con magia cuando termino vio un collar con los cristales amarrados y se lo dio a Sora que estaba impresionado- así no se te perderán pero sera mejor que los guardes por debajo de tu playera llama mucho la atención-

Luna toco la puerta y le dijo que esperare, paso primero Luna oyendo al profesor un poco nerviosos, Sora se colo el nuevo collar y se lo guardo como había dicho Luna, pensó _"quizás no este tan malo el día"_ pensó que sera divertido pasarse por un estudiante normal, luego recordó la adolescente de que tuvo problemas en la mañana en la estatua, _"sera mejor no acercarme a esas chicas sobretodo la de cabellos de colores...vaya impresión tuve que dar...bueno al menos no creo que tenga mala suerte que sea mi compañera y tenga que estar de lado de ella..." _Sora de repente escucho que pasara al salón para presentarse.

* * *

_ **en el presente **_

Sora se maldecía su suerte aun con el libro en la cara _"que suerte tengo, estar en su misma clase y a lado de ella por que no mejor me ponen a Malefica como maestra" _Sora se armo de valor para ver alado donde ella estaba para verla que al parecer se canso de verlo y se quedo viendo por la ventana,_"bueno al menos ya no me observa furiosa", _Sora bajo lentamente el libro para no llamarla la atención cuando escucho timbre de la campana Sora al escuchar quería irse rápido para no quedarse solo con la pelo de colores pero luego un silbido pequeño que le llamo atención a Sora vio a su compañero de alado que el tenia un pedazo de papel que decía "para el chico nuevo" escrito de color rosa.

Sora agarro el papel y vio que decía _"¡corre cuando escuches el timbre!"_ Sora se quedo viendo frustrado en el papel "¿¡y ahora me lo dices!?" fue sacado de su pensamiento cuando hoyo un fuerte golpe en su mesa vio lentamente a chica de cabellos de colores frente de el con esa mirada parecía que no se había cesado su enojo y llamo la atención a todas as persona que estaban apunto de irse .

-muy bien creo que ya no puedes correr mas pervertido- Sora se quedo viéndola al principio sintió temor pero luego se enojo que le llamo así.

-¡hey, ya te dije que fue un accidente lo que paso!-Sora se levanto pupitre viéndola directo a los ojos notable mente era mas alto que ella pero aun así se veía que la adolescente no se intimida por la estatura -yo solamente estaba corriendo y no me fije que apareció tu amiga fue un accidente lo juro-

-como si creyera las palabras en un pervertido- Sora no podía soportar el comportamiento de la adolescente y mas cuando le decía pervertido delante de todos y mas con esa sonrisa cuando lo decía.

-grrr...bien como quieras-Sora paso de lado de ella tratando de ignorarla

-como si me importara lo que pienses- de repente una mano agarro el cuello de la chamarra de Sora, solo volteo a ver a la adolescente que lo agarraba con fuerza y su mirada enojada, Sora solo la miraba enojado a la adolescente.

el salón se lleno de tensión por lo estaba ocurriendo parecía que en cualquier momento se empezarían a darse de golpes, pero Sora entes de que dijera algo vio en unos de los ojos de la adolescente un brillo fue cuando se dio cuenta que era una lagrima y su cara estaba como enojada pero triste.

_"¿le lastime por decirle que no me importaba?"_ Sora se quedo viéndola tratando de entenderla y ella se quedo viendo en sus ojos azules profundos sus miradas ya no eran de enojo sus miradas se suavizaron viéndose.

-Rainbow ¿esa no es tu bicicleta la que se están llevando?- Rainbow salio de su trance al escuchar eso rápido se acerco a la ventana.

-¿¡quien se esta llevando mi bicicleta?!- Rainbow empezó a ver por la ventana hacia todas las direcciones de la calle en busca de su bicicleta hasta que se detuvo por un segundo pensando.

-hey yo no traje mi bicicleta- volteo a ver para solo para ver que todos ya se habían ido incluso Sora.

-haaaa- grito de frustración - lo tenia en mis manos a ese tonto- ella solo dio un pisotón en el suelo tan solo miro en el pupitre de Sora y recordó sus ojos por alguna razón.

-como si me importara lo que pienses- refunfuño y se fue caminando a hacia la cafetería.

* * *

**alguna parte de los pasillos de la escuela.**

Sora estaba casi siendo arrastrado por una persona que le agarro justo cuando la adolescente llamada "Rainbow" se distrajo, lo único que pudo ver fue una algo rosado que fue directo a el, ahora solo veía a algunos casilleros y algunas puertas yendo a alta velocidad hasta que se metieron en una puerta decía conserje que lo metieron ahí mareado.

Solo veía que estaba oscuro y volteo a ver quien lo había metido hasta que vio uno ojos de iris azules cerca del vidrio de la puerta vigilando

-hemm...por que...- fue interrumpido cuando escucho un fuerte "¡shh!" que lo silencio se quedaron por unos minutos en silencio.

-bueno al parecer no nos persigue- Sora hoyo que solo soltó un suplido de alivio.

-¿hemm me puedes decir que paso?- cuando pregunto una luz se encendió y lo que pudo ver le sorprendió ver quien era.

-¡tu eres! de la...- antes de que pudiera finalizar fue interrumpido.

-¡hola mi nombre es Pinkie Pie!- le dio una sonrisa grande y con llena de energía.

-ha...mi nombre es Sora- se señalo torpemente Pinkie rápido agarro su mano lo empezó sacudir saludándolo

-¡es un placer conocerte Sora, espero que seamos buenos amigos!- Sora se quedo viendo con una leve sonrisa viendo a Pinkie Pie pensando "al menos hice una amiga".


	5. capitulo V: amigos,aliados parte 2

**No me considero propietario de the kingdoom hearts y my Little pony, ni de los personajes, ni su historia, únicamente hago por diversión, respeto los derechos de autor de los creadores de Square Enix, Lauren Faust y Hasbro **

**Advertencia esta historia es después de kingdoom hearts 3d y My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks **

* * *

**capitulo V: amigos,aliados,enemigos y...¿rivales? (segunda parte)**

Sora estaba sentado en una caja en la habitación del conserje con escobas y producto de limpieza, nada mas veía a la adolescente de cabello rosa fuerte lo rápido que hablaba, incluso para el es mucha energía la que tenia Pinkie Pie le empezó a bombardear con preguntas.

-"¿de donde vienes?", "¿donde conseguiste esa ropa?", "¿tu cabello es así de puntiagudo?", "¿como te chocaste con Fluttershy?", "¿que te a parecido la escuela?", "¿te gusta las fiestas a mi me encantan las fiestas?", "¿sabes tocar un instrumento..." Pinkie Pie se calmo cuando vio a Sora un poco desorientado.

-lo siento no se cuando parar de hacer eso, siento que te haya preguntado de esa forma- Pinkie Pie se apeno por un momento en su forma de ser cuando conoce alguien, _"por primera vez quería causar una buena impresión con alguien pero ahora a de pensar que soy una hiperactiva desfrenada, nadie me sigue mis pasos y solo mareo a las personas", _Sora vio como Pinkie Pie se estaba entristeciendo Sora solo se levanto repentinamente de la caja exhalo y tomo un gran bocado de aire.

-vengo de isla de destino, la ropa me lo hicieron mmm... unas tías llamadas Flora,Fauna y Primavera, mi cabello es natural no se porque se pone así, fue un accidente estaba corriendo y no vi a tu amiga, me encanta tu escuela y me encantan las fiestas, si toco un instrumento el ukulele- cundo Sora termino vio a Pinkie Pie con la cara asombrada como el había dado a ella- y no te disculpes por ser como tu eres, me agradas- Sora le dio una sonrisa a Pinkie Pie y ella solo devolvió una sonrisa imperativa.

\- si no te importa que te pregunte ¿me podrías decir por que me trajiste aquí?-Pinkie vio directo a los ojos de Sora casi perdiéndose en su color pero se pudo recuperar de inmediato y empezó a platicar.

-oh bueno como vi un momento de tensión entre ti y Rainbow tu ve que intervenir rápido- lo dijo de manera orgullosa -ha si que cuando se distrajo vi la oportunidad en sacarte rápido de ahí y luego tenia que encontrar un lugar donde esconderte y pues se me ocurrió aquí guardo algunas cosas-

Sora se rasco la cabeza de preocupación entendiendo que habían llamado la atención de todos del salón por la discusión que tuvo con la adolescente llamada "Rainbow" pero Sora se quedo mirando a Pinkie ¿por que me ayudaría si es su amiga?

-hey Pinkie- llamo la atención a Pinkie que ella estaba pensando en unas cuantas preguntas que iba a ser a Sora sobre sus enormes zapatos- ¿tu fuiste la que me mando el mensaje en la clase?- pregunto Sora al verla que tenia en su vestimenta muchos de color rosa.

-hem si disculpa si el mensaje te llego tarde- se rasco la cabeza sacando un poco la lengua apenándose un poco.

Sora le empezó a intrigarle de ¿por que le ayudaba mucho? - Pinkie la chica llamada Rainbow ¿es tu amiga?-

-¡sip es unas de mis mejores amigas-! Sora se quedo sin habla lo que tenia planeado desde que llego a la escuela era evitar a las adolescentes en especial Rainbow, pero parecía que mas se acercaba a esas cinco adolescentes por alguna extraña razón pero nunca se imaginaria que aria una amistad tan rápido en en su primer día con una de ellas ni menos que le ayudaría.

-pero ¿por que me ayudaste Pinkie?- Pinkie no entendía a su pregunta -es decir no es que no te agradezca que me hayas salvado de tu amiga, pero ¿por que me ayudarías? tienes todo el derecho de estar molesto conmigo después de lo que le hice a tu otra amiga-

Pinkie no dijo nada incluso Sora le preocupo que le hubiera ofendido o diera entender que lo había echo apropósito pero nada mas vio a Pinkie que solo dio una sonrisa suave.

-por que eres una buena persona- Sora solo arqueo una ceja a su repuesta - veras al principio si me moleste cuando le agarraste de esa forma a mi amiga pero te disculpaste de inmediato y tuve el presentimiento de solo de verte que eres una buena persona lleno de sorpresas a mi me gusta las sorpresas llámalo instinto Pinkie Pie- cuando termino le dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a Sora que el se quedo viéndola tanto asombrado como intrigado de como es Pinkie, Sora empezó a dar risas pequeñas llamando la atención a Pinkie.

-sabes cada vez me agradas mas y mas Pinkie- Sora le dio una sonrisa enseñando los dientes mientras reía

\- igual yo Sora- Pinkie igual sonreía y reía, los dos se empezaron a reírse mutuamente el ambiente se lleno de alegría tanto para Sora como Pinkie ninguno noto que uno de los cristales que llevaba en el cuello de Sora parpadeaba ligeramente cuando terminaron de reírse el cristal dejo de parpadear.

-bien ¿tienes alguna idea? de como sobre viviré a tu amiga Rainbow - Sora le pregunto a Pinkie que ella empezó a rascarse la barbilla mirando hacia la izquierda

-pues la verdad nunca vi a Rainbow tan enojada con alguien de esa forma, así que tendrás que tener cuidado estando cerca de ella - Sora solo dio un bufido agachando la cabeza _"si claro, como si fuera fácil evitándola en especial que yo soy su compañero de alado de su lugar"_ se maldijo por su suerte, luego su estomago empezó a gruñir _"diablos no e comido en toda la mañana" _

-¿Sora quieres ir a la cafetería?-Cuando Sora iba responder su estomago gruño primero, dio un gruñido mucho mas fuerte de lo normal cuando termino Sora dio una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la mejilla ligeramente avergonzado, confirmando que "si quiere ir".

-¡muy bien vamos alimentar ese monstruo tuyo!- grito Pinkie Pie entusiasmada pero cuando termino la puerta se abrió de repente tanto Sora como Pinkie voltearon a ver al sujeto que esta en la puerta era un señor de ancha nariz, con poco cabello canoso de piel amarillo verde ligero lleva un traje que es para ensuciarse en la basura y una gorra con un dibujo de una escoba de limpieza, se ve como un señor particular pero lo que notaron los adolescentes fue que se veía enojado.

-¿jóvenes que están haciendo en mi armario?- gruño el señor viendo a los dos con una mirada de pocos amigos, pero cuando vio a la adolescente de pelo rosa se enojo mas -¡tu!- señalo a Pinkie -te dije que te alejaras de mi armario y no dejaras nada aquí-

-lo siento señor conserje solo fue una parada rápida...-cuando iba hablar mas el conserje la interrumpió.

-¡no me importa!, ¡ya estoy harto de ti de todos los problemas que me causas!- dio una mirada feroz a Pinkie, Sora intervino poniéndose en frente de Pinkie para que el señor dejara de mirarla así.

-señor tranquilícese, no hay necesidad de gritar así- Sora solo se quedo parado en frente del conserje viendo a su cara que se ponía rojo le recordó a Phil cuando entrenaba con Hércules en el coliseo.

-¡hmp lo dices como si sus desastres fueran sencillos de limpiar!- grito escupiendo un poco que Sora tubo que poner su mano para que no le cayera

-ho vamos no puede ser tan grave las cosas que hace Pinkie-dijo Sora al conserje que solo dio un soplido sarcasmo.

-ja, te diré lo que hace esa adolescente imperativa ya que se ve que eres nuevo aquí!- alzo su mano enumerando con los dedos - la celebración que dio por el triunfo del equipo de la escuela ¡montañas de confetis que tuve que recoger en el pasto!, el desastre que dejo en la clase de cocina y su nueva receta de masa pegajosa que exploto, luego la terrible vomitadas de los estudiantes que probaron sus bizcochos, la guerra de comida que inicio, la terrible explosión de clase de química de esa sustancia verdosa fluorescente que mi trapeado y mis manos brillan en la oscuridad-

rápido apago la habitación que sus manos brillaban en la oscuridad en tono verdoso -luego el terrible desastre que hicieron los niños de jardín por que ella dio un pastel...-

-eso no se oye mal- Sora trataba de ver el lado bueno de eso hasta que el conserje entrecerró sus ojos

-no si es un pastel de moka con chocolate- Sora se quedo sin habla en ese momento se quedo mirando a Pinkie incrédulo a lo que decía, vio en Pinkie en sus mejillas un poco sonroja - y todo eso, tan solo fue ayer- gruño para dando pocas pisadas hacia delante que Sora y Pinkie retrocedieron pero Sora siguió defendiendo a su nueva amiga.

-mire Pinkie no lo hace con malas intenciones o para molestarlo señor lo hace por que quiere ver la gente que se divierta hasta usted lo sabe...- Sora pudo notar que el conserje se calmaba poco a poco -ademas nadie a salido lastimado...-

cuando Sora dio un paso hacia delante piso como una especie botón que decía precaución Sora volteo a atrás y siguió el cable para ver un enorme hoyo Pinkie Pie agrando los ojos sabiendo aloque iba pasar rápido agarro a Sora y salieron del cuarto, solo el conserje se quedo mirando el hoyo para ser victima de lo que va pasar, luego _"BOOOM"_ se oyó un fuerte ruido de un cañonazo, para cunado ya había sucedido Sora y Pinkie ya habían doblado la esquina sin saber que le sucedió al conserje.

-¿¡Pinkie que fue eso!?- Sora fue nuevamente arrastrado por Pinkie que ella no dejaba de correr.

-¡solo fue mi cañón de fiestas 2!- le contesto corriendo sin dejar de soltar su mano.

-¿el estará bien?- Pregunto mirando atrás preguntándose que le sucedió al conserje.

-estará bien... solo que no deberemos acércanos a el durante un mes- Pinkie solo dio una sonrisa despreocupada mientras se dirigían a la cafetería.

No pudieron notar que alguien vio desde lejos todo lo que había sucedido mientras empezaba a seguirlos desde lejos.

* * *

**_ rumbo a la cafetería del la escuela _**

Sora y Pinkie empezaron a platicar muy cómodamente al principio Sora se mareaba con las preguntas rápidas de Pinkie y de sus temas que luego ella sacaba como un haz bajo sus mangas, pero luego de un rato podía ya seguir su ritmo mientras ella daba pequeños saltos felices por los corredores, Sora lo que descubrió es que trabaja en una pastelería cosa que le dio mucha hambre de mencionar los diferentes tipos de panes y pasteles, luego que ella efectivamente hace fiesta por cualquier cosa que sea para celebrar y por ultimo al parecer ella es la bateristas de la banda con sus amigas llamados "Las Rainbows Rocks" cosa que ya se imaginaba quien es la líder.

-bueno llegamos- Pinkie abrió la puerta, Sora se sorprendió lo grande que es, vio las grandes mesas y las sillas que tienen un dibujo de un sol grabado en detrás de los respaldos, las decoraciones de una herradura con la letra "C" en medio y unas cuantas columnas pero se sorprendió mas por los muchos estudiantes que están, nunca se imagino ver tantas personas pero mas que nada es la primera ves en ver muchos adolescentes de su edad cunado escucho la puerta cerrarse muchos les llamo atención el ruido y luego se quedaron viendo a Sora por primera ves se sintió nervioso en sentir tantas miradas.

-ven vamos por la comida- Pinkie lo agarro y lo arrastro hacia una mesa a un mostrador lleno de comida Sora contemplo la gran variedad de comida que hay y no le importo ya las miradas que tenia en el.

-¿de verdad puedo agarrar todo eso..-Sora prácticamente babeaba por toda la comida.

-si pero...- cuando le iba decir vio a Sora como estaba agarrando prácticamente todo por un momento se quedo viendo sorprendida pero luego dio una sonrisa hasta que sintió que alguien toco su hombro cuando dio vuelta vio a su única amiga con sombrero de pelo rubio.

-¡hola Applejack!- Pinkie saludo muy animada pero luego vio que Applejack lo miraba fija mente casi enojada rápido Applejack agarro a Pinkie y se lo llevo un poco lejos para no pudiera escuchar Sora -¿que pasa?- pregunto Pinkie.

-Pinkie puedo saber ¿que haces?- Pinkie solo se quedo mirándola a Applejack

-bueno estoy hablando contigo- dijo riendo, Applejack solo se dio una palmada en la frente al ver que no la entendía.

-no estoy hablando ¿que haces con el?- señalo a Sora que estaba indeciso del pudin o de la gelatina al final metió ambos en su charola.

-bueno estoy tratando de conocerlo así que ...-Applejack dio una mirada casi de asombro a lo que dijo Pinkie.

-¿tratando de conocerlo mejor? no te cuerdas lo que paso en esta mañana- pregunto Applejack a Pinkie que ella solo dio una sonrisa alegre de confianza.

-se lo que paso Applejack pero Sora no es una mala persona, es mas te agradara si lo conoces- Pinkie agarro Applejack jalándola hacia dirección a Sora Applejack se sorprendió por la cantidad de fuerza que tiene Pinkie jalándola en dirección al joven de pelos puntiagudos por un momento se quedo mirando a Pinkie que lo empujaba por la espalda y poniendo los pies en el suelo tratando de frenar.

-¿que Pinkie por que debería conocerlo?- pregunto a Pinkie

-te agradara lose es instinto Pinkie Pie- cuando iba objetar Applejack, Pinkie ya la había lanzado, cuando iba ponerse de pie su sombrero se desacomodo tapando su visión tropezó con sus propios pies que fue a golpearse con alguien que eso hizo que se cayera al suelo, aun con su gorra tapando la vista.

-¿oye estas bien?- escucho alguien sin poder ver.

-si estoy bien- le contesto.

-déjame ayudarte- Applejack levanto su mano y sintió el apretón en su mano y lo levanto muy fácil pudo sentir su fuerza y podía compararse con la de su hermano

-gracias por la ayuda...-cuando se acomodo el sombrero lo primero que vio fue los ojos azules profundos que se quedo mirando perdiéndose en ellos.

-hemmm...-eso fue lo único que pudo decir la persona que tenia en frente de ella pero cunado se recompuso miro a la persona y se asombro de quien era esos ojos.

-¿tu?- dijo Applejack se empezó avergonzar cuando vio a Sora estaba sorprendida y apenada, Sora únicamente estaba sorprendido , de repente salio Pinkie.

-Sora ella Applejack y Applejack el es Sora- dijo Pinkie con emoción ya que ella le gusta presentar nuevas personas con sus amigas.

-mucho gusto- dijo Sora sonriendo nervioso.

-igual yo- le devolvió el saludo igual nerviosa, Sora noto su asentó de Applejack que le pareció muy agradable para el, sintió que podía relajarse estando cerca de ella se veía mas relajada que Pinkie Pie.

-así que encontraste lo que querías- pregunto Pinkie a Sora el solo devolvió una sonrisa.

-sip encontré lo que quería- Sora volteo para recoger la bandeja y enseño toda la comida que llevaba Applejack se sorprendió por la inmensa cantidad de comida que llevaba Sora llevaba algunos perros caliente, una hamburguesa, mucha ensalada, la sopa que no mucho le gustaba, picante con carne y de postre la gelatina y el pudin.

-¿te vas comer todo eso?- pregunto Applejack, Sora no dejaba de sonreír.

-si no voy dejar ni una sola migaja- para cuando termino su estomago rugió confirmando lo hambriento que esta.

-si te creo que no vas dejar nada de esa bandeja- bromeo Applejack viendo Sora lo feliz y hambriento cuando alguien llamo a Sora.

-¿hey joven va pagar eso?- pregunto una señora de tras de la caja registradora, Sora se congelo en el acto recordando que no tiene dinero en ese mundo solo volteo la cabeza con varias gotas de sudor en su cara palideciendo como su estomago también tenia una gran gota de sudor preocupado.

-hem claro- regreso con toda la bandeja hacia la señora, que ella empezó a contar toda la comida.

-acaso no le dijiste que tiene que pagar- cuestiono a Pinkie.

-bueno le iba decir pero se veía feliz cuando agarraba toda esa comida que no le quería arruinar-Applejack dio un suspiro _esta Pinkie te dejaría patinar en hielo delgado si estas divirtiéndote. _

-son 145- dijo la señora, Sora sintió su estomago que se quebró al oír el precio Sora empezó a buscar en sus bolsillos con falsa esperanza de tener algo valioso en sus viajes, pero para su decepción nada encontró que fuera valioso tanto Pinkie como Applejack vieron en la cara de Sora la tremenda decepción

-mmm pobre, se ve con mucha hambre y yo no llevo mucho- empezó a hurgar en sus bolsillos de su falda de mezclilla contando cuanto dinero llevaba.

-mínimo llevo nada mas como la mitad- dijo Applejack luego vio a Pinkie que ella empezó a meterse su mano en su cabello sacando un monedero

-y yo nada mas 35- querían ayudar a Sora pero desafortunada mente ninguna tenia mucho dinero pero ambas se miraron para juntar el dinero, apunto de hacerlo vieron al alguien que les sorprendió quien era.

Sora no noto a la persona que se acercaba solo levanto su cara para decir que no podía pagar pero luego le apareció en la cara una mano con le parecía dinero solo alzo su cara para ver quien era...

-¡Luna!-Sora se sorprendió en verla incluso la señora de la cafetería y los estudiantes se quedaron viendo petrificados a la subdirectora ella dio una risa suave a Sora luego se volteo a la señora de la cafetería.

-yo pago por su comida- antes de que Sora protestara Luna ya había dado el dinero a la señora que ella salio de su trance y confirmo su paga.

-Luna no...disculpa por las molestia- Sora se apeno de que Luna agarro la bandeja y se la entrego a Sora.

-no te preocupes para son los amigos- le sonrió a Sora que el devolvió la sonrisa -pero esto yo me lo llevo- Luna agarro de la bandeja de Sora el Pudin de chocolate, Sora al ver que agarro el pudin se quedo en shock .

-no espera se ve delicioso ese pudin- Sora trato de no perder el Pudin.

-mmm que me darías a cambio- Luna sonrió malvadamente juguetona, Sora vio en su comida y trato de ver que podía cambiar por el pudin.

-ehm te doy un perro caliente y una ensalada- puso al frente la ensalada y el perro caliente Luna vio y pensó por un momento.

-que te parece un perro caliente, un hamburguesa y una ensalada- Sora no le gusto la idea en perder la hamburguesa.

-que tal un perro caliente, la sopa y la ensalada- Luna solo empezó a juguetear el pudin en las manos.

-creo que lo voy disfrutar el pudin- dijo Luna negando que no le gustaba la oferta, Sora pensó por sus adentros _"nooo es peor que negociar con los kupos"._

_-_¡ya oferta final el perro caliente, carne con chile y la gelatina!- Luna se quedo pensando por un momento tanto que hizo que Sora sudara, al final dejo el pudin en la charola.

-echo- Luna agarro los platos y se lo puso en una bandeja - a Sora tienes que reportarte en la dirección para informarnos de tu día - Sora asentó -bien luego nos vemos.- le dio una sonrisa y se fue

para cuando ya se fue Luna, Sora estaba apunto de irse hasta que sintió que era observado por todos los estudiantes que lo veían tanto asombrados como estupefacto.

-¿conoces a la subdirectora Luna?- Sora volteo a ver Pinkie y Applejack que ellas tenia una cara igual de asombro como los demás, Sora se quedo viéndolas "¿_es extraño que conozca a la subdirectora de la escuela?" pensó. _

-bueno si es la subdirectora ¿no?- dijo Sora

-no es que lo llamaste por su nombre y si no lo mal escuche te dijo _**amigo**_\- Applejack solo veía Sora como alguien hace lo imposible una de ellas es ser amigo de luna y hacerla sonreír, Sora mas y mas se confundía respecto a esto si es extraño.

-pues si... yo la considero como una amiga-sonrió como un niño feliz y se fue hacia una mesa que no había nadie, Pinkie y Applejack se asombraban como es Sora

-pues e de admitir Pinkie te hesites un amigo muy particular- Applejack se acomodo el sombrero y empezó a caminar hacia la mesa de Sora.

-sip ¿que te dije? ¿no mi instinto Pinkie Pie te dijo te iba agradar?- rió Pinkie a Applejack acompañándola, Applejack suspiro con derrota que en verdad le empezaba a interesar a Sora "diablos esa Pinkie si que sabe como elegir amigos bueno no hay nada de malo" Applejack se sentó frente de Sora y Pinkie alado de Applejack, Sora les convido de su comida y empezaron a comer tanto alegría como risas se lleno a su alrededor en esa mesa, Sora empezó platicar con Applejack cómodamente descubrió en ella que tiene una granja con su familia que ella esta en cargada tanto la sidra de manzana que se distribuye por todo el pueblo, es buena repostera al igual que Pinkie, ella toca el bajo en la banda y tiene una hermana llamada Apple Bloom que la quiere mucho y un hermano llamado Big Macintosh que no habla mucho sus únicas palabras que podrá es cuchar son Eyup o Sip y Nop.

-¿así que Sora donde vienes?- cuando Sora iba contestar hasta que Pinkie apareció frente de ella para contestar por Sora.

-viene de isla de destino, la ropa se lo hicieron sus tías llamadas Flora,Fauna y Primavera, su cabello es natural no sabe porque se pone así, no vio a Fluttershy por que corría rápido y se estrello con ella, le encanta la escuela y le encantan las fiestas como yo y toca un instrumento el ukulele- cuando termino Sora y Applejack se quedaron viendo perplejos a Pinkie que comía la sopa apresurada.

_"y eso que lo dije a la primera y rápido"_ pensó Sora - bueno eso contesta a tu pregunta y a tus cinco preguntas futuras- Applejack rió a de su chiste pero antes de que preguntara otra cosa Pinkie Pie de repente agarro a Sora y lo metió debajo de la mesa que el se estaba atragantando con la comida que tenia en su boca,Pinkie solo se sentó en el lugar de Sora y dio una falsa sonrisa.

-¿¡Pinkie que estas haciendo!?- pregunto Applejack que trataba de ver a Sora que no se lastimo lo único que recibió de Pinkie fue un shh! que le hizo callar

-actúa normal- dijo silenciosamente que señalo con su cabeza detrás de ella cuando Applejack volteo vio por que era todo eso, **"hooo"** era Rainbow que se acercaba con una cara malhumorada tenia una bandeja con comida, claramente se iba acercando para sentarse con ellas, Applejack solo se tenso un poco y Pinkie empezó a jugar con los cubiertos para tocar.

-hola chicas- saludo Rainbow que se sentó alado de Pinkie las dos le devolvieron el saludo

-hooolaaa Rainbow- dijo Pinkie simulando bien con los cubiertos tocando como batería.

-hh...hola Rainbow-dijo Applejack nerviosa dando un falsa sonrisa.

Rainbow no hizo caso al comportamiento de Applejack y empezó devorar su comida enojada Applejack noto su comportamiento enojada.

-¿Sup que te pasa terrón de azúcar?- pregunto Applejack, Pinkie miro a Applejack señalando silenciosa que no debió haber preguntado cuando volteo Rainbow Pinkie continuo con sus toque de batería improvisado.

-no podrás creer quien es nuestro nuevo compañero de clase- dijo Rainbow enojada y masticando con la boca abierta Applejack le hubiera regañado a Rainbow por masticar así, pero en ves de eso solo dio su falsa sonrisa forzada.

-hmp no se, no me imagino quien podría ser jejeje- sonrió sudando ligero Rainbow si noto eso extrañando por el comportamiento de Applejack.

-bueno... ¡pues el pervertido de esta mañana!- dijo casi gritando y dando otra mordida a su comida salvaje mente para cuando termino la mesa se había movido, tanto Applejack como Pinkie se pusieron nerviosas dando ahora las dos sonrisas forzadas angustiadas solo Rainbow se quedo casi atónita.

-¿que fue eso?- pregunto Rainbow Applejack se puso mas nerviosa y sudaba mas que nunca

-hem...ahamm...pues..- se perdía en sus palabras Applejack tratando de buscar una respuesta.

-hu debe ser que la mesa no esta bien equilibrada- dijo rápido Pinkie, rápido agarro la mesa y lo movió y dando una cuantas patadas a Sora para que mantuviera quieto.

-mmmm...bueno- solo termino su comida despreocupada y empezó a tomar un envase de jugos cuando termino vio la hamburguesa en la charola que estaba mordida y se le antojo.

-¿oye Pinkie te vas a comer esa hamburguesa?- pregunto Rainbow

-no, tómalo si quieres Rainbow- dijo Pinkie y nuevamente la mesa se movió como en señal de protesta.

-diablos esta mesa si que se mueve- Pinkie solo dio una patada por debajo de las mesa sin saber que hizo que Sora se fuera para delante resbalándose por un pequeño charco de jugo que estaba en el suelo entonces trato de agarro algo par que no cayera, pero cuando Sora sintió que estaba agarrando algo suave y cálido miro y vio lo que sujetaba se sonrojo como tomate al ver que estaba agarrando las piernas desnudas de Applejack se petrifico de inmediato

_"no otra vez no"_ se dijo para asimismo cuando volteo para arriba vio Applejack sonrojada mirando a Sora. ella se acerco agachando su cabeza y cubriendo su cara con sus brazos para no vieran sus cara.

-¿_que estas haciendo?-_ pregunto silenciosa.

-_no es mi culpa Pinkie me empujo-_ Sora le dijo tanto nervioso sonrojado como Applejack, por un momento Applejack quería enojarse pero cuando vio de cerca los ojos de Sora otra vez se perdió en ellos parecían como un zafiro azul resplandecientes como un cristal y eso que no le interesaba las cosas lujosas que traía Rarity pero había algo en sus ojos que pudo ver, había una luz blanca con azul que se reflejaba en el cuando trato de ver que forma tenia la luz juraría Applejack que era como un corazón, pero un ruido le había sacado se había dado cuenta que lo que estaba haciendo incluso desapareció la luz.

Sora estaba mas petrificado debajo de la mesa con Applejack que ella tenia la mirada perdida en el pero cuando vio que reacciono se puso roja como las manzanas de su campo que ella la había estando platicando.

-¿estas bien Applejack?- fueron sorprendidos Sora y Applejack por la voz de Rainbow.

-¡s...ss...si!-grito Applejack pero esto hizo que todo el mundo lo observaran incluso las mesas de alado.

-¿muy bien que esta pasando aquí? han estado actuando muy extraño ustedes dos- pregunto Rainbow mirando a las dos, las dos de inmediato se petrificaron y y muchas gotas de sudor empezaron a salir.

-no pasa nada Rainbow ¿por que dices eso?- dijo Pinkie dando su mejor sonrisa simulada.

-ss...si...Rain...bow...¿por que?... surgieres... que hay alguien...abajo de la mesa- dio una sonrisa nerviosa con los ojos viendo a todas partes e inflando sus cachetes y muy sonroja, tanto Pinkie y Sora se quedaron atónitos lo que dijo Applejack y los dos pensaron _"¡ella es no sabe mentir!"._

Rainbow solo se quedo viendo extraña a Applejack que luego se quedo viendo a Pinkie Pie luego se quedo pensando así misma, Applejack y Pinkie agrandaron los ojos cuando vieron que Rainbow se agacho incluso Sora se espanto, cuando estuvo apunto de ver Rainbow fue golpeado por una bandeja de comida que salio de la nada y le hizo caer al suelo todo el mundo se quedo silencio hasta que alguien grito.

-**¡guerra de comida!**\- y así la comida salieron volando por donde sea y empezaron a caer los estudiantes con comida en la cara, Sora no sabia que hacer viendo la masacre debajo de la mesa pero se sorprendió cuando vio a Applejack y a Pinkie que unieron con Sora debajo de la mesa.

-¿ahora que?- dijo Applejack que se quedaron viendo que Rainbow se estaba lanzando comida que ella estaba cubierta con puré de papas y no podía ver nada.

-¡ahora corran!- los tres empezaron a travesar la cafetería en una zona de fuego constante de platos de comida para Sora le es fácil poder esquivar todos los platos que venían pero para Applejack y Pinkie le fue difícil.

\- ya estamos cerca- grito Sora al ver la puerta cerca pero en una de esas Applejack no vio un charola que venia directo a su cara que si le hizo tumbar pero sobre todo le ardía en su ojo izquierdo.

-¡haaa ese es chile con carne!- dijo en el suelo Applejack, Pinkie se de tuvo para ver su amiga que si le dolió, iba regresar por ella pero Sora se había adelantado agarro a Applejack y la levanto con sus brazos agarrando estilo nupcial y agarro su sombrero con su boca y se fue corriendo con ella cargándola, Pinkie solo agrando su sonrisa por ver a Sora que no deja a nadie atrás como Applejack también sonrió sonrojada y los tres se fueron de la cafetería sin siquiera ver una persona de cabello rosa que esta siguiendo a los tres.

* * *

epa espero que les haya gustado este capitulo agradezco a los que están comentando reviews espero mas opinión, a los que hayan marcado las historia como favorito y los que leen y disculpen por la falta de ortografía lo tratare de hacer mejor** ¡gracias! **


	6. capitulo VI: amigos,aliados parte 3

**No me considero propietario de the kingdoom hearts y my Little pony, ni de los personajes, ni su historia, únicamente hago por diversión, respeto los derechos de autor de los creadores de Square Enix, Lauren Faust y Hasbro **

**Advertencia esta historia es después de kingdoom hearts 3d y My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks **

**capitulo VI: amigos,aliados,enemigos y...¿rivales? (tercera parte)**

**mis estimados lectores disculpen por la tardanza y una cosa este capitulo esta largo pero necesario que lean todo para que entiendan lo que va pasar en los siguientes capitulos y prometo que voy a tratar de no escribir mucho en lo siguientes capítulos así que disfruten de este capitulo,**

**cualquier duda escriban en reviews para dejar comentarios...**

* * *

_**en los pasillos de la escuela frente de la enfermería **_

Sora estaba recargado en la pared con las dos manos en la cabeza mientras esperaba a Pinkie y Applejack que salieran de la enfermería de la escuela, Sora se preocupo como estaba Applejack después que recibió semejante golpe que le dieron con la carne con chile en la cabeza, Sora había escuchado el tintineo de la campana hace 15 minutos marcando el fin del receso pero no le importo y se quedo esperando por ellas.

Sora quería usar el hechizo curadora si es necesario pero hizo una promesa mantener en secreto sus habilidades al menos que fuera en una situación extrema suspiro profundamente a no saber que hacer.

-así que no estaba mal- hoyo una voz fría venia del corredor, Sora vio en el pasillo y vio un joven de su misma edad, parado del otro lado del pasillo de piel blanco con cabello plateado con dos mechones de largo que tenia en su frente tiene una gabardina negra que esta cerrado hasta el cuello

\- otro con habilidades mágicas en el pueblo- dijo con frialdad sin emoción, Sora jamas había visto a ese adolescente pero se le hacia familiar con una punzada de temor no sabia por que razón, cuando vio sus ojos uno era amarillo y otro era verde como los gatos pudo reconocer de inmediato quien era, Sora sin dudar saco su llave espada y lo apunto hacia el preparándose por cualquier cosa que viniera.

-¡Sephiroth!- grito viéndolo con furia hacia el y por su parte del joven Sephiroth solo se quedo mirando como siempre lo hacia, Sora apretó su llave espada viéndolo preparado para el _"¿que hace el aquí?, ¿por que no lleva su katana? y ¿por que esta en esa forma?"_ se quedo mirando esperando por cualquier cosa excepto lo que vino.

-¿quien es Sephiroth?- pregunto entrañado viéndolo, Sora solo se quedo mudo sin saber que hacer el aire de tensión se calmo.

-o_0-

-¿heee?-Sora se quedo viendo perplejo a lo que dijo, _"¿pero que... esta bromeando?" pensó Sora "pero su esencia... no puedo estar mal" _Sora se quedo mirando fijo pero decía la verdad en sus ojos _"¿no sabe quien es?"._

el joven por un momento vio la puerta y luego volvió su mirada a Sora parecía quería hablar pero escucharon pasos, el solo se dio la vuelta y se marcho.

Sora quería frenarlo y preguntarle pero de repente se abrió la puerta del la enfermería, rápido desapareció su llave espada y salieron Pinkie y Applejack se olvido por completo del extraño y fue directo hacia ellas preocupado.

-¿esta bien Applejack?- pregunto Sora a Applejack que se cubría su parpado solo dio una mirada sonriente.

-yep no me paso nada, tan solo fue...-pero antes de que terminara Applejack, Sora se había acercado a su cara y puso su mano en la parte superior del ojo afectado viendo su ojo mas de cerca, sin darse cuenta de lo que hizo Sora no pudo ver el enrojecimiento de Applejack.

-¿estas segura?- pregunto Sora que lo veía con preocupación.

-he...ep... si- Applejack tan solo dio un paso atrás y bajo la mano de Sora de su frente con nerviosa

-no te preocupes...- Sora se aparto y dio un paso hacia tras para darle espacio sin dejar de dar esa mirada preocupado

-vaya eres peor que mi hermano de preocupado- rió Applejack haciendo que Sora también se riera un poco.

-¿oigan... ese es...?- dijo Pinkie, Applejack y Sora se voltearon a ver donde miraba Pinkie y vieron al chico de gabardina que desapareció doblando en la esquina.

-si es el- Dijo Applejack sorprendida -¿que hará por aquí?- pregunto viendo a Pinkie.

Sora se sorprendió que estaban hablando de el - ¿ustedes lo conocen?- pregunto Sora, las dos se voltearon a ver Sora.

-si esta en la clase de Rarity...bueno de unas de nuestras amigas- dijo Applejack para que diera una cara de desesperación -siempre habla de el-Sora arqueo la ceja viéndola en señal de confusión - digamos... a ella le gusta por su aspecto misterioso -

-y no olvides a Rainbow Dash- dijo Pinkie saliendo entre los dos - a ella le gusta por su estilo de chico malo-

-¡haaag!, si es lo único que se llevan bien esas dos, platican mucho de el como si estuvieran en ese club de adolescentes locas que están enamoradas de el- mientras hacia muecas de disgustos Applejack.

Sora se sorprendió habiendo escuchado eso _"¿ un club de fanáticas de __Sephiroth?"_.

\- dicen que lo encontraron en alguna parte del bosque **E****verfree ** un tal tipo llamado Sombra que vive cerca de ese bosque - dijo Applejack explicando a Sora

-dicen que ese sujeto es muy misterioso nadie sabia de el, hasta que metió al chico aquí, y es lo único que se sabe por el momento del sujeto- mientras pasaba su barbilla.

-pero el chico de pelo plateados dicen que es muy cerrado pero es fuerte, lo vimos en en clase de deportes incluso mas que rápido que Rainbow y también es inteligente tiene la mejor calificación en la escuela aun que se salta muchas las clases y nunca se quita la gabardina... de echo hay rumores por que lo lleva puesto todo el tiempo- dijo Pinkie

-¿como cual- pregunto Sora

-bueno como que según lleva una herida en todo el cuerpo o dicen también que lleva una arma gigantesca de su tamaño o que que tiene un parásito en su espalda también uno, que es el mas popular es que lleva las alas de un ángel- se rió Pinkie en el ultimo y un poco Applejack hasta que vieron a Sora un poco serio mirando en el pasillo donde se fue, Pinkie y Applejack se preocuparon en verlo así.

-¿como se llama?- pregunto Sora que se sorprendieron al oír su voz muy serio.

Pinkie trato de recordar su nombre pensando mientras se agarraba la barbilla -hemm... se llama... mmm creo que...- empezó a mirar de un lado a otro

-se llama Cloud- dijo Applejack, Sora se sorprendió en oír lo que Sephiroth cree es su nombre ahora, _"de verdad no sabe quien es" _Sora pensó para si.

-¿lo conoces?- pregunto Applejack, Sora la miro tratando de ocultar sus nervios, pero ella pudo ver los nervios de Sora.

-a pues...no, no lo conozco -Sora respondió forzando una sonrisa pero Applejack solo se quedo mirando muy analítica Sora empezó a moverse tratando de salir de su mirada analítica

-¿hey Pinkie no debemos ir a clases?- se volteo a ver a Pinkie para tratar de salir de la situación.

-si es cierto se me había olvidado y nos toca clase de música con el señor Mathir- rápido agarro a Sora y corrieron llevándose con una leve ventisca de aire que movió el sombrero de Applejack.

-¡Nos vemos Applejack!- los dos dijeron mutua mente.

Applejack se acomodo el sombrero y vio por un momento donde se fueron _"¿Sora __conocerá a ese sujeto llamado Cloud? y ¿por que lo esconde? _pero luego recordó la luz que vio en los ojos de Sora_ "esa luz se parecía mucho como la de Twilight con los cristales de armonía tendrá algo que ver"_ pero luego hoyo un crujido miro para atrás y nada mas vio como una tapa de basura se había movido y un sonido de "epp" solo dio una sonrisa y se acerco a la tapa.

-ya puedes salir Fluttershy- dijo Applejack mirando el cubo de basura.

paso algunos segundos luego empezó a salir una chica de cabello rosa ligero con una mirada nerviosa viendo a Applejack.

-hola Applejack- dijo la adolescente.

-¿Fluttershy que haces ahi?-pregunto.

\- bien... estaba... buscando algunas comidas para los hamsters- dijo nerviosa agarrando las manzana de su cabello.

-¿hoooo de verdad?- dijo Applejack y dio una sonrisa sabiendo que estaba mintiendo

-no tendrás nada que ver con la supuesta bandeja de comida que le dio a Rainbow y que dio el grito de guerra comida-Fluttershy se quedo nerviosa viéndola y sudando

-¿que yo...? yo nuca...-iba dar excusa hasta que vio la sonrisa de confianza de Applejack que no la engañaría tan solo dio un suspiro en señal de rendición y vio directo a los ojos de Applejack afirmando

-¿como te distes cuenta?- pregunto muy tímida Fluttershy

-pude reconocer la comida de la bandeja que golpeo a Rainbow, eres la única que agarra el Tofu de la cafetería-riendo Applejack pero luego recodo que estaba hablado de Fluttershy que imposible que hiciera eso la misma Fluttershy.

\- ¿así que tu fuiste la que empezó la guerra de comida en la cafetería?- Pregunto Applejack sorprendida del comportamiento de Fluttershy ella solo asintió afirmando la pregunta de Applejack.

-si pero no sabia que hoy servían chile con carne Applejack- dijo preocupada y apenada -si no le hubiera echo-

-¿pero por que lo hiciste?- pregunto Applejack entre cerrando los ojos viéndola

-no es normal que tu hagas eso y mas que gritaras o que le aventaras a Rainbow la bandeja cuando iba...- se quedo como si la la razón le hubiera golpeado incluso Fluttershy se quedo mirándola nerviosa

-cuando... iba...ver a... - ahí fue cuando Fluttershy si se puso nerviosa y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas .

\- lo protegías ...-dijo Applejack sorprendida - ¿pero por que?-se quedo viendo a su amiga intrigada y consternada.

\- Sora no es mal persona Applejack y...yo cause el problema... por no hablar en la estatua por mi...timidez- Fluttershy tan solo dio un suspiro de derrota.

-así que trate de hablar con Rainbow para solucionarlo en su aula pero fue cuando vi a Sora y Rainbow bueno con mucha tensión... y bueno tan solo se me ocurrió distraerla en todo momento cada vez que se llegaran en encontrarse a Sora- se quedo mirando a Applejack como si fuera recibir un regaño.

Applejack se quedo pasmada viendo Fluttershy por lo que hacia por Sora, _"todo fue un mal entendido y nosotras juzgamos mal a Sora sobretodo con Rainbow que si esta muy furiosa y pobre diablo que se metiera con ella, lastima que tuvo que ser Sora"_ volteo a ver a Fluttershy_ "bueno no la puedo culpar por tratar de defender lo"_ pero luego dio una sonrisa al enterarse de que no había dicho su nombre.

-¿espera como sabes su nombre?- pregunto Applejack, Fluttershy se puso mas nerviosa en su pregunta y sus coloradas mejillas se expandió a toda su cara y empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

-a...pues...yo...lo...seguí...-Fluttershy se quedo mirándola nerviosa mientras Applejack se quedo estupefacta al oír lo que dijo.

\- y... bueno los seguí desde el salón y cuando Pinkie le metió en armario del conserje y pues pude escucharlos todo de donde viene y quien es, pero luego vi que venia el conserje -dijo muy sonroja ocultando sus ojos mirando abajo.

hubo un silencio por un unos cuantos minutos pero luego Applejack empezó a reír y dio una sonrisa

-creo que ya se lo que te pasa Fluttershy- rió entre dientes cerrados mientras Fluttershy arqueo la ceja en señal que no entendía a lo que se refería

-ven vamos a clase-Fluttershy y Applejack se fueron caminando mientras platicaban por el pasillo.

sin darse cuenta una sombra en el piso empezó hacerse grande y empezó levantarse del suelo y empezó emanar pequeños rastros de sombra como si fuera fuego oscuro pero luego empezó a formarse un hombre alto la sombra empezó a aclarase su cabello plateado, su ala negra, sus ojos distinguidos, Sephiroth vio su entorno y miro hacia donde fue las chicas y luego miro en el pasillo por donde fue Sora, empezó a caminar hacia un muro y lo atravesó como si fuera un fantasma dejando el muro intacto.

* * *

**_en alguna parte de los pasillos de la escuela del segundo piso _**

-espera Pinkie- Sora no sabia de donde le venia tanta energía a Pinkie cada vez llegaba a una esquina del corredor estaba del otro lado del pasillo esperando hasta que empezó acorrer.

-¡vamos Sora se que puedes alcanzarme!-que desaprecio cuando doblo la esquina.

Sora corría tratando de alcanzar a Pinkie lo mas normal que podía.

pero de repente sintió una sensación familiar de peligro que hizo que se de tuviera de golpe mirando a sus alrededores, por alguna extraña razón el aire se lleno de tensión en el pasillo _" esta sensación"_ pensó mirando en su entorno lo que no pudo notar es que una sombra empezaba salir de la pared detrás de Sora un cuerpo se formo rápido era Sephiroth que salio del muro y que empezó a reunir sombras de su mano revelando su espada empuñando para matar a Sora.

en cambio Sora empezó a voltear pero ya era tarde la espada ya había travesado en su pecho en el momento que se volteo Sora, sintió escalofríos en sus pecho mientras que Sephiroth dio una leve sonrisa.

-¡vamos Sora!- Sora volteo a ver a Pinkie del otro lado del pasillo y dio una sonrisa despreocupada rascándose la cabeza.

-perdón...- Sora se empezó a mover como si la larga espada de sombras no existiera en su pecho y como si no hubiera nadie ahí enfrente suyo empezó a correr a donde estaba Pinkie.

la hoja solo se deslizo del cuerpo de Sora como si fuera agua hasta que salio de su cuerpo, Sora en cambio se pudo relajar con una ligera sensación de escalofríos en su pecho sintiendo un poco de frió.

-¿por que te detuviste?- Pregunto Pinkie, Sora solo sonrió mientras se rascaba el pecho.

-perdón...sentí raro el ambiente del pasillo Pinkie -se voltearon viendo el pasillo vació para sus ojos ignorando completamente a Sephiroth que esta parado en el medio del pasillo

-bueno sera mejor irnos Sora, no tenemos tiempo que perder- Dijo Pinkie a Sora que empezaron a correr nuevamente dejando lo que creían el pasillo vació.

Sephiroth con los ojos cerrados con aspecto frió y calmado era su muestra de disgusto aunque no lo pareciera, pero el viento se empezó a manifestar en el corredor

-ni siquiera el niño de la luz me puede ver...- dijo Sephiroth con frialdad con una ligera amargura viendo el pasillo con luz

-atrapado aquí por mi derrota por Cloud pero irónico en mi muerte encontré las luces del universo...- levanto lentamente mirando su mano hacia la lampara del pasillo que empezó a parpadear súbitamente.

-podría levantar mi mano, alcanzar las luces y hacer sucumbir el universo en la oscuridad... así de tan simple como cerrar mi puño...-cerro lentamente su puño oyendo el crujir de sus huesos y el sonido del guante que apretaba, de repente muchas de las lamparas del corredor reventaron en el momento que cerro su puño, volteo para atrás viendo el pasillo obscuro.

-pero estoy tan lejos por el simple echo de no tener un cuerpo- viendo su mano sin expresión pero luego dio una sonrisa ligera.

-pero un así... los estoy manipulando desde la obscuridad y sueños de acuerdo a mi plan- dijo con cierto egoísmo y orgullo.

-gracias niño de la luz...- dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

-por recordar el verdadero nombre a mi cuerpo- miro fijo al pasillo y las pocas luces que servían empezaron a prender.

-esto se va poner interesante- rió, pero cuando unas de la lampara iba prender en Sephiroth desaprecio, todas las lampara parpadeaban en el pasillo solo se vieron en la obscuridad unos ojos amarillos que vieron todo incluso a Sephiroth que luego desparecieron.

* * *

_**en los pasillos **_

-hhhhaaaaaa- Sora dio un bostezo enorme estirándose mientras caminaba en los pasillos, se había quedado dormido en la ultima clase e incluso al perecer Rainbow Dash y Sora comparten el mismo aburrimiento por la clase de matemáticas hasta que despertaron por la campana, que ella solo le dio una ultima mirada de muerte después cada uno se fue por su propio camino.

Pinkie se fue con Rainbow no sin antes una nota de disculpa en la clase que no lo podía acompañar ni despedirse delante de la clase para no levantar sospechas en Rainbow, Sora comprendía bien la situación de Pinkie, tenia en cuenta que pondría en una mala situación a Pinkie con su mejor amiga, bostezo estirando sus brazos mientras caminaba en el pasillo

-bueno sera mejor que me vaya reportar con Celestia- se puso sus manos en la cabeza caminando luego escucho unos pasos y ruidos de una persona por un pasillo en dirección contraria de la oficina de Celestia, Sora fue a dar un vistazo por el pasillo donde venia el ruido y vio una persona que estaba cargando una pila completa de cajas que tapaba su cara.

-uf no puede ser, si pesan mas de lo que me imaginaba- decía la persona teniendo problemas en cargar las cajas.

-donde esta esa Applejack cuando la necesita en este tipo de cosas- decía malhumorada hasta que se tropezó con unos de sus pies, la pila de caja estaba apunto de caerse pero Sora rápido corrió y agarro las cajas.

-¿te ayudo?-dijo Sora empezó a acomodarse las cajas y empezó a cargar las cajas donde ella agarraba escucho un suspiro de alivio que hizo la adolescente.

-muchas gracias querido- dijo la persona, Sora noto que tiene una voz elegante femenino como de la realeza, le recordó a muchas de princesas que había conocido aunque la voz de la chica es mas joven.

\- si quieres dame todas las cajas- dijo Sora cargando todo el peso.

-¿seguro?, si quieres puedo llevarme dos cajas...- pero cuando soltó para agarrar las dos cajas de arriba Sora se había alejado para que no agarrar.

-insisto- Sora se empezó a mover en el pasillo hasta que recordó que no sabia adonde iba y volteo en dirección a ella con las cajas estorbando

-¿adonde te las llevo?- pregunto, solo pudo escuchar una rizas que dio la adolescente.

-a la aula de biología querido ven te guiare, sigue el dulce sonido de mi voz- empezó a caminar mientras veía a la persona desconocida que no podía ver por las cajas, empezaron a caminar mientras Sora seguía a la adolescente por las escaleras.

-muchas gracias por la ayuda...¡ho disculpa no he preguntado tu nombre! - dijo la adolescente sorprendida por ser descortés.

-Sora- le respondió acomodándose la caja de hasta arriaba cuando terminaron en subir por las escaleras.

-gracias Sora, mi nombre es Rarity- nuevamente doblaron a la esquina de un pasillo, Sora pensó que había escuchado el nombre en alguna parte .

-me salvaste el día Sora, te debo una- dijo agradeciendo a Sora.

-no te preocupes por eso Rarity no es nada- dijo Sora riendo mientras se rascaba la mejilla y garrando las caja con una sola mano.

-ho no a contrario me salvaste que se me cayeran las cajas llevan muchos materiales pesados pero frágiles para la clase de biología- dijo Rarity con preocupación viendo las cajas y acomodando cada una por suerte no vio como estaba agarrando las cajas Sora.

-pero esto es muy pesado para una persona debieron haberte dado un compañero- dijo Sora que no podían haberle dejado los maestros el trabajo para ella sola.

-no...bueno...pues estoy haciendo un favor a un compañero- dijo Rarity como si no le importara, Sora no entendía quien dejaría a abandonado a un compañero mientras te hace un favor.

-y a quien es le estas haciendo el favor- pregunto Sora

-para quien mas para Cloud- grito su nombre con cierta emoción, Sora al solo oír el nombre de Sephiroth/Cloud se tropezó con sus propios pies, estuvo muy cerca de que se le cayeran todas las cajas si no fuera por su rápida agilidad y sus reflejos agarro las dos cajas con su mano izquierda y los puso de nuevo antes de que se diera cuenta Rarity de lo sucedido por suerte Rarity volteo justo cuando la caja fue acomodada hasta arriaba de la pila.

-¿que paso?- Pregunto Rarity viendo a Sora que ella había escuchado el ruido de las cajas

-no...no fue nada- dijo Sora mientras dio una sonrisa forzada oculta detrás de las cajas para que no sospechara nada Rarity, en cambio ella solo dio una mirada extraña a Sora sospechando, continuaron caminando hasta por fin llegaron a la aula, Rarity abrió la puerta con las llaves que le dieron.

cuando entraron Sora vio 6 mesas grandes con equipo varios equipos tanto de tubos de ensayos como microscopios, pinzas, cuchillos, bandejas que todavía tenían unos sapos disecados y entre otras cosas... pero luego se topo viendo a Rarity un poco tensa.

-mmm...¿Rarity?- cuando la llamo Rarity solo se estremeció que y dio un pequeño grito se volteo hacia el aun con las cajas tapándole la cara.

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto Sora, ella trato de recomponerse acariciando su cabello.

-si...es decir no... no pasa nada- apretó sus manos y vio una mesa vacía pero Sora pudo notar un ligero temor en su voz y volteo a donde estaban las bandejas de animales de disecados_ "¿acaso tiene miedo por los animales disecados?"._

-si quieres...pon las cajas ahí en las mesa y...puedes irte... yo me quedare a terminar en guardar todo- dijo Rarity pero nerviosa e insegura en lo que dijo pero Sora solo se quedo ahí parado por unos cuantos minutos hasta solo se acerco a la mesa y puso las cosas cuando paso a Rarity ella se sorprendió en ver por fin quien era, su miedo desaprecio al ver esos pelos de puntas se quedo muda al ver quien le había estado llevando las cosas "_¡Sora es el chico que agarro a Fluttershy!" _

Rarity estaba apunto de decir algo, sintió un poco de enfado le iba reclamar por lo de Fluttershy pero fue detenida cuando vio a Sora sacar las cosas de las cajas y empezó a acomodar las cosas dando la espalda a Rarity.

-si quieres te puedes irte Rarity, yo me quedo aquí a acomodar todo- dijo sin mirar a la adolescente que tiene la cara asombrada de lo que dijo, Rarity no decía nada se quedo parada confundida.

-pero... es mi trabajo ¿por que me ayudas? - dijo Rarity quería saber las intenciones de Sora.

-pues por que noto que no te gusta estar a qui Rarity- dijo Sora todavía sin ver a Rarity mientras veía donde poner los frascos de vidrio, Rarity miro su mano temblorosa "_¿noto que tengo miedo? ¿por eso me ayuda? ¿nada mas? ¿que ganaría en_ _ayudarme sin haberme mirado?"_

si era cierto muchos de los jóvenes de la escuela cargarían un piano por ella por tan solo mirarla pero Sora ni siquiera había mirado a Rarity ni siquiera la conocía le fue raro ver que no lo hacia por su apariencia sino por que ella necesitaba ayuda iba sonreír pero luego quería saber por que le ayuda sin haberla conocido.

-no entiendo por que te importa Sora- pregunto esperando su respuesta.

\- por que me importas Rarity - Sora dijo como si nada como cualquier otro compañero, pero para Rarity esas palabras le fue muy importante emocional mente, por largos minutos trataba de procesar todo lo que dijo Sora mientras veía al sujeto con la cara boba impactada.

Rarity siempre a tenido mala suerte en los chicos en su vida, cuando se enamoro de Trenderhoof y vino a la escuela no se fijo en ella sino en Applejack e incluso se vistió y se comporto como ella para llamar su atención cosa que no funciono, renuncio en su intento gracias a su amiga Applejack se dio cuenta y entendió que no valía la pena ser una persona diferente para llamar la atención de la persona al final Trenderhoof y Rarity se hicieron amigos.

luego fue Blueblood en una fiesta pensó que seria su príncipe que resulto ser papanatas descortés,egoísta y la forma que la utilizo como escudo humano contra el pastel vaya que si se equivoco de sujeto ella termino vengándose lanzado todo los pedazos de pastel que le colgaba embarrando en su precisos traje.

después el chico Cloud de gabardina que le intereso y por ser un prodigio en todo lo que hacia como su apariencia pero se decepciono cuando el dijo hoy "tengo cosas mas importante que hacer que ayudarte" dejándola sola con el trabajo y trataría de llamar su atención mas adelante pero ahora sintió que era diferente cuando le dijo eso Sora que le importaba a ella, sintió felicidad dentro mientras contemplaba a Sora.

Sora estaba viendo donde poner un frasco que al parecer tenia polvo blanco viendo que no veía donde poner pregunto a Rarity.

-oye Rarity ¿donde va est...?- por fin volteo para preguntar a Rarity pero cuando lo hizo se impresiono en ver quien era , se congelo completamente viéndola parada con la cara roja, por fin sus miradas se encontraron sin nada que les estorbe.

Rarity se estremeció por fin viendo su cara pero sobre todo en sus ojos azules como joyas que se veían brillando aun en la oscuridad que ella buscaba hace tiempo.

en cambio Sora se quedo viéndola preocupado si le iba regañar pero ella estaba muy lejos de estar molesta pero todo quedo atrás cuando vio a Rarity roja y le costaba trabajo respirar, Sora se espanto al verla así.

-¡hey Rarity! ¿!estas bien!?- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba agarrando los hombros de Rarity sin importarle si le gritara o si su velocidad fue sobre humana cuando fue a ella.

Rarity ella se estremeció cuando Sora apareció en frente de ella cerca de su cara viendo sus ojos azules de cerca para ella esos diamantes se convirtieron en un océano cristalino inmenso, cuando Sora la agarro su mente se estaba yendo al vació, Sora no sabia que le pasaba y no sabia lo que hizo en ella.

-¿¡oye estas bien!?- pregunto Sora ya muy preocupado viéndola directo a los ojos cerca de su cara, esperando una respuesta pasaron unos cuantos segundos para que reaccionara por fin movió su quijada y sus ojos mareados pero fijos en Sora, pero el no se espero lo que venia.

-¡haaaaaaaaaaaa!- el grito impresiono a Sora aturdiendo lo luego sintió un agarre que Rarity tomo su mano izquierda y puso el brazo de Sora en su hombro preparada para hacer su movimiento de Judo contra Sora y luego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sora salio disparado y fue dar del otro lado de la habitación, golpeándose con los estantes que apenas puso los frascos nuevos no le dolió para nada, cuando iba hablar a Rarity vio los frasco que se estaban cayendo.

-¡no!- rápido se levanto y empezó a garrar los vasos con las manos, pies,brazo, con la cabeza y el ultimo con la boca quedando todo el cuerpo agarrando los frascos nuevos y que no están agarrados en un sola pierna cuando vio todos los frascos que no se rompió dio un suspiro.

-wagrity wratwre wriwtrie ewo- (¿Rarity por que hiciste eso?) hablo con la boca agarrando el frasco de cristal mientras giraba en su pie en busca de Rarity pero para su sorpresa no estaba,

-¿Wgrty?-(¿Rarity?) Sora vio la puerta abierta entonces entendió, ella se había escapado, Sora se quedo perplejo sin entender que hizo, _"_

_¿que paso?, ¿acaso dije algo ofensivo a R__arity?" _se pregunta mentalmente, lo que no se dio cuenta es que Rarity estaba afuera tratando de calmarse.

_"¿que hice?" _se decía Rarity tomando bocadas de respiración con la cara roja y mareada mientras oía su corazón palpitar locamente "¿_porque aventé de esa forma a Sora? _se empezó a suspirar viendo hacia abajo.

"_debería irme a disculparme" _ se asomo su cabeza imitando a su amiga Fluttershy para ver a Sora poner los frascos en la mesa mientras se rascaba viendo la mesa y las cajas que falta por acomodar_._

_"hmp pobre... lo deje con las cosas que me dejaron hacer"_Rarity solo dio suspiro de decepción en la forma que trato a Sora, se recargo en la pared dejando de verlo

"_a de decir que debo de estar loca o algo parecido... de seguro a de odiarme ya" _Rarity le empezó a invadir la tristeza cuando pensó que ya lo odiaba, _el primer chico con los ojos que haz soñado y que le dice "le importas" y lo manda a volar literalmente dio una sonrisa triste._

"_sera mejor que me vaya a disculpar por lo menos"_ cuando Rarity estaba apunto de entrar escucho un enorme suspiro que dio Sora se asomo de nuevo viendo a Sora que empezó a organizar nuevamente.

-bueno sera mejor que termine esto... sino Rarity tendrá problemas con los maestros- dijo Sora en voz alta mientras sacaba lo demás de las cajas.

Rarity tenia sus ojos como platos y con un rubor en sus mejillas al escucharlo, se pego a la pared y lentamente se deslizo al piso se alegro que Sora todavía lo hace por ella y no lo odia.

_"muy bien Rarity entra pide disculpa y ayúdale a como dar todo" _se levanto del piso y se arreglo lo que puede de su vestido acomodo su cabello vio nuevamente a Sora que empezaba a sacar todos los materiales de las cajas y poniendo en cima de la mesa, sintió nervios de tan solo pensar entrar y enfrentar a Sora directo a los ojos, cuando por fin iba dar un pie dentro su celular sonó, rápido se fue hacia la esquina de otro lado del corredor, Sora solo miro a su alrededor habiendo escuchado el sonido, simplemente ignoro el sonido y prosiguió en lo que estaba haciendo.

Rarity saco su teléfono y vio que era un mensaje de Rainbow Dash

**Rarity necesitamos que vengas a la Sugerecube Corner rápido tenemos que reunirnos para seguir a las sirenas y averiguar lo que traman apresúrate**

Rarity solo dio soplido y volteo a ver al aula queriendo conocer mas Sora _"bueno otro día te conoceré bien Sora"_ Rarity empezó a caminar en dirección a la entrada de la escuela mientras murmuraba, mientras tanto Sora ya termino de sacar los materiales de las cajas poniendo todos en la mesa.

-muy bien ¿como era el hechizo de Merlín?- dijo Sora mientras se rascaba la cabeza de como hacer que los objetos se acomoden por si mismo que Merlín hacia .

-ho si es siquicus pititus abra kazam que todos me escuchen voy a hablar- dijo Sora mientras sacaba su llave espada como si fuera una vara mágica actuando como Merlín, y así de repente todos los objetos de la aula se movieron como si estuvieran mirando a Sora.

_"esto se va poner increíble" _pensó Sora que dio una mirada emocionado a lo que iba pasar.

* * *

**en la azotea de la escuela**

un adolescente esta recargado con los brazos cruzados en el domo de la escuela viendo el vació, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, el adolescente de pelos plateados con ojos de color diferente con gabardina cerrada hasta el cuello.

mejor conocido como Cloud que es el nombre que le dieron cuando lo encontraron, esta sumergido en sus pensamientos del nombre que el chico que menciono "Sephiroth" hizo que tuviera dolor de cabeza imágenes,ideas,caras y otras cosas empezaron a parecer como un silbido agudo empezaron amartillar su mente tratando de recordar pero por mas lo hacia, mas difícil era soportar el dolor, pero solo una imagen si tenia claro unos ojos azules lo veían con una gran rivalidad.

_"¿quien es Sephiroth?"_ se dijo mental mente _ "¿por que me resulta familiar el nombre?" _apretó su puño recordando al chico, "¿_ese chico sabrá quien soy realmente?" _cuando se iba cuestionarse mas, sintió varias presciencias que se aproximaban tan solo dio una mueca de disgusto y abrió los ojos miro por donde venían.

-ya era hora que aparecieran ustedes tres- dijo de tono frió a las tres adolescentes que salieron.

-mpf...disculpa por hacerte esperar- dijo sarcásticamente la adolescente de medio, cabello largo esponjoso de color de naranja con una linea de color amarillo, con sus mano a las caderas con una sonrisa malvada Adagio Dazzle se llama mientras era seguida por las otras dos una con dos coletas de lados de color morado con ciertas lineas verde en su cabello con una actitud de chica ruda Aria Blaze es su nombre, a lado una chica con una cola de caballo con una sonrisa que parece inocente, despistada y distraída de cabello azul verde con algunas rayas azules fuertes su nombre es Sonata Dusk parecen chicas normales pero son en realidad criaturas mágicas de otra dimensión que fueron desterradas y luego quitadas de la magia.

-espero que se hayan tardado por un buen motivo- pregunto Cloud a las tres adolescentes, Adagio tan solo resoplo.

-tranquilo...¿sabes lo difícil que es tratar de encontrar todas las piezas de los cristales y pasar desapercibidos a los ojos de Celestia y Luna?- Adagio empezó sacar pequeños fragmentos rojos y rotos.

-aunque no se para que lo quieres no tienen nada de magia esas piedras- dijo Aria mientras Adagio se acerco a Cloud y dio todo los pedazos en su mano derecha de Cloud

-mph incluso aunque vengan de una zona mágica no comprenden nada- se rió Cloud, Adagio iba objetar pero luego vio como Cloud cerro su mano y sus ojos, como si estuviera concentrándose en su mano parecía una persona diferente pero luego noto que muchas sombra de alrededor empezaron a moverse en dirección a el, las tres se quedaron sorprendidas a lo que ocurría e inclusos sus sombras desaparecieron como si fueran llamadas por Cloud en su puño, las sombras empezaron intensificar en su puño y llamas de sombras lo empezaron a rodear en su puño y luego una pequeña explosión se desarrollo dentro del puño.

lentamente Cloud dio una ligera sonrisa en su labio izquierdo mientras abría lentamente su puño revelando no pedazos de cristales si no un cristal completo pero no rojo si no oscuro las tres se quedaron asombradas con la boca abierta viendo el cristal oscuro.

-adelante prueben su poder nuevamente- dijo Cloud con una sonrisa que dio escalofríos incluso en ellas como si hicieran un pacto con el diablo que veía Sonata en sus películas que empezaba a ver en el nuevo mundo.

las tres se quedaron viéndose quien lo probaría primero, hasta que Adagio se puso firme decidida se acerco a Cloud y lentamente agarro el cristal pero justo cuando lo toco, ella levito junto con el cristal y una gran cantidad de sombras la rodearon en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella lleva las alas translucidas y orejas de un animal como se habían transformados en el escenario junto con un traje orgánico naranja y negro .

-¿Adagio?- las dos de sus compañeras preguntaron a su amiga y se acercaron lentamente a ella, mientras ella se se inspeccionaba cada parte de su cuerpo

-¿estas bien?- pregunto Sonata mientra la veía, mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente, Cloud solo se fue donde estaba recargado con una sonrisa sin abrir los ojos.

-¿ que si estoy bien?- dijo Adagio con sarcasmo mientras le levanta su puño Sonata dio un paso atrás cunado escucho su voz parecía la misma voz pero incluso noto en ella mas oscuridad, mas intensa que jamas había escuchado en ella.

-¡estoy mucho mejor!- grito Adagio con mucha emoción y una aura oscura empezó a brotar a su alrededor salio disparada al cielo y empezó a volar empezó a dar acrobacias y a dar piruetas aéreas extrañando la sensación de volar, pero iba a gran velocidad que aduras penas las dos adolescente podían ver a su líder, solo se veía un rastro de oscuridad en el aire pero luego Adagio se fue en picada donde están los tres, las dos se movieron del lugar pensando que se iba estrellar pero no fue así ella se detuvo a varios centímetros del piso.

-haaa...extrañaba volar- exhalo con satisfacción.

\- odio admitir pero es increíble...-dijo Aria viendo la joya oscura esperando probar el poder.

-¿oye...puedes cantar bien?- pregunto Sonata.

-mmmm...vamos a ver- voló y empezó a cantar

_haaaa haaaaa haaa unirse eso es _ _lo que quieren _

_y la escuela rock que harán_

_hay algo mejor en nuestra mente _

_que toda regla va cambiar_

-¡Si! por fin vuelo a sentir energía mágica! ¡jajajaja!- grito Adagio a los cuatro vientos en la azotea, ella se sentía bien en sentir la magia pero había algo que no le calmaba algo como si no estuviera satisfecha vio a todo su alrededor viendo a las personas y luego vio al grupo distinguido de cinco adolescentes que caminaban alegremente, cuando las vio sintió un instinto de venganza pero no natural una furia le empezó a recorrer todo su cuerpo y mente ella quería ver a las cincos sucumbir en las oscuridad, pero algo le frenaba como una parte no quería hacerlo rápido desvió su mirada y regreso a la azotea a tomar bocadas de aire sus dos compañeras se quedaron viéndola.

-algo pasa- pregunto Aria viéndola, Adagio no dijo nada tan solo ignoro el sentimiento y dio una sonrisa disimulada.

-si claro que estoy bien- dijo Adagio a todos, que las dos compañeras solo le dieron una sonrisa de maldad haber recuperado el poder, pero solo uno no le creyó Cloud tenia levantado ligeramente uno de sus ojos y volvió a cerrar.

-**¿y bien como se siente?**-pregunto una voz.

-¡de maravilla! se siente como volver a nacer y...- iba decir algo mas cunado se dio cuenta la voz no era una voz de uno de ellos no reconocía en el grupo miro a todos lados.

-bien eso quería oír- rió la voz, Adagio volteo en dirección de Cloud que prevenía de el.

-muy bien déjate de bromas Cloud es muy buena cambio de voz...- iba decir algo hasta que fue silenciada cunado vio la sombra de Cloud creció como del tamaño de una criatura de un caballo con un cuerno muy peligrosamente filoso pero luego se convirtió en una persona parecía que lleva una capa y una corona luego unos ojos verdes llameantes con pupilas rojas empezaron a verse en la sombra en dirección de las chicas.

-**bien es un gusto conocer a las sirenas**\- dijo la sombra mientras parecía que hacia una reverencia a ellas, las tres estaban estáticas sin decir nada con la boca bien abierta asombradas solo Adagio se puso a la defensiva apunto decir algo con su mano extendida hacia la sombra hasta que un insecto se puso en su mano miro directo a los ojos de Adagio.

\- _**si fuera tu no lo haría**_\- dijo el insecto con una voz femenina Adagio solo se asombro y grito retirando su mano del insecto

-¡que asco!- grito viendo varios insectos aparecieron y empezaron a amontonarse y empezaron e formarse en conjunto en forma de una persona adulta revelando una cara echa de insectos con ojos verdes mirándolas.

-_**vaya agradecimiento tienen de pues de devolverles la magia**_\- dijo la pila de insectos en forma humana volteo a ver a las tres las dos estaban atemorizadas excepto Adagio que todavía veía con precaución.

-_**¡ho! y yo que tenia varias esperanza en llevarnos bien chicas**_\- con un tono de tristeza fingida.

las tres adolescentes se quedaron estupefactas en ver a las dos manifestaciones, sobre todo pudieron reconocer que es magia que pensaron que no había nada comparadas como ellas en la magia, ahora parecían indefensas ante estas personificaciones, pero no sabían que hacer quedarse a hablar o correr por sus vidas.

\- **_y ni siquiera les ocurra correr_**\- dijo la voz femenina de insectos.

-_**no podrán huir con nuestro pupilo fijos en ustedes**_\- dijo el ser de sombra viéndolas, ellas se percataron en ver a Cloud sin haberse movido y todavía recargado en la pared como sin nada .

-**_aunque no van poder es capar de ninguno de nosotros_**\- dijo la voz femenina de insectos, Adagio solo se quedo mirando con precauciono solo exhalo y pensó no había forma de salir de la situación miro a los seres en frente de ellos y trato de calmarse.

-bien que es lo que quieren- dijo Adagio, los dos seres se rieron como si hubiera contado un chiste excepto Cloud que solo se quedo esperando.

-_**no no no chicas es que es lo que mas quieren ustedes**_\- dijo el ser de sombra.

-no entendemos, acaso quieren a ayudarnos- dijo Adagio viéndolos.

-_**si... bueno, claro hay algo que nosotros queremos también pero esto solo se lograra si están decididas en hacerlo**_\- dijo la voz femenina.

-nuestra decisión ¿por que no lo hacen ustedes?- dijo Aria viéndolos.

\- _**por que ustedes tienen que mantener ocupados a dos brujos para que no sabotean el plan**_\- dijo el ser de Sombra

-entonces nosotras somos los señuelos- dijo Adagio con desprecio

-_**ho no no no es verd...bueno si lo es pero si logramos tendrán todo lo que quieran, incluso el regreso a su mundo y su venganza en las chicas que les quitaron el poder, pero necesitamos su ayuda para poder hacerlo**_\- Adagio solo se quedo mirando muy pensativa sintió un anhelo de poder regresar a su mundo su hogar y una sed de venganza en las adolescentes no tenia nada que perder.

-trato echo- dijo Adagio a los dos seres, Sonata y Aria se quedaron sorprendidas a lo que dijo Adagio.

-oye espera ¿no tenemos opinión nosotras dos?- dijo Aria un poco enfurecida

-que importa ademas no desean vengarse de las Rainbooms después de que nos quitaron el poder de la magia- dijo Adagio a sus compañeras que ellas solo apretaron los dientes recordando lo que paso y asintieron estar de acuerdo

-_**bien muy bien ahora solo necesitamos sus demás fragmento de cristales, dénselos a Cloud el sera quien los dirigía en lo que van hacer estarán atentos de lo que el diga ¿entendieron?**_\- dijo el ser de sombra, Adagio iba objetar hasta que vio a Cloud en su mirada que por alguna razón se petrifico con la cara sonroja viéndolo en su mirada en ella y solo asintió mareada sonrojada.

-_**bien no vemos**_\- dijo la ser echa de insecto, los bichos empezaron a romper la estructura y el ser de sombras empezó empequeñecerse formándose en la sombra de Cloud nuevamente se habían ido.

Cloud se movió directo hacia Adagio, que ella solo se estremeció cuando el chico lo veía en ella su mirada son fríos en ella pero sentía indefensa pero alegre una mezcla que no entendía Adagio.

-dame, cinco fragmento- dijo Cloud a Adagio, ella empezó a buscar de inmediato si objeción con nerviosismo pero antes de que pudiera sacar Aria se acerco interviniendo.

-¿por que cinco nada mas que no necesitas todos los fragmentos para restaurarlos?- dijo Aria malhumorada a Cloud que el solo se volteo viéndola como si no fuera nada,

-¿y quien dijo que lo iba restaura?- dijo con frialdad mirándola mientras levanto un brazo directo a ella para retirarla, Aria sintió miedo al ver su brazo apuntando en ella como si fuera dispara.

-lo que voy hacer es usarlos para algo mas importante- se aparto un lado Aria, Cloud bajo su mano y camino a Adagio que agarro cinco fragmentos y se empezó a retirarse.

-no vemos mañana actúen normal como siempre lo hacen nos reuniremos a las afueras del bosque Everfree- dijo Cloud que se fue poco a poco.

-¿adonde vas?-pregunto Sonata

-a ver al alguien...que me responda mis preguntas le guste o no-contesto Cloud con voz amenazante dejo a las tres adolescentes solas consternadas.

* * *

**_en la entrada de los pasillos de la escuela_**

Sora estaba caminado en los pasillos mientras iba directo hacia la oficina de Celestia.

-eso fue horrible- dijo Sora cuando recordó lo que paso en el aula de biología, todo estaba bien cuando los materiales se empezaban a acomodarse respectivamente y estaban marchando hacia sus lugares, levitando en por los aires hasta que el microscopio empezó a pelearse con el nuevo microscopio por el lugar, Sora se fue hablar directo con ellos dos pero cuando lo hizo los materiales nuevos y los viejos empezaron a pelarse entre ellos.

Sora trato de detener la guerra entre los materiales hasta que por fin decidió retirar el hechizo y empezó a organizar todo a mano.

-vaya me tomo un buen de tiempo mmm-mientras bostezaba cuando Sora llego a las escaleras de la entrada de la escuela se percato que había alguien ahí en el centro donde esta la imagen y el escudo de la escuela cuando bajo noto que vio que era el que cree que se llama Cloud casi llamo su llave espada pero se contuvo.

_¿que raro que hará aquí? pensé que se había ido_ cuando termino de bajar vio que estaba parado con los brazos cruzados con los ojos cerrados pensado o meditando Sora solo ignoro por que era mejor tenerlo una persona con amnesia que como enemigo el solo se fue directo hacia la puerta de la directora que estaba alado de las paredes de las escaleras con todavía la punzada en llamar su arma .

-si buscas a la directora se fue a ver su hermana- dijo Cloud, sorprendiendo a Sora por su ayuda deteniendo en tocar la puerta.

-ham...gracias- agradeció torpemente se volteo y empezó a irse pero luego se quedo parado a no saber donde esta la oficina de Luna.

_diablos y no se donde esta la oficina de luna _se dijo mentalmente todavía sin poder dejar sentir escalofríos por Cloud que podría atacarlo con rapidez.

-esta en el segundo piso a dando vuelta por el primer pasillo hacia la derecha- dijo Cloud, Sora se quedo viendo impresionado por la ayuda que le dio Cloud y era raro ver a el no pudiendo acostumbrase en verlo sin dejar de sentir preocupación ya que recordaba las batallas que ha llegado tener con el en su forma adulta y lo fuerte que es, trato de relajarse con cierta punzada en llamar su llave espada.

-ehm...gracias de nuevo- estaba apunto de irse con una sonrisa forzada hasta que sintió que tenia que ser amable y agradecerle correctamente _metí la pata con el ademas se ve que es una buena persona_ Sora se volteo y lo miro sonriendo.

-oye muchas gracias, si necesitas cualquier cosa, dímelo, mi nombre es Sora - se apunto con el dedo pulgar muy confiado con su sonrisa distinguida de un niño feliz.

-ya veo gracias- dijo Cloud curvando sus labios en señal de sonrisa

-pero no me interesa tu nombre- dijo de manera muy petulante a Sora, que le molesto algo en Sora pero luego vio un montón de sombras empezaron a rodearlo al rededor entre Cloud y Sora formando un gran circulo a su alrededor metidos en ellas.

-pero lo que si me puedes ayudar es...- dijo con frialdad cuando Sora iba mirar a Cloud el ya no estaba en su lugar había desaparecido y reaparecido en frente de el cara a cara en solo segundo, con su brazo apuntando el cuello de Sora, y pudo ver su brazo lo que le salia un objeto obscuro que parecía una espada oscura echa de sombra que terminaba en su palma de su brazo como si fuera parte de su cuerpo, mientras veía sus ojos llenos de ira Sora.

_**-¡¿quien es Sephiroth?!-**_

la batalla estaba por iniciar

* * *

**epa disculpen por la tardanza fue mucho en la forma de meter a los de mas personajes**

**espero que les haya gustado este capitulo agradezco a los que están comentando reviews espero mas opinión, a los que hayan marcado las historia como favorito y los que leen muchas gracias.**

cualquier duda pongan en el review si quieren información o que no entiendan


	7. Capitulo VII: la sombra sin memoria

**No me considero propietario de the kingdoom hearts y my Little pony, ni de los personajes, ni su historia, únicamente hago por diversión, respeto los derechos de autor de los creadores de Square Enix, Lauren Faust y Hasbro **

**Advertencia esta historia es después de kingdoom hearts 3d y My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks**

**compañeros lectores como estado viendo la lectura es mejor con un poco de música así que recomiendo unas músicas entre paréntesis para algo de tema y claro respeto los derechos de autores en los vídeos y de las músicas, no digo que son mías, disfruten de la lectura y de la música **

**capitulo VII: la sombra sin recuerdos**

* * *

Sora se había sorprendido ante la repentina actitud de Cloud, al principio estaba relajado y tranquilo ayudándolo en donde podía encontrar a la directora Celestia, pero en un solo pestañeo un circulo de sombra los rodeo y se encontraba con la espada de Cloud echa de sombras apuntando a su cara con ojos llenos de ira, le recordó de alguna manera la vez cuando se encontraron por primera vez en su forma adulta en **Bastión Hueco, **ahora todo se repetía nuevamente, al parecer la naturaleza de Sephiroth todavía esta en él y destinados en ser enemigos.

Sora seguía viendo a los ojos del joven de cabellos plateados con dos mechones largos, Cloud tenia apuntado su arma oscura en su cara y entre los dos están rodeados por un circulo negro que repentinamente apareció de la nada, con la demanda de Cloud en responder su pregunta

-**_¡_**_**¿quien es Sephiroth?!-**_ los dos veían directo a los ojos, Sora no tenia miedo a su arma de sombras a comparado de su semejante katana cuando lleva en su forma adulta, pero Cloud perdió la paciencia al ver que no le respondía y ni le temía miedo .

-¿y bien me lo vas a decir? o te sucumbiré a la oscuridad- amenazo Cloud

-y no trates de salir del circulo, si no seras cortado por las sombras- Sora pudo ver una mosca que se quedo atrapado en el circulo, paso por su frente que fue hacia la linea de sombra ignorando lo que pasa, cuando la mosca paso del circulo la mosca a los diez segundos repentinamente fue cortado en dos en el aire, Sora trago un poco de saliva al ver que ni siquiera vio en que momento la sombra corto la mosca, volteo para ver directo a los ojos de Cloud de diferente color que no bromeaba en no salir del circulo.

-oye fue un mal entendido lo que dije ¿bien?- dijo Sora tratando de salir de la situación sin tener que pelear

-me confundí de persona, lo siento- pero luego noto como peligrosamente la arma de sombras de Cloud venia rápido a su cara, Sora rápido esquivo su ataque y desaprecio en el acto sorprendiendo a Cloud de su velocidad

"_es rápido" _se dijo Cloud, miro a Sora que apareció del otro lado del campo con la llave espada en sus manos mirándolo con precaución.

-no me vengas con eso-dijo Cloud apuntando su arma en dirección a Sora -desde que dijiste ese nombre varios recuerdos aparecieron pequeños fragmentos, personas, rivalidades, lugares y mas, casi como si fuera otra vida- mientra lo veía con seriedad.

-y ahora se que mi nombre no es Cloud es Sephiroth, me dirás todo lo que sabes, me vas decir quien soy realmente- dijo Cloud apuntando su arma hacia Sora

_"no quería pelear pero sera mejor analizar sus movimientos para enfrentarme futuras batallas con el"_ Sora solo se posiciono como siempre lo hacia cuando entra en una batalla.

**_[xion final Battle them remix] _**

-**mancha oscura**-dijo Cloud, muchas sombras se reunieron formando una mancha oscura precisamente en los pies de Cloud que fue tragado por la mancha.

Sora vio como la mancha oscura del suelo empezó avanzar hacia el, rápido esquivo la mancha saltando y retrocediendo sabiendo que su intención es atacar por debajo en el suelo, luego fue sorprendido cuando la mancha desapareció repentinamente.

_"¿adonde fue_?" se pregunto mirando a su alrededor _"no es velocidad es..." _ pero por su intuición lo interrumpió antes de que terminara de analizar

luego miro arriba y vio la mancha de sombra que había parecido arriba en el techo, Sora sabia que ataque iba hacer, Cloud salio de la mancha y fue directo hacia Sora en picada con su espada apuntándolo, Sora solo se quedo parado para recibir el ataque.

luego vio que levanto su mano, llamo las sombras en el aire para desaparecer en el aire con las sombras,Sora tubo un mal presentimiento y se movió de su lugar saltando justo a tiempo para ver como Cloud salio por debajo del piso y vio una macha de sombras que estaba en el suelo donde Sora estaba parado

_"es teletransporte con sombras" _se dijo mentalmente Sora _"bien no es rápido, pero lo recompensa con el uso de las sombras para moverse de un lugar a otro"_ Sora seguía analizando hasta que decidió ir hacia el corriendo para provocar un ataque.

-**corte de sombras**-Cloud solo abanico su hoja y salio una ráfaga oscura que cortaba el mismo suelo, Sora se puso en defensa recibiendo el ataque en su llave espada.

"_el ataque es fuerte"_ se dijo en sus pensamientos, le hizo retroceder por unos cuantos centímetros luego planto bien su base de sus pies y redirigió el ataque hacia Cloud.

Cloud solo levanto su mano y absorbió su ataque _"bien puede lanzar __ráfaga de corte con sombra" y "no recibe ningún daño en sus ataque"_ cuando termino de pensar vio a Cloud que empezó a reunir sombras en su mano.

-**tiro sombrío**-posiciono su mano como si fuera una pistola, apunto a Sora y salio una bala oscura, Sora apenas pudo ver la bala de sombra y movió su cabeza a un lado a tiempo, pudo observar como en cámara lenta la bala le corto uno de sus mechones de su cabello y rosando su mejilla luego observo como la bala fue atravesando las paredes.

se quedo observando conmocionado por el agujero de la pared y luego paso por su mano en su mejilla sintiendo una ligero ardor _"eso estuvo cerca"_

_ "puede acumular sombras para convertirlo en una bala peligrosa"_cuando Sora miro a Cloud y vio que corría hacia el para atacarlo, Sora espero en recibir el ataque, sus armas chocaron oyéndose el ruido de los metales chocando, Sora fácilmente pudo sostener la fuerza de Cloud y su arma con una sola mano, ni siquiera podía Cloud mover a Sora de su lugar por mas que quisiera.

_"no están fuerte como antes"_ pensó Sora luego vio una sonrisa que dio Cloud, luego sintió un fuerte golpe en sus costilla que lo dejo tambaleándose apunto de perder su posición de defensa, rápido empujo a Cloud retrocedió a una larga distancia y justo en el momento puso una mano extendida a lado de su cabeza para recibir el otro ataque que fue correspondido en el lugar, Sora agarro duro se lo que sea.

cuando vio quien lo había atacado para su sorpresa era otro Cloud pero oscuro en su totalidad que le había atacado con una patada que estaba dirigida a su cabeza, Sora lo agarro y lo mando a volar con una sola mano pero el Cloud oscuro se recompuso en el aire para caer parado a lado del original Cloud.

_"**un clon de sombras**" _luego vio que los dos empezaron a correr cada uno en cada extremo de la arena en dirección a Sora, rápido apunto al clon de sombras con su llave espada.

-**¡barrera de hielo!**\- de la nada, unos hielos se formaron al rededor del clon oscuro que luego se hicieron grandes deteniéndolo y atrapándolo después salio una columna de hielo inmensa que golpeo fuerte a la sombra que desapareció, Cloud se sorprendió en ver el ataque y lo fácil que derroto a su sombra, Sora luego desapareció en el aire, Cloud rápido abrió un portal de sombra y desaprecio

los dos habían desaparecido de la arena sin dejar sus rastros excepto el gran bloque de hielo que empezaba sacar vapor cubriendo la arena, por varios minutos estuvo vació la arena, luego unos de los vapores cerca del hielo se movió revelando a Sora que fue el primero que apareció hincado elevando su llave con su brazo derecho como si hubiera echo un corte.

luego un portal oscuro que Cloud salio por detrás de Sora que estaba apunto de enterrar su espada por la espalda "_te tengo" _se dijo Cloud con una sonrisa.

hasta que fue golpeado por un objeto frió, luego identifico que era un pedazo de la columna de hielo con lo que parecía arriaba del hielo unas manecillas y apuntando números, era como un reloj flotante cuando desapareció el reloj, la columna de hielo se dividió en varios trozos y los trozos fueron golpeando a Cloud al mismos tiempo.

_" **¡corto el hielo y de alguna manera detuvo el tiempo en los pedazos, para que vuelvan accionarse en un plazo de tiempo para que golpearan al mismo tiempo cuando reapareciera !"** pensó Cloud sorprendido de la estrategia de Sora._

corto varios trozos de hielos con su arma oscura pero ignoro a Sora que el rápido le golpeo en su costado mandándolo a rodara en el suelo mientras los demás pedazos de hielos lo golpearon, Cloud rápido lanzo su espada que solo fue a clavarse en el suelo en frente de Sora.

-haaa...haaa...haaa- Cloud tomaba grandes bocadas de aire en el Suelo adolorido,_"creo que me excedí" _pensó Sora cuando iba moverse a su dirección para verlo como estaba pero no podía moverse.

_"¡¿que esta pasando por que no me puedo moverme?!" _, ni siquiera podía mover su brazo o su boca era como si alguna manera estaba petrificado en su posición luego vio a Cloud con una sonrisa.

-¿que pasa no te puedes mover?- se burlo Cloud, Sora no entendía como lo hizo hasta que vio la espada de Cloud que estaba clavado en su sombra.

-a eso le llamo **sombra paralizante**\- dijo Cloud - mientras mi espada este en tu sombra no podrás moverte por mas que quieras al menos que sea retirado mi espada-

Cloud se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia Sora con una mano en su costado, estaba lastimado del ataque que le dio Sora

-he de admitir eres fuerte y mas rápido que yo, incluso un poco mas astuto de lo que aparentas- después un montones de sombras empezaron a reunirse en su mano Sora tubo un mal presentimiento.

-pero al final no sirve de nada si subestimas al enemigo - posiciono su mano en forma de pistola-debiste haber terminado conmigo cuando tenias oportunidad en lugar de haberme analizado mis ataques- apunto directo en la cabeza de Sora.

_"¡diablos no, n**o, no, no**_ _**puedo terminar así!**"_ pensó Sora tratando de moverse pero no podía solo apretaba su puño y los dientes luego le bino una idea

"**¡**_**puedo transformarse en mi forma suma eso me liberara de su petrificación!**" S_ora se trato de concentrar toda su energía como siempre lo hacia cuando se transforma.

-tendré que buscar mi respuestas en tu sombra, tomara tiempo- dijo Cloud -adiós guerrero de la llave espada- Sora cerro los ojos para transformarse pero antes de que lo hiciera.

_**[final de la música]**_

**-¡suficiente!-** un voz demandante resonó toda la escuela junto con una luz brillante que ilumino intensamente liberando de la petrificación de Sora, pero cerrando los ojos por tal iluminación, trato de abrir un poco los ojos sintiendo el resplandor y su calor como si fuera el mismo Sol pudo ver como las sombras de Cloud desaparecían con la iluminación, Sora y Cloud ponía sus manos en frente de sus caras cubriendo sus ojos cuando los dos vieron literalmente un pequeño sol suspendido en el aire.

luego apareció un trozo de un cristal oscuro en que emanaba oscuridad haciendo el circulo de sombras _"esa pieza de cristal es la fuente del circulo de sombras" _pensó Sora.

el pequeño sol fue directo al pedazo de cristal oscuro que explotaron iluminando todo el lugar, cuando termino la iluminación el lugar había sido arreglado como si nada hubiera pasado.

-wow...- dijo Sora sorprendido al ver todo estaba bien cuando hoyo pasos volteo para arriba vio a la directora Celestia que salio junto con su hermana Luna mirando muy enojados a Cloud incluso Sora tubo un gran escalofrío al verlas enojadas.

-**¡Cloud!**\- resonó con enojo la voz de Celestia, Sora solo dio un brinco hacia tras y Cloud casi trato de llamar su espada

-**¿no te quedo muy claro? que no puedes usar tus poderes en el pueblo-** dijo Celestia

-esto no tiene nada que ver contigo bruja...- cuando Cloud iba llamar sus sombras pero antes de que lo hiciera

Celestia alzo su mano e hizo aparecer en su mano una lanza de luz que aventó directo a la sombra de Cloud que desapareció, Cloud solo dio un gruñido adolorido trato de convocar en su mano algo pero no podía.

-**basta Cloud- **dijo Celestia con autoridad haciendo que Cloud de jara de llamar las sombras

-sera mejor que te retires a tu casa, mañana hablaremos de tu castigo- dijo Celestia, Cloud solo dio un gruñido y empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta empezó a cojear con una mano en su costado, cuando Celestia iba detenerlo para curarlo alguien lo había echo .

-**curaga**\- apareció unas plantas luminosas verdes encima de Cloud, el repentinamente se sintió bien ya no sentía dolor cuando todos voltearon a ver dirección de Sora todos estaban sorprendidos que el fue que lo curo.

-¿por que me curas?- pregunto Cloud

-así se te hará mas fácil de moverte- dijo Sora con una sonrisa.

-no necesito de tu compasión- dijo Cloud con disgusto - y mantén vigilado las sombras por que sera tu fin "guerrero de la llave"- así Cloud se fue en dirección a la salida y se fue.

_"vaya, todavía es muy orgulloso" _dijo Sora mentalmente luego Luna y Celestia se acercaron a Sora.

_**[musica: reviving hollo bastion]**_

-¿estas bien?- pregunto Celestia viendo la herida de bala que le dio Cloud en su mejilla.

-si no es nada - dijo Sora sonriente que luego hizo el mismo hechizo en si mismo cerrando su herida.

-bien... ahora necesito saber que fue lo que paso- dijo Celestia con un toque de regaño.

-a pues no se como decirlo- Sora se puso nervioso al oír a Celestia casi enojada.

-bien me dirás todo lo que ha pasado en mi oficina- dijo Celestia que Sora suspiro estando cansado.

-hermana no crees que es un poco tarde para eso- pregunto Luna al ver a Sora cansado.

-no hermana, necesitamos saber que fue lo que paso en cada detalle, Cloud no revela sus poderes así de fácil- dijo Celestia a su hermana,luego miro a Sora

-aunque me sorprende que te le hayas enfrentado tu solo Sora, incluso mi hermana tiene problemas en manejar lo- dijo con gracia y reconociendo la fuerza y habilidades de Sora.

-¡si! Sora tenia mis dudas en que pudieras manejar a Cloud por ti mismo, le diste una buena batalla ¿verdad hermana?- Luna en cambio tenia momentos revelando su lado infantil, Sora el solo se rasco su cabeza con una sonrisa modesta pero luego entendió... que ellas le había estando observando.

-¿estaban observando?-pregunto Sora a las directoras, Luna fue se rasco su cabeza en señal de pena en cambio Celestia solo se puso seria.

-si Sora perdona si te dejamos solo combatiendo a Cloud, pero era necesario ver tus habilidades y en todo caso estábamos ahí por cualquier cosa llegase a pasar espero que no estés enojado- dijo Celestia con cierta pena, pero se sorprendió al ver a Sora que sonreía.

-esta bien no se preocupen, es normal tengan dudas, en especial algo tan importante como esta misión- viendo directo a los ojos de Celestia con entendimiento que a su ves Celestia estaba impresionada.

-pero mi confianza no se romperá sea lo que sea directora Celestia tengo plena confianza en usted en lo que hace - Sora solo puso su mano en su cabeza sonriendo, Celestia solo quedo impresionada y un poco sonriente que llego mostrar en su cara por que Sora que le contagio por su sonrisa pero antes de que dijera algo Luna interrumpió .

-hey Sora me podrías enseñar que hechizo haces cuando desapareces o ¿era un hechizo teletransporte? - dijo Luna tratando de averiguar como lo hacia cuando desaprecia en cambio Sora se quedo viendo a Luna que ella no lo había notado que no es un hechizo.

-hemmm...bueno realmente no hice magia- dijo Sora que hizo sorprender a Luna cuando lo dijo y un poco a Celestia que agrando un poco sus ojos.

-¿entonces como desaparecías?-pregunto muy ansiosa Luna en saber como lo hacia.

-bueno corría- asi de simple contesto Sora,

Luna empezaba abrir un poco grandes los ojos impresionándose lo que estaba entendiendo .

-me estas diciendo... ¿que no usaste magia y que solo usabas tus habilidades naturales?- dijo Luna como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba confirmando

-pues... si- dijo Sora como si no fuera nada extraordinario .

Sora solo podía ver a Luna con su boca abierta y los ojos del tamaño de platos, ella volteo a ver a Celestia que no mostraba impresión solo una cara casi riéndose de Luna en su cara de impresión.

-¿eso es posible hermana, que haya personas que tenga esas habilidades ?- Luna pregunto a su hermana que si existiera esos tipos de personas como ella ve en sus historietas o en juegos de vídeo.

-bueno en el universo hay personas que son extraordinariamente fuertes hermana, pero la mayoría de los guerreros de la llaves son muy fuertes debido que deben viajar en mundos diferentes que hacen que se vuelvan mas fuertes, tanto físico como en el arte de la magia que se desarrollan que hacen que sean mas fuertes, mas allá de la fuerza de un humano promedio o de la compresión humana hermana- Luna estaba muy impresionada viendo a Sora preguntándose si ella pudiera desarrollar esos tipos de habilidades.

-pero esos tipos de habilidades que tiene Sora por lo general son de un nivel de un maestro espada de mayor de edad, pero Sora los tiene bien desarrollado a una edad muy joven-dijo Celestia que estaba examinando a Sora en cambio él se incomodo por la mirada de Celestia, trato de buscar un tema que salir de sus análisis de mirada por suerte le vino una, Sora recordó como Celestia suprimió los poderes de Cloud.

-directora Celestia, me podrías decir ¿que fue lo que hizo con los poderes de Cloud?- pregunto Sora.

-bueno suprimí sus poderes eliminando su sombra, al parecer su sombra es un conductor para llamar a las demás sombras, sin su sombra no puede hacer nada, pero aunque elimine su sombra va recuperando poco a poco sus poderes- dijo Celestia viendo a Sora que tenia la cara un poco angustiado entendió que cuando recupere sus poderes tendrán que volver a enfrentarse.

-pero sera mejor que vayamos a mi oficina y me cuentes todo lo hiciste en tu primer día de clase - dijo Celestia sonriendo todos empezaron a caminar a su oficina.

pero Sora no podía quitarse la mente de por que Cloud que en realidad es Sephiroth estaba así, sin memoria, sin recuerdos,se arrepentía de haberle dicho su nombre verdadero sin haberlo pensado como bien Celestia le había dicho que debía tener cuidado

"_lo ultimo que quería es hacer enemigos y en esta misión que es importante creí que tendría que enfrentar a incorpóreos o sin corazones como siempre lo hacia, pero ahora...". _pero luego tubo una revelación que le golpeo en su cerebro y entendió, "_los incorpóreos",_ su respuesta fue revelada.

_"¡Cloud es el incorpóreo de Sephiroth!_ _por eso no puede recordar_ _mucho de su pasado"_ estuvo apunto de revelar pero se callo cuando hoyo la puerta abrirse

_"tendré que contar todo lo que es Cloud que es un incorpóreo de...Sephiroth, esto tomara tiempo"_ todos entraron a la oficina y luego se cerro la oficina para dar su informe del día.

* * *

_**en las calles del pueblo Canderlot **_

las calles ya casi estaban vacías y el sol se empezaba ocultar viendo el cielo la atardecer, solo Cloud caminaba las calles de sombra con una cara enojada pensado todo lo que había ocurrido, primero un nuevo extraño aparece en el pueblo, luego este extraño es mas fuerte en casi todos los sentidos y eso molestaba un poco a Cloud, pero sobre todo era por que el sabe quien es en realidad y esta respaldado por dos brujas que pueden detenerlo muy fácilmente.

_"el sabe quien soy..." _Cloud sostenía su mano en su cara mientras le costaba respirar

cuando había salido de la escuela un sonido agudo le empezó zumbar un ruido en su cabeza al principio era pequeño pero conforme avanzaba por las calles le era mas fuerte el zumbido como si estuviera penetrando su cráneo y a la vez miles de imágenes nuevas pasaban pero le es difícil ver todas las imágenes era como ver una película en alta velocidad sin sentido.

_"debo de volverme mas fuerte para que me diga quien_ soy" se dijo pero luego miro abajo para ver que no tenia sombra recordando como Celestia le había quitado temporalmente sus poderes

_"pero a mis estándares como estoy no puedo hacer nada" _saco de su bolsillo unos fragmentos de cristales que emanaban oscuridad _" y no puedo desperdiciar usando los fragmentos de cristales, son muy importantes para el plan y si todo va acuerdo al plan me librare de esas dos brujas tendré que ser paciente " _

cuando iba salir del callejón oscuro es cucho voces se detuvo en el callejón esperando que se fueran porque estaba harto y no estaba de humor para las chicas que pidieran un autógrafo o que se tomaran unas fotos por su cabello plateado.

_**[the afternoon streets]**_

vio desde las sombras eran 5 adolescentes que caminaban por la calle unas de cabellos de color rosa fuerte que andaba saltando, una rubia con un sombrero de vaquero, otra era una de de cabello de color rosa suave que se veía tímida, pero las otras dos las pudo reconocer, la de cabello morado era una compañera de clase que habían designado con ella para guardad los materiales de la escuela, que no le importaba que guardara por él y la de cabello salvaje de colores era una de las primeras que trata de hablar con el cuando llego a la escuela, siempre trataba de ganarle en los eventos deportivos, todas al parecer salían la pastelería mas popular del pueblo, toda la escuela van a ese lugar a Sugarcube Corner.

-muy bien, Applejack ira espiar a Aria Blaze de seguro esta todavía esta trabajando en la tienda de música- Applejack asintió agarrando su sombrero afirmando que esta preparada.

-Pinkie seguirá a Sonata Dusk estará de seguro en esa tienda de bromas de los gemelos Flim y Flam- Pinkie solo se puso su mano en su frente afirmando como si fuera un soldado.

-ella nunca notaran mi presencia- dijo muy sonriente Pinkie.

-y Rarity tu vas ir al hospital a ver Sunset para cualquier cosa llegara pasar-Rarity afirmo.

-yo iré a espiar a Adagio de seguro estará en esa tienda de joyerías- dijo Rainbow apretando sus puños.

-Fluttershy tu tienes la misión mas importante debes de encontrar ese libro para llamar a Twilight debemos saber que nos estamos enfrentando ella nos dará repuesta lo que sucede- todas se quedaron viendo a Fluttershy en señal de confianza, ella en cambio sintió una ligera presión pero afirmo tratando de conseguir coraje

-bien nos reuniremos en el hospital a las ocho, debemos tener cuidado usen los celulares en cualquier emergencia- todas se agruparon y unieron sus manos en el centro.

-¡vamos amigas!- dijo Rainbow con valentía

-¡Si!- todas gritaron unidas luego se separaron cada una yéndose a su destino.

_**[Forgottten challenge:chains memories]**_

nadie se percato de Cloud había escuchado toda la conversación miro por donde se fue Fluttershy y miro con molestia tan solo suspiro y se fue al callejón de sombra saco un fragmento de diamante oscuro y presiono al muro con sombra, el diamante empezó a sucumbir en el muro y a emanar energía hasta que fue tragado por completo, de repente el muro empezó a emitir respiraciones y soplidos como si hubiera animales ahí, luego varios ojos se abrieron en el muro de sombras todos veían a Cloud esperando.

-vayan por la chica de cabello rosa suave- apunto a la dirección donde se había ido Fluttershy - y sucumban a la chica a la oscuridad- ordeno a los ojos depredadores todos empezaron a gruñir y aullar como lobos.

-¡vamos!- ordeno Cloud, las sombra del muro se empezaron a dividirse en varias sombras por el suelo dejando el muro sin sombra y dejando a Cloud solo.

el solo salio del callejón y se fue como si nada con una ligera sonrisa.

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado este capitulo agradezco a los que están comentando reviews espero mas opinión, a los que hayan marcado las historia como favorito y los que leen muchas gracias.**

cualquier duda pongan en el review si quieren información o que no entiendan


	8. capitulo VIII: la tienda del comerciante

**No me considero propietario de the kingdoom hearts y my Little pony, ni de los personajes, ni su historia, únicamente hago por diversión, respeto los derechos de autor de los creadores de Square Enix, Lauren Faust y Hasbro **

**Advertencia esta historia es después de kingdoom hearts 3d y My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks**

**compañeros lectores como estado viendo la lectura es mejor con un poco de música así que recomiendo unas músicas entre paréntesis para algo de tema y claro respeto los derechos de autores en los vídeos y de las músicas, no digo que son mías, disfruten de la lectura y de la música **

**capitulo VIII: la tienda del comerciante. **

* * *

**_en las calles del pueblo Canderlot _**

_**[lazy afternoons]**_

Sora caminaba de regreso a la ubicación de Merlín _"debo ir a la cabaña del bosque que Merlín me había dicho"_, caminaba por el tranquilo pueblo teniendo las manos en su cabeza mirando el cielo que se estaba poniendo el atardecer dando un color naranja relajante, camino lo que parece ser el parque del pueblo vio una banca de madera alado de un árbol frondoso que se oye el abanico de las ramas que hacen sombra a la banca, Sora quería relajarse ante todo un día ajetreado "_y eso solo fue mi primer día"_.

Sora fue a la banca y se sentó viendo el atardecer, veía mucha gente que pasaba por los alrededores, unos haciendo ejercicios otros paseando a sus perros y escuchando los niños jugar y riendo, para Sora era un gozo sentir tranquilidad, se podía relajar sin sentir presión ante todo las locuras que tiene en su vida y de sus misiones.

_"mmmm...esto esta bien, solo_ falta..."cuando estaba apunto de decir sonó una campana.

-¡helados y paletas!- grito una señor en su carro, Sora solo dio una sonrisa muy amplia como si alguien le hubiera escuchado, rápido fue hacia el señor de paletas.

Saco el dinero que Celestia le había dado cuando llego al pueblo cuando iba llegar una gran fila de niños y de adultos se había formado pero no le importo tener que esperar al fin acabo quería hacer tiempo para que se oscureciera para poder irse volando y llegar mas rápido a la cabaña.

pero luego se acordó la platica que había dado Celestia en su oficina

_"me preocupa si Celestia tenga razón"_ se perdió en su memoria

* * *

**_hace media hora en la oficina de Celestia_**

Sora había terminado de platicar dando su informe del día y quien es en realidad "Cloud" que es el incorpóreo de Sephiroth que es un antiguo enemigo y rival del "verdadero Cloud" empezó a platicar de como era realmente tanto apariencia y lo peligroso que es, Celestia tenia toda la atención en la historia de Sora con mucha seriedad en cambio Luna tenia la cara asombrada e intrigada de lo fuerte que es Sephiroth.

-y eso es todo lo que se- dijo Sora, Celestia se quedo reflexionando solo al parecer Luna le iba preguntaba.

-¿es decir este Cloud es un incorporeo del ser Sephiroth que es un ser muy peligroso en busca de venganza en su mundo?- pregunto Luna aclarando las cosas

Sora solo asintió en silencio viendo a Luna, en cambio Luna se quedo pensativa pero luego miro a su hermana dando una cara de preocupación, Celestia estaba como en un conflicto pensado para si misma, Sora vio Celestia de igual forma pero viendo que había mucha tensión en su aire, Sora no entendía por que estaba así Celestia.

-hermana...-dijo Luna en tono de preocupación hacia Celestia.

-si Luna...falle-dijo Celestia un poco lastimada como estuviera decepcionada.

Sora no entendía lo que pasaba Luna vio a Sora que tenia la cara confundido a lo que decían, Luna estaba apunto de hablar hasta que se quedo dudosa en decirle

-esta bien hermana dile- dijo Celestia a Luna que se impresiono, Celestia solo volteo su asiento y miro por la ventana dejando en sus pensamientos y dejando a Luna y Sora solos aparentemente, en cambio el no sabia que pasaba hasta que Luna le llamo.

-Sora...- dijo Luna respirando un poco.

-veras Cloud o bueno Sephiroth es mas que un estudiante para Celestia- Sora se quedo en silencio viendo Luna que no comprendía.

-este incorpóreo de Sephiroth que tu dices, es...-

[interrupción de recuerdo]

* * *

_**en el parque**_

Sora fue sacado de sus recuerdos cuando escucho al señor que lo llamo.

-¿hey chico estas ahí?- pregunto el señor de los helados.

-he...si perdón- Sora se rasco la cabeza con un sonrisa se acerco al señor de los helados.

-¿bien que te doy?-dijo el señor de los helados mientras se recargaba el refrigerador.

-mmm...¿tendrá la paleta de sal de mar?- dijo Sora con la esperanza de que tuviera.

en cambio el señor solo arqueo la ceja como si le insultara o como si le estuvieran haciendo bromas.

-no tenemos es tipo de paletas crió- dijo con cierta amargura

-¿bueno que me sugiere probar?- dijo Sora

-tenemos explosión de sabores acaramelado o helado volcánico también tenemos el chocolate mohoso...- el señor decía la gran variedad de nombre de las paletas, pero mientras mas decía, Sora perdía mas su antojo a las paletas por los desagradable nombres que llevaban, cuando termino el señor se le quedo viendo que le gustaría.

-ehmm...pues déjeme tomar chocolate mohoso - dijo Sora dudando en su elección.

el señor busco en su congelador saco una envoltura, la abrió y saco una paleta de color chocolate muy obscuro- se lo entrego y Sora le dio el dinero salio de la fila mientras veía preocupado la paleta.

cuando dio la primera lamida su desaprobación fue confirmada al sentir su sabor _"diablos...es muy empalagoso su sabor, a mi solo me gusta las cosas simple" _

Sora solo dio una mueca de disgusto_ "bien puede que si le muerda un pedazo mejore su sabor" _trato de dar una segunda oportunidad a la paleta se acerco a uno de sus lados dando una mordida pero cuando sintió su sabor aun mas era su sabor empalagoso.

_"diablos es nada mas es crema batida congelada con chocolate "_ Sora se quedo viendo con disgusto la paleta de chocolate, rápido se acerco a un bote de basura y tiro la paleta.

se quedo viendo a su alrededor y viendo a todos comer sus paletas_"¿como pueden comer esos tipos de paletas?"_ luego un terrible pensamiento vino, sus manos se apretaron rápidamente hacia sus mejillas mientras sus ojos estaban en pánico.

**_"¿tendré que aguantar este tipo de paletas ya sea por varios días o meses?" _**dijo casi gritando en su mente, solo se en curvo hacia delante como si fuera un zombie y se fue casi arrastrando los pies con los ojos lloroso.

viendo que no había nada bueno se iba a regresar a su asiento con un amargo sabor de boca hasta que escucho silbido

-¿hmp?- Sora volteo a los lados para ver quien lo había llamado pero continuo con su camino pero luego el mismo silbido se repitió

-¿quien me esta silbando?- volteo hacia tras y vio una persona con una gabardina negra que le llegaba hasta el suelo no se veía sus zapatos y lleva una capucha que le cubría toda la cara le recordó la organización XIII pero no saco su llave espada por que no sentía que le fuera atacar.

-¿me esta llamando?- vio al encapuchado que empezó a sacar algo, Sora casi saco su llave espada pero miro a su alrededor para ver muchas personas solo se posiciono para moverse rápido y agárralo se lo que sea o hasta que vio un color azul en sus manos.

-¡eso es!- Sora proclamo cuando vio una paleta sencilla de color azul del mar.

_**[working together] **_

-una paleta de sal de mar- dijo Sora feliz y contento se acerco al extraño para preguntarle.

-¿donde lo compro?- pregunto Sora emocionado casi desesperado que no tendría que comer esas otras paletas.

el sujeto solo levanto su brazo apuntando hacia una dirección Sora solo siguió hacia donde apuntaba y vio una tienda de otro lado de la calle, se veía antigua, nadie lo notaba solo sus espejos estaban oscuro sin dejar ver lo que hay adentro , la tienda era muy diferente a los demás edificios de la zona en lugar ser de un colorido color tenia un color un simple y opaco, no llamaba la atención, parecía abandonado literalmente.

Sora se quedo viendo dudoso

-¿seguro que es...?- volteo para ver al sujeto que de repente ya no estaba, miro a los alrededores pero no lo encontró había desaparecido luego miro de nuevo a la tienda y se fue caminando hacia la tienda.

* * *

**_dentro de la tienda _**_**[lazy afternoons]**_

cuando Sora entro sonó un tintineo cuando abrió la puerta se quedo viendo el lugar había nada mas tres mesas pequeñas cerca de la ventana y cada mesa tenia dos sillas había repisa con seis frascos con unos dulces de colores y un mostrador con una caja registradora antigua con un ligero polvo detrás del mostrador hay una puerta.

-este lugar parece estar abandonado- dijo cuando escucho que la puerta se abrió se sorprendió en ver la misma persona con la gabardina que había encontrado en en la calle, Sora iba decir algo hasta que vio el sujeto que metió sus manos en su capucha pero cuando se retiro todo la gabardina se cayo nada mas para ver los mismo seres que llevaban una bola roja en su cabeza Sora se quedo pasmado pero luego una sonrisa vino en su cara.

-¡un Moguri!- grito Sora con una alegría en su voz Sora corrió hacia el ser flotante de nariz roja grande, pequeño cuerpo de color blanco, con una antena negra pero a su final tiene lo que parece ser una pelota de color rojo y los ojos cerrados o bueno que aparentan estar cerrados con una alas pequeñas de murciélago.

_"hola Sora, me alegro de verte de nuevo"_ dijo el ser en la mente de Sora

-hola Moguri- Sora se quedo de pie en frente de su mostrador todavía con una sonrisa en su cara pero luego se quedo pensando donde lo había visto.

-¿ya no habíamos visto antes?- pregunto Sora rascando su nuca mientras que el Moguri solo suspiro.

_"bien creo que es normal por lo parecido que somos mi raza"_ dijo el Moguri decepcionado mientras hablaba en la telepatía pero se recompuso y vio a Sora

_"me compraste en el mundo inexistente cuando te enfrentaste a la organización XIII" dijo Mogur__i, Sora de inmediato abrió loa ojos cunado recordó haber comprado una ultra poción con un Moguri con una túnica como la organización._

-ho si por los callejones...¿pero que te trae aquí en este mundo?- pregunto Sora lo extraño que es ver un Moguri que se va a otro lugar

_"bueno es lo que pasa cuando alguien o ** un chico** elimina a tus trece mejores clientes y aparte eliminan **la única protección contra todo UN MUNDO DE INCORPÓREOS Y DE SIN CORAZONES QUE TE VIENEN PERSIGUIENDO POR TODOS LOS CALLEJONES OSCUROS CON LA SUERTE DE PODER ESCAPAR CON UN CUERPO DE MI CALIBRE!...-** _cuando el Moguri termino de gritar en la mente de Sora, estaba tomando bocanadas de aire con una cara completamente roja con una vena que sobresalía su cuello pero al final se empezó a relajar volviendo a su color.

-yo...lo ...siento...-dijo muy débil mente Sora estaba con la cabeza abajo apenado mirando al suelo con el sentimiento de culpa muy pesado es verdad Sora no pensó en los seres que quedaron ahí, después de que la organización fue eliminada había oído que muchos incorpóreos y sin corazones empezaron a salir a montones que en la batalla de Hollow bastion como el caso de Moguri quedo atrapado en el mundo, pero luego la curiosidad y le invadió en saber como se le arreglo salir.

-¿pero como saliste de ahí?- pregunto Sora mirando con curiosidad sin pena alguna, el Moguri solo suspiro.

_"bueno encontré a alguien por ahí por suerte es fuerte en su magia pero es muy ruidoso...deja me que te presente" _pero antes de que dijera algo el cuarto se volvió oscuro pero luego se volvió aprender solo una luz en Sora esta iluminando dejando ahora un cuarto oscuro con un espacio muy grande mas que se veía antes ya no estaban todos los objetos de la tienda.

Sora se sorprendió en ver lo que había pasado solo el Moguri empezó a suspirar.

[fin de la música]

_"ho aquí vamos otra vez" dijo Moguri, _Sora solo levanto una ceja pero luego unos tambores sonaron sin parar.

-**y bien damas y señores...- **una voz que Sora conocía empezó a sonar el lugar.

-**denle un fuerte aplauso...- **era una voz de alguien amigable, espectacular, divertido, con entradas sobresalientes con la magia

-no puede ser...el esta...- dijo Sora con una sonrisa aun mas grande con llena de emoción.

-**si Sora el esta ****aquí...- **dijo la voz con emoción, Sora parecía mas emocionado cuando le contesto sonreía de oreja a oreja con ojos bien abiertos buscando cualquier señal.

-**el ****único en inigualable- **empezó salir chispas y bengalas de luces de diferentes colores y cohetes artificiales de la nada se revelo una cortina roja mas grande con un escenario elegante, de repente una nube de humo azul salio de la cortina del teatro, se extendió hasta arriba y de repente un hombre azul gigantesco apareció con una barba de candado muy ligero y con una gran sonrisa difícil de quitarlo, y un mechón de cola de caballo apuntando hacia arriba.

-**_¡_**_**el geniooooo!- **_se oyeron aplausos de multitudes en todo el lugar y entre ellos Sora estaba silbando y aplaudiendo con emoción.

-_**¿que me cuentas Sora?-**_el genio levanto su mano gigantesca para que le diera unos cinco, Sora sin perder el tiempo salto a nueve metros de altura y dio los cincos en el aire y justo en el momento desaprecio el genio y reapareció casi a la una estatura normal agarro a Sora en el aire y le dio un abrazo con un solo abrazo en el cuello con sus nudillos rascando su cabeza.

-es un gusto verte de nuevo genio- dijo Sora tan solo reía y reía de felicidad cuando llegaron al suelo lo soltó y luego se le quedo mirando con cara con sorpresa.

-**_oye mírate nada mas has crecido mucho- _**saco un metro de la nada con varias marcas que eran nombres uno decía Aladdin o otro decían Alfombra,Iago, Abu, Jasmine y uno decía Sora que era su antigua estatura tanto Sora se alegro de ser un poco mas alto desde la ultima vez que se vieron.

-jajaja ¿oye pero si no es molestia que haces aquí no deberías estar con Aladdin ayudándolo en sus deberes?- dijo Sora con una sonrisa y bromeando con el Genio acusando que fuera un holganza, el Genio solo se rasco su cuello apenado.

-_**bueno que puedo decir, me contagiaste ese espíritu de aventurero viajando a las estrellas y a los mundos-**_ dijo el Genio ahora culpando a Sora

_**-Pero por lo que estoy aquí se debe a mi nuevo jefe-** _señalando al Moguri, Sora se sorprende cunado oye decir eso.

-¿pero que no Aladdin no te libero de tu lampara?- pregunto Sora ¿como podía tener un nuevo jefe?.

**_-bueno digamos cuando pase por ese mundo de mala muerte con rascacielos gigantes tenia hambre y encontré un montón de fruta mágica muy difícil de hallar, pero lo que no me di cuenta era de un Moguri tratando de sobrevivir ahí- _**recordó lo enfado que estaba el Moguri con toda su ropa rasgada y lo rojo que estaba y la culpa que tenia el Genio.

**_-me sentí mal por haberme comido su comida del chiquitín que decidí hacer un contrato de genio de mercader -_** el genio saco una un contrato brillante de platino un poco arrullado**_._**

**_-¿_**espera como es eso?- pregunto curioso Sora

-_**bueno es como si fuera una lampara pero que haces con un solo individuo pero sin los tres deseos y solo debo de ir adonde quiere ir con sus mercancías y vendiendo cosas y obedeciendo ordenes...y ha no me digas como van de un mundo a otro por que no puedo decirlo**_\- el Genio solo se quedo pensativo y un poco triste cruzando los dedos.

Sora al perecer se dio cuenta de algo

-no leíste las letras pequeñas verdad- dijo Sora casi una sonrisa burlona

-_**no-**_ dijo Genio en curvándose de la tontería que cometió de no haber leído las letras pequeñas, pero luego se recompuso con la mimas cara sonriente a Sora

-_**ahora dejemos de hablar de mi y hablemos de ti- **_a punto su dedo hacia Sora y salio un rayo de magia salio una mesa con unas sillas que hizo que se sentara Sora en la silla y con taza de chocolate en su mano unos pastelillos en la mesa y al Moguri un silla semejante al de un bebe y luego reapareció el Genio en una de las sillas con una gafas mientras tomaba de su taza sofisticad mente.

**_-cuéntame, nada mas he oído de ti de tu amigos Goofy y Donal que visitaron en Agrabah que recuperaste de tus amigos y vencieron a la organización XIII y algo de un examen que... bueno no salio tan bien pero aparte de eso ¿que haces aquí?-_ **termino el genio dando una mordida a un pan y tomando sorbo de su taza mientras ponía atención a Sora.

-pues...- pero antes de que hablara un bastonazo salio golpeando a la cabeza del genio para revelar que fue el Moguri un poco irritado casi olvidándose de el.

_"Genio que te dije de mi asiento lo quiero con mi charola" _dijo el Moguri mal humorado el genio solo se rasco la cabeza adolorido mientra apunto su dedo a la silla del Moguri y salio una charola con comida y unas tazas de su tamaño.

_" mucho mejor ya puedes continuar para contar tu historia" _dijo Moguri mientras agarraba una taza de tu maño y le daba un sorbo.

_"es muy exigente" _pensó Sora

-bien supongo que debo contar desde las islas del destino...- dijo Sora agarrando un pan y le daba una mordida sintiendo el buen sabor de su boca.

_**(mientras tanto)**_

* * *

_**en la casa de Luna, en la habitación de Sunset Shimmer [música de: Kairi]** _

Fluttershy buscaba por los libreros de la habitación de su amiga el libro que había dicho, pero para su mala suerte no le habían dicho como era libro, ni el librero que se encuentran en la habitación era muy grande del tamaño de un camión llenos de libros de seis estantes con una pequeña escalera para poder llegar arriba, Fluttershy había estado varias horas y con lleno de temor de que Luna llegara a su casa y se enfrentara a sus ira pensando lo peor de ella que estaría pensando que estaría robando en su casa.

-debo de encontrar ese libro antes de que llegue la subdirectora Luna- mientras repasa rápido las hojas del libro viendo que no era, lo puso en lugar rápido trato de alcanzar el libro mas alejado pero apenas podía agarrar con las puntas de sus dedos se estiro a un mas tratando de agarrar el libro pero su peso fue mal distribuido en su balance que cayo al piso.

-ahu- dio un pequeño tierno quejido con la mano en su cabeza viendo el enorme librero que ni siquiera había avanzado a la mitad.

-necesitas continuar Fluttershy, tus amigas depende de ti- dijo Fluttershy con lasmanos formando un puño y alzándose del suelo

-pero debe de haber una manera de hacerlo mas rápido- dijo viendo el librero, luego una idea le vino a la mente.

-si el libro es mágico debería reaccionar con magia- Fluttershy fue a su mochila que saco la pandereta empezó a concentrarse en su magia en el instrumento y empezó a brillar como ella se transformo.

sentía su magia muy poco lo que le quedaba, pero era suficiente empezó a dar ligeros golpes haciendo notable el sonido con magia en la habitación, ella vio el librero y nada paso volvió a dar el golpe pero nada, pero lo que no noto fue una pequeña luz que empezó a parpadear bajo la almohada de la cama a su espalda.

continuo tocando y tocando viendo el librero pero mientras mas lo hacia mas el libro que estaba debajo de la almohada resplandecía y empezaba a levitar y empezó a salir unas alas mientras Fluttershy perdía fuerza y su brillo desaprecia y volvió a la normalidad dejo de tocar cuando ya no tenia fuerza.

-¿que pasa por que no funciona?- dijo Fluttershy apunto de entristecerse hasta que vio en uno de los espejos un brillo cuando volteo se sorprendió cuando vio un libro que revoloteaba en la habitación con su mismo brillo y sus alas.

-debió haber...absorbido mi magia- Fluttershy se acerco al libro pero el libro rápido se estremeció y salio volando hacia el techo escondiéndose en el candelabro del cuarto.

-mmmm...es un libro muy tímido...- mirando al libro pero cuando lo dijo se dio cuenta de quien lo había sacado y tan solo suspiro de que es la viva imagen de ella misma.

-hem..hola- saludo al libro que se estremeció ocultándose en el candelabro, si es su viva imagen.

-hem...no te preocupes...libro mágico...- dijo Fluttershy al libro muy amablemente que este libro solo saco uno de sus bordes figurando mirándola .

-ven no tengas miedo no voy hacer nada solo quiero llevarte a tu dueña ¿no quieres verla?-dijo Fluttershy al libro que empezó volar directo lentamente hacia a ella.

cuando estuvo frente a frente agarro el libro suavemente.

-ves, ahora solo te voy meter a mi mochila para llevarte de forma mas segura ¿bien?- acto después el libro escondió sus alas y Fluttershy lo empezó aguardar.

cuando lo guardo Fluttershy se empezó a mover pero luego vio por afuera y vio que era de noche.

-es tarde tengo que ir al hospital- rápido se fue a la puerta dejando el cuarto.

* * *

**en la calle de noche **

Fluttershy corría apresurada mente atravesando las calles tan rápido como podía ya había corrido seis calles y aun le faltaba para cuando llego una esquina descanso.

-uf nunca había corrido tanto- dijo Fluttershy tomando exhalando muy profundamente contra un árbol.

-me hubiera gustado seguir con las practicas de Rainbow Dash- recordando que su amiga le había invitado hacer ejercicio pero era muy exigente para ella.

pero luego escucho una rama quebrar rápido miro para los lados pero no vio nada, pero se sentía como si la estuvieran observando se sintió nerviosa hasta que vio unos ojos en la oscuridad en unos arbustos gruñendo casi dio un grito pero se calmo.

-tranquila Fluttershy es solo un perro que a detener hambre- se dijo para si misma llenándose de valor y viendo al los ojos de la criatura.

-tranquilo amigo...solo estoy de paso no voy hacer nada- dijo Fluttershy mirando tierna mente a los ojos que no de dejaba de gruñir.

-mmm...tranquilo mira voy sacar alguna comida- Fluttershy busco su mochila comida que llevaba agarro unos cuantas de croquetas.

-ves mira hay comida ven cómelo- dejo en el suelo alejándose pero su gruñido no ceso.

-ven no tengas miedo no te voy...- cuando iba decir fue cortado cuando los ojos se levantaron a su nivel de sus ojos sorprendiéndola retrocedió y el animal por fin salio.

era como un lobo oscuro casi se le perdía su forma es grande a su tamaño de ella o incluso mas grande, con ojo un ojo verde y el otro amarillo, sus garras eran como gancho sobresalientes y afilados, su hocico goteaba un liquido negro, Fluttershy casi pega un grito retrocediendo mientras el lobo oscuro se acercaba lentamente aplastando con una de sus patas fuertemente las croquetas que dejo solo siguió avanzando hacia ella.

Fluttershy temblaba con lagrimas en ojos retrocediendo sin dejar de mirar esos ojos cuando toco una pared, se espanto al sentir que estaba acorralada no había forma de escapar el lobo parecía que abrió su mandíbula para pasar su lengua sus dientes filosos se preparo para dar un movimiento final a su presa.

-ayuda...-dijo casi audible el lobo parecía que se reía resoplando en ella solo acerco su mandíbula y ella solo cerro sus ojos, solo le vino montones de recuerdo de sus amigas viendo que no vería mas solo, las lagrimas caían y sintiendo el aliento de la bestia cuando se preparo la bestia cerro rápido haciendo el sonido de dientes golpeando así mismo pero para su sorpresa no sintió nada en sus dientes.

Fluttershy solo abrió los ojos para ver que no estaba la bestia pero también vio el suelo mas distante y sintió el jalón que sentía en su cuerpo volteo y vio sus alas que estaba aleteando por si mismo, no recodaba en que momento se transformo hasta que vio las alas que salían de su mochila era el libro que saco las alas en el momento que le salvo la vida de los dientes del lobo, Fluttershy solo suspiro profundamente.

-uf gracias libro- dijo Fluttershy, las alas del libro abatieron hasta llegar al techo de un edificio de dos piso y cuando Fluttershy puso un pie en el techo apenas tubo fuerza para pararse por si misma casi mareada por el susto pero se recompuso y volteo al lobo enfurecido y gruñendo.

-por poco y no lo hubiera contado- sintió alivio ver el lobo lejos y distante hasta que...

el lobo oscuro aulló haciendo sonar un eco hasta lo mas lejano del lugar Fluttershy sintió un mal presentimiento y un escalofríos que recorrió su espalda vio montones de sombra que se movieron por el suelo cerca del lobo pero luego vio que la sombras se empezaron a formarse y saliendo del suelo en forma de un lobo mas pequeño que el grande pero eran mas grande que un lobo normal, al principio eran cinco luego diez pero luego veinte y así mas empezaron a salir y creciendo el numero hasta un total de no mas ni menos de cuarenta.

-que son ustedes...-Fluttershy solo se quedo con los ojos del tamaño de unos platos asustada de la cantidad de depredador que la veían.

luego el grande que parece ser el líder de todos se movió adelante y empezó a correr y aulló nuevamente, todos lo empezaron a seguir a al lobo alfa cuando el luego salto como si se zambullera al agua y se metió al piso dejando solo una mancha negra moviéndose y todos los lobos hicieron lo mismo y se zambulleron al piso dejando manchas negras.

-¿esto es magia?- solo pudo decir eso para luego sentir el aleteo de las alas volando justo para ver como uno salio por el piso debajo de sus pies que salio solo la cabeza y el hocico tratando de morderla ella solo pudo contemplar como volvió a meterse mientras era perseguida por varias sombras.

Fluttershy empezó a volar pero abrió los ojos de pánico cuando vio hacia donde se dirigía.

-no, no, no, no, ¡NO!- decía una y otra vez hacia un lugar llena de luz con mucha actividad y preocupada por las personas del lugar.

-¡no a la feria del pueblo!- grito Fluttershy

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado este capitulo agradezco a los que están comentando reviews espero mas opinión, a los que hayan marcado las historia como favorito y los que leen muchas gracias.**

cualquier duda pongan en el review si quieren información o que no entiendan


	9. capitulo IX: caballero o héroe

**No me considero propietario de the kingdoom hearts y my Little pony, ni de los personajes, ni su historia, únicamente hago por diversión, respeto los derechos de autor de los creadores de Square Enix, Lauren Faust y Hasbro **

**Advertencia esta historia es después de kingdoom hearts 3d y My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks**

**compañeros lectores como estado viendo la lectura es mejor con un poco de música así que recomiendo unas músicas entre paréntesis para algo de tema y claro respeto los derechos de autores en los vídeos y de las músicas, no digo que son mías, disfruten de la lectura y de la música**

* * *

**capitulo IX: caballero o héroe .**

la multitud se oía, las maquinas de los juegos operando todos los niños corriendo de un lado a otro queriendo subir a todos lo juegos y los puestos de golosinas se llenaba de fila de personas e igual los puestos de juegos pero una pareja esta contemplando el cielo.

**[música de fondo: Kairi]**

cualquiera diría que es una noche hermosa en el pueblo, la gran ventaja de estar en una comunidad sin mucha contaminación de luz y haciendo que las cosas naturales se encarguen de brindar la luz al pueblo, la luna llena tan blanca que ilumina tu camino en las noches y parecía mas cerca de lo costumbre pero la luna no estaba solo le acompañaban miles y miles de estrellas en el cielo.

-¿que... hermosa noche... no lo crees?- dijo con nerviosismo el joven adulto de piel blanca con pelo azul profundo con un ligero color azul eléctrico, mientras veía a la mujer que hace que su corazón late con fuerza, de piel rosa suave con una larga melena tiene tres tipos de colores uno de color vainilla, el otro rosa rojizo y el ultimo morado alineados perfectamente haciéndola fabulosa para todas la miradas que daban los hombres, las mujeres y los niños haciendo que sus corazones sean reconfortantes y alegres que ella hace de alguna manera mágica a la multitud, pero no para Shining que el tiene la surte de ser su novio hace cuatro años.

-ya lo creo- dijo ella sonriendo mirando el cielo.

-Cadence...- el joven adulto trato de llamar la atención de ella mientras el agarraba una caja pequeña en su bolsillo con nerviosismo, para su mala suerte funciono y se arrepintió en ver esos ojos con iris de color violeta que le hizo temblar.

-¿sucede algo Shining?- dijo preocupada en ver a su compañero casi temblando.

-que... no...no..yo- Shining se perdía en su nerviosismo y empezó a sudar como loco sus temblor se expandió a cada parte de su cuerpo incluso en sus dedos que perdía el agarre de la caja pequeña haciéndolo difícil de sostenerlo.

-yo...yo...YO..-fue callado cuando vio que Cadence se acerco invadiendo su espacio, mientras puso una mano en su frente y su cara cerca de el.

-¿¡Shining tienes fiebre!?- dijo Cadence alarmada mientras veía preocupada.

-¿he?-Shining fue lo único que dijo al oír eso y siendo jalado por ella.

-siento tu temperatura muy alta y estas empezando a sudar sin decir que estas temblando violenta mente- dijo Cadence mientras agarraba su mano y lo llevo a una de las mesas de la zona de comida.

-toma un descaso aquí y espérame traeré un poco de agua no tardo- dijo Cadence dejando solo a Shining.

_"¡haaaaaaa soy un inútil!" _grito mentalmente mientras se pagaba su cabeza en la mesa todo el mundo se quedo mirando al sujeto, Shining sabia que estaba haciendo una escena pero no le importo_._

_"¡vamos y después de todo lo que han pasado juntos! ¿aun siento nervios?" _se dijo regañándose a si mismo eran amigos desde la infancia y hasta el día de la graduación que le pidió ser su novia y hoy esperando la oportunidad de pedirle que sea su esposa, el tan solo suspiro de derrota mientras su cabeza que esta tendida en la mesa, miro a Cadence que estaba en una tienda pidiendo agua caliente al señor que el amablemente empezó a calentar, Shining rápido saco el paquete del bolsillo y la abrió para revelar un anillo dorado se acordó, el día que su padre se lo entrego.

* * *

_**hace 5 años **_

**_[ música de fondo: Miss you kingdom hearts]_**

se podía observar a un Joven adolescente Shining se esta vistiéndose formalmente para la fiesta de graduación de la preparatoria de la escuela de Cristal Prep se veía nervioso se miraba el espejo una y otra vez para ver si estaba todo perfecto mientras empezó a sudar, hasta que escucho que tocaron su puerta.

-adelante- dijo Shining sin dejar verse en el espejo.

cuando se abrió la puerta vio a su padre que se asomo a su puerta con cara de felicidad.

-¿como estas campeón?- dijo el sonriendo a su hijo.

-bien...papa estoy bien..-dijo Shining forzando una sonrisa a el, pero su padre solo se le quedo viendo con una sonrisa

-¿estas nervioso he ?- pregunto sarcásticamente esto casi hizo sacar de su balance de su poca posibilidad para estar seguro de si mismo.

-¿que no...por que lo dices?- dijo tratando de sonar confiado.

-pues por que estas sudando mucho - dijo señalando a sus axilas de su ropa ya sudada Shining suspiro avergonzado y odiando su cuerpo de sudar mucho, la desventaja de hacer ejercicio, Shining es un atleta reconocido de su escuela ganando varias competencias con un cuarto casi lleno de trofeo, Shining se empezó a cambiarse la ropa nuevamente por otro conjunto.

-ven déjame que te ayude- dijo su padre rápido lo desvistió y fue rápido a su armario saco un traje negro con una camisa de color rojo mientras Shining se secaba tan rápido como pudo y tratando relajar cuando termino su padre le emepezo a vestir sintiéndote avergonzado.

-papa ya tengo la edad para...- fue cortado cuando le saco un desodorante anti sudor en su cara que el rápido agarro y se lo roció.

-hijo no te preocupes siéntate seguro de ti mismo, imagínate cuando ganaste en los juegos de las amistad...- dijo su padre con orgullo

-ha si gracias por recordarme lo- dijo Shining recordando como fue el momento mas feliz habiendo ganado para su escuela con sus amigos que dieron con toda la energía para ganar, pero con tristeza llego el ultimo día de su escuela Cristal Prep siendo el ultimo día para estar con sus amigos para que luego cada uno se iba dedicar a a sus estudios para ser lo que quería ser en el futuro,luego por alguna razón recordó que su hermana paso el examen de admisión con excelencia por un proyecto que termino fuera de control pero impresionando a los maestros.

-pero haciendo un lado papa... siento que viniste a algo mas papa- dijo Shining levantado una ceja viendo a su padre.

-bueno hijo hay un momento en la vida en que necesitas el valor para decir a la persona ideal lo importante que significa para ti- cuando finalizo Shining se enrojeció en saber a que es lo que se refería

-haa papa ya hablamos de esto...-fue interrumpido por un agarre en su hombro por su padre que tenia la cara seria.

-y es por eso que necesitas armarte cuando llegue el día adecuado - cuando dijo eso saco una caja negra pequeña pero cuando lo abrió había un aniño dorado reluciente.

-papa eso es...- nuevamente fue cortado por su padre

-si es el aniño de tu madre- se lo dio mientras Shining se enrojeció con furia.

-¡papa no voy pedir le matrimonio a Cadence, todavía tengo 18!- dijo Shining devolviendo la caja a su padre casi desesperado.

-hijo no estoy diciendo que te cases ahora es para cuando estés listo- mientras lo decía su padre nuevamente se lo entregaba y el joven Shining se calmo poniendo toda la atención a su padre.

-hijo mi padre me lo dio cuando tenia tu edad, yo se que vas estar listo para dar el primer paso en decir a Cadence que sea tu novia- cuando lo dijo Shining se impresiono que su padre sabia que iba ser esta noche que le confesaría a Cadence lo que siente por ella y pedir que sea su novia

-¿están obvio que se lo vio a pedir?- dijo Shining avergonzado que puede que sus padres le hayan escuchado sus practicas de palabras para esta noche.

-la verdad es que te escuche por la noche cuando estabas practicando con el espejo- dijo su padre rascándose el cuello tratando de no reírse, solo Shining se puso mas rojo de la mejillas dándose una palmada en la cara.

-así como yo también lo hice-cuando lo escucho Shining se asombro viendo a su padre que también se a coloro como el.

-¿tu también papa?- pregunto asombrado viendo a su padre.

-si hijo me recuerdas mucho a mi cuando era joven con tu madre...de tal palo tal astilla ¿he?-dijo riendo y igual Shining que rió menos tenso y relajado siempre viendo a su padre como un héroe pero ahora en ese momento es como un amigo.

-con el tiempo algún día le pedirás que sea tu esposa hijo - Shining se quedo viendo la caja como su rayo de su esperanza y como su lanza de la perdición.

-¿de verdad funciona?- pregunto esperanzado Shining.

-si hijo así fue y tu mama esta de acuerdo que lo uses con la chica Cadence- dijo su padre

Shining no sabia si tenia que agradecer mientras se estaba poniendo el saco y solo dio una sonrisa.

-papa juro como futuro jefe de policía que no te decepcionare - su padre dio una sonrisa viendo su hijo como siempre portándose como un caballero que le contaba esas historias cuando era niño de caballeros cumpliendo sus palabras, jurando en proteger y servir a la comunidad no tiene duda que sera un buen policía.

su padre sabia que su palabra es un millón para el y los dos se dieron un fuerte abrazo y los dos empezaron a salir de la habitación.

* * *

**_En el presente en la feria_**

Shining se quedo viendo la caja habiendo terminado de recordar de hace 5 años desde ese día, luego noto a una cierta figura rosada que se acercaba cuando se dio cuenta que era Cadence el rápido metió la caja a su bolsillo cuando llego.

-toma-dijo Cadence entregando una botella de agua mientras ella se sentó a lado de Shining mientras el empezó a tomar agua muy lentamente pudiendo relajarse.

-no deberías exigirte mucho en tu trabajo- dijo Cadence preocupada.

-que no es por eso que me pongo así Cariño es otra cosa-dijo Shining que se quedo mirando a Cadence ella solo levanto ceja mirándolo, Shining al sentir su mirada interrogativa pensó en distraerla.

-ademas amo mi trabajo Cadence ademas recuerda que soy el capitán de la policía es mi deber proteger a la gente- dijo Shining viendo a todas las personas lo felices que están, Cadence rió recordando al mismo niño que se vestía como un policía con la misma determinación.

-solo ten cuidado bien no quiero que te enfermes o te sobrepongas demasiado- dijo Cadence mientras se acerco a Shining dando un beso en sus mejillas que Shinig rápido se sonrojo dando una risa y rascándose la nuca nervios.

-si no te preocupes, tu solo confía en mi - dijo tratando de volver a recomponerse y ella solo dio una sonrisa mientras mientras el solo suspiro por adentro.

-¿por cierto como le va a mi hermana en la escuela?- Shining pregunto esperando algo bueno pero solo para ver a Cadence un poco alegre.

-de maravilla, es muy inteligente en todas las materias, tiene buena puntualidad, tiene un excelente promedio excepto educación física- dijo entusiasmada, Shining sonrió escuchando la maravilla que es su hermana, hasta que vio a Cadence callada y un poco preocupada.

-pero...-dijo la joven adulta con voz preocupada

-¿pero?- dijo Shining e igual preocupado

-no tiene muchos amigos de su edad, no sale mucho de su cuarto o esta en la biblioteca metido en sus libros- Termino con un suspiro como igual Shining que los dos sabían que "esa" persona prefiere estar metido en sus libros que salir y obsesionada en algo que no entendía parece como describía algo si fuera mágico.

_"mmm...hermana debes cambiar esa forma de ser no puedes vivir sola sin amigos" pensó Shining triste mente pero luego cuando Shining vio a Cadence triste recordó por que fueron a la feria del pueblo Canderlot para poder olvidarse y divirtiese._

-dejemos eso aun lado ya veremos como sacar a mi hermana de eso por lo memento hay que olvidarse de nuestros trabajos y divertirnos- dijo Shining alegre y tratando de animar a Candence ella tan solo dio una sonrisa y se levanto.

-si tienes razón merecemos descansar de nuestros trabajos, vamos a divertirnos- Cadence dijo con entusiasmo un poco infantil.

"_ esta noche cambiara se lo diré y nada lo impidiera_ " justo cuando dijo esas palabras escucho un gran choque que se produjo tanto Shining y Cadence solo se voltearon a ver un puesto habían sido removido unas fundas de cubiertas.

todos las personas que estuvieron cerca del lugar empezaron a rodear en un lugar, Shining rápido se levanto para ir inspeccionar acompañado de Cadence cuando llego había un bulto moviéndose de bajo de las fundas.

-muy bien todos atrás- dijo Shining todos obedecieron y Shining rápido retiro las fundas para revelar a una adolescente que se trata de levantar y Shining la reconoció

-¿Fluttershy?- dijo sorprendido en verla Fluttershy .

-¿oficial Shining?- dijo Fluttershy igual sorprendida.

-¿la conocen?- pregunto Cadence a Shining mientras Shining inspeccionaba con cuidado a Fluttershy.

-si, me la encontrado liberando algunos animales en el zoológico y unos que otros ranchos- dijo Shining solo se rió recordando la primera ves que se la encontró tímida y temerosa pero decidida en liberar a los animales.

-¿que paso Fluttershy?- rápido ayudo a levantar a Fluttershy hacia una mesa mientras ella casi se tambaleaba.

-yo estaba...- pero antes de que pudiera llegar Fluttershy abrió los ojos de pánico cuando recordó pero luego miro a todas las personas .

-¡oh no tengo que salir de aquí!- grito Fluttershy casi se echo a correr hasta que Shining la detuvo.

-¡wow tranquila Fluttershy! detén tus caballos ahí- dijo calmando y arrodillándose para ver frente a frente a Fluttershy que se vía espantada mientras ella trataba de escapar.

-¿que es lo que pasa?- dijo Shining

-no hay tiempo ellos vienen- dijo Fluttershy alarmada mirando a todas partes.

-ellos... ¿quienes te están persiguiendo?- pregunto Shining mientras veía a su alrededor.

-no se que sean pero...- cuando dijo eso Fluttershy Shining solo se quedo mirando confundido a ella.

-¿Fluttershy tranquilizante que es lo que te persigue?-Shining trato de hacer que Fluttershy se pusiera atención en el.

hasta que vio que Fluttershy se quedo paralizada en ver en el bosque Shining y Cadence voltearon lentamente para ver unos ojos rojos en unos arbustos gruñendo y de repente todas la luces del circo se apagaron dejando en la oscuridad total en la feria del pueblo todos las personas se quedaron mudos al ver los montones de ojos rojos que empezaron a salir del bosque con un aullido, el pánico se inicio.

* * *

_**mientras dentro de la tienda**_

Sora termino de platicar de su aventura y la misión de por que estaba aquí y como conoció a cada persona en el mundo tomando un gran trago de la taza con chocolate, el Moguri estaban callado sin poder descifrar si había puesto atención en la historia solo seguían masticando y absorbiendo la taza en cambio al Genio se quedo fascinado en la historia.

_**-increíble...veo que tienes un don en hacer amigos ¿he Sora?-**_mientras daba un sorbo.

\- ni que lo digas-dijo Sora mientras agarro el ultimo muffin que era azul con estrellas de colores acarameladas, no vio que el Moguri estaba apunto de agarrar el muffin pero Sora le gano sin darse cuenta dejando al Moguri llorando por adentro.

-pensé que nada mas vendría a un mundo llenos de sin corazones poderosos o montones de incorpóreos y que tendría abrirme paso contra ellos- dijo Sora imaginándose sin corazones sobresaliente o incorpóreos del tamaño de rascacielos.

-pero termine encontrando un pueblo espectacular con gente agradable bueno la mayoría de ellos- cuando dijo eso pensó en todas las personas mientras se reclinaba mirando hacia arriba viendo y recordando a las dos hechiceras Celestia y Luna y el grupo en particular que tuvo problemas pero luego se hizo amigo de dos del grupo Pinkie y Applejack, pero luego cuando iba dar una mordida al muffin azul se quedo viendo el color del muffin y se acordó de Rainbow haciéndolo sudar como si lo estuviera viendo esos ojos asesinos .

-toma se me quito el hambre- Sora lenta mente dejo el muffin al Moguri que se contento y empezó a comérselo rápido, pero luego Sora vio en la antena de la bola roja del Moguri empezaba a brillar y parpadear.

-¿hammm...oigan eso es norma?l- pregunto Sora señalando a la antena de Moguri.

Cuando el Moguri y el Genio notaron el brillo los dos escupieron la bebidas encima de Sora en especial el Genio que escupió como una manguera de incendio y Sora fue nadar con los pelos mojados tapándole la cara cuando levanto sus mechones que le taparon los ojos vio que regresaron a la entrad de la tienda pero grande de alguna forma mas grande que la recepción de la entrada de la escuela Canderlot y vio al Genio con una radio militar.

-**¡todas las unidades tenemos un Código rojo!**\- de repente de la nada habían dos Genios vestidos de SWAT con armas.

**-¡código Rojo!- **repitieron los Genios de SWAT**.**

así de repente las ventanas de la tienda se empezaron a cerrar con unas cortinas de acero muy fuertemente mientras seguían gritando el código mientras Sora vio al Moguri corriendo en una puerta pequeña en una pared de su tamaño para luego cerrarse mientras otros dos genio SWAT salieron de alguna parte del mostrador apuntando la puerta con su armas.

-**¡****Código rojo!-** los dos dos Genios gritaron mientras activaron miras láser.

Sora luego vio una fila completa de Genios SWAT que paso a su lado sin que el se diera cuenta gritando _**código rojo**_ de repente vio la puerta de la cocina cerrase con unas bigas de madera y luego mas y mas genios empezaron a salir algunos saliendo por el techo con soga y otros por el suelo con equipo de buceo con armas, luego vio al Moguri pasar cargando monedas de oro que se le caían al pasar, Sora reconoció las mondas de Oro azteca iba preguntar como los obtuvo hasta que fue arrollado por una marcha de Genios en falda escoses tocando Gaitas.

-**¡código rojo!-**gritaron unidos

pero cuando terminonaron de pasar estaba de alguna forma montado en un caballo con un Genio de la caballería con un mostachón alado

-**¡****ataquen!**\- y se sostuvo de las correas cuando su caballo comenzó a correr junto un montón de Genios de la caballerías gritando _**código rojo** _

de repente Sora se encontraba en un avión con unos genios paracaidistas que de repente se abrió una puerta en frente de el, luego sintió que le empujaron saliendo en una caída hasta que sintió rápido el suelo en su trasero y mas y mas genios salieron apuntando en dirección a la puerta, Sora fue rodeado de varios Genios sofocándolo.

-atrás Sora esto se va poner muy feo- dijo el Genio viendo la puerta, hasta que Sora agarro aire y vio la puerta esperando algo pero nada

-'y que es código rojo?- pregunto Sora al Genio-

-bueno pues es un...- luego el genio se quedo dudoso a lo que iba decir y se quedo mirando el Genio de alado

-oye no se tu eres el jefe recuerdas- dijo el otro genio, de repente todos los Genios empezaron de hablar que se significaba el código rojo pero luego de repente unas varas salieron encima en cada Genio y golpearon al mismo tiempo dejando un solo Genio y luego el Moguri salio de una puerta pequeña del piso.

_"¿acaso se te olvido lo que significa?" _dijo de manera furiosa telepática mente señalando su antena que se guía parpadeando.

el genio solo se rasco la nuca sonriendo avergonzado confirmando que se le olvido y el Moguri se dio un golpe pequeño mientras suspiraba, en cambio Sora tenia la mirada lleno de curiosidad

_"bueno ya que un guerrero de la llave espada esta aquí..." el Moguri saco un libro antiguo celeste lo abrió para revelar una imagen un Moguri _

_"cuando un Moguri siempre hace su viaje lo hace solo haciendo negocios en varios mundos conociendo gente echizeros, guerreros y otras criaturas"__la imagen Moguri cobro vida y empezó a moverse con lo que parece una carreta lleno de objetos mágicos__y hablando con varias personas que aparecen uno era un hechicero, luego se paso una escena, en un lugar donde se veía un castillo blanco distante y un sujeto con una armadura con espada y un escudo con unos cuernos largos apuntando arriba pero lo que llamaba la antencion fue su cabello largo blanco, luego se cambio la escena_

_pero cunado se cambio la escena se vio un guerrero que Sora reconoció era Squall comerciado con el Moguri pero luego hubo una escena en donde se ve dos caminos uno llevaba a un bosque oscuro y el otro un bosque claro con varios arbustos. _

_ "pero también hay seres oscuros que quieren tomar los artefactos del Moguri__" el Moguri del libro empezó a tener dudas que camino elegir _

_"por eso los Moguris hicimos un hechizo en nuestras antenas que parpadean si hay fuerzas de la oscuridad manifestándose en el luagar" _se vio el Moguri probando con su antena apuntando al bosque claro, después su antena parpadeo y el Moguri se fue por el bosque oscuro que al final se veía un mago con una cabaña, Sora reconoció era Merlín saludando luego se vio el otro camino y de la nada selieron miles de no corazones que se manifestaron en el bosque templado

-es decir en alguna parte se esta manifestando la oscuridad...- dijo Sora con calma con los brazos cruzados,

-sip- dijo el Moguri también con calma

-mmmm- Sora se quedo viendo el la antena hasta que reacciono abriendo los ojos alarmantes.

-¡No espera eso significa que las personas están en peligro!- Sora rápido ya se iba a salir con su llave espada en la mano, hasta que fue detenido por el Moguri en frente de el

_¡espera joven! no sabes donde esta la manifestación mi señal de advertencia puede predecir a un radio de seis kilómetros de distancia al rededor!- dijo Moguri _

_Sora se de tuvo al ver que no podría encontrar y se tomaría mucho tiempo en rastrear _

_"y ademas no puedes andar enseñando tu llave espada a la gente ni menos tus habilidades y que ademas hiciste un pacto con Celestia en no revelar tus poderes ni habilidades" el Moguri solo regaño a Sora para solo confirma que si estuvo poniendo atención en la historia de Sora, pero en cambio el solo miro para abajo recordando su pacto casi mordiéndose en el labio._

_-¿¡y que debo dejar que la gente corra peligro por eso!?- grito Sora apretando su llave espada y mirando al Moguri decidido en irse._

_"mmm...¿así que tu palabra de caballero no vale nada?" pregunto el Moguri a Sora, que el solo dio un bufido__._

_"los guerreros de llaves espadas son los caballeros de los __universos, los mas respetados y los mas poderosos cuando dan sus palabras hacen honor su palabras" dijo el Moguri con gran respeto._

_"seria una deshonra de caballero de la llave espada si rompes tu palabra" dijo el Moguri con indignado a Sora pero el solo apretó sus puños sabiendo que rompería su palabra. _

_-¡no me importa ser un caballero no me importa que no valga mi palabra pero la vida de personas si importan mas que cualquier otra cosa y si tengo que vivir __deshonra__ lo haré!- grito Sora con mucha determinación sonando su voz en aquel lugar espacioso._

y aunque no se notaba el Moguri estaba sonriendo a el como es Sora

_"bien chico puedes irte pero déjame al menos darte algo por ser mi primer cliente"_ con la voz un poco alegre

-¿hmp?- es lo único que dijo Sora cuando vio la vara del Moguri iluminándose intensamente solo podía ver como una figura familiar salia poco a poco.

-¿¡tu!?-dijo Sora

* * *

**en la feria**

las cosas se ponían feas para Shining, Cadence y Fluttershy y las personas que estaban ahí, se habían ido de bajo de una de las atracciones de los juegos que todavía prendía los niños están en medio rodeados por mujeres y las mujeres rodeados de hombres con bengalas o luces haciendo que las criaturas oscuras estaban a distancia esperando, pero bajo los pies de las criaturas hay personas tendidas el suelo murmurando de dolor pero lo extraño era que sus pieles coloridos se volvían oscuro opaco algunos que tenían sus ojos amarillos redondos otros les empezaron a manifestar garras oscuras junto con unas entenas largas.

-esto se esta poniendo muy mal- dijo Shining apuntando con su lampara directo a los ojos de cada criatura que hiciera un movimiento.

-que bueno que son sensibles a la luz- dijo una persona.

-si pero lo malo es que sean lo que sean, no podemos golpear o contra atacar- dijo Shining con enfado.

todos la criaturas solo veían con emoción viendo el juego que se apegara que nada mas era alimentado por un generador, hay de ves en cuando que la piel se erizaba cuando las criaturas se reían o cuando las luces del los juegos y la música del juego cortaba.

Fluttershy es la única se quedo mirando a la multitud culpándose de lo que pasaba al principio solo sentía miedo y obedeciendo lo que decía Cadence y Shining pero cuando vio a todos a los que sufrían fue cuando tomo una decisión.

-Es ami a quien buscan- dijo Fluttershy a Shining, Shining solo se quedo mirando lentamente a Fluttershy a lo que dijo en voz alta.

-¿que?- dijo un señor

-no pude ser- dijo una señora

-¿por ella estamos en esta...-no puedo terminar el señor por que Shining vio muy furioso al sujeto para que no hablara mas.

-eso no lo sabemos Fluttershy- dijo Cadence agarrando a Fluttershy viéndola a los ojos directamente.

-pero...-iba decir una palabra hasta que el ruido del generador se empezaba silenciarse lentamente, todo el mundo se dieron gritos .

-estamos condenados- dijo alguien en la multitud

-debemos hacer algo-se hoyo una señora

-pero que-dijo uno

Cadence solo se distrajo por unos momentos para que Fluttershy se saliera hacia la parte externa circulo humano.

-¿¡Fluttershy que haces!?-grito Shining para que todo el mundo volteo a ver a la adolescente de pelo rosada suave que estaba fuera del circulo con las criaturas oscuras, Shining rápido trato de alcanzar a Fluttershy pero antes de que la agarrara unas de las criaturas casi le dio una mordida interfiriendo entre el y Fluttershy ya fuera de su alcance rodeada de las criaturas.

Fluttershy estaba sola con los seres oscuros rodeándola, Shining y Cadence solo se quedaron mirando a ella que esta parada temblando y chillando ligeramente con los ojos cerrados esperando el ataque final pero ninguno de los seres se movió solo la rodeaban mirándola mientras reían, Shining solo se quedo pensado como rescatarla hasta que todo el mundo vio un ser oscuro que se elevaba del tamaño de un camión caminando a Fluttershy cuando llego a Fluttershy ella lenta mente abrió los ojos para ver a la criatura y se armo de valor para hablar.

-p..p..por...fa...por favor no le hagas nada a las personas- dijo Fluttershy a la criatura

-te..te..no escapare si los dejas-dijo Fluttershy mas callada.

pero para su horror la criatura solo rió y igual todos los seres oscuros Shining y Cadence solo apretaron sus manos y sus dientes por eso.

-_**crees que vamos hacer eso-**_ todos abrieron los ojos de sorpresa para ver escuchado eso del ser oscuro.

-_**lo siento pero tenemos hambre y las personas serán un buen aperitivo pero tu vas hacer la primera en ser devorada por la**_** oscuridad- **Fluttershy se quedo mirando temerosa cerrando los ojos mientras la criatura abrió su hocico como la otra vez, Shining y Cadence empezaron a gritar a Fluttershy pero luego la luces del juego se apagaron todo el mundo grito haciendo que el mundo se alentara para Fluttershy que vio las criaturas que se lanzaron sobre las personas y con horror solo cerro sus ojos esperando el momento lamentando por todo lo que pasaba.

-_lo siento a todos por favor ...todo es mi culpa- _se dijo mental mente hasta que un rayo ilumino el cielo.

todos y incluso las criaturas oscuras miraron al cielo que parecía llover y nuevamente un rayo pero seguido por varios rayos iluminaron el cielo por tres veces seguidas y de repente un rayo trato golpear directo a la criatura alfa que esquivo al ultimo momento excepto las otras criaturas que fueron golpeados por varios rayos que esos desparecieron los que estaban cerca de la multitud,parecía que los rayos protegían a las personas de las criaturas que retrocedieron detrás del alfa hasta que un rayo mas cargado cayo directo enfrente de Fluttershy todos se taparon sus ojos ante la repentina iluminación.

-que es eso- dijo Shining cubriéndose los ojos para cuando termino la iluminación lentamente todas la luces del parque se volvieron a activarse todos se quedaron viendo las luces exhalando muchos y se oyeron chirridos de alegría como Fluttershy estaba aliviada hasta que vieron las criaturas que toda vía están ahí parados rugiendo a la nube humo que golpeo el rayo.

-pero...por que gruñen- dijo Shining.

-mira hay una persona en el humo- dijo una persona todo voltearon a ver en el humo que poco a poco se despejaba hasta que por fin lo vieron.

un ser que esta de rodillas en el suelo, un ser con una armadura de metal como esos caballeros de armadura de fantasía de cuentos para niños pero se veía poderoso, pero no se podía ver al ser que esta cubierto completamente, lleva una capa pero sobre todo lo que agarraba es lo que parece una espada clavada en el suelo hubo un silencio enorme escuchándose nada mas los truenos y el viento gruñir mas que las criaturas oscuras que trataban de dar todavía temor en el luagr pero eso ya murió por sola la parecencia del ser .

_-¿que creen que hacen?- _se hoyo una voz todos se sorprendieron incluso las criaturas de la repentina voz.

-no devoran mas gente inocente a la oscuridad- se hoyo el lugar nuevamente el alfa de la criaturas solo dio un bufido con un paso al frente.

-asi...solo por salir de esa manera y eliminado a unas cuantos ¿crees que vamos a temer quien te crees eres un caballero o un héroe ?- dijo el alfa con ligero tono de burla.

**_[fondo musical: Rage wakened] _**

-¿yo?, no soy nada de eso, pero estoy seguro lo que soy por el momento...- dijo el ser de la armadura levantándose omnipotente ante todos sonando su armadura y cuando se paro vieron lo alto que es dando un aire de un ser fuerte.

-soy el guardián de las personas del pueblo...no... soy el guardián de los corazones de toda Equestria...- mientras agarro su espada elevando lentamente todos se quedaron mirando la enorme arma que se veía pesada mientras se oía sonando su armadura moviéndose y los truenos rugiendo por el.

-**¡soy el guardián de Equestria!**\- se dijo con gran determinación mientras se posicionaba para atacar y las criaturas oscuras se prepararon para la batalla.

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado este capitulo agradezco a los que están comentando reviews espero mas opinión, a los que hayan marcado las historia como favorito y los que leen muchas gracias.**

cualquier duda pongan en el review si quieren información o que no entiendan


	10. Chapter x: el guardián de Equestria

**No me considero propietario de the kingdoom hearts y my Little pony, ni de los personajes, ni su historia, únicamente hago por diversión, respeto los derechos de autor de los creadores de Square Enix, Lauren Faust y Hasbro **

**Advertencia esta historia es después de kingdoom hearts 3d y My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks**

**compañeros lectores como estado viendo la lectura es mejor con un poco de música así que recomiendo algunas músicas entre paréntesis para algo de tema y claro respeto los derechos de autores en los vídeos y las músicas, no digo que son mías, disfruten de la lectura y de la música**

* * *

**capitulo x: el Guardián de Equestria.**

Los rugidos de las criaturas seguían sonando en lugar, las criaturas oscuras veían únicamente aquel ser de armadura con toda la atención olvidándose por completo de la gente que esta detrás del "guardián de Equestria", mientras el ser misterioso de armadura empuña su enorme arma con una sola mano viendo a las criaturas de sombra con precaución.

las personas, solo se quedaron estáticos sin saber que hacer muchos están impresionados y aliviados otros solo se quedaron viendo al guardián sin saber que decir, Shining aun veía al ser con precaución viendo su arma extravagante claro se ve poderoso pero "¿como se enfrentara a las criaturas oscuras el solo?".

Cadence veía al ser inspeccionando su armadura buscando un signo o algo, una fisura para poder identificar o averiguar quien es la persona de a dentro.

Fluttershy estaba parada muy cerca del ser de la armadura pero todavía estaba pasmada, hace unos segundos había aceptado su destino ser consumida por el líder de las criaturas pero ahora alguien vino en ayuda, ella solo se dejo caer en el piso sin energía.

-¡Fluttershy!- Cadence y Shining gritaron preocupados, corrieron a alado de Fluttershy cuando se sentó muy bruscamente en el suelo, ellos no se dieron cuenta que el ser de la armadura movió su cabeza impresionado y casi iba voltearse pero se contuvo.

-Fluttershy ¿estas bien?- pregunto Shining tratando de verla si tenia una herida o algo.

-si solo estoy un... poco mareada- contesto Fluttershy casi sin energías

Shining suspiro de alivio en ver que ella esta bien.

-tienen que irse de este lugar- Cadence, Shining y Fluttershy fueron sorprendidos por la voz miraron al ser de armadura de cerca que es realmente alto, Shining trato de hablar hasta que fue interrumpido por el ser de la armadura.

-me encargare de esto pero tienen que salir de aquí, llévense las personas de aquí- dijo el ser de armadura mientras veía a las criaturas de la oscuridad.

-¿espera vas enfrentarte tu solo contra esas cosas?- pregunto Shining con impresión, el ser de armadura solo asintió.

-oye te agradecemos lo que haces pero es un suicidio lo que vas hacer- Shining trata de convencer al ser de armadura que no batalle solo.

-...y aun tenemos que sacar los heridos- dijo Cadence señalando a las personas que están tiradas en el suelo que están perdiendo sus diferentes colores característicos se están convirtiendo en seres oscuros.

el ser de la armadura cuando vio eso apretó su puños muy fuerte de rabia luego levanto su arma al cielo, resplandeció su arma y dijo ...

-Gravedad- dijo el ser armadura Shining, Cadence y Fluttershy solo miraron extraño hasta que vieron que las personas heridas empezaron a levitar mágicamente todos se quedaron sin habla con la boca abierta con los ojos asombrados.

-sera mas fácil llevándoselos así, ahora salgan de aquí- dijo a los tres.

-¿oye pero como...?- iba preguntar Shining, hasta que oyeron unos rugidos y ladridos vieron 6 de las criaturas corriendo hacia ellos, el ser de armadura tan solo apunto su arma hacia el piso a un lado de sus costados pero agarrando con las dos manos y se quedo quieto sintiendo la brisa.

-¡¿oye que no vas hacer nada?!- grito Shining viendo que no hacia nada mientras miro nuevamente a las criaturas que se acercaban rápidamente, todos se espantaron viendo a las criaturas que corrían hacia ellos, Shining solo apretó sus mandíbulas y corrió hacia las criaturas para atacarlos.

-¡¿Shining que haces?!- grito Cadence al verlo corriendo hacia ellos.

Shining corrió con una gran distancia, las criaturas se fueron contra Shining viendo una oportunidad, el tenia planeado atacar a unas de las criaturas encimándose en el medio y luego aventaría un cohete de luz, pero los tres del medio dieron grandes saltos para atacar desde arriba y los otros tres se fueron hacia los lados, Shining se sorprendió al ver la táctica de los seres y solo se quedo viendo impactado que no tenia manera de defenderse contra los seres oscuros pero luego...

_**slash **_

se hoyo en el campo Shining vio a las criaturas que solo desaparecieron en frente de sus ojos y pudo haber jurado que vio un destello pero luego vio que estaba viendo la espalda del misterioso ser de armadura que de repente apareció enfrente de el.

_"¿que diablos? como... pero si corrí como unos doscientos metros de distancia de donde el estaba..."_ volteo hacia donde estaba hace un segundo parado a lado de Cadence y Fluttershy para ver que no había nadie, pudo ver la impresión de ellas dos que "el guardián" había desperecido y reapareció en frente de Shining, Shining volteo rápido al ser de la armadura.

_"¿pero como...lo hizo?"_ Shining estaba impactado y asombrado

_"¿el es un ser humano?" _se pregunto pero luego vio que mas criaturas empezaron a rodear al ser de armadura

-¡tienes que salir de aquí pon a salvo a las personas que te ayuden unos cuantos a las personas heridas, mientras yo me ocupo de esto!-ordeno "el guardián" Shining iba objetar pero vio que no podía hacer nada solo asintió y se fue hacia Cadence y Fluttershy, llamo a unas cuantos personas para que movieran a las personas heridas que estaban levitando.

**_-¡no dejen que se escapen!- _**grito el líder de los seres oscuros y dio un aullido, tres fueron corriendo a la multitud.

_**[música: master tell me the true de kingdom hearts]**_

pero de la nada un rayo cargado golpeo a las tres criaturas oscuras que desaparecieron.

el líder de los seres oscuros vio con enfado al ser de armadura, luego el ser de armadura tomo su arma con las dos manos y luego lo posiciono apuntando hacia abajo por su pierna derecha y rápido giro para azotar la punta de su arma al piso que se desquebrajo pero a la vez salieron de las grietas del piso, formaciones de hilera de rocas picudas que fue directo a las criaturas oscuras rápido el líder se movió de su lugar, la hilera de rocas picudas atravesó la gran cantidad de criaturas oscuras que desaparecieron.

el líder de las criaturas se movió hacia una distancia segura y aulló, todas las criaturas oscuras se movieron juntos y luego se zambulleron al piso dejando solo manchas oscuras en el piso que empezaron a rodear al ser de la armadura mientras el guardián solo se posiciono para atacar, cuatro salieron del piso saltando directo hacia el

pero el ser de armadura agarro su arma y salto, con las ranuras de su arma agarro al primero y empezó girar en el aire agarrando al segundo, luego dio un puñetazo al tercero que casi lo iba morder con un rápido movimiento con su arma agarro a la criatura, luego dio un giro completo de 360 en el aire agarrando a la cuarta criatura, todos fueron capturados en el aire en un solo segundo, los cuatro fueron sometidos de los cuellos de las ocho ranuras que tiene su arma el guardián.

las criaturas vieron la oportunidad para atacar y 20 salieron del piso para atacarlo en el aire pero el guerrero solo posiciono su arma hacia arriba en su cabeza con las cuatro criaturas sometidas en su llave y empezó a girar hacia el frente en el aire, lanzo las criaturas que estaban sometidas en su arma hacia las criaturas que estaban cerca para chocarse unos con los otros en el aire, de repente el guerrero se acomodo en el aire y se posiciono su llave hacia el suelo, solo el líder se dio cuenta de lo que iba hacer.

-_**¡idiotas todos quítense de ahí- **_pero fue demasiado tarde el guerrero se fue directo al suelo clavando su espada, provocando un terremoto, la tierra se desquebrajo se empezó formar anillos pequeños a grandes anillos que se empezó expandir alrededor del guerrero, luego la tierra se sumió provocando un cráter junto con una nube de polvo de tierra, las criaturas fueron forzados en salir del suelo pero no podían ver nada en el cráter.

el líder de las criaturas solo se quedo mirando en donde estaba mirando en la nube de humo empezó a oír ladridos dolorosos y desesperados, sabia bien que estaban siendo masacrados, paso varios minutos para oír el silencio.

_**[fin de la música] **_

la criatura oscura se quedo viendo hasta que se fue disipando la nube y pudo ver un enorme cráter circular y en medio estaba el guerrero parado mirándolo, pero lo que hizo la criatura oscura sorprendió al guerrero, empezó a reírse malvadamente, el guerrero solo se que mirando a la criatura de ¿porque se reía? es como si disfrutara que sus compañeros fueran eliminando.

_**-debo de agradecerte guerrero por lo que haz echo- **_dijo la criatura mirando al guerrero.

_**-**_¿te divierte ver caer tus compañeros?- pregunto a la criatura de la oscuridad solo le dio un soplido y una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes.

-**_si-_** así de simple contesto que hizo que el guerrero apretara su arma de furia rápido se lanzo a hacia la criatura, pero la criatura lo esquivo y solo se puso de lado del guerrero sorprendiéndolo.

_"¿me esquivo?"_ se posiciono para golpear en el aire a la criatura en las costillas hasta que sintió un golpe, lo mando a uno de los juegos de prueba tu fuerza con el martillo, choco en la base del juego doblando toda la columna de acero y oyendo el sonido de la campana tocando el suelo, el guerrero solo se quedo sentado donde se impacto mientras se acomodaba el casco en silencio.

_"¿que fue eso?" _pensó mientras se inspeccionaba su armadura de no haberse agrietado _"no había forma de que me golpeara desde sus costillas" _se empezó a incorporar del suelo _"y el golpe no se sentía como una de sus patas se sentía como un cráneo, un cabezazo" _ empezó a ver hacia la criatura pero cuando vio a la criatura le impresiono ver que salia en su costillas otra cabeza, volteo donde estaba la cabeza original que seguía ahí _"¿le creció otra... cabeza?"_.

-_**jejejeje impresionado ¿no?**\- _volteo a la cabeza original viendo que se reía luego noto que la cabeza que salio de la costilla se empezó a meterse al cuerpo.

_**-esto es gracias a ti- **_el guerrero miro a la criatura en silencio en señal de confusión.

**_\- cuando eliminaste mi jauría todos ellos no desaparecen en vano, solo van directo a un ser de la oscuridad cercano para dar mas fuerza en este caso yo y todos ellos están en mi, ahora puedo generar las cabezas de mi jauría en cualquier parte de mi cuerpo todo gracias a ti- _**el cuerpo de la criatura empezó a ser rodeado por una nube oscura mientras el guardián contemplaba la transformación.

**_[ música de batalla: the 13th Dilemma de kingdom hearts] _**

la criatura empezó a aullar y a crecer mas grande empezó a salir mas ojos amarillos en su cuerpo, le empezó a salir dos cabezas a los lados de la cabeza original pero sus cuellos empezaron a estirarse era como ver las cabezas de Ceberus con la habilidad de la Hydra en generar mas cabezas y largas de los cuellos **[nombre de la criatura Ceberus Hydra]**.

el guardián se preparo viendo a la criatura y las cabezas con mucha precaución, sin aviso unas de las cabezas se lanzo directo al guerrero.

_"¡las cabezas pueden alargar sus cuellos!"_ el guardián solo agarro su arma y golpeo el suelo formando la hilera de columnas de rocas que empezaron a salir directa a la cabeza.

la cabeza y las columnas se chocaron provocando una nube de polvo junto con un sonido de choque de rocas despedazándose, el guerrero noto una nube humo negro señalando que la cabeza no sobrevivió, rápido se fue corriendo rodeando la nube por detrás de los puestos que estaban cerca con la oportunidad de hacer una ataque sorpresa a la criatura pero unos de los puestos que estaba mas adelante salio disparado y se fue volando para revelar una cabeza directo hacia el.

el guardián clavo su arma a la tierra para hacer una columna de tierra gruesa de tres metros, la cabeza se choco con la columna desorientado pero el guerrero aprovecho la oportunidad golpeo la columna a los lados agrietando la columna y rápido salto arriba de la columna para pasarse de otro lado.

la cabeza se recupero pero viendo al guerrero encima de el, estaba apunto de ir contra el hasta que el guardián clavo su espada en la mera punta de la columna con las dos manos alzo la mitad de la columna levantando en el aire con su arma como si fuera un gran martillo de roca y el clavo era la cabeza, la cabeza solo abrió los ojos impresionado y después solo se hoyo la columna de roca enterrándose en el suelo.

el guardián pudo ver como la cabeza desaprecio formando una nube de humo negro rápido no perdió el tiempo y se movió saliendo de la zona de puestos para ver el cuerpo de la criatura que solo estaba su cabeza original empezó a salir otras 3 cabezas que fue directo al guerrero el se preparo pero las cabezas en lugar de ir de frente se fueron a la tierra enterrando sus cabezas cuando el guardián se dio cuenta la intención sus ataques, trato de retirase pero las cabezas fueron rápidas, asestaron el golpe en el guerrero mandándolo a volar por varios metros de altura pero rápido el guardián lanzo su arma a sus cuellos que fueron cortados, desaparecieron en una nube humo negro en el aire.

el guardián trato de llamar su espada pero no vio que 2 cabeza mas que rápido agarraron en sus pierna con sus dientes tiraron hacia bajo, para hacer un látigo con su cuellos y cabezas golpeando al guardián hacia la montaña rusa que esta del otro lado de la feria alzando una nube de polvo, las cabezas rápido regresaron al cuerpo y se escondió en el cuerpo negro, la criatura solo dio una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes y empezó a correr hacia la montaña rusa.

_**[fin de la música]**_

el guardián estaba enterrado en la tierra en el hoyo con su figura, se empezó a levantarse hacia al frente y un poco desorientado mientras veía a su alrededor, se levanto poco a poco y salio de su agujero, vio arriba la gran cantidad de tubos metálicos fueron atravesados por el.

_"es inútil no puedo llegar a su cabeza original, debo de hacer algo con sus de mas cabeza pero salen de cualquier parte de su cuerpo ¿que puedo hacer?"_ luego un tubo de metal se cayo en su casco volteo al tubo que es pesado y grande estaba apunto de patearlo hasta que vio la gran cantidad tubos de metal y le vino una idea.

la criatura avanzo a los escombros estaba apunto de llamar otra cabeza hasta que vio al guardián que salio.

_**-jejeje vienes por mas paliza**_** "guardián****"-** el guardián solo se posiciono para atacar.

_**-je como quieras- **_salio disparado cinco cabeza directo al guardián para terminar pero el solo alzo su espada hacia arriba, la criatura se preparo para llamar una cabeza para proteger del trueno pero no vino el rayo sino una esfera de luz que apareció con unos orbes que giran alrededor dos azules y los otros rojos encima del guardián.

la criatura oscura se quedo mirando con precaución pensando que es un tipo de energía que iba golpear hasta que vio que el guardián nuevamente alzo el arma pero esta vez cayo un rayo pero no en la criatura si no en la bola de energía que paso a la punta del arma del guardián y la bola de luz fue absorbido en el arma quedo electrificado, movió su arma girándolo veloz mente en sus manos pero se detuvo en la mano derecha extendida y dio un pequeño golpe en uno de las tubos que paso una corriente de electricidad al tubo miro por todas partes si venia un ataque o algo pero nunca apareció.

-**_¿_**_**que eso es todo?- **_pregunto la criatura al guerrero.

-_hora si termine-_ la criatura solo se quedo viendo confundido volvió a atacar con las cinco cabezas a la carga hasta que vio el guardián movió su arma cinco veces en dirección a la criatura de inmediato de la nada algo atravesó a las criaturas para desaparecer, se quedo pasmado la criatura.

hasta que vio que la columna de tubos metálicos que le falto partes entendió que los tubos de la columna salio disparados a las cabezas pero luego se escucho los sonidos de metales, vio la montaña rusa que empezó a moverse y mecerse, el guardián empezó a lanzar ataques en el aire en dirección a la criatura pocos tubos de las montañas empezaron a salir de la montaña hiendo en la dirección de la criatura.

la criatura solo lo esquivo y lanzo varias cabezas a los tubos mientras seguían llegando mas y mas, fue cuando entendió lo que estaba pasando.

**_-¡¿tu convertiste tu arma en un imán de direcciones de la montaña rusa?!- _**grito de furia la criatura al guardián.

el solo empezó a mover sus movimientos de ataque mas deprisa, mientras la criatura lanzo diez cabezas hacia el pero nuca llegaron a su objetivo, las gruesas bases de la montaña empezaron a golpearon las cabezas, empezaron a venir mas tubos por cada movimientos del guardián que hacia, sus movimientos se empezaron hacer indistinguible a la vista, parecía mas un tornado humano con su arma lanzando ataques y las cabezas de la criatura empezaron a salir a montones ya no eran de 5 o de 10 eran de 20 a 30 cabezas salían del cuerpo a golpear los tubos de acero que le venían, la montaña se empezaba deshacerse poco a poco como las cabezas empezaron poco a poco a desaparecer era una llovizna de ataque que se hacían las cabezas y los tubos que chocaban en el aire.

* * *

**_mientras en las afueras de la feria_**

hace 30 minutos que todos las personas habían salido pero lo primeros segundos de esos 30 minutos Shining indico a Fluttershy y Cadence en ayudar a las personas que mantuvieran la calma en un sitio seguro y que vieran a los heridos, mientras llegaban los médicos y los policías, pero después varios minutos había terremotos, varias nubes de humos empezaron a salir en dirección de la feria del pueblo, mientras las personas veían desde afuera ¿que otra cosa pasaba en aquel lugar?

habían llegado los médicos pero no ayudaron de mucho cuando vieron a los heridos no sabían como tratarlos y ni siquiera podían tocarlos por el temor de contagiarse sea lo que sea, luego se quedaron viendo en la feria cuando escuchaban las explosiones de escombros y después unos mas tarde minutos unos de los puestos había salido volando desde la feria y había caído cerca de ellos.

después vieron una persona que había salido disparado al cielo todos se figuraron que era el que se llamaba "el guardián de Equestria" mientras unas cabezas lo seguían hasta que vieron que desaparecieron las cabezas, pero salieron otras cabezas que jalaron al guardián al suelo y se hoyo un impacto,Cadence y Fluttershy dieron un grito por el semejante impacto que debió recibir el guardián pero luego la montaña rusa empezó a perder partes metálicas todas salieron en dirección a un lugar cerca de la montaña, Shining apretaba sus mandíbulas y sus manos de frustración .

-¿maldición que esta pasando ahí?- decía Shining mientras veía desde un lugar alto.

después hoyo la sirenas y vio los policías del pueblo que salieron de sus carros y se acercaron a la gente, Shining al ver que ya estaba en buenas manos rápido sin decir una palabra y sin que nadie lo viera se escabullo a hacia la feria para buscara al guardián y enfrentarse a las criaturas.

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado este capitulo agradezco a los que están comentando reviews espero mas opinión, a los que hayan marcado las historia como favorito y los que leen muchas gracias.**

cualquier duda pongan en el review si quieren información o que no entiendan


	11. capitulo XI:revelaciones y encatados

**No me considero propietario de the kingdoom hearts y my Little pony, ni de los personajes, ni su historia, únicamente hago por diversión, respeto los derechos de autor de los creadores de Square Enix, Lauren Faust, Hasbro y Disney **

**Advertencia esta historia es después de kingdoom hearts 3d y My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks**

**compañeros lectores como estado viendo la lectura es mejor con un poco de música así que recomiendo algunas músicas entre paréntesis para algo de tema y claro respeto los derechos de autores en los vídeos y las músicas, no digo que son mías, disfruten de la lectura y de la música**

**lectores disculpen la por hacer esperar voy tratar de hacer mas cortas las historias para que salgan rápido cada semana **

* * *

**capitulo XI: revelaciones y encantados: ****las piezas del tablero se mueven .**

pasaron varios minutos para que nada quedara la montaña rusa entre las nubes de tierra y escombros se encontraba el guardián arrodillado de cansancio recargándose en su arma, después empezó a brillar alrededor de su armadura, el brillo no duro pero la armadura empezó a desaparecer y solo dejo a un joven de cabellos de puntas de ojos azules con una ropa algo extravagante sudando y tomando bocanadas de aire era Sora que estaba muy cansado.

el arma que estaba recargado igual brillo y se convirtió en una enorme llave, Sora se alzo lentamente del suelo y vio a su alrededor viendo la feria un poco destruida, el piso lleno de tubos metálicos, las grietas que salían piedras picudas atravesaban algunos puestos, hoyos y cráter habían sucumbido algunos juegos mecánicos que Sora no sabia que eran, solo las nubes de humos de tierra esta en su alrededor.

\- uffff... esta batalla estuvo fuerte- se paso una mano limpiando el sudor de la frente, agarro su llave espada mientras saco una poción de salud y se lo aplico se sintió aliviado recuperando su energía.

-gracias a los objetos mágicos que medio Moguri pude ganar- se empezó a ver los objetos mágicos, uno era un amuleto colgante que tenia en su cuello era como su amuleto de "siempre juntos" nada mas que este era naranja con el símbolo de maestro de la llave espada en medio y el otro estaba en su brazo derecho en su hombro donde oculta su chamarra, se lo levanto para ver una parte de la armadura Sora empezó a sonreír al ver que no estaban roto

* * *

_**hace 1 hora y media en la tienda de Moguri**_

-¿¡tu!?-Sora exclamo y vio a la armadura

Sora vio con impresión a unos de sus oponentes mas fuerte que estaba saliendo de la luz, Sora retrocedió para ver "la armadura cociente latente" que estaba parado enfrente de el, Sora rápido se posiciono en su modo de ataque con los ojos fijos en el por cualquier movimiento que hiciera , sabia que tan fuerte es, sabia su velocidad que es igual a la suya y su dominio en la llave espada que le hacia parecer a Sora un novato y lo mucho que tiene que aprender en la llave espada.

Sora fue atacar sin perder tiempo en no darle la oportunidad a conciencia latente en hacer su primer movimiento hasta que el Genio hizo levitar a Sora parando su ataque.

-wow Sora tranquilo no queras dañar la armadura para un guerrero de la llave espada- dijo el genio

Sora se quedo flotando un poco desconcertado y vio al genio frente de el.

-¿que?- dijo Sora mientras levitaba miro nuevamente la armadura fue cuando dio un segundo vistazo se dio cuenta que no era "conciencia latente", Sora se relajo dejando un suspiro de alivio pero luego se quedo contemplando la armadura.

el Genio al ver que se relajo lo empezó a bajar hasta que aterrizo y se quedo inspeccionando la armadura era idéntico al "conciencia latente", se quedo mirando inspeccionando maravillándose como es la armadura.

-Sora estas armaduras los usaban los guerreros de las llaves espada- el genio se paro alado de la armadura mientras Sora veía la armadura.

-¿y que los hacen tan especiales? Genio- Pregunto Sora, Genio se hizo aparecer un traje con saco y corbata con una lista como si fuera un vendedor de autos.

\- bueno están diseñadas para protegerte contra los seres de la oscuridad, ayuda en los viajes de mundo a mundo sin necesidad de usar una nave, es de gran ayuda al portador de la llave espada para ocultar su identidad a la gente de otros mundos cuando tengan que entrar en acción y también es aclimatado sin que tengas que salir todos sudoroso y salgas a olor a pino triunfante, ¡siii es todo un ultimo modelo!...lo malo es que no tiene porta vasos - dijo el genio susurrando esa ultima parte, el Moguri tan solo suspiro al comentario.

-wow a si que esto es una armadura para los guerreros de las llaves espada- Sora se quedo viendo la armadura deseando que le gustaría tener una.

"es tuyo" dijo el Moguri, Sora se de tuvo no creyendo lo que oía se volteo lentamente a Moguri con los ojos del tamaño de los platos.

-¿que...? pero tu... dijiste...- Sora no podía pronunciar y estaba impresionado, hace uno segundos el Moguri le decía un montón de cosas negativas a Sora pero hora le daba la armadura.

El Moguri tenia ganas de reírse de la cara que tenia Sora pero se recompuso y se quedo viendo a Sora seriamente.

"veras Sora te lo doy por que no eres como los antiguos guerreros de la llave espada" Sora no sabia si tomarlo como una ofensa.

-si... los guerreros de las llaves espada son los mas respetados guerreros del universo, pero... a la ves se fueron haciendo mas orgullosos y vanidosos deseando mas poder que causo la guerra de las llaves espadas y dejo al universo sin protección de la oscuridad, solo dejando a seis sobrevivientes tres maestros y tres jóvenes trate de ayudarlos pero uno de ellos se volvió en contra para alcanzar sus metas, una de las cosas que hizo fue tomar el tesoro de mi familia, yo odie a los guerreros de la llave espada jurando que no los ayudaría" Sora se quedo pensativo ya sabia quienes eran los que mencionaba, Yen Sid y el rey Mickey había mencionado hace tiempo pero no con detalle.

"Sora se lo que dije, pero nada es mas importante que seguir el corazón y tu sigues tu corazón sobre poniendo tu honor o cualquier otra cosa para ayudar a los más necesitados eres muy diferente a los demás guerreros de las llaves espadas, por eso te quiero ayudar... haces caso a tu corazón" eso hizo a Sora recordar lo que había dicho Riku y lo que envidiaba de Sora.

_" me habría gustado vivir la vida como tu...haciendo caso mi corazón _" por un momento Sora pensó que Riku no hablaba enserio y que se estaba burlando pero ahora que lo decía el Moguri al perecer es algo muy especial.

"hora te pido que no seas un caballero cuando uses la armadura sino el guardián del pueblo de Canderlot de Equestria" dijo el Moguri

Sora sonrió, el Moguri no era malo de todo puede que se enoje muy fácil mente pero es un ser agradable asintió viendo al Moguri en hacer lo que el quiere, pero luego se quedo viendo la armadura que era grande para su tamaño.

-bueno una pregunta ¿no es algo... grande para mi tamaño?-dijo Sora mientras se media a lado de la armadura con su mano el Moguri se rió un poco a su comentario pero se fue a lado de la armadura, pego en el hombro y empezó a resplandecer la armadura desapareció solo dejando la hombrera donde había pegado .

el Moguri agarro la hombrera de metal y se la puso rápido a Sora, lo volvió a pegar iluminando la habitación y cuando termino se revelo a Sora usando el traje, le quedaba bien como un guante pensó que se había ajustado el traje a su tamaño hasta que vio en su alrededor que todo estaba un poco mas pequeño y un poco mas lejos del suelo, el genio hizo aparecer un espejo de 2 metros de alto y lo que vio no lo podía creer.

-¿¡crecí!?- grito Sora al ver que la armadura no se había ajustado a el, Sora vio que el mismo se había ajustado a la armadura, se pazo todo el cuerpo sentía toda la armadura ajustada a su nuevo tamaño.

" hice algunas modificaciones con mi magia en la armadura hace que tu cuerpo se desarrolle al tamaño ideal al de la armadura para que todos piensen que es un adulto el que lo usa y no sospechen que es un adolescente que lo usa ..."el Moguri se callo cuando vio Sora que empezó aposar apretando los músculos mientras que se veía en el espejo.

-¡wow con esto podre ganar a Riku en las vencidas!- Sora seguía apretando los músculos viéndose en el espejo, hasta que vio al Moguri que lo estaba viendo.

-perdón no podía contenerme- dijo rascándose la cabeza avergonzado en la armadura, el Moguri solo dio una gran gota de sudor viéndolo

_"puede que se vea como un adulto pero sigue comportándose como un adolescente"_ en cambio el Genio se rió y apareció alado de Sora.

-vamos Sora demuestra esos músculos- dijo el Genio que empezó a posar con Sora en el espejo los dos exagerando en su movimientos como si estuvieran en un concurso de físicoculturismo hasta que un objeto fue lanzado al espejo rompiéndolo, dejando a Sora y al Genio en sus poses, vieron que el objeto era la varita de Moguri los dos se voltearon a ver al Moguri con la cabeza roja de ira.

"_amargado"_ dijeron en sus pensamientos Sora y el Genio, el Moguri volvió a su color natural y prosiguió dejando a un lado la inmadurez de los dos.

"también vas tener que usar esto para usar movimientos distintos para que no asimilen tu forma de pelear " Sora vio lo que tenia.

-eso es como un amuleto "siempre juntos"- dijo Sora viendo el amuleto.

"si de echo esta basado en el significado, pero la diferencia es que puede imitar los movimientos de otro guerrero de la llave espada, se llama nexo dimensional" cuando termino de explicar el Moguri se lo entrego, Sora se puso el collar y lo acciono empezó asentir una corriente de energía y otras memorias de movimiento venían a su cabeza y noto que eran movimientos que el ya había visto pero no solo eso, sino un nombre le vino en la mente de Sora y de manera inconsciente lo dijo.

-Postrimería- vio que su llave espada se ilumino y apareció unos cuadros de luces alrededor y un salio la llave espada de "la armadura cociente latente".

-esto es...- todos quedaron callados el Moguri y el Genio vieron con asombro.

Sora se quedo mirando lo extraordinaria que es la llave espada "Postrimería" una llave espada sobresaliente en sus cualidades en todos los aspectos, la forma de un Espadón y mas grande que cualquier llave espada que haya visto con la habilidad de transformarse, Sora quería transformar el arma y poner a prueba sus habilidades hasta que luego sintió todo su cuerpo débil Sora no pudo sostenerse mas tiempo y se fue al suelo, el Genio y el Moguri fueron a el mientras Sora trataba de incorporarse.

"¡Sora desactiva la armadura!" dijo el Moguri a Sora.

Sora golpeo su hombro y se ilumino dejando a Sora sin la armadura en el suelo cansado y su llave espada "cadena de reino" .

-¿que paso porque me siento débil? en casi todos los sentidos- pregunto Sora al Moguri

"es debido al nexo dimensional utiliza tu magia para poder darte las habilidades del otro portador de la llave espada y tu fuerza va la armadura para el desarrollo de tu cuerpo juntos son un drenaje de energía" el Moguri y el Genio empezaron a alevantar Sora.

"pero no te preocupes una vez que te vayas costumbrando sera mas fácil y mas sencillo en poder manejar y a la vez vas adquiriendo mas habilidades del portador pero luego hablaremos esto... tienes que irte la armadura tiene un rastreador de oscuridad integrado vete y salva a las personas" dijo el Moguri a Sora mientras le daba una poción para recuperar energía y le entrego una caja llena de pociones Sora se incorporo tomo todo y estaba apunto de irse pero se volteo se quedo viendo al Moguri.

-¡Moguri muchas gracias!...¡volveré por una paleta de sal de mar!... ¡lo prometo!- Sora grito lleno de agradecimiento que resonó su voz en la tienda y se marcho dejando un Moguri feliz hasta que volteo a ver a un Genio cruzando los brazos sonriendo le.

"¿que?" pregunto el Moguri al Genio.

-no nada, no pensé que fueras a dar todas esas cosas gratis- dijo el Genio sonriendo al Moguri, el Moguri solo se fue volando cerca de una pared que hizo aparecer una ventana.

"bueno si es un buen plan de negocios a futuro valdrá la pena" dijo Moguri el Genio levanto una ceja viendo al Moguri.

-¿a que te refieres con eso?- pregunto el Genio a Moguri mientras el Moguri se quedo viendo en la luna.

"puede que Sora libere este mundo del conjuro que impusieron hace tiempo" dijo el Moguri con calma, el Genio se quedo un mas confundido todavía.

-no sabia que había un conjuro en este mundo- dijo el Genio que empezó a rascarse la cabeza mirando al Moguri.

"fue hace tiempo cuatro seres pusieron un conjuro en este mundo y también haciendo olvidar lo que una vez fue hace tiempo" dijo el Moguri melancólico, el Genio espero que le contara la historia pero vio que el Moguri se quedo callado y no dijo mas el Genio se regreso a la parte de atrás para ordenar algunas cosas.

"Sora espero que estés listo para la guerra por Equestria...¿pero que bando estarás? una vez que descubras la verdad" el Moguri solo puso su pequeña pata en el vidrio mientra veía la luna en todo su esplendor.

* * *

_**en el presente en la feria del pueblo**_

Sora estaba viendo el lugar tratando de ver que no quedara nada de la criatura de la oscuridad pero al no encontrar se dispuso a irse

-bien creo que no pudo a ser nada aquí- deseo tener la habilidad de Celestia de reponer todo en un instante pero como no tenia la habilidad, era mejor irse estaba apunto de volar hasta que hoyo aleteo Sora miro a su alrededor y no vio nada por un momento hasta que vio algo que fue volando a su dirección

-¿eso es un...?- no pudo terminar cuando un tremendo golpe le vino al estomago, salio disparado hacia al suelo pero agarro el objeto.

-ahu- fue lo que único que dijo a dolorido en el suelo cuando vio el objeto en sus manos vio que era un libro con alas amarillas.

-¿que? ¿pero que hace un objeto mágico en este mundo?- se cuestiono, el libro empezó a aletear Sora lo dejo ir pero el libro volaba alrededor de Sora, mientras Sora se levantaba.

-oye debes de tener mas cuidado a donde vuelas- le dijo al libro que solo volaba feliz a su alrededor luego el libro empezó a ir un dirección hasta que miro a Sora.

-¿quieres que te siga?- le pregunto, el libro revoloteo exageradamente confirmando y los dos se fueron entre las montañas de los escombros de tubos metálicos.

Sora siguió al libro pasaron varios minutos hasta que el libro empezó a volar alrededor de los escombros.

-¿que hay aquí?- pregunto Sora al libro como bien sabia que no había forma que le respondiera Sora empezó a mover los escombros moviendo los tubos y otras cosas hasta que se detuvo llevándose una sorpresa.

-¿¡que!?- Sora salto hacia tras sacando su llave espada apuntando a una criatura de la oscuridad que estaba tirado en el suelo sin poder moverse.

-jejeje...sorprendido-dijo la criatura Sora se dio cuenta era el líder de las criaturas de la oscuridad pero era una versión mas pequeña de una estatura normal de un animal.

-je...así que es tu verdadera cara ¿he?-apenas era audible lo que decía, Sora vio que la criatura no tenia fuerza pero lo que dijo si entro en duda ¿como le descubrió que era el ser de la armadura?.

-debes de tener mas cuidado como te mueves, retrocediste igual cuando te ataque con las cabezas por el suelo-le dijo a Sora, pero Sora solo se quedo viendo furioso a la criatura recordó las personas que fueron atacadas en la feria y sabia bien que no hay forma de salvarlos al menos que tuviera las 6 elementos de la armonía pero como no lo tenia sus destino era transformase en seres de la oscuridad eso le dio rabia a Sora.

-¡tu atacaste a la gente!- grito Sora apuntando su llave a la criatura oscura también hizo que el libro temblara de miedo que se fue a ocultarse en una pila de escombro por el enojo de Sora.

-¡y hora por tu culpa sus corazones irán a la oscuridad!- apunto su llave con mas determinación para que terminar con la criatura solo era convocar un trueno y la criatura desaparecería estaba apunto de hacerlo hasta que vio su sonrisa del la criatura, Sora le lleno de furia iba decir una palabra mágica hasta que hablo.

-así como ustedes nos hicieron a notros- dijo la criatura con su sonrisa, la criatura en lugar de recibir un ataque vio a Sora que lo contemplo nuevamente pero no tenia nada de odio en su cara era de confusión.

-¿que?-fue lo que dijo Sora, observando y bajando el arma lentamente.

-yo era un guardián de los bosques protegiendo los seres que a vitan ahí todo era tranquilo seguíamos las reglas como debe ser- dijo la criatura con una sonrisa viendo a un espacio Sora no creería lo que veía un sin corazón feliz recordando pero luego se cuestiono Sora en algo.

_"¿es realmente un sin corazón o es un incorpóreo?...no...no es ninguno de eso pero ¿que es real mente?"_ se pregunto Sora hasta que escucho a la criatura que prosiguió

-pero algo altero la regla el bosque se empezó a ser mas oscuro y peligroso, algo convertía a las criaturas del bosque en criaturas oscuras, empezaron a devorar todo, solicitamos ayuda de un ser humano que debía protegernos, hasta que un día fuimos cazados por el mismo que confiamos, el ser humano que era como un compañero y incluso pensamos que era nuestro amigo- dijo de manera furiosa la ira empezaba a consumir y estaba levantando del suelo por rabia.

-el elimino a todas las criaturas de los bosques para convertirnos en sus marionetas y contamino los bosques con una esencia de la oscuridad y solo nos llama como si fuéramos sus títeres para hacer su trabajo de consumir mas criaturas o seres para algo- dijo la criatura mirando el suelo con voz adolorido.

-¿entonces no fue su culpa el ataque el lo ordeno?-pregunto Sora

-no, el nos dijo que fuéramos por una niña de piel amarilla y cabello color rosa nunca nos ordeno atacar a las personas de la feria debo de admitir que lo hicimos por nuestra cuenta, las personas de aquí hay algo que nos hizo dar mas poder cada vez que tocábamos sus corazones, algo hay en ellos que nos hace fuerte para convertirlos en seres oscuros pero tu eres diferente... no eres de aquí ¿cierto?-Sora no dijo nada solo se quedo viendo aun lado evitando la mirada, la criatura solo dio una pequeña sonrisa teniendo la razón.

-nos hizo desear mas poder para nosotros pensando que podríamos vencerlo, pero ahora tendré que ir a la oscuridad nuevamente- la criatura se dejo caer en el suelo sin mas que dar.

-es por eso que te pido que me elimines, sentí a muchos criaturas de la oscuridad que fueron liberados sus corazones de la oscuridad por tu arma, te pido que me liberes- Sora dio con una cara de asombro y también le empezó a temblar su mano donde agarraba su llave espada.

-si desaparezco ahora por mis heridas iré juntarme a la oscuridad - Sora estaba indeciso no quería usar después de haber hablado con el pero si el deja que desaparezca ira a la oscuridad.

tomo su llave apunto lentamente a la criatura, estaba nuevamente a decir la palabra mágica hasta que el libro con alas apareció frente de el.

-¿que haces?- el libro solo volaba encima de la criatura oponiéndose a eliminar a la criatura.

-¡pero si no lo hago ira a la oscuridad nuevamente!- pero el libro no se movió, Sora no sabia que hacer, no quería hacerlo de los tantos no sin corazones y de incorpóreos y devora sueños, no quería eliminar, solo enterró su arma de frustración.

-no puedo, no puedo, no puedo- dijo Sora arrepentido.

todo parecía que la criatura iría a la oscuridad pero una luz se ilumino.

-¿que pasa?- Sora vio que venia del interior de su playera que iluminaba saco el objeto y era unos de los diamantes que llevaba en el cuello

uno de los cristales se desprendió del collar de Sora y se quedo en medio entre Sora y el libro, después su arma brillo y levito a las manos de Sora, entendió que tenia que agarrar la llave sintió una oleada de energía, se ilumino bajo sus pies una figura de una corona, Sora apunto y salio una luz de la llave espada hacia al cristal, el cristal empezó acumular energía cuando se lleno de luz disparo una luz hacia el libro con alas que ilumino toda el área y empezó salir una iluminación de color blanco puro creciendo mas y mas.

La criatura oscura pensó que le lastimaría la luz o que seria oscuro nuevamente, cerro sus ojos pero en lugar de dolor sintió calidez en todo su cuerpo y en lugar de ver la oscuridad abrió los ojos imágenes de luz le vino, recordó el bosque, a sus compañeros del bosque que desaparecieron, sonrió pero esta vez no de malicia si no lleno de placer en el suelo siendo bañado por la luz.

-tendrán...que esperarme...amigos- dijo en silencio la criatura

* * *

Shining corría en todo el lugar en busca del Guardián, pero por mas que buscaba no encontraba, nada mas que destrucción hasta que sintió una briza y vio un domo de luz que avanzaba y crecía.

-¿que es eso?- dijo Shining vio que la luz avanzaba rápidamente pensó que era una bomba o algo se cubrió los ojos con su brazo creyó que iba sentir un ardor pero no, no sintió ningún dolor pero si sintió calor placentero cuando bajo su brazo, miro sus recuerdos sus amigos, a sus padres, a su hermana y Cadence, era ver su vida pero grata y relajante solo sonrió llevándose por los recuerdos .

* * *

_**al mismo tiempo a las afueras del parque**_

todo el mundo estaban viendo en el suelo con horror a las personas heridas que estaban siendo cubierto por sus manchas negras

algunos gritaban que las personas que se estaban convirtiendo como las criaturas oscuras que fueron atacados pero eran formas humanas, los médicos hacían todo lo posible en tratar a las personas pero no sabían que hacer.

-debemos ponerlos en cuarentena- dijo un señor

\- estas loco son personas, no podemos hacer eso- dijo una señora

-pero se están convirtiendo en esas cosas- dijo otra señora

-¡no lo haremos!- dijeron un grupo

-¡hay que hacerlo!- grito el otro grupo, todos se empezaban tener discusiones mas fuerte que es lo que tenían que hacer con ellos.

Cadence y Fluttershy trataban de contener a las personas, Fluttershy no sabia como Cadence de vez en cuando calmaba a las persona pero ya no funcionaba la gente volvían a discutir y se estaba poniendo muy mal el asunto, Cadence vio que ya era peligroso para Fluttershy fue hablar con ella.

-Fluttershy quiero que te lleves a los niños lejos de aquí ya hable con un oficial en llevarlos al hospital esperaran ahí- dijo Candence

-pero que vas a hacer...- iba objetar hasta que se quedo muda, Cadence se quedo confundida y miro a donde ella miraba, todo el mundo paro de discutir, la multitud fue quedando en silencio, el tiempo se detuvo para ellos, una ventisca vino y vieron un domo de luz que se hacia grande que salia del interior del parque de diversiones, todos sintieron la calidez y se quedaron quietos hipnotizados excepto Cadence y Fluttershy.

_"¿que esta pasando allá?" _Cadence se quedo mirando en la luz y viendo a las personas que se quedaron quietos como si fueran estatuas, Fluttershy sentía familiar la energía pero no tardo mucho en reconocer que era su energía mas potente que se hubiera imaginado.

luego Cadence y Fluttershy vieron que empezó salir del domo de luz esferas de luces pequeñas que fueron hacia las personas que se convertían en oscuridad que empezaron a iluminarse sus cuerpos, cuando termino la iluminación las manchas oscuras desaparecieron para dejar a las personas con sus colores de piel respectivos y parecían dormir plácidamente.

nada mas Cadence y Fluttershy parecían que ellas eran las únicas en notar todo lo que ocurría, hasta que vieron que la luz empezó a retroceder donde había salido y desapareció, todo el mundo se quedo estático por varios minutos, se empezaron a preguntar de la luz pero luego todo el mundo se empezó a pedir disculpa la tensión había desperecido era un cambio de humor de 180 grados que todos dieron y se empezaron ayudar entre todos.

-¿que acaba de ocurrir?- pregunto Fluttershy, Cadence solo negó su cabeza.

-no lo se- dijo ella viendo a todas las personas mostrando amabilidad entre si.

* * *

Shining estaba parado como una estatua hasta que reacciono no sabia cuanto tiempo estuvo parado y vio todo a su alrededor que seguía en la feria destruida.

-¿que paso?- Shining vio y empezó avanzar lentamente adonde había salido la luz, hasta que vio una figura un joven que salio rodeando los escombros sin saber a donde ir.

-¿oye estas bien?- Shining le hablo al joven de cabellos de punta y con ojos azules que podía ver desde el lugar donde estaba, era Sora que se quedo mirando a su alrededor quien lo llamaba y vio al adulto de piel blanca con de cabello azul eléctrico que había ordenado a el evacuar a todos del parque mientras se enfrentaba a las criaturas oscuras.

_"¿que hace el __aquí? es peligroso que este aquí, pensé que estaría con el resto de la gente" _ Sora pensó , aparto rápido la idea por completo porque tiene que disimular que era otro joven adolescente normal del mundo para que no descubriera que el es el guardián, pero se alegro en verlo bien, dio rápido una sonrisa.

-¡si estoy bien!- grito y fue hacia Shining, mientras Shining solo arqueo la ceja viendo que no tenia miedo pero no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo.

vio al chico que llevaba algo en vuelto en una chamarra en sus manos que lo cargaba muy cuidadosamente y un libro grande.

-¿oye chico estas bien?- dijo nuevamente Shining viéndolo a los ojos y si no estaba alarmado o espantado.

-si pero hay que salir, no es seguro quedarnos aquí- dijo Sora a Shining que empezó avanzar, Shining se sorprendió al ver que no mostraba ningún signo de miedo y hablaba con claridad como si no paso nada de lo que había ocurrido .

-pero ¿el ser de la armadura o las criaturas no lo habrás visto?- pregunto Shining, Sora casi se tropezó al escucharlo.

-hem...no...bueno nada mas vi una sombra de una persona que se fue- dijo algo nervioso tratando de evitar verlo.

-¿seguro?- Shining se quedo viendo a Sora.

-si eso es todo lo que pude ver, lo siento pero es mejor irnos- Shining iba preguntar de la luz pero vio que tenia razón por los grandes catres que veía alrededor, empezaron a caminar hasta que se detuvo el joven

-¿por donde es la salida?- pregunto Sora a Shining se quedo viendo al joven y no pudo evitar reír.

-es por aquí- Shining se quedo mirando a Sora pero juraría que vio moverse lo que llevaba cubierto en la chamarra, por el camino empezó a preguntar de la luz y del ser misterioso a Sora que el simplemente decía no había visto nada.

-¿así que no viste, las criaturas, ni al guerrero y ni la luz?- pregunto nuevamente Shining

-no...mmm un objeto me golpeo la cabeza...y...me dejo inconsciente debajo de uno de los puestos- dijo Sora con nerviosismo.

-mmm-sospecho Shining de el.

-¿todos están bien?- pregunto Sora a Shining refiriéndose a las personas.

-bueno sinceramente, no lose- dijo Shining

-¿pero todos fueron sacados?- pregunto nuevamente

-si, todos fueron evacuados y los heridos pero no se decirte como están ellos- dijo Shining un poco desanimado y preocupado Sora noto el desanimo de Shining.

-hakuna matata- dijo Sora, Shining volteo a Sora con una ceja levantada

-¿que?- pregunto Shining

-quiere decir no te angusties, unos amigos me enseñaron eso, cuando salgamos veremos a las personas que estarán bien- dijo el joven.

-¿como sabes que estarán bien?- pregunto Shining, Sora solo se quedo mirando con una sonrisa en lo que llevaba en sus manos en vuelto de su chamarra.

-digamos que es una intuición- dijo Sora con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

Shining iba cuestionar pero en solo ver la sonrisa del joven de cabellos de punta le lleno de esperanza de alguna manera, quería al menos ver a Cadence, Fluttershy y a la gente que estarán bien cuando salgan pero luego le vino el miedo.

-¡ho no!- dijo Shining asustado.

-¿que pasa?- pregunto Sora

\- recordé que no le dije nada a Cadence, me escabullí al parque estará furiosa cuando salga- dijo Shining con los ojos dilatados

-bueno solo dile la verdad que buscaste al guardián-le dijo de manera calmada que no le ayudo mucho.

-no lo entiendes, ella siempre se preocupa mucho por mi cada vez que salgo a patrullar y ahora me matara, una vez cuando eramos niños accidentalmente me escape por el bosque Everfree cuando me encontró me quiso matar - le dijo habiendo sentido la furia de Cadence aquel día.

-bueno también me paso eso con una amiga, me subí a una palmera por una frutas ella me vio y me empezó a gritar que me bajara ella estaba preocupada que me fuera a caer, cuando llegue al suelo me aventó todas las frutas que recogí me persiguió por toda la isla- dijo el joven mientras reía.

Shining y Sora platicaron por varios minutos, resulta que tenían muchas cosas en común, como sus amigas de cada uno que parecían mucho en sus actitudes, también empezaron a contarse de sus especialidades como tocar un instrumento se empezaron a burlarse de hacer una banda, Shining empezó a dar algunos consejos de lo que debe hacer cuando una amiga se enoja con el.

esto hizo llamar la atención a Sora pero desafortunada mente esto hizo que se metiera en algo de relaciones de parejas con algo de primera y segunda base, que hizo que el joven se enrojeciera cada cosa que decía en las relaciones mas intimas y lo que iba suceder.

-creo... que ya hice la segunda base- dijo Sora a Shining, recordando su accidente en la mañana.

-¿en serio? a tu edad es un logro amigo- dijo Shining con una sonrisa picarona envolviendo el cuello de Sora con un brazo.

-si pero fue con alguien mas- dijo de manera mas penoso y mucho mas rojo.

-wow un don juan ¿he?- dijo Shining con una sonrisa burlona

-¡no! no fue apropósito, fue un accidente y pensándolo bien ni siquiera di la primera base no cuenta- dijo Sora mas nervioso bajo el brazo de Shining que todavía le daba.

-¡ja! a eso se le llamaría un "home run" si hubieras seguido pisando mas al fondo- dijo Shining riendo empezando a burlarse de lo joven que es.

cuando se dieron cuenta ya habían salido y vieron todo el lugar las personas estaban calmados y se estaban ayudando uno al otro en una fila en cerca de las ambulancias estaban nada mas los policías estaba tomando notas a las personas y se estaban llevando uno a uno a los jóvenes a sus casas.

-parece que todo esta en calma- dijo Shining sonriendo.

-si...- igual Sora asintió feliz sonriendo, pero luego los dos sintieron un aura poderosa incluso Sora bajo el brazo de Shining.

-hay no- dijo Shining no quería ver donde venia, el joven también no quería pero los dos hicieron de todas maneras, voltearon y vieron una mujer de piel rosada dando una mirada asesina y penetrante, Sora había sentido la mirada de muerte pero este era poderosa que le hacían temblar.

-**Shining**\- dijo Cadence de manera normal pero era muy amenazadora, los dos sentían la ira de ella

-¿s-s-si...Candence?- formulo la oración con temor.

_"¿ella es Cadence? es mas intimidante que Rainbow_ Dash" dijo Sora en sus pensamientos

-**¿donde estuviste?**\- pregunto Cadence con su voz mas oscura.

-mmm...bueno...yo...- iba decir algo pero no podía.

-**¿no habrás ido de regreso en busca del ser de la armadura?**\- Shining estaba apunto de confirmar pero ya no estaba tan seguro en decir.

-_**¿verdad?** _\- solo hizo que empezaron a tener escalofríos se petrificaron al instante Shining y Sora no dijeron nada por un rato, Shining estaba a punto de abrir la boca y decirle la verdad hasta que Sora le tapo la boca.

\- disculpe señorita yo tuve la culpa- Sora dijo en tono de vergüenza, esto hizo que Cadence apenas se diera cuenta del joven de cabellos de punta y Shining solo se quedo paralizado que se iba echar la culpa.

-entre de nuevo al lugar...y pues el señor Shining me vio y entro para buscarme- Sora solo dio una sonrisa forzada de vergüenza Shining solo se impresiono

_"¿porque se echa la culpa por mi ? si apenas nos conocemos"_ pero tan solo de haber platicado y haberlo conocido en la feria parecía que era ya parte de su familia parecía ser su segundo hermano menor aparte de su hermana, Shining volteo lentamente a Cadence si a creído la historia de Sora pero luego vio que ella estaba asombrada con la boca casi abierta mirando al joven, Cadence se quedo paralizada y asombrada viendo al joven pero Sora empezó a sentirse incomodo en la mirada perdida en el.

-mmm...¿Cadence?- dijo Shining, Cadence reacciono torpe mente y miro a Shining

-¿si?- pregunto Cadence un poco torpe

-¿estas bien?- pregunto Shining a ella de nuca haberla visto así.

-si...sera mejor que vaya con el resto de los jóvenes para identificarlo Shining yo... iré a ver que todo este bien- con eso se dio vuelta y empezó alejar, Sora y Shining se miraron confundidos.

-¿tengo algo en la cara?- pregunto Sora a Shining que solo negó.

-¿entonces por que me vio así?- pregunto a Shining que estaba confundido.

-no lose, es la primera vez que la veo así- dijo Shining pero luego miro Sora.

-¿por que te echaste la culpa?- pregunto con curiosidad Shining a Sora .

-bueno...la verdad es que lo dije sin pensar- rió el joven Shining se asombro en su respuesta.

-¿espera te echaste la culpa si haberlo pensado?- Shining estaba tratando de confirmarlo bien lo que el dijo, el joven solo asintió rascándose la cabeza.

-si es un problema, nunca pienso bien las cosas cuando veo mis amigos se van a meter en problemas-dijo mientras se reía.

"que chico tan extraño"pensó Shining pero también empezó a reírse junto con el

"pero me agrada" dijo mental mente Shining se sentía aquellos días cuando estaba con sus amigos en Cristal prep, Shining nuevamente lo agarro del cuello con un solo brazo acercándolo a el.

-ven vamos con el resto de los jóvenes- dijo Shining avanzando mientras reían en el camino.

no paso mucho para ver un grupo de jóvenes reunidos ahí, Shining vio que muchos padres o algún familiar venían por los adolescentes o eran llevados por los policías a sus respectivas casas y vieron que las ambulancias empezaron a llevar a las personas Shining fue rápido a un grupo donde vio Fluttershy.

-¡Fluttershy!- llamo a la adolescente.

-oficial Shining- respondió Fluttershy pero luego se callo cuando vio a la otra persona que venia a acompañado.

-¿Fluttershy donde están las personas heridas?- pregunto Shining

-hem...todos..bueno...fueron llevados al hospital-dijo tímidamente pero Sora no le vasto esa información se acerco a Fluttershy.

-¿pero las manchas oscuras que tenían desaparecieron?- pregunto Sora a la adolescente que ella solo dio un pequeño chillido tratando de esconderse en Shining, Sora se quedo mirándola en espera de su respuesta de Fluttershy pero ella solo saco su cara por el brazo derecho de Shining para ver al chico directo a los ojos pero ella no podía solo miro a sus pies roja de la cara como un tomate y asintió rápidamente.

el joven cuando vio que asintió suspiro de alivio y empezó a sonreír, Shining y Fluttershy solo arquearon las cejas en verlo sonreír y alegrarse como un niño en navidad incluso algunos jóvenes de al rededor miraron extraño al joven.

-gracias me calmaste los nervios - sonrió a Fluttershy con los ojos fijos en ella.

todo el mundo se quedo viendo al joven de pelos de punta viéndolo extraño excepto Shining que dio una sonrisa y Fluttershy no podía decir una palabra, solo agacho la cabeza ocultándose en su cabello poniéndose muy colorida, se sentía mareada, con mucho calor, su corazón no dejaba de latir ella solo retrocedió levemente hacia atrás.

"_¿por que siento todo esto? se que soy tímida pero viéndolo es mas que eso " _ella no podía fretarse a su cara solo tenia agachado su cara hasta que vio en sus manos del joven su chamarra cubriendo algo que se estaba moviendo, el joven de cabellos de punta empezó a sentir los movimientos en su chamarra.

-¡ho ya se esta despertando!- dijo Sora, Shining y Fluttershy empezaron a ver curioso lo que tenia en sus manos incluso los jóvenes de al rededor, Sora empezó a desenvolver todos se quedaron mudos al ver lo que llevaba.

-¿un cachorro?- dijo Shining viendo con impresión.

el joven llevaba un pequeño cachorro peludo amarillo con un ligero color rosa en su cola y orejas, sus orejas perfectamente triangulares, su cola peluda y larga, sus ojos eran verdes pero casi el mismo resplandor al joven que lo llevaba en sus manos, el cachorro se movía viendo en su al rededor con inocencia era como ver un peluche de un zorro.

-eso es un...- iba decir Fluttershy hasta que el cachorro bostezo.

-¡haaaaaaaa!- la chicas de alrededor exclamaron y todas fueron corriendo alrededor de Sora, incluso Sora fue sorprendido del repentino rodeo de las jóvenes de su edad.

-¡que tierno!- dijo una de pelos de color verde con blanco luego fue movida por una de cabellos mitad rosa y mitad azul profundo

-es muy bonito- dijo ella que empezó a tratar de alcanzar la cola del cachorro

-parece de peluche... pero no como los del juegos del parque este es precioso- dijo una que trataba de ver por el hombro de Sora.

-miren su cola y sus orejas- grito una que se estaba encimando encima de la cabeza del joven

el joven luchaba estando de pie y cubriendo al cachorro mientras eran sofocados por el gran numero de mujeres que le rodeaban.

-chicas por favor mantengan la calma- Shining trataba de tirar a una de la multitud que ahogaban a Sora, mientras Sora ponía al cachorro seguro estirando sus manos hacia arriaba, lo peor fue que las chicas empezaron agarra al joven por todo los lados y jalando sus brazos para sus sorpresas ni siquiera lo podían mover o hacerlo bajar.

Sora se empezó a preocupar que alguna se lastimara hasta que todos sintieron algo escalofriante, todos se dejaron de mover y voltearon lentamente en dirección a Fluttershy para ver que no era la Fluttershy que el pueblo y Shining conocían tenia una aura asesina sus ojos rivalizaban o incluso mas que las criaturas de la oscuridad, sus pelos rosa suave se elevaba flotando de poder, todos se petrificaron, pero el que sentía mas la ira era Sora de alguna manera, la mirada de Fluttershy estaba centrado en el.

-**háganse a un lado de el-** dijo Fluttershy con la voz tranquila pero escalofriante a las chicas de alrededor de Sora, todas obedecieron lentamente y se empezaron a retirarse

-**YA-** ordeno a todas calmada pero con una voz casi silencioso susurrante a todas que en un parpadeo todas se quitaron de el.

Sora se quedo mirando con temor mientras veía a Fluttershy que se acercaba, cada paso que ella hacia le daba escalofríos,trataba de salir del hipnotismo que alguna manera tenia en sus ojos para que obedeciera y se quedara quieto, cuando se acerco ella lo suficiente estaba cara a cara pero con los ojos cerrados y con una sonoriza estando segura de si misma mostrando feliz pero su aura asesina no cambio Sora de alguna manera sabia que ella estaba molesta aunque no sabia por que, empezó a temblar como gelatina.

**-¿donde en contraste este cachorro?- **pregunto ella a Sora.

-hemmm...me...lo encontré en el parque- el joven dijo tratando de responder y bajo lentamente al cachorro a su pecho.

-**mmm que extraño sabes que raza es-** dijo ella en tono pasible pero oscuro el joven solo negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-**es un...- **iba decir cuando el cachorro lamió la nariz de Fluttershy sorprendiéndola esto hizo que volviera a su manera de ser y se quedo mirando al cachorro,Fluttershy no pudo evitar ver con ternura al cachorro, acerco su mano lentamente al cachorro detrás de sus orejas, empezó a rascar ella dando una sonrisa amable al cachorro.

Sora se quedo boquiabierto a ver la sonrisa de ella pudo sentir algo que venia de ella una energía hasta que comprendió...

-entonces fuiste tu- dijo murmurando, Fluttershy luego se quedo petrificada y levanto la cabeza para mirar los ojos azules de Sora, casi le dio un infarto al darse cuenta que esta tan cerca de el, ella rápido se fue detrás de un árbol para esconderse, el joven arqueo la ceja realmente confundido e incluso las personas se sorprendieron y algunos suspiraron de alivio, la misma Fluttershy que el pueblo conoce regreso, el joven poco a poco se acerco al árbol donde ella se escondía

-hey ¿Fluttershy? verdad- dijo, ella solo dio a responder un pequeño grito casi audible.

-me temo que voy pedirte tu ayuda- dijo Sora un poco avergonzado, Fluttershy no contesto pero se impresiono al escuchar que necesita su ayuda y solo se quedo escuchando muy atentamente.

-se que no iniciamos bien esta maña en la escuela y disculpa si bueno hem...pues a verte agarrado así- Fluttershy y Sora se enrojaron de las caras recordando lo que paso, Shining solo dio una sonrisa picara al joven.

-pero ahora necesito tu ayuda a cuidar al cachorro me gustaría cuidarlo pero no voy poder darle tiempo y me han dicho que tu eres buena con los animales- Fluttershy seguía sin responder tan solo empezó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello mientras seguía escuchando.

-y lo que te pido es que cuides, lo vendré visitar...el ya ha pasado por mucho ¿si me harías ese favor? - al terminar Sora se quedo parado en una respuesta pero al no ver que respondiera concluyo que no acepto, se trato de ir lentamente y ver si Shining aceptaría al cachorro.

-¡lo haré!- Sora se detuvo y se volteo a ver el árbol.

-¡me encargare de el!- dijo detrás del árbol, Sora estaba apunto de ir hacia ella hasta que un rose de la cola del cachorro paso en su nariz miro al cachorro que el cachorro solo ladro se levanto de sus manos y salto de su brazo que fue al suelo aterrizando limpio.

Sora comprendió que seria mejor no ponerla mas nerviosa dejando mejor al cachorro ahí hasta que ella recogiera al cachorro, luego una mano agarro en el hombro de Sora era Shining que tenia una sonrisa en el.

-vaya así que fue con ella la segunda base- automáticamente Sora se enrojeció en el comentario.

-¡fue un accidente!- grito Sora mientras Shining empezó a reír.

-vamos te llevare a tu casa- dijo Shining un riendo pero Sora se congelo con los ojos abiertos.

"no puede ser si se entera que no tengo casa va sospechar y descubrirá que no soy de este mundo, pero puedo llevar a la cabaña de Merlín...pero esta muy retirado no creo que se crea que vivo ahí y mas si Merlín no sabe que vamos pude que este haciendo algo de magia" Shining se quedo viendo confuso a Sora al verlo parado y pensando, Sora no sabia que decir ya que no es muy bueno mintiendo.

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto Shining, Sora se estremeció y empezó a sudar a montón estaba apunto de decir algo hasta que se acerco un señor en traje de policía que para Sora se le hizo familiar.

-no se preocupe señor yo lo llevare- Shining se volteo y vio al oficial..

-ho oficial muchas gracias pero yo...- cuando dijo eso el oficial respondió rápido

-¡¿que?! ¡¿trata de corregir a un oficial debo de recordarte que soy un oficial?!- dijo sacando una placa con exageración Sora se quedo viendo con los ojos estrechos en el oficial.

-oficial pues vera yo soy Shining el capitán del departamento de policía de la ciudad Cristal -Shining enseño su placa de uno mas reluciente había tres estrellas arriba de un escudo de color azul con una estrella morada en medio y es mas brillante que la placa del oficial, el oficial se quedo callado e incluso Sora se impresiono que cargo tenia Shining.

-ha... usted es... capitán jejeje- el oficial se puso nervioso y se rió nervioso, Sora le resulto ese comportamiento familiar Sora pensó quien era

"un momento ese comportamiento entretenido y exagerado, el tono azul de piel y con esa barba acaso es..." Sora agrando sus ojos al ver quien es

-hemm oficial Shining- Shining volteo y vio a Fluttershy que le había llamado.

-no se si puede llevarme a mi casa- Shining se olvido que Fluttershy vivía un poco mas lejos y que ella es tímida por lo que no esta muy seguro ir con un otro oficial

-ho si Fluttershy por supuesto- se volteo y miro al oficial.

-bien oficial usted pude escoltar a mi amigo- el oficial se puso firme y empezaron a ir hacia la patrulla en el trayecto Sora pudo ver a Shining estuvo callado y pensando para si mismo hasta que se detuvieron para despedirse, Shining miro a Sora.

-bien nos vamos tener que despedir ¿hemmm?... diablos no puedo creer que no haya preguntado tu nombre - dijo Shining casi avergonzado.

-no se preocupe mi nombre es Sora señor- tendió su mano a Shining con sonrisa.

-bien Sora pues ya sabes quien soy Shining Armor y no me digas señor para mis amigos solo soy Shining- apretó la mano de Sora de volviendo el gesto.

\- hey ¿que te parece a visitar a la ciudad Cristal Sora?- dijo Shining con una sonrisa.

-¡Si claro! me gustaría ir- dijo Sora entusiasmado.

-puede que te presente a mi hermana para que sean amigos- dijo Shining, Sora sonrió con la idea de conocer a otra persona para hacer una amistad.

-¡por supuesto me gustaría conocerla!- dijo Sora con emoción, Shining dio una sonrisa satisfecho que al ver a Sora que no sospechaba de su plan.

-¡bien ve en Sábado estaré en el centro con Cadence y mi hermana a las 3:00 daremos una vuelta en la ciudad- dijo Shining, Sora solo dio una sonrisa y asintió .

-claro estaré ahí - Sora se subió a la patrulla que empezó avanzar, Sora miro por la ventana miro al cachorro con Fluttershy que ella estaba cargando, Sora saco su cabeza para despedirse.

-gracias Fluttershy por el favor cuídalo, nos veremos mañana en la escuela- grito Sora sonriendo mientras el coche avanzaba ella solo se sonrojo y miro para un lado mientras el cachorro levanto una pata y empezó a ladrar como si se despidiera.

Shining y Fluttershy solo vieron la patrulla que empezó a alejarse poco a poco que luego desapareció cuando doblo en una esquina los dos dieron un suspiro.

-ven Fluttershy vamos por Cadence todos hemos tenido una noche larga- Shining bostezo y fue a donde estaba Cadence que estaba cerca, ella había estado mirando con preocupación tenia una mirada perdida en la calle mientras pensaba.

"¿por que me es familiar el chico?, no...hay algo mas que me es familiar es como si alguna ves haya sentido esa misma energía hace tiempo...tendré que consultar con mi tía" pensó Cadence vio a Shining y Fluttershy que se acercaban para irse.

lo que ellos no se dieron cuenta es la esquina que se a había ido el carro que llevaba a Sora, se ilumino y salio algo despegando en forma de una alfombra que fue al cielo como un rayo pero también una mancha oscura que salio de la feria se fue hacia un bosque.

* * *

_**en otra parte en un salón oscuro **_

el salón era grande del tamaño parecía un salón de baile antiguo de la época medieval eran tan grande que podría meterse todo un pueblo ahí, en el hay tres tronos en el lado izquierdo era un trono elegante de color rosa con un símbolo de un diamante en forma de corazón, alado derecho se encuentra un trono de color plata que a pesar de todo polvoroso y casi oxidado brillaba fuertemente bajo la luz de la luna llena y curioso se encuentra una imagen de la luna, el tercer trono esta en medio de los dos tronos este es dorado y mas grande que los dos relucía fuerte aun estando en la oscuridad, parecía que no le afectado el paso del tiempo tiene una imagen del sol pero en este trono había una persona sentado ahí encapuchado con una gabardina sacando una ala negra, miraba perdido en el piso como si esperara algo.

el encapuchado miro al otro lado del salón para ver la puerta principal una puerta grande de 6 metros de altura y 5 metros de ancho con tallado de imágenes, la puerta empezó a emanar una esencia de sombras oscuras que iba por el suelo era una gran mancha negra que se movía en el suelo a uno le daría miedo por ver la mancha oscura que se movía lentamente hacia el trono pero el encapuchado no le daba miedo estaba tranquilo viendo la mancha oscura como si fuera un sirviente.

la mancha oscura se aproximo y se quedo quieto en frente de los tronos, esperando algo del la persona que esta en el trono, la persona solo asintió para la mancha oscura, la mancha rápido se aproximo a la sombra del trono y fue absorbido por la sombra del trono.

-...- la persona encapuchado se quedo pensando por un minuto pero luego de ese minuto sonrió se levanto del trono y agito su mano en el aire y un sonido surgió de la nada una parte del piso en frente de los tronos se abrió para revelar unas escaleras, el encapuchado se metió, fue bajando lentamente y luego la sombra del encapuchado se formo con otra imagen de una persona con un ojo de color verde el encapuchado lo noto pero no le importo.

-se van a molestar por estas noticias - dijo la sombra al encapuchado

\- tu déjamelos...se que hacer con ellos- dijo con frialdad mientras seguía bajando.

la sombra empezó a desvanecerse para dejar la sombra en forma normal del encapuchado no tardo para el encapuchado para llegar a un corredor para ver del otro lado otra puerta se aproximo y lentamente la puerta se abrió, el encapuchado se quedo parado mirando lo que hay en el interior.

-bien ¿que noticias tienes?- dijo una voz femenina.

-mhp traigo buenas y malas- dijo el ser encapuchado agito su mano y de la nada salio una mesa con un tablero de ajedrez con piezas, 3 de color blanco y 16 piezas oscuras el encapuchado se acerco a la mesa.

-se unió otra pieza en el tablero para ellos- saco una figura de un alfil blanco que lo puso en el tablero.

\- y perdimos una de nuestras piezas- luego removió la figura de unas de las torres oscuras hubo un silencio hasta que el lugar empezó a temblar.

\- mmm el tiene razón en estar molesto, consiguieron a otro mas y perdimos una de nuestras piezas, parece ser que hay hacer otro ser- dijo el de voz elegante masculina con decepcionado.

-¡dejemos esta tontería!- sonó una voz mucho mas potente y mas robusto que sacudió el lugar.

\- ¡yo digo que hay que atacar somos mas que ellos!- dijo la voz violentamente.

-si claro pero hay dos problemas, primero hay que salir de aquí **genio** y segunda nos estamos volviendo a enfrentar a tres seres que tienen la mismas habilidades los que nos encarcelaron aquí, no tendría caso salir si nos volverán a encerrar hay que planear bien para llegar a derrotarlos - termino de hablar voz femenina.

-ademas hay algo que descubierto gracias a esta derrota- dijo el ser encapuchado.

todos se quedaron callados de inmediato poniendo mas atención en lo que va decir.

-¿que les suena _**el reino de los corazones**_?- dijo sonriendo el ser de la capucha.

* * *

_**mientras tanto en la escuela de Canterlot High**_.

Celestia se encontraba en su oficina pensando reclinándose en su silla tomando una taza de te viendo la luna, pensó en su hermana y Sora lo que le habían dicho esta tarde.

"¿estaba bien tener un poco de esperanza en algo que puede ser fatal en todo el mundo?" se dijo Celestia se reclino hacia al frente al no encontrar conforte en su silla miro un mueble con tallos de madera parecía muy antiguo solo tenia un cajón se paro y empezó acercarse lentamente al mueble, estuvo apunto de abrirlo pero se detuvo y recodo lo que dijo Sora.

_"dame tiempo directora Celestia si reunimos las 6 energías de la armonía podríamos salvarlo pero necesito tiempo por favor...confíen en mi" _le daba una y otra vez esos pensamientos de poder confiar en Sora pero tenia temor de que el mundo fuera devorado por la oscuridad y la gente fuera sucumbidos por la oscuridad por solo tener la esperanza en salvar solo a uno.

hizo aparecer su varita de luz y estaba apunto de hacer un conjuro en la cerradura hasta que escucho el sonido de su celular y vio el registro de la llamada resoplo de disgusto al ver quien era.

-¿que pasa?- dijo Celestia con tono de disgusto

-...- Celestia tan solo abrió los ojos del tamaño de unos platos de lo que dijo y se acerco a la ventana viendo hacia una dirección.

-eso no puede ser - dijo Celestia.

-...- Celestia cerro los ojos mientras oía lo que decía la persona en su celular.

-eso significa que se esta manifestando dentro de alguna manera, pero si es así ¿quien se encargo?- luego cuando escucho su respuesta abrió los ojos asombrada.

-¿un que?- dijo Celestia.

-...- Celestia miro en su cajón y luego miro la luna

-¿estas seguro?- pregunto Celestia mirando la luna.

-...- Celestia tan solo suspiro.

\- entiendo pero si estas jugando yo...- estaba apunto de decir cuando hoyo el zumbido, la persona colgó la llamada dejando a Celestia un poco enojada.

-bien mañana hablare con Sora puede que me de una respuesta- se quedo viendo la luna y luego fue al mueble antiguo.

-al parecer tendré que usarlo nuevamente- abrió el mueble para solo ser lumbrada por una luz que venia del interior, agarro su varita y empezó absorber la causa de la iluminación cuando termino su varita desapareció.

-al parecer comenzó se aproxima la guerra- dijo Celestia miro la luna nuevamente después se ilumino por unos segundo la habitación y cuando desapareció la iluminación Celestia desapareció.

* * *

_**por el cielo en la carretera**_

Sora contemplaba la Luna recargado con sus dos manos en la cabeza mientras estaba acostado sintiendo el aire, pero no era en el auto de policía que se había ido sino era una alfombra voladora pero no era la alfombra que el conoce, era una alfombra azul fuerte con manchas pequeñas blancas como si fuera un camuflaje atravesando las nubes y no iba solo iba con el Genio que comía una rosquilla.

-uf que bueno que apareciste Genio con ese disfraz de policía, no sabia que excusa dar- dijo Sora mirando las estrellas.

\- no hay problema pero a la siguiente dime el tipo de rango que tenga el sujeto- dijo el Genio

-hey yo también me sorprendí cuando vi su rango- dijo Sora volviendo a mirar en la luna.

de alguna manera no podía dejar de ver la Luna iluminando una luz azul profundo que hacia la rededor de la Luna, pero de alguna forma le recordaba a alguien de solo mirar la Luna.

-¿oye seguro que este es la carretera?- pregunto el Genio.

-si esta un poco retirado pero hay que encontrar una cabaña cerca de un bosque...-Sora se levanto y se asomo por la orillas de la alfombra pero cuando vio abajo miro el gran bosque y vio una pequeña columna de humo por las afueras del bosque.

-creo que es esa de ahí- señalo Sora

-bien abróchate el cinturón por que ahí vamos- grito el Genio, Sora se paro se puso al afrente para sentir la velocidad del impulso que hizo al alfombra en la bajada.

* * *

_** al mismo tiempo en otra parte **_

el encapuchado de alas de ángel negras estaba terminando su explicación, hubo un silencio casi eterno esperando la respuesta de los demás pero aunque no les veía a los tres seres de las voces, el ser encapuchado sabia bien que es lo que pensaban estaban maravillados.

-entonces hay una energía que vincula todo el universo y los corazones de todo ser viviente ¿he?, vaya que esos guerreros tenían un conocimiento único- dijo ser de la voz elegante.

-me es muy difícil creer que exista algo así...mas fuerte que la misma magia parece como un cuento de hadas que exista algo así - dijo la voz de una mujer que sonaba sospechando de lo que acabo escuchar.

-pero mi querida reina ¿que es lo que somos actualmente para la gente de Equestria?- pregunto la voz masculina elegante.

-mhp...eso cierto y si llegamos a esa fuente,no solo este mundo serian nuestros, todos los mundos y los corazones estarían a nuestras manos y el infinito poder...vaya me esta empezando a gustar- dijo excitada la voz femenina.

-si pero algo así se necesita algo muy poderoso y en este caso seis cosas- dijo el ser encapuchado

-mmm... creo que se a cuales te refieres pero hay que encontrarlos primero hay que mover a esas tres- dijo el ser de voz elegante, después tres piezas del tablero de ajedrez que eran lo peones se movieron y luego se convirtieron en las imágenes exacta de la sirenas.

-si mientras abriré portales oscuros para que salgan criaturas oscuras por el pueblo y la ciudad para distraerlos- dijo el ser encapuchado viendo el tablero.

-muy bien entonces todos nos preparemos para lo que se avecina, hasta entonces sigue en la escuela hasta que este todo finalizado- respondió el ser voz elegante a al encapuchado que el solo asintió.

-bien por que se empezó a ponerse interesante con mi oponente- dijo el encapuchado agarrando el alfil blanco y se transformo en en una versión exacta de Sora.

-tengo varios trucos bajo mi manga- sonrió mirando la figura de Sora.

* * *

_**en el bosque de everfree**_

-¿esta es la "cabaña"?- pregunto el Genio.

-bueno...es la única que vimos- dijo Sora mirando una cabaña muy singular, era un árbol viejo que todavía le quedaba un poco de follaje con ventanas y puertas que estaba iluminado por dentro del árbol era el único lugar que al parecer que alguien habita ene el bosque emepezo avanzar hacia la puerta, el Genio hizo desaparecer la alfombra y camino con Sora, cuando llegaron Sora toco la puerta pero cuando toco se abrió automáticamente.

-¿hola?, hay alguien- dijo Sora nadie contesto miro adentro vio montañas de libros, vio frascos que tenían diferente colores se empezó a meter y vio mascaras de maderas grandes y que daban aspectos sombríos en el muro.

-¿Merlín estas aquí?-pregunto Sora en la cabaña, miro a su alrededor y vio una caldera grande que burbujea era claro que es la casa de un brujo pero ¿que tipo de brujo era?.

-Sora creo que no hay nadie aquí deberíamos esperar afuera si alguien viene no queremos que nos embrujen- dijo el Genio.

-si creo que tienes razón- pero antes de que se fuera miro adentro de la hoya y vio el reflejo en la poción como una de las mascaras se movía.

-¡Genio detrás de ti!-advirtió Sora al Genio que el solo se volteo y miro a ser de la mascara que tenia un bastón y una capa que le cubría todo el cuerpo.

-¡haaa!- el Genio grito y llevándose un susto se puso de lado de Sora mientras el ser de la mascara se quedo viendo a las dos personas.

-¿es un ser sin corazón?- pregunto el Sora viendo la mascara estaba apunto de sacar la llave espada hasta que lo freno el Genio

-atrás Sora yo me encargo de esto- dijo el Genio

-¿seguro Genio?- dijo Sora

-si hace mucho que no he tenido acción- dijo el Genio que empezó amover sus manos y dedos de repente saco guantes y shorts de boxeo

-vamos ¿que esperas he?- dijo el Genio mientras movía como si estuviera boxeando.

-dame todo lo que tengas- dijo el Genio luego el ser de la mascara saco su brazo y un frasco con símbolos a su alrededor arrojo el frasco al suelo que no se rompió simplemente rodó en el suelo hasta estar cerca del Genio, el Genio y Sora se quedaron con sus caras sin emociones con una gotas de sudar en sus cabezas.

-¿en serio?- dijo el Genio viendo el ataque tan inútil.

luego miraron al ser que levanto su bastón y golpeo al suelo después el frasco emitió un sonido y luego apunto al Genio, el Genio miro y vio que estaba siendo arrastrado por una fuerza desconocida al frasco.

-hay no... ¡es un tornado!, **_¡un tornado de absorción de la magia!_**\- el genio grito corrió a las dirección contraria pero no podía liberarse, empezó correr por su vida, Sora se agarro de algo mientras un viento desconocido que salia de la botella succionaba todo.

-no te vallas a soltar Sora succionara cualquier ser que tenga energía mágica- el Genio grito mientras se agarro un pedazo de madera floja, lo malo es que la tabla no duro, se rompió y fue absorbido por la botella.

-haaaa- grito el Genio siendo absorbido en el frasco.

-¡Genio!- grito Sora al verlo que fue tragado por el frasco, el Genio estaba de manera cómica apretado en la botella.

-genial esto hace que extrañe mi lampara- dijo el Genio que no se podía mover, Sora se impresiono como un ser pudo haber capturado fácilmente al Genio pero a la vez se enfureció y miro al ser de la mascara.

-muy bien libera a mi amigo o lo pagaras- dijo Sora rápido saco su llave espada y apunto al ser de la mascara pero lo que no se espero Sora fue que el ser de la mascara se movió impresionado.

-¡una llave de las estrellas!- grito el ser de la mascara de madera, Sora parpadeo al escuchar al ser tenia una voz de mujer luego el ser de la mascara se movió hacia el viendo la llave espada de Sora.

_"¿sabe lo que es una llave espada?" _se pregunto mental mente Sora, luego el ser de la mascara miro a Sora.

-eso...significa...que tu...-el ser de la mascara miro por un tiempo en Sora, luego empezó a quitar su mascara y dejo caer su túnica, Sora se asombro al ver a la persona era una mujer adulta pero su piel era blanco con rayas negras así como su cabello, lleva varios collares en su cuello que le cubría todo el cuello así como su muñeca derecha, lleva ropa diferente al que a visto hoy en el pueblo, nada mas era dos conjuntos de color naranja, uno le cubría sus pechos y el otro llevaba una falda larga desde la cintura a la punta de los pies solo mostrando su pierna derecha, pero sobre todo no fue su ropa que le llamo la atención de Sora, sino fue que la mujer tenia partes de animal su boca era como un hocico de una cebra, tenia orejas de una cebra con pendientes y su cola blanco con negro era...

_"¡una persona encantada!" _exclamo Sora en sus pensaminetos

-¡tu eres un guerrero de la llave!- dijo la mujer exclamando mirando felizmente a Sora mientras el no tenia palabras.

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado este capitulo agradezco a los que están comentando reviews espero mas opinión, a los que hayan marcado las historia como favorito y los que leen muchas gracias.**

cualquier duda pongan en el review si quieren información o que no entiendan


	12. capitulo XII: planeamiento y conflictos

**No me considero propietario de the kingdoom hearts y my Little pony, ni de los personajes, ni su historia, únicamente hago por diversión, respeto los derechos de autor de los creadores de Square Enix, Lauren Faust, Hasbro y Disney **

**Advertencia esta historia es después de kingdoom hearts 3d y My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks**

**compañeros lectores como estado viendo la lectura es mejor con un poco de música así que recomiendo algunas músicas entre paréntesis para algo de tema y claro respeto los derechos de autores en los vídeos y las músicas, no digo que son mías, disfruten de la lectura y de la música**

**buenas a todos a los que leen y gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, se que va un poco lenta pero espero que les este gustando a todos y nuevamente disculpen por los errores ortográficos pero ante mano gracias por seguir leyendo si tienen alguna sugerencia comenten en Reviews por que su opinión también es importante, ahora se que muchas de las historia últimamente hay menos acción y mas platica, pero lo que estoy tratando es hacer mas interesante a la trama como los mangas que estado leyendo de Kingdom hearts pero tratarte de apresurarme para que salgan la historias mas rápido, también trato de poner como va creciendo la amistad de Sora con las de mas personas y gracias a **

bernabex27** me gusta tus historia disculpa por no haber respondido rápido pero me encanta**

** alexzero gracias por los comentarios espero no decepcionarte los siguientes **

**el jefe 2000 gracias me ayuda mucho tus comentarios para analizar que es lo que puedo poner en el siguiente capitulo**

DarkKayser **_gracias por el comentario prometo ya poner una convivencia de Sora con todas las chicas mas a menudo._**

**_Comet Galaxy gracias tratare poner empeño _**

_**amadeusdark discúlpame por no haber puesto un aviso tienes razón en poner una advertencia el caso es que soy nuevo en esto y espero no haberte arruinado las historias **_**_perdón_**

_**en fin muchas gracias espero mas comentarios para poder mejorar, puede que sea tedioso pero Roma no fue construido en un solo día y la practica hace al maestro por lo tanto sus opiniones son importantes para mejorar y feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo a todos **_

* * *

**capitulo XII: planeamiento y conflictos.  
**

_**[música de fondo: Reviving Hollo Bastion]**_

Sora estaba impresionado lo que veía, una persona encantada con apariencia animal, parecía tranquila y agradable con talento de sabiduría, pero lo que Sora se preguntaba es...

"_¿como hay una persona así en este mundo y como sabia de la llave espada?" _había pasado varios minutos y la persona encantada seguía viendo la apariencia de Sora de arriba para abajo y observando su llave espada, Sora decidió hablar.

-mmm...¿hola?- la persona encantada se detuvo de inmediato al escuchar a Sora y miro a sus ojos con una sonrisa.

-hola guerrero de la llave- después hizo una reverencia con su mano derecha en el corazón, Sora rápido hizo el mismo movimiento pensando que podría ser una forma de saludar .

-mi nombre es Zecora maestra de pociones y unos de los guardianes de los bosques- dijo ella y enseñado una marca que tiene en su hombro derecho como un remolino con varios puntos parecía como un sol, Sora al ver los dibujos y el bastón que lleva Zecora le recordó mucho el brujo y sabio de Simba pero se quito el pensamiento para presentarse.

-ha...mi nombre es Sora, guerrero de la llave espada, es un placer en conocerla- dijo Sora sonriendo viendo que es una buena persona.

-Sora ¿he? mi amigo del conocimiento de la magia dijo que iba venir un muchacho con ese nombre, pero nunca me dijo que fuera un guerrero de la llave espada- dijo Zecora mientras se acerco a Sora e hizo sentarlo en una mesa cerca de una chimenea.

-bien creo que quería hacerlo una sorpresa- dijo Zecora agarro un frasco, abrió el frasco para dejar salir un aroma agradable para Sora.

-bébelo es un jugo- dijo Zecora sonriendo, Sora miro por un momento el tono azul con verde y amarillo que brillaba, se acerco y lo tomo rápido pensando que iba ser un desagradable sabor, pero para su sorpresa sabia delicioso.

-wow...jugo de estrella de mar- dijo Sora feliz en no a ver probado hace mucho el jugo de su mundo.

-gracias Zecora, pero la persona que dice ¿es Merlín?- pregunto Sora, Zecora asintió haciendo que Sora se relajara mas en no haberse equivocado de casa.

-¿pero donde esta?- pregunto Sora al no ver rastro de Merlín.

-esta poniendo algunos conjuros con su amigo cerca del bosque no deben de tardar- dijo Zecora, Sora iba preguntar ¿con quien estaba Merlín? y ¿por que los conjuros? hasta que oyeron unos golpes de la puerta.

-deben ser ellos- Zecora se aproximo a la puerta y abrió para que entrara Merlín parecía que estaba sacudiendo su túnica de la cantidad de polvo y tierra mientras se acomodaba el sombrero, pero lo que noto Sora fue que llevaba un Búho en la mera punta de su sombrero de color café con ojos grandes de color amarillo parecía como un anciano malhumorado.

-bien creo que ya esta el conjuro Zecora- dijo Merlín acomodándose las gafas.

-uf quien hubiera creído que hubieran tantos de esas cosas en el bosque- Sora parpadeo asombrado al ver que el Búho fue quien hablo con cierta amargura.

-Arquímides ya te dije que hubieras estado aquí para que esperaras a...- Merlín se silencio cuando vio a Sora

-¡Sora ya regresaste, me tenias muy preocupado!- dijo Merlín felizmente al ver bien a Sora.

-Merlín, disculpa la tardanza pero hubo muchos problemas en el pueblo- dijo Sora dejando el jugo, empezó explicando todo la situación a Merlín, explico que las 6 luces de la armonía están en el pueblo pero no se sabe que ubicación exacta están, así como las hermanas directoras de las escuela que son magas y del incorpóreo de Sephiroth que asiste en la escuela luego empezó a hablar de la tienda de Moguri y los objetos que le dio para pelear contra los nuevos seres de la oscuridad a que atacaron en la feria y como se enfrento a los seres de la oscuridad hasta que menciono la luz de energía que salio.

-y cuando termino la luz purifico a la criatura de la oscuridad y purifico a todos, solo obtuve uno de las 6 luces de la armonía - Sora saco el collar con cristales y se lo entrego a Merlín que el empezó a ver con calma el cristal rosa transparente, Zecora también se acerco al collar para solo parpadear confundida mirando a Merlín.

-creo que no esta nada mal para un primer día y obtener uno de seis - dijo Sora sonriendo

-esta incompleta- dijo Merlín viendo el cristal.

-¿¡QUE!?- exclamo Sora viendo a Merlín que el veía el cristal.

-mira el cristal debe de ponerse en total color de la energía no a medias, es decir debiste de haber capturado una parte de la energía muchacho-dijo Merlín analizando el cristal, Arquímides al parecer se inflo gruñendo y fue volando a una casa para pájaros tallado que se veía rustico y llamativo.

-vaya guerrero nos mandaron para esta misión, ¿por que no nos mandaron a ese otro chico que aprobó el examen de maestro de la llave espada?- dijo Arquímides estirando sus plumas mientras entraba al pequeño agujero.

-¡Arquímides!- grito Merlín disgustado en dirección en la casa de madera por la falta de respeto que hizo el búho, se volteo para pedir disculpa a Sora pero cunado vio a Sora el estaba en el suelo deprimido.

Sora casi quería llorar cerca de la chimenea tomando el jugo de Zecora como un niño regañado, Merlín en cambio solo se quedo en silencio rascándose el cuello y pensando la manera de castigar al Búho pero Zecora se acerco a Sora poniendo su mano en el hombro.

-hiciste todo lo que pudiste joven- dijo Zecora amablemente a Sora, pero eso no hizo que siguiera viendo el fuego.

-si no fuera por ti muchos personas de la feria, hubieran salido lastimados o peor- dijo Zecora que se sentó alado de el, pero Sora seguía mirando el fuego dudando lo que dice Zecora.

-no lo se Zecora...- dijo Sora con un tono triste, levanto su llave espada mirando fijamente.

\- la verdad es que... la llave espada no me elijo a mi...- dijo Sora con voz deprimente, Zecora se sorprendió al escuchar lo que decía.

Sora pude que se había dicho varias veces que "sabia que la llave espada no me escogió y no le importaba" pero había un fragmento de el que si le importaba, se cuestionaba una parte de su corazón "¿por que lo escogió?, ¿es verdad que solo me eligió por mis amigos?" una parte le gustaba la idea de tener cerca de sus amigos pero no ser lo suficientemente fuerte por si mismo y para defender sus amigos de Xehanorth, la vez que se enfrento solo una parte de el casi iba ser sucumbido sino fuera por su amigo Riku, el rey Mickey y Lea eso le deprimía, casi sus amigos no lo contaban por no ser fuerte para ellos.

-debió pertenecer a mi amigo Riku el es que debería estar aquí no yo- se dijo Sora así mismo en voz alta.

-¡tonterías!- exclamo Merlín, Sora volteo su cabeza a Merlín impresionado al escucharlo un poco enojado.

-si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que escucho eso ya me hubiera comprado un castillo- dijo Merlín acercándose a Sora.

-Sora pude que tu amigo estaba destinado a la llave espada antes que tu- dijo Merlín mirando a los ojos de Sora.

-pero la llave espada te escogió no solo por tus amigos, también te escogió por tu fuerza de tu corazón y tu luz que brindas a tus amigos y a las personas que mas te necesitan y ahora este mundo necesita mas que nada tu fuerza y tu luz para lo que se aproxima- termino Merlín, Zecora sonrió al mago por la confianza que tiene en Sora y ahora como ella tiene en el joven, los dos levantaron los ánimos de Sora pero haciendo que el guerrero se quedara preocupado lo ultimo que dijo Merlín

-¿que es lo que se aproxima Merlín?- pregunto Sora, el mago se acerco a una pila de libros para sacar un rrollo era un mapa que decia Canderlot que hizo levitar en frente de Sora y Zecora

-me temo que la situación es mas grave de lo que aparenta, el ser sin corazón que esta aquí a echo varias fisuras oscuras en este mundo haciendo que entren la esencia malignas- Merlín emepezo a marcar el pueblo.

-¡¿es decir que la barrera cayo?!- exclamo Sora con la idea de que el mundo fuera a ser invadido por los sin corazones.

-no Sora la barrera sigue firme y resistiendo, pero lo que esta entrando es esencia de la oscuridad causando estragos- Merlín solo iba de un lado a otro pensando y rascándose la barba, en cambio Sora entendía es malo pero no entendía ¿porque? hasta que Zecora vio la confusión de Sora.

-guerrero de la llave, cuando hay una fisura oscura puede salir una energía oscura contaminando a una persona u objeto y transformándolo, pero si esto sigue hará que entren los sin corazones del fin del mundo aquí en este mundo- cuando termino Zecora vio que Sora se estremeció al oír eso recordó que los sin corazones del fin del mundo que son fuertes que muchos que se a enfrentado en otras partes del universo.

-pero entonces ¿que son estos que los que están aquí? ¿los que atacaron en la feria?- pregunto Sora al recordar a la criatura que se enfrento.

-son las criaturas del bosque... Sora al parecer los bosques fueron sucumbidos por una esencia maligna, todavía tienen fragmentos de su corazón pero están corrompidos, podría decirse que solo están contaminados sus corazones por una esencia oscura pero no se quien lo hizo- dijo Merlín rascándose la barba, en ese momento Sora recordó los poderes de Cloud y las palabras de la criatura que se enfrento.

-Merlín, Cloud o el incorpóreo de Sephiroth tiene la habilidad de controlar las sombras y cuando me enfrente a la criatura de la oscuridad dijo que "el" los controlaba de alguna forma- Merlín se rasco la cabeza y miro a Zecora preocupado.

-magia de las sombra...es magia antigua y fuerte de la oscuridad puede que sea el causante- dijo Zecora que igual empezó a analizar, era obvio lo que pensaron los magos, la solución era eliminarlo, pero antes de que dijeran los magos Sora se adelanto.

-pero si podemos usar las luces de la armonía podríamos en "el" podríamos purificarlo- dijo Sora que hizo que Merlín lo viera sorprendido.

-¿quieres transformar a este incorpóreo?- pregunto Merlín asombrado e igual Zecora con la misma expresión.

-hice una promesa en ayudar a Cloud- los magos si estaban sorprendidos ahora estaban perplejo y se quedaron mirando a Sora.

-el no era así antes, el antes era bueno, eso es lo que me dijeron las personas mas cercanas a el, ahora les pido en que me dejen tratar de ayudarlo- dijo Sora viendo con mucha determinación a los ojos de los magos, los dos empezaron a pensarlo.

-mmm... creo que tienes razón, si lo hacemos desaparecer, no sabemos si resurgirá Sephiroth y es al ultimo que queremos aquí...- Merlín cerro los ojos pensando luego miro a Zecora que ella solo dio una sonrisa y asintiendo luego miro a Sora.

-esta bien Sora pero... tienes que vigilar los movimientos que haga, debe tomarse con mucha precaución lo que el haga- cuando termino de explicar miro el mapa y empezó a marcar algunos sitios.

-ahora bien repasemos todo, por lo que analizado, en los mas profundos de los bosques hay criaturas oscuras, esas son la zonas mas peligrosas ¿bien?- Sora y Zecora asistieron en haber en entendido.

-y ahora por lo que sabemos el centro del pueblo están esta dos brujas que son las directoras, no me extraña que hubiera otra barrera al rededor del pueblo- mientras marcaba un circulo azul alrededor del pueblo.

-¿hay una barrera en el pueblo?- pregunto Sora con los brazos en la cabeza.

-si lo descubrí mientras estaba poniendo los conjuros en el bosque, por lo que veo que tiene que ver con las directoras pero ahora, este incorpóreo pude que este en busca de la fuente de energía de la barrera mientras que el sin corazón hace rupturas para contaminar a las personas es decir están tratando de sabotear desde adentro-termino en marca todos los lugares luego empezó a rascarse la barba.

-pero si hay una barrera ¿como es que se metieron al pueblo?- dijo Sora en estar seguro de haber peleado dentro de la barrera viendo el mapa que la feria estaba dentro de la barrera.

-eso es lo que no entiendo ¿como el incorpóreo pudo meter a los seres de la oscuridad?, las rupturas no son los suficientemente grande para que entren esos seres al pueblo- dijo Merlín confundido mientras se rascaba la frente de la cabeza viendo el mapa.

-con artefactos de la magia- sugirió Zecora.

-¡claro eso es!... pero no hay magia en este mundo Zecora- Merlín reconsidero que puede que este mal la teoría ya que no hay magia.

\- pero en otros dimensiones si, hace un año escuche que hubo incidente dos veces, relacionado con la magia, objetos mágicos y unas adolescentes de otra dimensión, el primer evento el objeto fue devuelto a su dimensión, pero el segundo evento los artefactos solo se quebraron y creo que se quedaron con sus dueñas- cuando termino Zecora, Merlín estaba mirando el suelo disgustado.

\- ¡pero debieron de ser devuelto todo a su dimensión!- exclamo Merlín que empezó a caminar mirando el suelo muy enojado.

-¿no entiendo que pasa si esas cosas de artefactos rotos mágicos están aquí?- pregunto Sora mirando a Zecora, pero Merlín fue que detuvo y lo miro.

-todo esto...Sora aun cuando el artefacto queda roto y no es purificado o sellado, esa magia no se desvanece por completo podría traer a los seres del fin del universo y si caen en malas manos con fines malévolos, hará que vuelva a tener energía y si lo usa bien, lo entregara en seres que tengan magia o sin magia alimentándose de sus emociones negativas, consumiéndolos y convirtiéndolos en seres sin corazones, para que se vuelva mas fuerte al que restauro el poder del artefacto- al terminar, Sora solo se quedo pensativo en la magia oscura y lo mucho que tiene que aprender en cuestión de la magia.

-por eso tiene que ser devuelto todo a su lugar, solo la magia pude vencer a la magia o una fuerza tan intensa como la luz y la oscuridad, pero en un mundo que apenas tienen conocimiento de la magia o no tiene magia son demasiados vulnerables ante esas fuerzas- Merlín se sentó pensando en la mesa donde estaba Sora y miro al fuego pero luego miro una botella y parpadeo de sorpresa al ver lo que tenia.

-¿ese...es... el Genio?- dijo Merlín confundido y Sora solo salto al acordarse que había sido succionado.

-si es, se me había olvidado que venia conmigo- Sora agarro la botella y lo abrió saliendo humo azul con brillos para solo dejar un Genio mirando enojado viendo a Sora con los brazos cruzados.

-ehm...perdón- dijo Sora al Genio que el solo suspiro que no podía estar enojado.

-mmm...no pasa nada, al menos no me dejaste en una caverna esperando miles de años para que me encontraran- el Genio no tardo para que volviera su sonrisa luego miro a Merlín con una sonrisa mas grande.

-¡Merlín! cuanto tiempo, que me cuentas viejo ¿como va ese asunto de la magia?- la voz del Genio sonaba muy contento y le dio una palmada en la espalda de Merlín que hizo que casi salieran volando sus antejos.

-si...a mi me da gusto de verte de nuevo- dijo Merlín casi enojado mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos.

-de todas formas ¿por que estabas en ese frasco?- pregunto Merlín pero antes de que respondieran Sora y el Genio.

-yo lo encerré- dijo Zecora, el Genio volteo pero cuando lo hizo para ver a Zecora

-HAAAAA- el Genio dio un grito tan fuerte casi pudo haber destruido todos los cristales, en un segundo el Genio desapareció y apareció detrás de Merlín, tanto Merlín como Sora casi dieron una sonrisa burlona en cambio Zecora se quedo perpleja pero luego entendió que debió de haber asustado al Genio hizo la misma reverencia que hizo Sora cuando saludo.

-pido disculpas, ser de la lampara pensé que era un enemigo por eso actué rápido- Zecora no se movió de su posición y se quedo como estatua en esa posición esperando una respuesta del Genio, mientras el solo se quedo viendo y se rasco el cuello viendo que solo lo hizo por defensa propia.

-bueno... fue nuestra culpa que nos hallamos metidos de esa forma a su casa- Merlín iba a decir algo severo por el comportamiento irrespetuoso hasta que el Genio hizo aparecer un letrero que decía "el tuvo la idea" apuntando en Sora que Sora solo se rasco la cabeza avergonzado.

-pero dejando aun lado estuve escuchando la platica y veo que hay muchos problemas sobre la plaga de la oscuridad y me preguntaba, ¿por que no investigamos por que no se han dispersados las criaturas de la oscuridad ?- dijo el Genio e hizo que Zecora y Merlín pensaran que tuvo una buena idea, Sora también noto el punto de vista del Genio.

-tiene sentido por algo no han atacado o no se han expandido alrededores, deben de estar cuidando algo importante en esos lugares- dijo Sora viendo el mapa.

todos dieron un suspiro al no encontrar una solución luego Sora bostezo muy fuerte casi tambaleando, todos notaron el cansancio del guerrero y casi todos se habían olvidado que Sora necesita reposar para su larga jornada de mañana Zecora fue hacia le puso una mano en su hombro.

-vamos guerrero es hora que vaya a descansar-le dijo susurrando a Sora que el casi iba a protestar pero no tuvo fuerza para quejarse solo se movió a donde le indicaba Zecora.

abrió una puerta que no se acordaba Sora en a verlo visto casi iba protestar pensando que seria de Merlín o de Zecora pero cuando entro a la habitación y vio la cama Sora dio una sonrisa cuando llego literalmente se dejo caer como un tronco, Zecora ayudo a Sora a meterse bien a la cama y le quito sus grandes zapatos mientras el ya andaba roncando en la almohada, Merlín y el Genio se acercaron y se quedaron viendo en la puerta.

-luego se me olvida que todavía es joven este muchacho- dijo Merlín recordado los días con su antiguo aprendiz.

-si pero con grande responsabilidades- dijo el Genio, luego noto la ropa de Sora que se veía desgastado y cortado.

-creo que necesita nueva ropa- apunto con sus dedos y salieron unos rayos de luces hacia Sora y su ropa cambio a su forma valiente todos se empezaron a retirarse Zecora al salir ella cerro la puerta dejando Sora en sus sueños.

* * *

**en el descenso al ****corazón.**

**[fondo de música Destati]**

en ese lugar solo había el silencio eterno y la imagen plataforma o también llamado "estación" de Sora se mostraba como siempre, su figura mostrándose sereno y pasible no hay ninguna perturbación en el lugar solo la profundidad de la oscuridad, hasta que cerca de los bordes, unas escaleras aparecieron viniendo desde abajo pasaron una minutos antes de oír unas pisadas que alguien estaba subiendo desde lo mas profundo de la oscuridad, solo apareció una figura oscura emanando oscuridad como si fuera llamas, su ojo izquierdo de color amarillo se veía únicamente, piso la estación y empezó a contemplar se acerco a la imagen de Sora y noto algo nuevo desde su enfrentamiento con Sora, unas tres imágenes nuevas habían parecido, la primera era una cara de un mago con gafas con un sombrero mostrándose sonriente viendo a un lado, la otra era una mujer con apariencia de un animal de una cebra con hocico y orejas largas pero dando una sonrisa viendo hacia el frente, el otro era de un tipo con barba de candado y robusto sumamente feliz y dando un guiño alzando un pulgar con mucha confianza, esas tres imágenes se habían unido con las otras cuatro imágenes de Kairi, Riku, Donal y Goofy.

-te estas volviendo fuerte niño de la luz- dijo ser oscuro mientras volteo hacia la imagen de Sora.

el ser levanto su mano y montón de esencia oscura fue directo a la mano del ser cuando termino una espada negra grande gigantesca se mostró, el ser agarro con las dos manos la espada apunto el filo hacia abajo para dar un golpe devastador.

-pero eso se puede arreglar- dijo con voz victoriosa, alzo la espada para enterrar en "la estación".

cuando ya iba empujar un sonido escucho rápido movió su espada frente de su cara y golpeo el objeto vio para su sorpresa la llave espada "cadena del reino" que casi lo iba golpear rápido hizo regresar el ataque de donde vino, salio una figura un encapuchado con una gabardina oscura, agarro sin problema la llave espada, el ser oscuro apunto su arma al ser de la capucha.

-hmp...buen intento- dijo el ser oscuro para ponerse en su posición de ataque.

-pero necesitara mas que eso- dijo con arrogancia.

pero antes de que iba ejecutar un ataque hoyo un rasguño filoso que se acercaba por detrás suyo nuevamente abanico su espada rápido para detener el ataque, para su sorpresa cuando de tuvo el ataque vio otra figura encapuchada pero este tenia dos llaves espadas era "Prometida" y "Recuerdos lejanos" se posicionaron cada uno empujando sus armas pero el ser oscuro empezó a mover al ser encapuchado para que retrocediera, pero el otro ser de capucha que tenia "cadena de reino" ataco por atrás al ser oscuro, pero como si hubiera leído la mente empujo lejos mandándolo por los aires al sujeto con las dos armas para dirigir su ataque al otro, sus armas chocaron y empezaron a abatirse en duelo de la rapidez y los reflejos sobre sus armas pero el ser oscuro solo lo hacia con una sola mano.

cuando el otro de las dos llaves toco suelo rápido lanzo su espada "prometida" hacia el ser oscuro, el ser oscuro retrocedió de su actual oponente de la capucha que tenia enfrente y se fue hacia arriba para dejar a "prometida" encestar un golpe a su nuevo blanco, el ser encapuchado en su reacción dio un salto mortal hacia atrás y trapo a "prometida" en el aire, sin perder tiempo el en encapuchado que aventó su arma se fue hacia el aire al ser oscuro, pero el ser se dio cuenta chasqueo sus dedos para que salieran unos orbes oscuros alrededor del encapuchado, el otro encapuchado lanzo "cadena de reino" hacia su compañero, el ser de oscuridad noto que el encapuchado se detuvo en el aire y atrapo cadena de reino y puso en sus costados las armas "cadena de reino" y "recuerdos lejanos" empezaron a brillar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los orbes salieron en varias direcciones por una ventisca brillante que salio alrededor del encapuchado de dos armas.

hasta que el ser de la oscuridad aparecio en cima de el y abanico su arma para unos vientos cortantes para el sujeto de capucha de las dos armas, justo a tiempo se dio cuenta y solo pudo cubrirse para recibir los varios golpes y en un segundo un poderoso agarre lo tomo y lo mando hacia el suelo de la plataforma haciendo un gran impacto, su compañero fue rápido hacia el con preocupación cuando llego vio que el estaba tendido en el suelo rápido lo agarro de su cabeza a su compañero herido, su capucha ya no le cubría la cabeza se revelo un chico de cabello rubio picudo con ojos azules

-¡Roxas! ¿estas bien?- pregunto pero vio que trato de decir algo a su compañero

-¡Xion cuidado!-hasta que miro arriba y vio el ser oscuro que bajaba peligrosamente con su espada directo hacia ellos.

sin previo aviso, el ser oscuro se detuvo en el aire y miro arriba, los dos que se quedaron contemplando por el motivo que se detuvo, una columna de lo que parecía un tornado pequeño pero peligroso y concentrado de color verde apareció de arriba donde venia la luz e iba hacia abajo, el ser oscuro vio como la columna de remolino de viento fue directo hacia el, empezó a abanicar su espada para lanza sus vientos cortantes pero fueron dispersados con facilidad, al ver eso puso su defensa y se preparo para recibir el ataque, luego un rugido sonoro se escucho al impactar con su espada con la columna, sintió una gran fuerza desconocida que le costo mantener solo sentía las brizas que despedía de la columna del tornado que le pasaba por la cara, incluso el rubio adolorido sentía el mismo poder del ventisca.

el otro que todavía tiene la capucha que le cubre la cabeza se le cayo, revelando una adolescente con un flequillo negro y sus cabello largo hasta los hombros, pero seguía cubriendo a su amigo el rubio, el ser oscuro casi retrocedió pero agarro con fuerza su espada firme y lanzo el ataque hacia abajo, la columna de viento fue directo a la estación, pero antes de que tocara la estación se disipo el remolino y salio una armadura de color plata que aterrizo limpio, por su tamaño era solo un joven e igual de estatura de los otros dos, solo alzo la cabeza para mirar al ser oscuro.

-¿¡que estas haciendo aquí!?- la armadura volteo hacia atrás y miro al rubio que le había gritado.

-estoy aquí para ayudar Roxas- dijo pasible el joven de armadura

-pero debiste...-protexto Roxas pero dejo de mirarlo y volteo al ser oscuro

\- cuando termine Sora de esta misión iré pero esto es mas importante- dijo el joven de la armadura apretando su llave espada "brisa descarada"

-pero has esperado por mucho esto...Ventus- dijo Xion casi triste

-creo que puedo esperar un poco mas- mientras se preparo se voltearon a ver al ser de la oscuridad que estaba descendiendo, rápido Ventus curo a Roxas y Xion cuando se levantaron cada uno se fue a los lados de Ventus y posicionaron mientras el ser oscuro solo empezó a observar a los tres, hasta que escucharon que el ser oscuro se empezó a reír.

-sabia que no me iba decepcionar este chico- dijo el ser oscuro mirando la imagen de Sora

-vuelve a tu zona ser de la oscuridad- dijo el joven de la armadura.

-vaya es muy impetuoso lo que dices a pesar que hay uno que viene de la oscuridad- miro fijamente a Roxas.

-no estoy mas con la oscuridad- dijo Roxas exclamando.

-no me refería a ti- levanto su espada en dirección a su llave espada "recuerdo lejanos".

-esa llave espada es una traidora- gruño con odio viendo el arma los tres estaban confundidos a la actitud del ser oscuro pero no les importo al ver que el ya estaba preparando.

-enséñenme sus fuerzas- dijo el ser oscuro que luego se lanzo hacia el frente hacia los tres jóvenes Ventus, Roxas y Xion también se lazaron al ataque preparados para lanzar sus ataques pero antes de hicieran el contacto de sus armas empezó a iluminarse todo el lugar, el tiempo parecía ir en cámara lenta cuando la luz brillante empezó a iluminar el lugar, todo cubriendo de blanco.

* * *

_**en el hospital**_

-¡haaaa!- se hoyo un grito de ataque en el interior de un cuarto pero quien lo había gritado era nada menos que Sunset Shimmer que se había despertado en su cama respiraba con dificultades levantando su mano como si realmente tuviera una arma, se quedo viendo en su alrededor por varios minutos ahí sentada en la oscuridad y bajo su mano lentamente viendo a su alrededor.

"¿que fue eso?" miro y se preocupo al no ver nada de luz pero se volteo a la ventana y vio la luna brillando con intensidad se alegro al ver luz y se quedo mirando pero luego pensó en el sueño.

-¿quienes eran esas personas?- analizo profundamente que hechizo podría causar eso pero no encontraba lógica

-primero Sora, ahora una imagen casi igual a la mía cuando me salvo de el pero mas grande que haría envidiar a Celestia y Luna de sus retratos, tres sujetos con armas iguales a la arma de Sora, aparecen enfrentando contra un ser oscuro en una batalla pero...esos...ojos- antes de que pudiera pensar mas la puerta se abrió repentinamente.

-¿Sunset estas bien?- era la enfermera Redheart quien casi tiro la puerta, Sunset casi se espanto cuando abrió la puerta de esa forma pero se tranquilizo al ver quien era.

-si perdón solo tuve un mal sueño- dijo sonriendo apenada, Redheart solo suspiro y la vio dando una risa lo que tenia en su mano.

-si quieres puedes bajar ese florero- rio Redheart, Sunset levanto una ceja y luego vio que tenia el florero y lo agarraba como uno de los sujetos que vio en el sueño, sus mejillas se coloraron, puso en su lugar y se recostó.

-sera mejor que te vuelvas a dormir, mañana comenzaran tus ejercicios buenas noches- cerro la puerta dejando a Sunset sola en el cuarto Sunset solo miro a la ventana suspirando.

-creo que no hubo buenos avances hoy- dijo ella y recordando la reunión de hoy.

* * *

**hace seis horas en el hospital.**

Sunset y Rarity estaban sentados viendo sus celulares preocupadas de que sus amigas no habían llegado a la hora que acordaron.

-¿donde estarán?- se pregunto Rarity al ver que no llegaban.

-no lose ya estoy pensando que fue una mala idea seguirlas- dijo Sunset, quería llamarlas pero era muy arriesgado por que sino causaría que fueran descubiertas si estaban siguiendo todavía, solo podían esperar hasta que sonó la puerta abriéndose las dos miraron con alivio viendo sus cabellos reconocibles pero cuando las vieron estaban muy mal, Applejack estaba pintada de la cara estilo metal con el cabello casi verdoso y la frente escrita "amo el metal", Pinkie tenia la cara roja sudando y tomando agua de una botella de un litro y cuando se terminaba sacaba otro de su cabello para seguir tomando, Rainbow tenia basura por donde quiera en su cabello y apestaba peor que un alcantarillado Sunset iba preguntarles pero vio que sus miradas no estaban contentas pero eso no impidió a Rarity.

-que les pas...-

-NO PREGUNTES- dijeron las tres furiosas interrumpiéndola.

-quien diría que Aria iba un club lleno de fanáticos de la música metálica y que si no contestas bien te darían el havy metal-transforme- dijo Applejack que se sentó en una silla con su aspecto metalero.

-quien...diria...que...sonata...tuviera...la...salsa...muerte...picante...-dijo Pinkie tomando agua.

-quien diría que Adagio te esperaría de tras de una puerta te podría un bote de basura del taller mecánico y te lance colina abajo- mientras Rainbow se fue al baño, todas se veían muy mal.

-bueno esperemos que Fluttershy tuvo suerte se me olvido decirle que estaba libro bajo la almohada de mi cama- mientras Sunset se apoyo en su cama.

-espero que no se haya acercado a la feria- dijo Applejack mientras veía la ventana, todas se quedaron intrigadas en Applejack.

-¿por...que?- pregunto Pinkie

-¿no han oído?- pregunto a todas que ellas negaron, Applejack solo suspiro vio por la ventana

-la feria fue arrasado- todas abrieron los ojos del tamaño de platos y se quedaron con la boca abiertas

-¿¡que!?- grito Rainbow saliendo con la cabeza mojada

-¿donde lo oíste?- pregunto Rainbow

-oi de unos metaleros que hubo un derrumbe en la zona o un temblor, pensé que era una broma pero el club cerro temprano por ordenes de la policía estaba a cuatro calles de ahí era por precaución- dijo Applejack viendo a todas, Rarity empezó a sacar su celular y las demás igual.

-mmm...donde esta Fluttershy- dijo Rarity que llamo a su celular pero solo hoyo el tono de no esta disponible.

-en las noticias solo habla que hubo un terremoto- dijo Pinkie viendo su celular

-mmm...aquí dice algo muy diferente estos sitios chats y son varias paginas que están hablando del suceso- dijo Rainbow en su celular.

-¿que es lo que dicen?-pregunto Sunset

-"hoy a las nueve de la noche hubo un acontecimiento anormal nuevamente en el pueblo, (dios sabrá por que nos envían cosas así), habrán escuchado en las noticias en la feria del pueblo Canderlot "hubo un derrumbe" o "terremoto" o "una falla de un juego", los noticieros aun tratan de tapar lo que paso que fue atacado realmente, pero no por zombies controlados por un ser malévolo de fuego (aun tengo migrañas)- Sunset solo se sonrojo y negando con la cabeza que todavía algunos recodaban lo que paso Rainbow prosiguió.

-lo que ataco fue un grupo de lobos, ¿pero que tuvo en especial estos lobos?, pues el echo es que eran anormales eran oscuros del tamaño de motos con ojos amarillos que podrían paralizarte del miedo con grande dientes, lo único que se sabe es que salieron del bosque de alado del "Este del bosque", hubo un caos en el lugar, por mas de 30 minutos todo parecía perdido hasta que un milagro cayo del cielo literalmente, un ser de armadura con su arma extraña apareció de un relámpago que toco el suelo y proclamándose "el Guardián de Equestria" y el solo se enfrento contra todos los lobos y dio oportunidad a la gente que escapara pero lo que se pude escuchar es que incluso rompe la barrera del conocimientos en todas las expectativas ya que pudo hacer levitar a las personas heridas y tiene una velocidad de un relámpago y lo que se espera una fuerza sobre humana, se desconoce que fue lo que paso con los lobos y el Guardián de Equestria por que desaparecieron misteriosamente por una luz que salio de la feria como si hubiera sido un sueño pero el echo es que todo lo que paso esta en evidencia la feria que parece un campo de batalla".- cuando Rainbow termino todas se miraron confundidas e impresionadas.

-¿espera un guerrero de armadura?- pregunto Rarity lentamente casi feliz pero no creíble.

-esto es lo que dice- dijo Rainbow muy incrédula lo que había leído .

-miren hay una vídeo- Pinkie sentado en la cama de Sunset todas fueron alrededor de Pinkie y cuando vieron el vídeo todas se quedaron con la boca abierta y los ojos tan abiertos cuando vieron la rapidez y lo imponente que se veía el ser de armadura y los sucesos que se veía con los seres oscuros, cuando termino el vídeo todas se quedaron en silencio tratando de procesar lo que vieron, solo Rarity parecía entretenida mirando una y otra vez el vídeo.

-¿que significa esto Sunset?- pregunto Rainbow y sorprendiéndola a la adolescente de cabello rojo con amarillo esperando todas una respuesta.

-no lose- dijo ella, todas no se esperaron eso.

-¡¿QUE?!- todas gritaron.

-pero tu tienes que saber algo de esto- dijo Rainbow arrebatando el celular a Rarity y enseñando el vídeo en frente de Sunset.

-¡esto es magia!- dijo Rainbow enseñado en la parte del vídeo cuando hace el ser de la armadura levitar algunas personas inconscientes del suelo.

\- no dudo que lo es, pero es algo que jamas he visto- dijo Sunset viendo el vídeo.

-y el ser de armadura no es de tu dimensión- pregunto Applejack

-no, los guardias de mi dimensión no se visten así, de echo no creo que estén a la altura de este- dijo Sunset pasando la escena cuando desaparece y reaparece de un parpadeo eliminando a los lobos oscuros.

\- es decir es de otra dimensión desconocida o es un extraterrestre- dijo Pinkie, Sunset asintió lentamente y haciendo que todas les entraran un escalofríos al entender que están en algo desconocido.

-wow...algo esta ocurriendo compañeras- dijo Applejack con un tono nervioso.

-es por eso que debemos apresurarnos en esto- dijo Rainbow mirando el piso poniendo su mano en la barbilla, todas se sorprendieron en Rainbow que quería seguir con la investigación.

-WOW wow detén tus caballos Rainbow ¿tu quieres seguir con esto?- pregunto Applejack viendo perplejo a Rainbow

-psst pues si no me digas que te das por vencida- dijo Rainbow cruzando los brazos burlándose un poco en Applejack ver que tenia un poco de miedo.

-no Rainbow, pero si las sirenas están implicadas en esto significa que nos estamos metiendo a algo muy peligroso necesitamos esperar a Twilight y planearlo bien- dijo Applejack tratando de hacer mas razonable posible.

-hay por favor nos hemos metido en situaciones así- dijo Rainbow muy confiada.

-disculpa las criaturas oscuras del tamaño de carros no me acuerdo haberme enfrentado- Applejack casi estaba perdiendo la paciencia por la excesiva confianza de Rainbow.

\- no podemos esperar ademas ya oíste a Sunset ella ni siquiera sabe y puede que también Twilight no sepa solucionarlo si es de otra dimensión Applejack- Rainbow igual ya se estaba colmando de Applejack y subió la voz e impacientándose.

\- o así que nos vamos a enfrentar con nuestra magia que apenas sabemos como invocar con solo nuestro instrumentos de música, dime ¿les cantaremos a esos seres oscuros?- pregunto Applejack en forma de sarcasmo

-hey si funciono podemos hacerlo de nuevo- argumento Rainbow teniendo un punto pero eso no le basta Applejack.

-eso fue con alguien que supiera enfrentar esas cosas, no podemos jugar a ser héroes solo por que tenemos algo que ni siquiera hemos entendido- Applejack miro fijamente a los ojos de Rainbow ella igual se empezaron a mirarse muy duramente.

\- si tanto tienes miedo por que no te sales y ya- grito Rainbow

-hey por lo menos estoy pensando por el bien de todos mis amigos no mandándolos a que se los coman- dijo Applejack que igual grito, las dos se miraron a los ojos muy enojadas.

-hey ya basta - las dos se voltearon a ver a Sunset, las dos se dieron cuenta como estaban sus amigas viendo, todas con caras de miedo y consternadas las dos solo se voltearon a ver en diferente lados y ocultando sus rostros de todas sus amigas pasaron varios minutos con el aire muy tenso para que Sunset pensara como calmar la situación.

hasta que oyeron un tono era el celular de Sunset que le enviaron un mensaje a su celular, cuando vio de quien era exhalo profundamente aliviada para ver quien era.

-por fin algo bueno es Fluttershy- dijo Sunset todas la miraron de inmediato.

\- dice que hablara con nosotras por que no pudo venir al parecer estuvo en la feria- cuando dio la noticia todas se alarmaron que ella estuviera herida.

-pero dice que esta bien mañana nos dirá que paso al parecer esta cansada y sus padres no quieren dejarla salir- dijo Sunset todos se aliviaron pero todavía había mucha tensión.

-miren estamos con estrés de no haber conseguido nada, pero maña sera otro día vamos a tener que esperar y mañana discutiremos que es lo que vamos hacer ¿bien?- dijo Sunset tratando de calmar pero no funcionaba.

-me parece buena idea hay... que enfriar la situación- dijo Rarity viendo a sus amigas.

-por mi bien- dijo Applejack casi susurrando.

-como sea- dijo Rainbow amargamente que ella fue en primero en salir.

-vayan a descansar amigas - nadie dijo nada todas se levantaron se empezaron a irse con el aire muy tenso solo Rarity y Pinkie se despidieron pero dejando a Sunset preocupada por Applejack y Rainbow, ella solo se quedo viendo la luna en su cama para que se sumergiera en un sueño esperando que fuera mejor.

* * *

**en el presente de Sunset.**

Sunset pasaba una y otra vez viendo el vídeo, leyendo los sitios relacionados a lo que sucedió en la feria en su celular después de haberse despertado del sueño que tuvo de los tres seres que se enfrentaron a un ser de la oscuridad, llego a concluir que puede que estén relacionados a lo que paso en la feria y mas por el joven de la armadura de su sueños llamado Ventus que era casi igual al ser de la armadura de la Feria.

-puede que sea un uniforme de otra dimensión para estos guerreros- dijo en voz alta Sunset.

-¿pero por que esta a aquí?- pensó en su cama para encontrar una lógica pero tan solo le llego la desesperación.

-¡haaaaaa! nada tiene sentido- echo una rabieta tratando de aliviarse y se tendió en su cama en su pensamientos.

_"¿que es lo que buscan aquí estos seres...?"_ella trato de encontrar que otra conexión había hasta que recordó algo de la batalla en sus sueños.

-esa llave espada- abrió los ojos en haber tenido un descubrimiento ella luego se movió como una gacela a sus cuadernos que estaba en la mesa que le habían dado Luna para que repasara por las tardes, ella empezó a dibujar lo mas que recordaba las armas de los seres misteriosos no tenia tiempo, primero el ser de la armadura que apareció en el pueblo, luego el arma de Ventus, luego las armas de Roxas y al final la de Xion

-estas cosas son lo único que se conectan- pero cuando termino de dibujar la de Xion, recordó que es igual a la arma de Sora y se quedo pensando en la plataforma, empezó hacer la imagen de Sora detallando la imagen gracias a las practicas de dibujo de Fluttershy y Pinkie, cuando termino de dibujarlo le vino un recuerdo de la promesa que se volverían a ver.

_"oye nos volveremos a ver, no creas que no nos volveremos a ver después de esto...ahora somos amigos" "es una promesa"_

-es una promesa- dijo Sunset sonriendo a la imagen, sintió un calor confortante en su cara y empezó a ver que su cuarto ya no estaba oscuro estaba iluminándose vio por la ventana que el sol empezaba a salir y solo se quedo viendo nuevamente como empezaba otro día en el pueblo Canderlot.

_"¿puede que el este aquí?" _pensó Sunset.

_**segundo día del pueblo Canderlot**_


	13. Capitulo XIII las cruzadas y Sora

**No me considero propietario de the kingdoom hearts y my Little pony, ni de los personajes, ni su historia, únicamente hago por diversión, respeto los derechos de autor de los creadores de Square Enix, Lauren Faust, Hasbro y Disney **

**Advertencia esta historia es después de kingdoom hearts 3d y My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks**

**compañeros lectores como estado viendo la lectura es mejor con un poco de música así que recomiendo algunas músicas entre paréntesis para algo de tema y claro respeto los derechos de autores en los vídeos y las músicas, no digo que son mías, disfruten de la lectura y de la música.**

* * *

**capitulo XIII: las cruzadas de la marca del talento y ****¿¡la nueva aprendiz de Sora!?.**

_**en el bosque del sur en la cabaña **_

los cantos de los pájaros suenan en el bosque, el sol esta empezando a salir nuevamente, Sora lentamente abrió un ojo mirando donde venia el sonido se sentó en su cama y miro por la venta, a muchas personas les parecería molesto, pero para Sora lo tomo como una buena señal, el solo sonrió al ver los pájaros cantar, sin esfuerzo se levanto hasta el borde de su cama viendo que todavía es temprano escuchando los pájaros que resuenan en el bosque.

**_segundo día en el pueblo Canderlot_**

**_ [Lazy Afternoons]_**

-uf, bien un nuevo día comienza- se dijo Sora se levanto y miro el cuarto, todo era de madera había un escritorio, una silla con una lampara, un sillón y un estante llena de libros, Sora luego miro abajo asentirse frió en los pies y vio que no tenia sus enormes tenis vio que estaban cerca de la puerta pero antes vio que su ropa había cambiado al de su forma valiente de color rojo pero se dio cuenta que no consume su energía nada mas era un atuendo.

-debieron de haberme dado el Genio o Merlín mientras dormía...eso espero- dijo Sora esperando que Zecora no lo hubiera cambiado.

Sora vio una puerta fue a la puerta para investigar que era,cuando la abrió vio que era un baño que tiene una buena decoración miro la bañera se acerco para abrir la llave y sonrió al ver que había agua caliente.

_"no mas agua fría del rió" _pensó sonriendo, no mas de treinta minutos se tardo en el baño, se puso todo su equipo nuevamente sintiéndose fresco, cuando se ponía los tenis vio un mensaje en su escritorio con el libro que se encontró en la noche, agarro la nota y vio que era del Genio .

-Sora te dejo el libro que me pediste que te lo guardara, espero que te guste la ropa, si llegaras a necesitarme estoy en la tienda del Moguri posdata suerte con la escuela, de tu amigo el Genio- Sora sonrió al ver que no estaba molesto el Genio después de que se le olvido sacarlo, luego se acordó del libro que no había mencionado a Merlín que es de donde salio la energía para purificar en la feria del pueblo.

-diablos se me olvido decirle a Merlín de este libro- agarro el libro salio de la habitación pero cuando salio vio Zecora junto al Caldero que estaba burbujeando, vio que hacia una especie de danza mientras echaba los ingredientes, plantas, raíces, pero lo extraño fue ver que empezó meter un sapo vivo, uñas de águila y un bicho que no pudo distinguir que cuando soltó en el caldero hubo una explosión de tono rojo, Sora le revolvió el estomago teniendo un mal presentimiento.

**_[Reviving Hollow Bastion]_**

\- buenos días guerrero de la llave llegas a tiempo para el desayuno- dijo Zecora feliz, Sora se alegro que sus cabellos estaban de puntas para no notar su miedo al escuchar que "eso" es su desayuno.

-no yo...no tengo hambre Zecora gracias- dijo sudando mientras se acerco lentamente hacia atrás a su cuarto pero cuando volteo vio que la puerta ya no estaba.

_"¿que? la puerta estaba aquí hace un segundo" _ Sora se volteo a Zecora y vio que ya no estaba la caldera sino una mesa de madera y el cuarto cambio era grande con varios sillones era una sala con una chimenea, Sora vio a su alrededor confundido a lo que había pasado, pero Zecora mantenía la misma sonrisa, se acerco a el y lo condujo a la mesa.

-toma un asiento- dijo Zecora pero Sora iba decir _¿que asiento?_ hasta que Zecora pego en el suelo con su bastón y del mismo suelo unas sillas de maderas salieron.

Sora estaba asombrado se sentó sin decir nada puso alado el libro en la mesa, luego vio a Zecora que tenia un tazón con el liquido rojo que era la poción del caldero, al mismo tiempo saco un cucharon de madera y empezó a mesclar mientras tarareaba feliz luego apareció en su mesa un plato, Zecora saco el cucharon con el contenido viscoso rojo

"_ho por Merlín, si me libras de esto no me duermo en la clase de __matemáticas lo juro"_ Sora solo empezó a rezar que no lo matara el liquido, hasta que vio a Zecora que empezó a invertir el contenido en su plato pero para su sorpresa la cosa viscosa se empezó a transformarse y cuando toco el plato se convirtió en carne ahumada.

-¿que?- Sora se quedo perplejo a lo que vio con los ojos asombrados en su comida agarro un cuchillo y un tenedor, corto la carne lentamente, luego se lo metió la boca y se sorprendió cuando probo era delicioso.

-wow ¿como?- Sora vio a Zecora buscando respuesta y ella solo sonrió.

-una antigua receta familiar- dijo ella con sonrisa, Sora no perdió mas el tiempo y empezó morder la carne de lo delicioso que estaba.

-ho se me olvido el jugo- ella solo chiflo y de arriba salio una rama del árbol, Sora se detuvo a ver como la rama del árbol se acerco a la mesa y empezó a salir un jugo anaranjado y empezó llenar en un jarrón, cuando se lleno el jarrón, la rama se retiro Zecora agarro el jarrón y empezó a invertir el jugo a lado del tazón, donde apareció un vaso.

-espero que te guste el jugo de naranja- dijo Zecora, Sora agarro el vaso y dio un sorbo e igual era refrescante.

-¡es increíble Zecora! - dijo Sora estaba apunto de preguntar ¿como lo hacia? hasta que unas de las puertas de la habitación se abrió y salio el mago Merlín bostezando.

-buenos días- saludo a todos.

-buenos días- dijeron ambos Zecora y Sora, el mago se acerco a la mesa y se inclino hacia atrás hacia el vació pero de repente apareció una silla y se sentó sin problema sin previo aviso aparecieron cubiertos, platos y vasos Zecora empezó a invertir la cosa viscosa en su plato e igual se transformo en comida pero no era carne sino sopa, Sora solo veía a Merlín que estaba relajado como si fuera un día normal, Sora solo sonrió.

_"asi que es esta es la manera de desayunar con magos ¿he?" _ siguió viendo a Merlín mientras llamaba a su maletín que levitaba, para sacar una azucarera que saludo a Merlín como soldado agarrando una cuchara, luego saco una bolsa de te y metió todo su brazo como si no hubiera un fondo, mientras la azucarera hacia el te en la taza de Merlín, luego vio a Zecora que ella a se había preparado su comida era tres flores rojas coloridas del tamaño de una pelota de tenis y empezó comer sus pétalos con calma.

_"puedo a acostumbrarme"_ nuevamente se concentro en su carne comiendo en paz pero Merlín miro el libro en el mesa.

-¿que es ese libro?- pregunto Merlín al ver no recordaba haberlo visto ni leído, Sora mientras mordía la carne miro el libro trago rápido para hablar.

-Merlín se me olvido anoche decirte- dejo sus cubiertos y agarro el libro

-este es el libro donde salio unas de las energías que purifico el pueblo- Sora paso el libro a Merlín, Sora vio al mago que solo parpadeo perplejo y se acomodo rápido la gafas y agarro el libro, empezó analizar la cubierta en busca de palabras paso su mano cerrando sus ojos, luego abrió el libro y paso paginas por paginas en busca de algo cuando cerro y miro nuevamente el libro se quedo pensativo con la mano acariciando su barba mientras Sora esperaba una respuesta.

-mmmm...noto que si hubo magia en el libro- dijo aun contemplando el libro

-pero al parecer ya no tiene nada de energía, de seguro toda la energía fue drenado cuando purificaste el pueblo, Sora- dijo Merlín, Sora miro nuevamente el libro que extrañaría el libro con alas.

-mmm...pero voy analizar mas afondo el libro ¿si no te importa?- pregunto Merlín a Sora el joven tan solo asintió y volvió a su desayuno, cuando todos terminaron desparecieron todos los trastes, luego Zecora y Merlín tosieron para llamar la atención de Sora.

_**[Magical Mystery - Yin Sid's Tower Ambience Music]**_

-Sora estuvimos platicando Zecora, Genio y yo de lo que cuales son los siguientes pasos que hay que hacer- dijo Merlín pasible.

-Guerrero de la llave tenemos que proteger el pueblo y averiguar que paso con los demás guardianes de las zonas de los bosques- Sora se sorprendió al escuchar que habían mas.

-espera ¿hay mas guardianes de los bosques a parte de ti Zecora?- pregunto a Zecora ella solo asintió.

-si guerrero de la llave, ellos fueron los que me instruyeron en pociones y magia, pero he perdido contacto con ellos hace un mese necesito que vayas a investigar a sus guaridas para saber si no están en peligro- dijo Zecora

-pero ¿no puedes ir tu Zecora?, es decir no vaya creer que soy un enemigo si Cloud anduvo en esos lugares, pensaran que soy un enemigo- pregunto Sora.

-no puedo debido a mi apariencia guerrero, la gente se atemorizaría en solo verme, antes me movía en la noche pero ahora es muy peligrosos por el momento y debo cuidar a los animales del bosque, pero si enseñas tu llave espada ellos comprenderán de inmediato- dijo Zecora a hora fue turno de Merlín de hablar.

-pero primero habla con las directoras de la escuela necesitamos saber donde esta lo que hace el escudo del pueblo, si el incorpóreo esta en busca del generador tenemos que proteger, una vez dirigirte al bosque del noroeste, Zecora ya te marco en el mapa adonde debes de ir- Merlín le paso un mapa, Sora en rollo el mapa y se lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos miro el reloj vio que tenia dos horas para que comenzara las clases pero quería ir de todas formas al pueblo para explorar.

-bien entonces me pondré en marcha- Sora se levanto de su silla para irse.

_**[Laughter and Merriment - The Gullwings Theme Music]**_

-espera Sora creo esto lo necesitaras- Sora volteo y vio que saco de su maletín una patineta era la patineta de la villa crepúsculo.

-¡wow a hace tiempo que no lo veía!, gracias- Sora solo sonrió y agarro la patineta.

-ten mucho cuidado Sora- Sora asintió y corrió hacia la puerta abriéndola luego se volteo y les sonrió.

-ustedes también regresare en la tarde, nos vemos- con eso se despido, marchándose al pueblo.

Merlín y Zecora solo sonrieron por unos segundos pero luego se preocuparon.

-espero que le vaya bien- dijo Zecora mirando por la ventana que vio como corría Sora por el bosque con gran energía hasta que se perdió por unos de los arboles.

-mmm...creo que puedo solucionarlo tu inquietud- dijo Merlín Zecora lo miro y vio que se acerco al nido de Arquimides y toco varias veces.

-Arquimides tengo un trabajo para ti- dijo Merlín de tono suave.

-ha no no no ya fui una vez niñero y no lo volveré hacer- dijo el búho en su madriguera, Merlín solo gruño al ver el comportamiento del búho.

-Arquimides va hacer tu castigo por haber dicho eso a Sora o quieres que te transforme en un humano- amenazo Merlín al búho que solo hubo un silencio por un largo tiempo hasta que respondió.

-no iré- eso sorprendió al mago

-¿crees que no escuche a donde va?, no volveré a esos lugares apenas pude salir con mis plumas ilesas - dijo el búho sacando su cabeza del agujero

\- así que transformarme en humano, por que no iré- cuando finalizo metió su cabeza, Merlín se quedo sin palabras pero no dejaría al búho ganar incluso en los juegos de ajedrez, estaba a punto de lanzar un hechizo hasta que Zecora se acerco.

-permita me- dijo ella agarro su bastón y golpeo en el suelo luego el nido de pájaros se empezó a transformar a reloj de madera apunto de marcar las doce.

-tres, dos, uno...- dijo ella contando

-¿oye tu de donde saliste?- dijo el búho en su madriguera, luego el reloj marco las doce, donde tenia las manecillas y se abrió, salio el búho agarrado por el pájaro de madera como si estuviera danzando con el,luego se metió y salio varias veces, el búho trataba de escapar del muñeco pero el objeto lo agarraba para una nueva posición de danza, de solo ver la cara del búho se decía que estaba muy aterrorizado.

-¡uf...esta bien...ire...ire pero bájenme de aquí!- grito el búho, Zecora sonrió y golpeo el bastón en el suelo haciendo que el reloj se detuviera precisamente cuando salio la rampa el búho salio disparado por una de la ventanas que aprecio antes de que se estrellara contar el muro.

\- ¡ya sabia que con dos magos se me harían la vida mas difícil!-grito el búho antes de marcharse para seguir a Sora.

Merlín solo se quedo asombrado e incrédulo y miro a Zecora.

-iré a fuera a recoger ingredientes- con eso ella abrió y se fue dejando a Merlín sorprendido.

* * *

_**en la carretera cerca de la entrada del pueblo Canderlot**_

_**[The Afternoon Streets - Alternative Twilight Town Ambiance Music]**_

Sora patinaba en la cera de la carretera todavía sabia como moverse en la patineta, se sentía de buen humor sintiendo la brisa del viento, no era como la alfombra o como ir volando que podría llegar en cuestión de segundo al pueblo pero disfrutaba la tranquilidad, lo que veía a su alrededor era pacifico, hasta que vio un campo en particular decidió explorar el campo, lo que vio fue varios arboles parecía un bosque la zona pero no como el bosque donde salio, era pasible el lugar y despejado sin lleno de maleza, cada árbol parecía como si estuviera formado.

_"hay muchos arboles por aquí _" Sora se freno al ver unos objetos rojos alrededor de los arboles, luego vio la cerca de madera que se extendía a kilómetros junto a la carretera de color blanco que había alrededor, agarro su patineta salto la cerca de madera adentrándose al campo, vio los objetos mas de cerca hasta que golpeo uno esos objetos color rojo que andaba por el suelo, Sora recogió uno, casi la forma de un corazón se acerco el objeto a la nariz y olía muy bien.

_"me pregunto"_ se veía deliciosa pensó Sora dio una mordida al objeto con cuidado y parpadeo asombrado.

_"wow están deliciosas"_ empezó a devorar el objeto rojizo con felicidad cuando termino vio todo su entorno que todos los arboles tenían esas frutas deliciosas, Sora solo sonrió de felicidad, saco el mapa miro la marca que indico Zecora que estaba muy retirado al lugar donde debe de ir.

_"me llevare cuatro para el camino al_ _bosque_" Sora se acerco a un árbol para agarrar uno de las frutas, pero lo que no vio fue una cuerda que estaba escondido entre las hojas Sora solo sintió el tirón pudo ver la soga, vio que se corrió la soga en en una polea escondida cuando termino de pasar vio al final una gran roca que empezó a caer y luego una red salio debajo

-¡¿que?!...haa- es todo lo que pudo decir ya que la soga lo en volvió he hizo subir dos metros de altura suspendido se sorprendió al principio pero luego termino de analizar alrededor que era obvio lo que ocurrió.

-fui capturado- dijo Sora con enojo trato de acomodarse para poder aparecer su llave espada estaba apunto de llamar cuando escucho alguien acercándose.

-lo atrapamos, lo atrapamos, lo atrapamos- Sora escucho el sonido que se repetía una y otra vez por lo que pudo escuchar eran tres sonidos diferentes de unas niñas paro de llamar su llave espada y se acomodo esperando ver.

-lo atrapamos, lo atrapamos...lo atrapa..- el sonido del entusiasmo paro, Sora vio a tres niñas, una tenia el cabello rojo largo como los objetos de los arboles con un moyo con la piel de color amarillo, con pantalón de mezclilla hasta los tobillos y una playera verde, vio a la otra niña se le hizo familiar por su tono de piel pero tenia el cabello de un ligero tono de rosa y rizado en las puntas de sus pelos, lleva una falda amarilla, una playera de rayas de color blanco y rosa con un abrigo de color rosa fuerte lo que noto en ella fueron sus orejeras y sus ojos cansados, vio a la otra niña ella tenia el cabello morado, su piel de color naranja lleva una sudadera negra y unos shorts verdes, le recordó de alguna manera a Rainbow Dash.

_**[Laughter and Merriment - The Gullwings Theme Music]**_

-¿ayuda?- dijo Sora al ver a alas niñas para ver si lo podían bajar el podría liberarse pero no podía mostrar cualquier habilidad anormal para ellas.

-¿lo atrapamos?- dijo la niña de cabello rizado al ver a Sora.

-mmm...no lose, no me esperaba un joven mayor que nosotros, Swete bell- dijo la niña de cabello rojo

-pues claro que es el ladrón de las manzanas Apple Bloom- dijo la niña de cabello morado mirando fuerte mente a Sora.

_"¿ladrón de manzanas?, ¿trampa?, ho no acaso me comí los frutos de alguien" _se palmo la cara Sora, al ver que cometió otro malentendido.

-Scootaloo el que este en la trampa no significa que sea el ladrón- dijo la niña llamada Sweet bell

-pues no creo que este aquí por limones- dijo con sarcasmo la niña que se llama Scootaloo

-esperen dejen que explique lo que paso- Sora interrumpió a las niñas, ellas miraron a Sora solo Scootaloo cruzo los brazos mientras las demás miraron a Sora con calma

-verán vine aquí para solo ver mas de cerca, las cosas rojas que salen de los arboles- Sora señalo a una de objetos que estaban cerca de el, eso hizo que las tres niñas levantaran las cejas confundidas de lo que dice Sora.

-¿te refieres a las manzanas?- dijo Apple Bloom casi incrédula.

-¿así se llaman estos?- dijo Sora mirando mas de cerca las manzanas.

cuando volteo hacia ellas vio que ellas tenían las bocas abiertas y sorprendidas.

-¿tu no sabes que son las manzanas?- pregunto nuevamente Apple Bloom, Sora solo negó la cabeza con calma.

-bueno pero se que son muy deliciosas- dijo Sora con una sonrisa sincera.

-aja eso demuestra que tu te comiste la manzana- dijo Scootaloo acusándolo

-pues si me comí solo una, solo quería saber a que sabían- dijo Sora mirándolas

-de donde provienes- pregunto Sweet bell

-bueno vengo de unas islas que esta muy lejos de aquí pero ayer me mude para a entrar a ala escuela Canterlot- dijo Sora

-haa eso significa que iras a la misma escuela que nosotras- dijo alegremente Sweet bell

-pss si claro ¿crees que somos ingenuas?, deberíamos llamar ya la policía ¿tu que dices Apple Bloom?- dijo Scootaloo mirando fuerte mente a Sora.

Apple Bloom no dijo nada ella se había quedado mirando a Sora entrecerrando sus ojos como si estuviera analizando, para Sora le era muy familiar todo la situación era como un deja vu el día que llego, hasta que vio a Apple Bloom abrió los ojos del tamaño de unos platos.

-el esta diciendo la verdad- dijo Apple Bloom

-¡¿que?! ¿estas segura?- pregunto Scootaloo casi aturdida a Apple Bloom

-si pero...- ella se detuvo mirando nuevamente a Sora pero ella solo negó la cabeza como si hubiera estado pensando en algo mas.

-estoy muy segura - dijo Apple Bloom a las tres se quedaron viendo a Sora, Scootaloo solo suspiro y empezó a caminar.

-¿que haces?- pregunto Sweete bell a su amiga que se detuvo en un árbol

-pues lo estoy bajando- dijo Scootaloo que empezó a desamarrar un nudo.

¡¿que espera almenooooooooosssss...- fueron sus ultimas palabras de Sora cuando sintió la gravedad arrastrándolo al suelo para estrellarse, cuando impacto se oyeron los crujidos de las ramas rompiéndose, Sweete bell y Apple Bloom fueron a ayudar a Sora a salir de la red cuando salió Sora les agradeció en la ayuda pero luego se quedo viendo a Scootaloo casi enojado mientras ella solo sonrió

-ups lo siento- dijo ella con tono de burla, Sora estaba apunto de decir algo en su enojo pero solo suspiro y miro a todas

-gracias por confiar...ho mi nombre es Sora- dijo Sora a ellas.

-yo soy Sweete bell, mucho gusto- sonrió la niña saludando alegremente a Sora

-yo soy Apple Bloom y mi amiga que te quiere mandar a prisión es Scootaloo- dijo mientras señalaba a su amiga

_-_ y no me des la gracias si no fuera por Apple Bloom te dejaría en ese lugar-ella dijo con tono de molestia mientras hacia un nudo, Sora se volteo y le sonrió a Apple Bloom.

-gracias- dijo Sora.

-no hay problema solo por favor tenga cuidado en andar por aquí señor- Apple Bloom sonrió mientras le mostraba un mapa dibujado por ellas mismas casi garabateado se mostraba una granja al rededor de la zona había arboles de manzanas pero los arboles que están mas alejados tenían nueve marcas alrededor , Sora supuso que son las trampas que son las que están mas cerca del bosque.

-bien gracias, pero ¿por que hay muchas trampas?- miro Apple Bloom mientras veía a su alrededor.

-bien vera lo que pasa es que mi familia son granjeros y como vera nuestra mejor cosecha son las manzanas- dijo Apple Bloom manera muy orgullosa.

-no cabe duda- dijo Sora al recordar lo deliciosa que era la manzana que había comido.

-pero últimamente nuestros arboles manzanas han sido saqueados por algo- dijo Apple Bloom casi triste esto hizo que Sora se interesara.

-¿que quieres decir por algo? ¿no es una persona?- pregunto Sora levantando una ceja mirando Apple Bloom.

-bueno mi amiga cree haber visto algo fuera de lo común- dijo Scootaloo

-¡es cierto lo que vi!- dijo Apple Bloom defendiéndose

-Apple Bloom estoy de acuerdo esta vez con Scootaloo, la verdad es difícil de creer que haya una cosa así- dijo Sweet bell mirando a Apple Bloom para hacerla entrar en razón.

-¿pero que me dicen las marcas?- dijo Apple Bloom tratando de defender, Sora se preocupo mas y mas lo que decían, de pronto algo sonó venia de Sweet bell saco un objeto de su abrigo, Sora pudo reconocer era unos de los aparatos que le dio Celestia en su oficina un celular que Sora aun no sabia para que servía a el objeto vio Sweet bell que se asombro.

-es tarde las clases empezaran en una hora vayámonos por nuestras cosas- dijo Sweet bell.

-¡ho no! el profesor me dijo si volvía llegar tarde me castigara haciendo el aseo del salón!- exclamo Scootaloo, las dos se fueron corriendo a la granja pero Apple Bloom se quedo ahí mirando triste en el suelo cuando es tuvo apunto de marchar alguien la detuvo

-¿que es lo que viste?- pregunto Sora a Apple Bloom, ella solo miro al suelo un poco triste.

-no es nada pensaras que estoy chiflada como todos- dijo Apple Bloom con tristeza mientras pateo el suelo con sus botas, Sora solo miro a Apple Bloom compadeciéndose de ella.

-vamos Apple Bloom, yo he visto cosas que no te creerías ver visto- dijo Sora en con su tono de broma, Apple Bloom lo miro nuevamente a Sora levantando una ceja si estaba diciendo la verdad en esos ojos azules.

-¿de verdad?- pregunto Apple Bloom, el solo asintió con una sonrisa.

-sip y si quieres puedo contarte algunas de mis historias- dijo Sora mirándola.

-pero...si tu también me dices que has visto...una historia por una historia ¿que te parece?- extendió la mano a la niña ella miro la mano y sonrió.

-es un trato- estrecharon la mano y miro a Sora en los ojos, si decía la verdad.

-bien fue como hace un mes...- dijo Apple Bloom tratando de recordar.

* * *

**hace un mes.**

el duro sol pegaba en el campo Apple Bloom caminaba en el campo cerca del bosque, ella estaba muy cansada por el tremendo calor que estaba haciéndola sudar.

-uf esta es la ultima-dijo Apple Bloom mientras se limpiaba la frente y mirando la pequeña planta que estaba brotando en un masetero ella empezó a ver donde lo iba cultivar vio que cerca del bosque era un lugar perfecto para poner.

-ya estoy muerta solo teníamos que hacer esto una ves al mes ahora es cada semana- mientras empezó a escavar un hoyo con su equipo.

-y todo por la culpa quienes estén robando los cultivos - dijo con enojo ella, mientras ponía el brote en el agujero.

-bien podre relajarme cuando termine- suspiro cuando ya termino de echar tierra al brote ella solo se alzo con una sonrisa de por fin haber terminado y regresar a su casa para ir a jugar con sus amigas hasta que sonó su celular y vio con terror quien era.

-ho no de seguro querrá que vaya hacer mas tarea- ella casi iba contestar hasta que se detuvo se cógelo y pensó.

_"no lo hagas si contestas, te mandara hacer mas trabajo" _ dijo su subconsciente hasta que se detuvo la llamada ella rápido bajo el volumen del tono su celular.

"muy bien ahora escóndete y descansa" se fue a unos arbustos no muy lejos era un lugar perfecto para que nadie lo viera dormida ella se recostó y cerro los ojos.

_"solo cinco minutos" dijo ella para durmiendo pasible mente._

* * *

**tres horas después**

Apple Bloom abrió los ojos bostezo como un gato y se rasco la cabeza

_"eso fue un rico sueño" _dijo mentalmente ella empezó a escuchar ruidos de crujido de ramas

_"a de ser mi hermana o mi hermano" _ hasta que oyó un gran crujido sonoro Apple Bloom casi dio un salto al escuchar la fuerza del sonido.

_"eso no pude ser_ ellos" dijo ella casi espantada saco su cabeza lentamente vio que ya estaba atardeciendo vio los arboles recordó bien que tenia manzanas cuando llego ahora ya no había nada miro con cuidado alrededor hasta que por fin vio alguien había un extraño cubierto con una gabardina que se movía lentamente hacia un árbol, lleva una capucha que le cubría de la cabeza hasta los pies

no se veía mas alto que sus familiares y pensó Apple Bloom si llamaba a sus dos hermanos en advertir que aquí esta el ladrón, podría ser un heroína en su casa abrió su celular para mandar un mensaje hasta que hoyo un sonido o silbido, saco la cabeza nuevamente y vio al extraño se empezó a elevarse pero vio que no levitaba su cuerpo se estiro, como si una larga cola tenia en lugar de pies, era como ver una serpiente se alzara,

Apple Bloom se paralizo de miedo llego a ver que es mas alto que un árbol, vio que se acerco su cabeza a una de las manzanas y saco su lengua de un reptil pasando por una manzana, cuando termino una cola grande y ancha de color blanco enredo al árbol y empezó hacer que se cayera las manzanas, luego vio como siete cestas llenas de manzanas se acercaban al ser como si se movieran solas pero cuando se acerco mas para ver las cestas vio que eran agarrados por la misma cola larga, Apple Bloom solo se quedo paralizada se metió la cabeza con cuidado en el arbusto para no hacer ruido.

_"esto es una broma, es solo es un sueño tiene que serlo" _ se dijo así misma incluso se pellizco en su brazo para asegurarse que es solo un sueño, cuando sintió el dolor nuevamente saco la cabeza deseando que no estuviera el ser, pero seguía ahí sacudiendo el árbol con su cola.

_"no puede ser...esto no es sueño..."_ ella empezó a sentir su corazón latir rápido y a respirar deprisa trato de calmarse para no hacer un ruido algo que aprendió de su maestra y de la mascota de uno sus compañeros es que la presa para evadir al cazador es no hacer ruido si no te ha visto, por desgracia no había duda donde deja Apple Bloom que ella es la presa y el ser es una serpiente un depredador natural, movió su mano lentamente donde tenia su celular para pedir ayuda a su hermana y a su hermano.

_"alto...crees de verdad que ellos podrían enfrentarse a esa cosa, esta sacudiendo todo el cuerpo del árbol como un trapo" _una parte se dijo así misma ella solo apretó el celular de nervios y miro nuevamente al ser.

_"¿entonces_ _que quieres que haga?"_ se dijo asi misma frustrada.

_"lo único que puedes hacer esperar hasta que se valla"_ ella solo trago saliva y siguió mirando al ser, cuando vio que por fin cayo la ultima manzana a una de las cestas que llevaba.

_"tiene que irse ya no hay mas manzana" _ellas solo sonrió que solo tenia que quedarse callada y seria todo pero no fue así.

**brrr brrr **su celular vibro haciendo el ruido ella solo apretó su mano al celular para que no hiciera ruido, vio con horror como el ser levanto la cabeza hacia una dirección aun teniendo enredado su cuerpo o cola en el árbol, solo por puro reflejo del ser, apretó el árbol haciendo que se rompiera como si fuera una rama, Apple Bloom nuevamente su respiración y corazón acelero pero ahora sudando, ella solo vio que el ser fue casi a su dirección pero aun así no se movió.

_-_**psssss...quien essssta ahi?**\- Apple Bloom casi sintió que se contrajo su corazón al escuchar la voz del ser, era la voz de una mujer casi susurrante, Apple Bloom solo se quedo ahí hasta que por fin vio los ojos del ser eran amarillos y sus pupilas como los de un depredador, solo necesitaba que los ojos miraran hacia abajo y sabría que ahí estaba ella como un ratón indefenso, los ojos iban a mirar hacia abajo pero no lo hicieron en lugar de eso su cuerpo se puso firme mirando hacia arriba, el viento soplo fuerte moviendo la copa de los arboles Apple Bloom noto que su cabeza del ser miro o escucho poniendo toda su atención mientras el viento abanicaba violentamente las copas de los arboles, Apple Bloom no sabia que hacer hasta que hoyo.

-**corre-** Apple Bloom se espanto y salio de su escondite juraría que escucho la voz de un hombre de tras de ella pero nadie estaba pero solo se paralizo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo miro atrás al ser reptil que lo miraba sus ojos fijos en ella.

-**valla valla un verdadero corazzzzzón esta aquí**\- sonrió mostrando sus dientes agudos y filosos Apple Bloom se paralizo y vio que la ser iba sobre ella pero un árbol cayo entre medio de los dos, ella no sabia lo que pasaba hasta que hoyo otra vez.

-**corre- **Apple Bloom esta vez corrió lo mas que pudo hacia su granja.

**-no tienes derecho es mía- **grito de enojo la ser, no quería voltear Apple Bloom por que sabia que la persigue todavía, no volteo siguió corriendo por su corazón no sabia lo que ella se refería pero no era agradable, corrió como nunca oyendo los arboles que crujían hasta que se tropezó con una rama cayo al suelo.

miro atrás por fin vio al ser, una serpiente oscura como una serpiente egipcia negra de ojos amarillos con brazos con un marca en su pecho extraño, se alzo para devorar su presa, se lanzo hacia ella y Apple Bloom solo se cubrió su cabeza, ella solo espero el ataque o algo pero no paso nada levanto su cabeza, miro sorprendida que el ser era rodeado por las hojas aprisionando la serpiente oscura miro atrás.

Apple Bloom igual miro y vio una sombra que se acerco ella abrió los ojos del tamaño de unos platos a lo que veía, es mas como las historias que le contaba su abuela un unicornio pero no era blanco brillante era un unicornio oscuro que sus ojos resplandecían, llevaba el mimo símbolo de la serpiente.

-**eresssss un fassssstidio- **dijo la serpiente con enojo Apple Bloom miro a la serpiente oscura y luego al unicornio oscuro, su cuerno se ilumino cegándola paso un minuto para que regresara cuando su visión regreso vio todo su entorno ya no estaba la serpiente ni el unicornio solo ella y silencio del bosque, Apple Bloom solo se levanto y corrió a su casa con su familia.

* * *

**en el presente**

**-**eso fue todo, cuando llegue les conté todo a mis hermanos pero no me creyeron- Apple Bloom termino contar su historia a Sora mientras el solo se quedo viéndola con los brazos cruzados, ella miro a Sora luego agacho la cabeza y suspiro.

_"el no me cree"_ se dijo Apple Bloom mental mente hasta que vio sus zapatos que se acercaron a ella.

-Apple Bloom, el símbolo que vistes en ellos era un corazón tachado- Apple Bloom abrió los ojos fijos en el.

-he...si era un corazón tachado por su pecho- dijo casi conmocionada ella no había mencionado la marca por que no parecía importar, miro a Sora en sus ojos no era la misma mirada que le estaban dando cada vez que contaba su historia de lo que paso a alguien, era una mirada entendimiento y experiencia mientras Sora solo se rasco su barbilla y mirando la manzanas pensando.

_"¿que motivos tiene un sin corazón en robar las manzanas? y ¿por que el otro sin corazón salvo a Apple Bloom?"_ Sora se quedo pensando mirando la manzana.

-¿tu sabes que son estos?- pregunto Apple Bloom interrumpiendo en sus pensamientos a Sora, Sora miro a Apple Bloom asintió.

-si, digamos que me he lidiado este tipo de cosas- dijo Sora sonriendo a Apple Bloom mientras ella miraba boquiabierto a Sora.

-entonces tu puedes de tener a esa sucia ladrona rastrera de una vez por todas- dijo Apple Bloom con una sonrisa de esperanza.

-puede que si pero... no puedo hacerlo ahora, Apple Bloom- dijo Sora mirando a Apple Bloom, vio su mirada cambio a una de angustia y preocupación.

-¿pero por que no puedes hacerlo ahora?- dijo Apple Bloom de manera triste

-por otros motivos que no te puedo contar todavía- miro a ella muy apenado.

-pero si esa cosa llegara otra vez y se llevara todo...- Apple Bloom empezó a de ir a un lado a otro angustiada.

-que pasaría si mi familia mis amigas o otros sale lastimado por esa cosa- termino Apple Bloom mirándolo, Sora se quedo viendo a ella tenia un buen punto, por mas que quisiera no había forma de saber cuando esta en peligro, el sin corazón podría volver y devorar su corazón entonces Sora se toco su amuleto de manera inconsciente miro su amuleto que le dio Kairi y sonrió.

**[ fondo de canción kari]**

-Apple Bloom, cierra tus ojos- dijo Sora sonriendo ella solo parpadeo confundida.

-¿he? ¿para que?- pregunto confundida Apple Bloom

-¿confías en mi?- pregunto Sora a Apple Bloom, ella parpadeo nuevamente.

_"bueno lo acabo de conocer y mi familia dijo que nunca confiara en extraños pero el me dijo su nombre" Apple Bloom cerro sus ojos sintió que algo paso por su cabello _

-ábrelos- cuando los abrió vio que tenia un collar y en el collar un objeto una flor o un fruto en forma de estrella cuando vio el objeto vio que tenia un dibujo era Sora ella se quedo mirando el objeto era simple pero algo le decía que era un objeto muy especial.

-te lo presto- dijo Sora a Apple Bloom ella solo miro confundida a Sora

-¿que es?- pregunto Apple Bloom

-es un amuleto que me lo hizo una amiga, mientras lo uses nunca estarás sola, nunca pelearas sola a la oscuridad, tus amigos, mis amigos y yo siempre estaremos en tu corazón dando la fuerza para poder hacer frente a cualquier mal que quiera lastimar a ti, a tu familia y amigos - sonrió Sora, Apple Bloom se le hubiera dicho otra persona no le creería la fuerza de sus amigos seria transmitido en este objeto pero Sora le hacia creer algo en dentro de ella le decía que es verdad Apple Bloom sonrió enormemente.

-pero sera un secreto, por que si lo dices su magia desaparecerá- dijo Sora advirtiéndole Apple Bloom casi iba protestar pero entendió que es el precio de proteger a su familia y amigos ella solo agarro el amuleto y se lo metió en su playera.

-gracias Sora yo...- ella se de tuvo al no ver a Sora, miro a su alrededor y no lo vio desaprecio del lugar.

-Apple Bloom- le llamaron Sweet bell y Scootaloo que venían con las cosas de la escuela.

-¿por que te quedaste?- pregunto Scootaloo mientras paso la mochila a Apple Bloom.

-lo siento pero me quede conversando con Sora- dijo ella mientras sus amigas trataron de encontrar a Sora.

-¿ya se fue?- pregunto Sweet bell casi triste.

-si eso parece- dijo Apple Bloom mirando alrededor

-mhp mejor que se vaya, Rainbow Dash me dijo cosas de el que debíamos tener cuidado- dijo Scootaloo con enojo, Apple Bloom casi iba a defender a Sora pero luego su celular vibro lo saco y vio que era tarde.

-amigas tenemos que irnos ya es tarde- todas se empezaron a correr como nunca hacia el pueblo, mientras Sora veía desde arriba agarrando su patineta en el cielo, tenia la cara seria mirando a las tres, no noto a alguien estaba.

-no debiste hacerlo- Sora se sorprendió de la voz y volteo era Arquimides que lo veía mientras aleteaba.

-¿hace cuando estabas ahí?- pregunto Sora al Búho.

-desde hace un buen rato- dijo el búho

-¿por que se lo diste?- pregunto el búho.

-ella necesita mas que nada la fuerza para defenderse y no creo que se la ultima vez que vera a un sin corazón, si los no corazones van por la cosecha.- dijo Sora mientras veía a las niñas

-mmm sabes que los objetos de los guerreros de la llave son muy especiales, puede que le hayas...-

-lose-

-entonces vete preparando pude que esa niña necesite consejos a lo que va despertar en su corazón- dijo el búho.

-hey Arquimides-

-¿si?-

-no se le digas a nadie de esto, puede que Merlín no apruebe esto muy bien-

-mmm esta bien, pero apresúrate ellas no son las únicas en llegar tarde a la escuela- con eso Sora y Arquimides se fueron volando por las nubes, mientras Sora seguía pensando a lo que acaba de hacer y la responsabilidad que deberá a sumir en el futuro, mientras el búho miro a Sora.

_"mmm para alguien que no aprobó el examen de maestro, actúa como uno" _dijo mentalmente el búho yendo junto con Sora a la escuela.

lo que no notaron era un montón de arbusto que se movió por donde pasaron volando cerca del pueblo, salio unos binoculares de los arbustos mirando a lo lejos a Sora poco a poco un cabello largo de color blanco con un ligero tono azul salio de los arbustos, sus ojos de color violeta miraron haciendo una sonrisa.

_**-jajaja yo la gran poderosa Trixie se quien eres-**_

* * *

**bueno este un episodio mas lamento mucho los retrasos, no olviden cualquier comentario me sirve para mejorar o si sienten que pude que este yendo prisa solo comenten y gracias por el comentario amigo no abandonare la historia me despido y a la siguiente lectura **


	14. capitulo XIV mi amigo ayudante

**No me considero propietario de the kingdoom hearts y my Little pony, ni de los personajes, ni su historia, únicamente hago por diversión, respeto los derechos de autor de los creadores de Square Enix, Lauren Faust, Hasbro y Disney **

**Advertencia esta historia es después de kingdoom hearts 3d y My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks**

**compañeros lectores como estado viendo la lectura es mejor con un poco de música así que recomiendo algunas músicas entre paréntesis para algo de tema y claro respeto los derechos de autores en los vídeos y las músicas, no digo que son mías, disfruten de la lectura y de la música.**

* * *

**capitulo :XIV ¡mi amigo ayudante de la magia!**

**en preparatoria de Canderlot _[Kairi them]_**

como siempre en las mañanas en la preparatoria, el lugar esta lleno de vida por muchos de los adolescentes, todos se apresuraban o caminaban tranquilamente afuera del edificio, todos hacían lo mismo como si fuera un día normal pero excepto una, Fluttershy esta parado en la entrada esperando a sus amigas y pensando lo que va decir a las demás que perdió el libro.

"_¿que les voy a decir?" _suspiro profundamente mirando al suelo, cuando llego a su casa Fluttershy se dio cuenta que le falto algo, no lo había notado en el camino por que trataba de hacer dormir al zorro que Sora le entrego, ella pensó todo el tiempo como se iba a disculparse con las demás, pero no noto que alguien se acerco por detrás.

-¡hola Fluttershy!- un grito de saludo espanto a la chica, cuando volteo vio a su amiga Pinkie pie con su enorme sonrisa y luego vino un abrazo fuerte que casi asfixio a Fluttershy, cuando Pinkie termino Fluttershy vio a Pinkie con una mirada preocupada.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto Pinkie Pie, hasta que Fluttershy entendió por el motivo de su preocupación se le había olvidado que había mandado un mensaje de texto a Sunset de lo que paso en la feria.

-si estoy bien- contesto tímidamente garrando su brazo derecho tratando de no mirarla a los ojos, pero Pinkie no le creía lo que dijo, sabia como se comportaba su amiga cuando esta triste.

-¿que pasa?- pregunto Pinkie.

-bueno yo...- Fluttershy estuvo apunto de decir hasta que la interrumpieron.

-¡Fluttershy!- gritaron varias voces eran Rarity y Applejack que corrieron a ver a su amiga y la abrazaron.

-¿estas bien?- Rarity pregunto.

-si...estoy bien...- dijo Fluttershy nuevamente.

-¿que pasa?- pregunto Applejack que veía raro a Fluttershy, ella vio a todas sus amigas.

_"ellas son mis amigas ellas __entenderán"_ pero antes de que dijera algo vio a otra de sus amigas, las demás voltearon y vieron Rainbow Dash solo Pinkie y Rarity se miraron entre si y luego a Applejack recordando la discusión de anoche, Applejack miro fijamente a Rainbow pero luego suspiro, ella solo se adelanto poniéndose en frente de Rainbow .

-hola- comenzó Applejack.

-hey- dijo Rainbow Dash muy seco en su saludo

_"debo de disculparme" _se dijo Rainbow mentalmente, toda la noche Rainbow no pudo dormir por la forma en que Applejack le respondió, al día siguiente con la cabeza un poco fría, ella sabia que Applejack tenia razón si seguían así a enfrentarse a lo desconocido no sabría que hacer en el momento que se enfrentara ante la cosa o hechizo que fuera, Rainbow abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, algo la retuvo .

_**"solo viene a juzgarte y a criticar tus métodos"**_un parte de ella le susurro haciendo que su enojo avivara nuevamente como si no se hubiera ido ese sentimiento de enojo, las dos se miraron fijamente por un largo tiempo, Rainbow espero mas criticas de Applejack pero...

-hey lo siento por ayer- dijo Applejack, Rainbow se sorprendió.

-fue un día muy estresante ayer Rainbow y todavía tengo problemas en el cultivo, estuvo mal criticarte y gritarte de esa forma, perdóname amiga- Applejack extendió la mano en señal de disculpa a Rainbow, ella parecía que iba garrar y aceptar su disculpa pero nuevamente algo la retuvo.

_"**no confíes en ella" **_nuevamente la voz le susurro haciendo pensar dos veces miro Applejack casi como una extraña pero se sacudió rápido la cabeza negando la voz e ignorando por completo.

"¿_que me pasa, ella es mi amiga"_ Applejack levanto una ceja por el extraño comportamiento de Rainbow pero al final le agarro la mano.

-si amiga perdón- dijo Rainbow con una sonrisa y Applejack le devolvió la sonrisa Rarity y Pinkie exhalaron aliviadas.

-¿entonces ya vieron a Fluttershy?- pregunto Rainbow.

-si ella esta...- Applejack volteo adonde estaba pero ya no estaba ahí incluso Rarity y Pinkie apenas se dieron cuenta que ya no estaba Fluttershy.

-¿si?-pregunto Rainbow que estaba esperando.

-ella hace un momento estaba aquí- dijo Rarity viendo a todas partes en busca de su amiga.

-¿ella esta bien?- pregunto Rainbow.

\- físicamente esta bien, pero ella estaba como triste por algo- dijo Pinkie mirando por la ventana de la entrada de la escuela.

-tiene el libro- pregunto Rainbow.

-bueno...- Applejack iba decir hasta que la campana sonó indicando que todos que las clases comenzaron todo el mundo se empezó a moverse para ir a sus clases.

-fuu bien luego la buscamos en el receso - todas asistieron y se empezaron a mover a sus clases.

solo Applejack sintió una mirada como si la observaran volteo y miro a todas partes vio adonde esta la mirada un árbol, miro y se sorprendió en ver un búho

_ "vaya hace mucho que no veía un animal salvaje del bosque aventurarse hasta qui"_ se dijo así misma sonrió al búho pero por un momento se le figuro que se veía enojado el búho pero le vino un nuevo pensamiento.

_"mmm... ahora que lo pienso no he visto por mucho tiempo un animal del bosque cerca" _Applejack saco su celular y tomo una foto al búho para preguntar a Fluttershy vio que el búho se inflo y se fue volando como si lo hiciera enojar mas.

-Applejack ¿vienes?- pregunto Rarity esperando su amiga.

-si ya voy- ella se fue corriendo junto con Rarity a su clase.

mientras el búho se fue volando hacia arriba y empezó a volar en circulo en la escuela mirando todo el entorno, paso varios minutos para que despejara el lugar cuando vio que nadie había, se acerco a una nube.

_**[Waltz of the Damned/Diamond]**_

-todo despejado- dijo el búho a la nube, de la nube salio Sora mirando el entorno rápido voló hacia el piso mirando el entorno

-seguro Arquimides que no hay nadie- pregunto Sora teniendo una sensación que lo observaban hace tiempo desde que había volado en el pueblo.

-si ya me asegure y por tu culpa me tomaron una foto- dijo Arquimides enojado

-wow agradece que no te conoce - dijo Sora a Arquimides, cuando toco el suelo Sora se sitio aliviado empezó a caminar a la entrada pero luego vio un objeto azulado que salio rodando enfrente de Sora y exploto en una nube de humo, Sora empezó a toser.

" ¿¡un ataque!?" casi saco su llave espada hasta que escucho a alguien riendo el solo se posiciono cualquier ataque que viniera.

-ja ja ja felicidades joven yo te he seleccionado como mi ayudante- dijo la voz Sora siguió observando su entorno y empezó aclarase

-por la sorprenderte, la gran y poderosa Trixie- dijo la voz Sora vio una adolescente de piel azulada con cabello largo plateado con un ligero tono azul con una capa y un sombrero de estrellas posando, Sora y Arquimides solo se quedaron observando al adolescente con una ceja levantada mientras ella seguía posando, luego se miraron uno al otro confundidos Sora empezó a caminar paso a lado de la adolescente mientras ella seguía en pose esperando algo pero cuando noto que Sora ya se estaba yendo se enojo.

-¡hey!- grito la chica, Sora volteo a verla.

-deberías estar agradecido- dijo ella, Sora levanto su ceja nuevamente.

-¿de que?- pregunto Sora al no tener idea

-que no escuchaste, yo la espectacular, la magnifica, la...- ella se detuvo al ver que nuevamente Sora se iba.

-!pon atención a lo que te digo!- grito ella nuevamente.

\- ho vamos las clases ya comenzaron - dijo Sora rascando su oído con ojos de cansancio.

"vaya hay alguien mas engreído que Rainbow" pensó Sora y deseando que hubiera sido ella porque al menos era rápida pero ella se presentaba así misma como si fuera un milagro para la persona , ella se dio cuenta que el chico no le prestaba atención hasta que saco su haz bajo las mangas

-ho bien sino quieres que se filtre este vídeo- Sora volteo y miro el extraño objeto nuevamente que al parecer todos tenían pero cuando vio la pantalla se petrifico al ver lo que veía, era el volando con Arquimides Sora solo tenia los ojos desorbitados e incluso Arquimides y vieron la sonrisas de la adolescente malvadamente.

-¿como?- dijo Sora

-nada se le escapa a la poderosa Trixie- dijo ella con confianza

* * *

_** hace 15 minutos a las a fueras del pueblo **_

Trixie iba caminando en busca de unas plantas que crecían a por los valles de Canderlot casi fuera del pueblo en el que había lee ido un libro magia para principiantes

-uf según esta planta en la mezcla de un componente adecuado de cuarzo tendrá poderes mágicos- dijo ella

llego el lugar era en una colina que tenia la mitad expuesta de rocas y piedras empezó a buscar la planta recordando haberla visto hace tiempo y hace mucho ella vino ese lugar pero no quería recordar.

se centro en la búsqueda de la planta, para su mala suerte vio la planta en donde estaba, esta donde la colina tenia rocas y con una inclinación de noventa grados, la única manera de agarrarla era trepar en ese muro rocoso, era muy mala idea por que era una caída de tres metros, pero algo que se reconocía a Trixie era su tenacidad, empezó a trepar el muro se empezó a cansar los brazos al notar que no tenia condición, pero continuo nunca miro abajo ni quería verlo, siguió pero se estaba agotando y empezando a sudar en el muro, cuando por fin vio la planta casi a su alcance, estiro su brazo para agarrarla pero cuando lo hizo miro abajo y sintió vértigo.

-Trixie usted esta loca- se dijo ella misma cuando sintió una roca que se aflojo en sus pies y se despedazo Trixie no pudo contenerse mas y cayo, grito se cubrió la cara si pensó que no sobreviviría para su suerte cayo encima de un matorral blando su sombrero cayo en su frente, ella rápido miro sus brazos y piernas no tuvo ninguna fractura solo suspiro y agradecida que no le paso nada

-gracias estoy viva- grito al cielo, pero cuando se levanto, miro el sombrero se enojo y pateo el sombrero

-me rindo no hay forma que me haga maga- lanzo su capa y lo aventó hacia en dirección al sombrero.

-una planta y un cuarzo, si estoy loca- ella empezó a dar de patadas a las rocas que hay en el alrededor, cuando termino miro su entorno y se acostó en el suelo mirando el cielo deprimida, miro un árbol y sonrió al verlo maduro es un árbol hermoso lleno de flores blancas, nadie sabe como llego un árbol así a ese lugar, luego vio un árbol mas joven nada especial sin nada de encanto eso era un árbol simple con un tallado que decía Trixie, si ese es su árbol que hace mucho lo había puesto cuando era niña se levanto agarro su sombrero y capa, se acerco a su árbol que tenia la misma estatura que ella.

-sigues enana Trixie- puso su sombrero y su capa en el árbol e hizo un nudo sencillo para que no se fuera, luego miro el árbol grande majestuoso se acerco e igual tenia en el tronco un nombre paso su mano ese nombre.

-...- susurro algo pero luego una fuerte briza soplo en el lugar, sintió un ligero golpe en la nuca de algo blando y vio que era su capa que se desato, miro con horror para ver su sombrero volando.

-¡no!- corrió tras su sombrero y rápido salto agarrándolo su sombrero pero no vio que había saltado de un colina casi pronunciada que no aterrizo bien y cayo de frente empezó a rodar hasta llegar un arbusto, solo suspiro nuevamente mirando el cielo.

_" por que no tengo ninguna habilidad, no es justo ellas obtienen magia de un mundo paralelo que solo encontraron accidentalmente"_ se quejo pensado en Rainbow y sus banda que le ganaron injustamente que quizás por eso gano en la batalla de la bandas miro para arriba al cielo en busca de algo.

_"ho vamos Trixie no creo que encuentres tu solución mirando el cielo"_ soplo pero cuando miro una nube de forma de una estrella empezó a sacar su celular y empezó a grabar teniendo un pasatiempo grabando nubes lo que hacia desde pequeña, hasta que vio un punto o un objeto entrecerró sus ojos mirando fijamente ese punto, hizo un acercamiento y se asombro a lo que vio.

-¡¿que es eso?!- exclamo rápido se escondió pero sin dejar de grabar cuando se acerco el punto a su dirección se asombro era un joven que se veía pensativo y un búho volando cerca de el, no dejo de grabar y vio que se alzo rápido a las nubes cuando llego al pueblo.

-...- ella no dijo nada por un momento e incluso miro nuevamente el vídeo, lo repetía una y otra vez si lo que vio era verdad, luego sonrió agarro su sombrero y su capa con una nueva motivación.

\- jajaja yo la gran poderosa Trixie se quien eres- dijo ella gritando con ganas corriendo a la escuela con emoción por primera vez.

* * *

**_en el presente [Sora them]_**

Sora tenia la cara espantada y Trixie con una sonrisa casi forzada, Sora se quedo viendo a ella y empezó a sudar de nervios.

-¡te dejaste que te grabara!- grito Arquimides Sora rápido se volteo al búho.

-¿yo como iba a saber que ella estaba entre los arbustos?- se excuso Sora

-niño distraído, te dije que fueras volando en las nubes, para que nadie te viera- dijo el búho mientras agarro de su chamarra el cuello de Sora gritándole en la cara, Sora iba decir algo al búho pero fue interrumpido por un ruido.

**FLASH**

los dos se petrificaron y se voltearon a ver a la adolescente tenia la cara asombrada y tenia en la mano su celular los dos miraron a Trixie sudando y nerviosos.

-un...búho... que habla- dijo ella asombrada y paralizada, el búho rápido salio disparado hacia a ella a la adolescente.

-dame ese aparato infernal- grito enojado el búho, ella no vio venir eso ella se tapo la cara por el ataque pero nunca vino el ataque, levanto la mirada y vio al buho que era detenido de las alas por Sora.

-Arquimides tranquilo- dijo el, mientras el búho forcejeaba en su escape.

-!no no no ella tiene evidencia!- Trixie se quedo viéndolos pero luego vio que tenia algo en sus garras que la horrorizo

-¡mi sombrero!- los dos pararon apenas se dieron cuenta que tenían el sombrero, vieron que la adolescente se mostró preocupada por su sombrero.

-¡de vuelvan eso!- exigió Trixie, Sora iba agarrar el sombrero pero Arquimides salio volando a la punta de la estatua con el sombrero en sus garras.

-no- dijo el búho Sora noto a Trixie que casi le dio un infarto

-¡¿que?!- grito la chica, ahora era el turno del búho sonreír malvadamente.

-ya me escuchaste no lo haré al menos que borres eso- dijo el búho.

-no lo haré- dijo ella

-entonces despídete de tu sombrero- Arquimides se fue volando ella iba decir algo pero luego miro a Sora.

-oye dile a tu búho que me devuelva mi sombrero- dijo enojada Trixie a Sora

-mmm no es mi búho es de Merlín- dijo Sora así de simple, el búho se petrifico y se horrorizo lo que dijo Sora

-no me importa de quien...- Trixie nunca termino la palabra en lugar de eso se quedo mirando perpleja y miro lentamente a Sora con ojos muy abiertos.

-¿es...de...Merlín?...el mago mas poderoso a ese te refieres- dijo ella con cuidado viendo a Sora, el levanto una ceja por como lo llamo a Merlín solo asintió.

-¿lo conoces?- pregunto Sora que puede que tengan un parentesco con el pensado que podría ella ser una maga, ella no dijo nada pero si abrió la boca muy conmocionada y empezando a sudar luego volteo al búho que se tapaba la cara con una ala negando lo que hizo Sora.

\- entonces...tu...debes de ser la legendaria ave de la sabiduría...Arquimides- dijo ella señalando mientras le temblaba tragando su saliva muy pesadamente, Arquimides solo estiro su cara con su ala de molestia ella solo se congelo y miro por un momento el piso.

-¿oye estas bien?- pregunto Sora al verla que no respondió y se quedo petrificada pero luego Sora vio que ella empezó a respirar muy pesadamente

-yo pensé que eran extraterrestres- luego se cayo desmayada.

-¡oye!- Sora corrió a ver la adolescente estaba en el suelo la incorporo y empezó a ver si no se hizo un daño

-¿que paso?- pregunto a Arquimides, el búho seguía con su ala agarrando los cienes de su cabeza como si tu viera un dolor de cabeza.

-hay chico si solo supieras la fama de ese mago- dijo casi audible, Sora solo levanto una ceja confundido.

-no importa llévala a la enfermería y luego hablaremos- dijo el Buho, Sora empezó a levantar ala adolescente y se metió al edificio con la chica en sus brazos

-dime por que lo elegiste- dijo el búho casi audible luego se fue volando con el sombrero en sus garras pero luego sintió que alguien lo observara volteo a todos lados pero lo ignoro y se fue volando con la persona que pude ser la mas razonable en el mundo.

* * *

**en la dirección [****_The Afternoon Streets_**]

**C**elestia miraba por la ventana esperando a Luna que viniera con Sora para que le respondieran algunas preguntas, ella simplemente se quedo mirando a los estudiantes que empezaban hacer sus calentamientos para hacer ejercicios, ella miro con preocupación y a la vez con temor miraba a sus estudiantes que pudiera pasar algo por lo que acabo ocurrir la noche pasada.

_"¿que esta pasando? dijo mental mente_

"se su pone que la barrera del pueblo es como las barreras de los mundos que no se puede introducir la esencia oscura, incluso es mas potente" empezó a beber su taza de café que lo hace muy rara vez, luego vio un ave que le llamo la atención que hacia círculos en el campo donde están los estudiantes luego vio que era un búho que fue a su ventana y se quedo parado.

"este día esta lleno de sorpresas" se dijo ella

-puedes pasar- le dijo al búho que el rápido asistió y se metió Celestia cerro la ventana y bajo una cortina para que nadie viera.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo niña Celestia- dijo el buho con una sonrisa, Celestia se rió con calma mirando al buho

-igual digo Arquimides- sonrió al búho.

-mira nada mas ya una adulta-dijo el búho riendo y mirando la estatura de Celestia.

-y tu no has cambiado para nada búho gruñón- dijo Celestia con humor.

-asi que directora ¿he?- dijo el búho levantando una ceja y mirando su oficina.

-bueno me influyo mucho cierta persona- dijo Celestia

-ho vamos sabes bien que estabas destinada a ser maestra, cuando eras el cerebro de tu equipo- dijo el búho, los dos se rieron recodando buenos momentos.

-¿como esta grillo?- pregunto Celestia casi temerosa

-mmm bien regreso a su mundo a de tener tu misma edad- dijo el búho pensando en el joven.

-¿el se convirtió...?- iba preguntar hasta que fue recortado

-si... hace lo que puede, vaya que Merlín no se equivoco a lo que estaba destinado- dijo Arquimides con cierto orgullo Celestia sonrió y se relajo.

_"por lo menos no todos se han ido"_ dijo mentalmente Celestia sonriendo, Arquimides fue hacia la cafetera y se sirvió una taza de café, luego tosió para llamar la atención de Celestia y puso una cara seria.

-Celestia estarás enterada de los recientes acontecimientos ¿verdad?- pregunto Arquimides mientras tomaba la taza de café, ella asistió viendo a Arquimides.

-entonces, e venido a...- el búho no termino cuando la puerta se abrió y salio Luna.

-¡hermana Sora no se a...!- ella no termino al a ver al búho con una taza apunto de tomar del café, Luna se quedo mirando al búho con los ojos sorprendidos en ver eso, pero el búho miro a Luna y le sonrió.

-mmm...hace cuanto tiempo Luna- dijo Arquimides, ella se echo para atrás por la sorpresa al escuchar al búho hablar y luego miro a su hermana.

-¿hee hermana?- pregunto a Celestia y ella suspiro, el búho por otra parte tenia levantada una ceja confundido, mirando a Luna por su acción.

-hermana te presento a un antiguo amigo Arquimides- dijo Celestia pasible, Arquimides se volteo a Celestia con la cara aun mas confundido, pero luego vio que le guiño que actuara por ella, Luna se quedo observando al búho con impresión y acerco su dedo al búho y le dio un toque fuerte.

-oye para la próxima te muerdo si haces eso otra vez- amenazo el búho.

-perdón pero es que...- iba decir hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿oye como sabias mi nombre?- pregunto Luna, Arquimides empezó a sudar a montón, pero Celestia intervino

-Arquimides, es el búho de la sabiduría hermana sabe muchas cosa- dijo Celestia sonriendo tranquilamente, el búho no sabia que hacia Celestia pero siguió con su actuación.

-si niña...digo si señorita se muchas cosas del mismo universo- dijo Arquimides con tono sombrío.

-¿asi? prueba- dijo Luna

-por ejemplo se que te robaste el pastel favorito de tu hermana cuando tenias quince y le culpaste a un perro llamado Pluto - dijo Arquimides, Celestia y Luna abrieron los ojos conmocionados.

\- ¿con que fuiste tu el que se comió mi pastel?- dijo Celestia enojada, Luna rio nerviosa.

-ehmp bueno fue por un motivo...- buscando un pretexto a la ira de su hermana.

-ho esta la otra que jugabas siendo Robin Hood y...- iba decir hasta que Luna lo callo.

-¡esta bien te creo!- dijo Luna, Arquimides solo sonrió y Celestia solo suspiro.

-¿que es lo que querías decir, Lulu?- cambio su tono Celestia, Luna volteo hacia ella y recordó.

-a si Sora no se presento a clase- dijo Luna casi espantada, Celestia casi iba decir algo pero Arquimides tosio.

-bueno Sora se encuentra en la enfermería, con una estudiante- dijo Arquimides.

-¿con estudiante? ¿paso algo?- pregunto Celestia.

-no, es solo que fue por un descuido de parte nuestra luego hablaremos de eso, el chico también busca respuesta igual como yo - Dijo Arquimides viendo a Celestia muy seriamente.

-hermana ya sabes donde esta ve con el y tráelo- dijo Celestia a Luna, ella por un memento iba protestar pero era mejor ir primero a ver a Sora cuando salio Celestia cerro la puerta esperando a Arquimides que empezara.

-¿que es lo que paso a Luna?- pregunto Arquimides con un toque de regaño

-¿me puedes guardar el secreto si te lo digo?- pregunto Celestia con su voz casi triste, Arquimides iba decir algo pero sin que se diera cuenta Celestia saco su varita apuntándolo hacia el Arquimides se espanto pero luego vio que tenia una mirada que le hizo temblar de miedo.

-pero eso implica un hechizo en ti- ordeno Celestia mirando a Arquimides apuntando su varita a el.

* * *

**en la enfermería hace una hora .**

Trixie lentamente despertaba empezó a ver el techo y miro su entorno se dio cuenta que esta en la enfermería de la escuela se irguió casi adolorida

"haa que me paso?" se pregunto mientras se puso su mano en la frente pero luego recordó todo al joven con el búho y algo que dijo el joven de cabellos picudos que le impacto que hizo que las leyendas fueran cierto

_**[****Laughter and Merriment]**_

-ho ya despertaste- escucho la voz y se volteo a ver a Sora que estaba en un asiento ella solo se quedo ahí viéndolo, ella quería decir algo pero no sabia como empezar .

-hace cuanto me desmaye- pregunto.

-como hace una horas- dijo Sora mirando el reloj del celular

-por que te quedaste- pregunto ella

-bueno ya que me viste haciendo algo que nadie tenia que ver eres mi responsabilidad- dijo Sora casi riendo, Trixie iba protestar pero Sora se adelanto

-ademas no te podía dejar estaba muy preocupado que te había pasado algo- dijo Sora mientras veía su celular, Trixie se alegro que el mirara el celular que ella porque se sonrojo cuando dijo eso pero solo sacudió su cabeza para negadlo, hasta que vio que Sora tenia su celular viendo.

-oye eso es mio- dijo Trixie furiosa por estar observando su celular, Sora solo parpadeo por su enfado.

-disculpa no sabia que fuera privado- se disculpo y se lo entrego

-que nadie te enseño respetar la privacidad de otros- dijo Trixie mirando a Sora.

-¿pero solo es un vídeo de mi no?-pregunto Sora mirando a trixie

-¿que? Trixie no solo tiene eso?- dijo Trixie casi apunto de burlarse

-¿a no? ¿que mas tiene?- pregunto Sora, Trixie casi se asombro lo que dijo Sora sacando su celular.

-¿tu no sabes para que mas sirven los celulares?- dijo Trixie Sora negó con calma, pero ella se horrizo

-santo cielo mira no solamente sirve para eso...sino también para llamar y...- en el transcurso del tiempo Trixie le enseño a Sora como usar el celular, Sora se maravillaba los tantos usos que tiene el aparato, mas que cuando viajo en el cyber espacio e incluso creyó que los celulares eran mejor que la computadora de Ansem, le empezó a enseñar que es el chat que casi no le entendió pero por suerte Trixie es paciente y le enseño como escribir un texto, luego vino la parte de la cámara cosa que tuvo mucho cuidado por que si le recordó mucho cuando fue convertido en pixel pero le encanto cuando le enseño a grabar cosas o tomar fotos, junto los juegos que implicaba.

-wow, hora veo por que todos tienen uno- dijo Sora mirando el celular.

-¿mmm...y como sabes que te están llamando?- pregunto Sora

-fácil, suena un tono del celular mira marca este numero- dijo Trixie, Sora marco el numero y cuando lo hizo una canción sonó en el cuarto, Trixie levanto su celular donde proviene el ruido.

-ves- dijo Trixie con una sonrisa

-entonces con esto puedo llamar a mis amigos en cualquier parte- dijo Sora con emoción que es lo que le dio mas curiosidad.

-pero necesitas que ellos tengan uno y aprender sus números o guardarlos ves qui te aparece- dijo Trixie, Sora se deprimió ya que Riku, Kari, Donal y Goofy no han detener pero luego vio el registro de la llamada que hizo.

-mmm...-Trixi se sorprendió cuando vio que Sora, empezó a guardar su numero como amiga y le puso con titulo de llamada "la amiga talentosa y poderosa Trixie" .

-¿hey por que? me pusiste como amiga- pregunto Trixie, Sora la miro con una ceja levantada

-¿tiene algo de malo?- pregunto Sora, pero eso no hizo que se sonrojara mas.

-bueno claro que...bueno si... aunque no...- Trixie solo balbuceaba tratando buscar un pretexto.

\- ha pero yo y la gran trixie solo te veo como mi ayudante de la magia - dijo Trixie casi orgullosa

-mmm...bueno- dijo pero cuando ya estaba terminando de llenar la información le pidió una foto del numero que llamo.

-oye- dijo Sora a Trixie

-¿que?-dijo Trixie

-sonríe- en un solo segundo, Sora apareció a lado de ella junto con la cámara apuntándolos y solo vino una luz diciendo haber tomado la foto con los dos juntos.

* * *

**en el corredor en el presente ****[****_The Afternoon Streets_**]

Luna cuando por fin llego a la puerta de la enfermería empezó escuchar una conmoción dentro del lugar, rapido ella se preparo por lo que podría venir saco una varita lista cuando abrió no se espero lo que vio.

-¡dame eso!- grito Trixie

-hey ¿cual es el problema me pedía que debía tener una foto de ti? - dijo Sora mientras la esquivaba.

-haaa trixie se arrepiente de haberte enseñado el uso un celular- en un momento, Trixie vio su oportunidad en atraparlo pero Sora desapareció dejando su nuevo objetivo

-aja te tengo- dijo Trixie, pero luego vio a Sora con sus manos en su cabeza que estaba del otro lado del cuarto.

-¿entonces Trixie a quien agarrando?- cuando levanto su cara se espanto al ver la subdirectora Luna

-lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- grito ella y apareciendo a lado de Sora, Luna no tomo mucha importancia y miro a Sora.

-Sora ¿por que no estabas en clases?- dijo Luna con sus brazos cruzados viendo a Sora, mientras el solo rasco sus mejillas.

-ho bueno tuve un accidente en la entrada con mi amiga Trixie se desmayo así que la traje aquí- dijo Sora sonriendo y señalando a ella, Trixie miro a Sora un poco confundida, Luna solo observo a Trixie.

-mmm...bueno si fue por eso lo puedo dejar pasar- dijo Luna con una sonrisa, Trixie parpadeo perpleja al ver a la subdirectora Luna sonreír.

-pero tendrás que ir a tus clases de inmediato- dijo Luna con su voz seria, saco un papel y se lo dio a Trixie.

-toma este es un permiso por la falta di que la subdirectora Luna te había llamado- Trixie solo miro el papel ella asintió y estaba apunto de salir hasta que vio a Sora que no se iba.

-¿y que le pasara el ayudante de Trixie?- dijo ella, Luna arqueo la ceja mirando a Sora a que se refería con eso pero el solo sonrió, Luna solo profundizo la vos.

-bueno Sora tiene que hablar con la directora Celestia- dijo Luna con tranquiles, pero Trixie al escuchar se preocupo que lo metió en problemas.

-no yo Trixie iré asumiré el castigo mi ayudante no hizo nada malo, fue Trixie que lo interpuso entre sus deberes escolares...- Luna y Sora se arquearon las cejas mirándose, Luna se dio cuenta que Trixie se estaba echando la culpa por Sora pensando que lo iban a castigar, cuando iba decir algo Luna recordó el nombre de Trixie ella es una gran estudiante pero su interacción con los demás personas era nefasto solo tenia unas dos seguidoras pero ellas solo estaba con ella por solo en la batallas de la banda, le fue increíble ver que esta defendiendo a Sora que quiere asumir el castigo por el.

-no, trixie yo decidí quedarme por que tuve la culpa lo que paso- dijo Sora tratando de detenerla a Trixie

-pero yo Trixie si no fuera por mi culpa no se metería en este problema ayudante- dijo alzando la voz Trixie.

-no yo fui que te hizo desmayar...y deja de decirme ayudante mi nombre es Sora- dijo Sora alzando mas la voz que Trixie.

-no "ayudante" déjame enfrentar mis actos... y mi nombre es la gran y poderosa Trixie- dijo ella como si presentara nuevamente

-eso ya lo habías echo desde antes que te viera con una bomba de humo y podrías no volver hacerlo - dijo Sora cuando los dos iban decirse algo...

-ja ja ja ja- los dos voltearon y miraron a Luna que ella estaba riendo.

-perdón pero es solo que los dos se ve que se llevan bien- dijo Luna, los dos se miraron y por alguna razón se empezaron a reír los dos con Luna por un tiempo cuando ceso Luna se compuso y empezó hablar.

-y Trixie, Sora no esta en problemas solo quieren hablar con el- dijo Luna, Trixie miro a los dos y se rasco la cabeza asintió.

-muy bien si mi ayudante no esta en problemas Trixie se va- con eso soltó una bomba de humo Luna y Sora solo empezaron a toser pero luego oyeron un fuerte golpe.

-¿Trixie?- pregunto Sora para saber si estaba bien ella

-yo Trixie considerare tu propuesta ayudante en no usar mas bomba de humo cuando haya puerta- dijo Trixie que sonaba tapada de la nariz y luego se hoyo el abrir y cerrar de la puerta, Sora y Luna se miraron e igual se empezaron a ir.

-tienes un efecto de hacer amigos rápidamente Sora- dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

\- el bueno de ser yo- dijo Sora caminando en el pasillo hacia la oficina de Celestia.

* * *

**en el corredor**

Trixie se rascaba su nariz, adolorida mente.

-ahu- dijo Trixie

-bien por lo menos fue mejor que el otro- dijo Trixie, luego saco su cámara y se vio en el hasta que se dio cuenta y recordó algo importante.

-¿mi sombrero como se me olvido eso?- iba llamar pero luego vio en su registro de llamadas vio el numero de su ayudante, ella empezó a escribir los datos del numero y luego marco espero que contestara esperando que no se le olvidara como contestar.

-¿hey que pasa?- dijo Sora en el teléfono.

-ayudante te veo en el receso aun me debes devolver mi sombrero- dijo deforma muy mandona.

-ho si perdón... nos vemos en la cafetería- dijo Sora

-hmp...tiene suerte de que te conviertas en mi ayudante- dijo ella mientras oprimió el botón de salvar el numero, con el nombre de la llamada que ella puso.

" mi amigo ayudante de la magia" decía el numero ella solo sonrió y se fue a su aula de clase.

* * *

_**en la oficina**** [****Hesitation]**_

Arquimides estaba petrificado no sabia que decir todo lo que podía es tener la mirada en un lugar, pensando lo que dijo ella, ni sabia como ver a Celestia pena, enojo, lastima o que hizo lo correcto pero no sabia, ni siquiera que decir mientras Celestia miraba al buho en ver su respuesta.

-simple mente no se que decir- dijo Arquimides

-no hay necesidad- dijo Celestia.

-pero es...- iba decir hasta que Celestia interrumpió

-se lo que hice, Arquimides pero lo echo echo esta- dijo Celestia con un poco de amargura en su voz.

-ella, no sabe nada y la protegeré de eso- dijo Celestia, Arquimides solo suspiro.

-hmp...pero niña tu...- es cucharon una puerta abrir los dos se miraron.

-lo dejaremos para otro día, no debo recordarte lo que hace el hechizo si rompes el juramento- dijo Celestia, Arquimides que empezó a ver una marca en el cuello que desapareció pero sabia que esta ahí.

-si no te preocupes- dijo Arquimides preparándose una ves mas para actuar no solo para Luna sino para Sora y Merlín para todos sus amigos, ellos nunca vieron la sombra con un ojo, que estaba dentro del sombrero que Arquimides trajo y lo había votado en el escritorio y que había escuchado todo ahí y solo desaprecio

* * *

**bueno este un episodio mas lamento mucho los retrasos, no olviden cualquier comentario me sirve para mejorar o si sienten que pude que este yendo prisa solo comenten y gracias por el comentario amigo no abandonare la historia me despido y a la siguiente lectura **


	15. cap XV amigos indirectos y advertencias

**No me considero propietario de the kingdoom hearts y my Little pony, ni de los personajes, ni su historia, únicamente hago por diversión, respeto los derechos de autor de los creadores de Square Enix, Lauren Faust, Hasbro y Disney **

**Advertencia esta historia es después de kingdoom hearts 3d y My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks**

**compañeros lectores como estado viendo la lectura es mejor con un poco de música así que recomiendo algunas músicas entre paréntesis para algo de tema y claro respeto los derechos de autores en los vídeos y las músicas, no digo que son mías, disfruten de la lectura y de la música.**

* * *

**capitulo :XV amigos indirectos y advertencias de la oscuridad **

**en preparatoria de Canderlot  
**

**S**ora antes de entrar a la oficina, al principio se sorprendió cuando Luna le dijo en los corredores que Arquimides ya conocía a Celestia y que los dos tenían una grata conversación, Sora se apresuro para ir con ellos para saber que es lo que comentaban, cuando abrió la puerta vio a Arquimides y Celestia.

-hola directora, la subdirectora Luna me dijo que ya...- cuando iba continuar de inmediato se fijo en ellos estaban de malas.

iba comentar algo pero no dijo nada, fue total mente diferente a lo que se imaginaba, sus caras mostraban un poco de enojo cada quien, el ambiente estaba muy tenso, incluso Luna noto al aire amargo.

-he...¿todo están bien?- pregunto Sora un poco nervioso a los dos.

-si, se podría decir que si- dijo Arquimides que se movió a la ventana.

-anda niño pregunta lo te dijo Merlín no tenemos tiempo- dijo el búho deseando volar del lugar.

\- parece una buena opción - dijo Celestia casi sin emoción, Sora miro a Luna si tenia una respuesta a lo que había sucedido pero ella solo le de volvió la misma expresión de Sora, estaban confundidos los dos.

-bien creo que directo al punto supongo- dijo Sora suspirando.

-me parece razonable, por que yo también tengo algunas preguntas- dijo Celestia yendo a su silla.

-si no hay problema que me adelante, creo que su pregunta tendrá que ver con lo que paso en la feria ¿no?- dijo Sora, Celestia solo asintió.

-bueno para no dar mas misterio, fui yo el de la armadura- dijo Sora rascándose muy avergonzado en la cabeza, tanto Celestia y Luna se sorprendieron.

-¿como? si en el vídeo es un guerrero alto- dijo Luna mirándolo sorprendida, casi iba ser regañada por su hermana por el comentario pero Sora respondió amistosa mente.

-bueno me dieron esta armadura- dijo Sora casi son orgullo, mostró su hombrera que tenia debajo de su chamarra.

-solo tengo que pegar y me convierto en el ser de la armadura- dijo Sora, Luna se mostró fascinada mirando la hombrera de Sora empezó a pasar sus dedos en la hombrera muy curiosa como se sentía, Sora empezó a contarle a Luna de como lucho, Luna se mostraba muy interesada lo que contaba Sora poniéndola toda su atención en Sora, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta Celestia mostraba una sonrisa sutil mirándolos pero luego se recompuso antes de que la invadiera los recuerdos de hace tiempo.

-mmm...pero de donde vino la criatura oscura- pregunto Celestia, esa pregunta hizo que Sora casi se iba morder la lengua por la pregunta repentina.

-bueno... tenemos sospechas que alguien lo invoco dentro del Pueblo- dijo Sora preparándose para decir quien lo hizo.

-y el que creemos que lo invoco fue...- iba pronunciar pero Celestia termino primero.

-Cloud- dijo la directora con amargura, Luna levanto una ceja mirando a su hermana.

-¿pero como? pensé que le quitaste sus poderes por un día hermana- dijo Luna recordando que elimino su sombra en el día anterior.

-bueno creemos que lo hizo con un instrumento de la magia que se quedo aquí- dijo Sora, esto hizo que Luna y Celestia se miraran entre ellas.

-¿ustedes saben con que?- pregunto Sora a ellas .

\- un grupo llamadas las sirenas que vinieron de otro mundo, tenían collares especiales, pero los collares fueron destruidos-dijo Luna pero Sora negó la cabeza a las dos.

-Merlín cree que puede que esos collares tenían todavía esencia mágica y si Cloud los encontró hizo retomar con mas poder los objetos- dijo Sora, Celestia y Luna solo se miraron, Celestia apretó sus puños de frustración.

-Luna tu controlas las notas de las asistencias, ¿ellas vinieron?- pregunto Celestia, Luna solo negó con la cabeza a su hermana.

-no, no se han presentado hoy, ni Cloud hermana- Celestia solo se volteo y pensó de donde podrían estar.

-hay otra cosa- interrumpió Sora, las hermas miraron a Sora casi preocupadas.

-al parecer un sin corazón esta haciendo fisuras oscuras en el pueblo- dijo Sora, Luna y Celestia se mostraron mas y mas preocupadas.

-entonces... ya no solo es buscar las siete luces es también es proteger el pueblo- dijo Luna mirando a su hermana.

-para eso Merlín me pidió que les preguntara donde se encuentra el generador del escudo del pueblo directora- dijo Sora viendo a Celestia incluso Luna se quedo mirando a Celestia

-no...no te lo puedo decir- dijo ella, Luna y Sora solo parpadearon perplejos cuando Luna iba objetar por el motivo, Celestia alzo su mano para que se detuviera.

-no te lo puedo decir por que es la ultima linea de defensa, no solo para este pueblo si no para todo el mundo- dijo Celestia tranquilamente y haciendo que Sora y Luna alzaran una ceja.

-cree el generador, no solo para el pueblo sino para todos las ciudades y pueblos de este mundo y no te lo puedo decir por que...- Celestia buscaba la palabra adecuada como iba decir a Sora.

\- por que si Sora es derrotado sabrán donde esta el generador ¿verdad?- termino Arquimides, Celestia asintió y suspiro de tristeza a Sora y Luna.

-pero ¿como sabrían "si" Sora perdiera contra ellos hermana?- pregunto Luna casi molesta por esa conclusión de no confiar en Sora

-por la sombras- dijo Celestia parándose yendo aun librero, saco un libro que parecía antiguo, busco en las paginas y mostró una imagen de una persona y detrás de la persona esta su sombra con ojos rojos, el titulo decía "hechiceros de las sombras"

-Cloud controla las sombras y por lo que dice el libro, cuando vence a su oponente puede absorbe la sombra para tener conocimientos de su adversario- dijo Celestia enseñando otra imagen de la misma persona tomando la sombra de una persona arrodillada, Sora luego se acordó lo que le dijo Cloud en su enfrentamiento.

-a eso se refería ayer cuando dijo que buscaría la respuesta en mi sombra- dijo Sora viendo su sombra.

-si... por eso no te puedo decirte...Sora.- dijo Celestia con frialdad, cuando Luna iba decir algo, Sora respondió primero.

-lo entiendo- dijo sin queja, tanto Luna, Arquimides y Celestia se sorprenden.

-yo tengo la mayor posibilidad de que consigan la información debido a que yo estoy en la primera linea de esta batalla, ...aun desconocemos si hay mas de un enemigo- dijo Sora mirando hacia arriba pensando.

-después de la Feria supe que Cloud no seria el único de que preocuparnos y de que hay seres oscuro mucho mas fuertes por ahí...- dijo Sora cerrando los ojos recordando la batalla en la feria y contra Cloud que casi iba ser derrotado.

-si no hubiera sido por Celestia y por la armadura dudo mucho que estaría aquí...- dijo Sora cabeceando hacia a un lado con su cara haciendo gestos pequeños de frustración.

-por eso entiendo la decisión y es mejor así, hasta que tenga la confianza en decírmelo esperare- Sora solo mostró una sonrisa de confianza mostrándolo sus dientes sin preocupación a todos.

-bien pues si eso esta, hay que...-cuando Sora abrió los ojos para mirarlos Arquimides, Luna y Celestia todos estaban con caras asombradas, mirando a Sora.

-¿que pasa?- pregunto Sora viéndolos.

-hay debes en cuando que sorprendes tu madures- dijo Arquimides, las hermanas asistieron.

-¡¿que quieres decir con eso?!- pregunto Sora indignado.

-bueno, es raro ver en ti eso-dijo Celestia haciendo un pequeño comentario sutil.

-ho vamos, no siempre hago las cosas...sin pensarlo- dijo Sora con duda, pero todos le dieron una mirada que sus caras decían "ni tu te la crees" incluso Sora no creyó esa ultima parte que dijo.

-bueno... esta bien, muy rara vez muestro eso- dijo Sora suspirando, todos dieron un pequeña sonrisa, mientras Sora se rascaba la cabeza sin perder esa sonrisa, pero luego se acordó de algo.

-Directora ¿usted conoce a los guardianes de los bosques?- pregunto Sora, Celestia solo alzo la ceja.

-si, pero es muy rara la vez cuando nos reunimos ¿por que?- pregunto ella.

-bueno Merlín y yo, estamos con uno de ellos, Zecora- dijo Sora.

-¿la guardiana del bosque del sur?- pregunto nuevamente Celestia

-si al parecer muchos de los animales de los de mas bosques están yendo al bosque del sur, debido a que están sucediendo algo en los bosque...- dijo Sora mientras recordando lo que dijo el ser oscuro que se enfrento en la feria.

-y los guardianes de los otros bosques no han respondido a Zecora- dijo Sora, esto hizo que Celestia se quedara pensativa

-mmm...puede que sea también Cloud- pensó Luna.

-no, esto es magia antigua oscura y muy poderosa para corromper el bosque, tendría que pasar años para corromper la zona y mucho mas tendría que enfrentarse a los guardianes del bosque...- dijo Celestia pensando, mientras todos se quedaban viendo a Celestia.

-...alguien mas esta de tras de todo esto- dijo Celestia, luego miro a Sora.

-me imagino que Merlín y Zecora te dijeron que fueras a decirme antes de irte ahí ¿no?- dijo Celestia, Sora asintió.

-bien la razón también fue es que te mandaron para decirte como guiarte hacia los guardianes, ellos están en lo mas profundo del bosque Sora y el bosque es una trampa para hacer perder a las personas para que salgan hacia fuera en lugar de internarse al bosque- dijo Celestia, Sora se imagino así mismo entrar y salir el bosque todo el día sin saber que es lo que pasaba.

-solo tienes que poner tu llave espada, en un árbol y decirle donde se encuentra el guardián- Sora levanto una ceja lo que dijo Celestia.

-¿tengo que hablar con los árboles?- dijo Sora.

-si, los arboles no solo son de gran importancia ambiental también en cuestión en la magia, distribuyen una esencia aparte del aire que perjudica mucho para los animales del bosque y que estén equilibrados con el mundo Sora, en especial ciertos tipos de arboles-Celestia termino, dando mas curiosidad a Sora

-¿cual son?- pregunto Sora, imaginándose que tipo de árbol son

-te has preguntado por que los magos usamos varitas o bastones de madera-cuando termino Celestia, Sora recordó y se dio cuenta que a todos los magos que el a conocido siempre han usado varitas o bastones referente con la naturaleza Sora solo asintió lentamente.

-es debido ha...- Celestia iba decir hasta que sonó la campana, todos apenas se dieron cuenta que el receso ya ha comenzado.

-bueno es hora que vallas al receso- dijo Celestia, Sora solo parpadeo sorprendido.

-"¡espera no me dijiste el por que!"- espero la respuesta Sora intrigándose mas, solo Celestia sonrió.

-tendrás que averiguar con los guardianes-dijo ella cuando Sora iba reprochar, la habitación se ilumino y ella desaprecio dejando a Sora con la boca abierta.

-ho hombre...me dejo con la intriga- dijo Sora que se encorvo hacia delante, Luna solo rió viendo a Sora

-Luna podrías abrirme- dijo Arquimides, Luna asintió y abrió la ventana el búho hizo unos movimientos de estiramiento de alas.

-luego nos vemos niño, espérame en la estatua antes irte- Sora se recompuso.

-oye me llevo el sombrero de Trixie- dijo Sora, el búho se volteo hacia el sorprendido.

-¿esa niña se llama Trixie?- Sora asintió y pudo ver que Arquimides se quedo pensativo.

-¿algo pasa?-pregunto Sora, Arquimides sacudió la cabeza negando.

-no...no es nada...nos vemos- dijo Arquimides que se fue volando Sora se quedo pensativo.

-algo oculta- dijo Luna viendo en la ventana con Sora.

-ya lo creo- dijo Sora convencido que había algo que ocultaba.

-algo habrán dicho cuando no estábamos- dijo Luna sospechando, Sora asintió estaba de acuerdo respecto de eso pero luego se acordó que Luna es una maga.

-hey Luna ¿tu sabes algo del porque usan varitas?- pregunto Sora a Luna.

-no desafortunada mente Sora- dijo ella casi triste

-pero tu usas uno ¿no?- pregunto Sora con una mirada confundida.

-si pero lo tengo por mi hermana ella me lo dio el suyo hace tiempo, si no mal me acuerdo- dijo Luna, Sora se quedo pensativo, iba preguntar algo mas pero se acordó que Celestia no quería enseñar a su hermana magia y al final no dijo nada.

_-bien tendré que ver eso después- dijo Sora poniendo sus brazos hacia su cabeza y siguió a Luna por los corredores__._

* * *

**_en los corredores_**

Applejack y Pinkie caminaban por los pasillos yendo a la cafetería tranquilamente mientras pensaban en donde podría estar Fluttershy ya habían buscado por los lugares que podría estar pero nada habían encontrado, se habían ido al cuarto donde practican pero no había señal de ella, hasta que sintieron apetito y decidieron ir a la cafetería.

-mmm ya estoy esperando esos martes de tacos- dijo Pinkie mientras se rascaba su estomago.

-si...- dijo Applejack distraída mente.

-pero creo que no voy poner picante aun me arde la lengua de lo de ayer de Sonta- dijo Pinkie sacando su lengua y rascándose como si fuera un gato.

-si...- dijo Applejack otra vez distraída, esto hizo que Pinkie mirara a su amiga entrecerrando sus ojos.

\- y creo que los pasteles de la cafetería son mejores que la abuela Smith- dijo Pinkie mirando la reacción de Applejack.

-si...- dijo Applejack pero Pinkie se lo tomo como sorpresa y se puso en pie en frente de ella, Applejack se golpeo con la dura mano de Pinkie en su cara haciéndola retroceder, Applejack solo miro Pinkie que la miraba casi enojada.

-¿que pasa?- pregunto Applejack

-esa la misma pregunta que quiero hacerte- dijo Pinkie seriamente.

-bueno...esta bien... estoy preocupada por Fluttershy- dijo Applejack a Pinkie haciéndola que su cara de seriedad desapareciera.

-¿que quieres decir?- Pregunto Pinkie

\- Pinkie...Fluttershy se escondería por muchas cosas pero siento se esconde por una de nosotras- dijo Applejack, Pinkie solo se quedo viendo a su compañera.

-¿y por que?- pregunto nuevamente Pinkie preocupándose.

-eso lo que quiero saber- dijo Applejack, cuando iba decir algo escucharon una conversación ellas estaban cerca de las puertas de la cafetería era solo doblar la esquina pero al parecer había personas hablando .

-recuerda no desviarte del camino del bosque...- Applejack y Pinkie reconocieron la voz era subdirectora Luna se miraron y se acercaron al borde la pared con quien estaba hablando.

-si sino andaré saliendo el bosque una y otra vez- Applejack y Pinkie reconocieron la voz y vieron era Sora.

-Sora yo recomiendo que tengas cuidado- dijo Luna preocupada.

-hey no pasa nada ademas tú has ido ¿no?- dijo Sora calmado pero cuando mira a Luna ella solo tenia la mirada hacia abajo.

-¿espera tú no has ido a esas reuniones?- pregunto Sora, Luna solo suspiro.

-pero pensé que ese tipo de reuniones de magia iban ustedes juntas- dijo Sora, Applejack y Pinkie solo agrandaron los ojos y se miraron cuando Pinkie iba decir algo fue callada por la mano de Applejack que le tapó la boca.

-recuerda que solo soy maga a medias Sora, ademas mi hermana me prohíbe- dijo Luna con tristeza.

-¿pero por qué? tú también eres importante en...- pregunto Sora casi indignado pero luego se dio cuenta que se estaba metiendo en asuntos muy personales.

-perdón no debo preguntar lo que...- iba terminar pero luego sintió una mano en el hombro.

-no te preocupes la verdad me agrada tener una conversación de este tipo de cosas con un amigo- dijo Luna con una sonrisa sutil a Sora que igual el devolvió.

-pero no mi hermana me advirtió, que no me entrometiera cosas de la magia y ni mucho menos acerca de los bosques...y de su pastel- dijo Luna mirando el suelo pensativa, Sora solo rió un poco pero se recompuso .

\- pero ¿que te dijo para no entraras por tu cuenta?- pregunto Sora, Luna se quedo mirando a Sora respiro para poder decir.

-me dijo que es donde no solo los guardianes cuidan los bosques...- dijo Luna nuevamente respiro pero mas hondo y exhalo.

-si no también el bosque custodia las antiguos seres de la oscuridad...- dijo Luna, Sora solo miro con una ceja levantada a Luna iba preguntar algo hasta que sintió una presencia volteo y miro por el corredor, Luna también volteo por el corredor al ver la reacción de Sora.

-¿que pasa?- pregunto Luna, Sora no respondió de inmediato pero se quedo mirando.

-no es nada sera mejor que me vaya, Luna- dijo Sora, ella asintió.

-si, suerte- dijo Luna y los dos se fueron Sora se fue a la cafetería y Luna por otro corredor cuando los dos se perdieron la vista Pinkie y Applejack se miraron.

-muy bien eso quiere decir que...- iba decir algo hasta que Pinkie lo termino.

-¿LA SUBDIRECTORA LUNA Y LA DIRECTORA CELESTIA SON BRUJAS?!- grito Pinkie para volver ser callada por la mano de Applejack y volteo a ambas direcciones si nadie lo había escuchado

-Pinkie no puedes decir eso fuerte- dijo Applejack.

-pero te das cuenta Applejack seria divertido si Luna o Celestia nos enseñaran a usar magia- dijo muy emocionada Pinkie.

-Pinkie si escuchaste lo que dijo Luna pereciera que la directora Celestia no quiere que se sepa que hay magia en nuestro mundo- dijo Applejack.

-pero ¿que hay de Sora?, ¿para que hablarían con el?- dijo Pinkie, esto hizo que Applejack se rascara la barbilla.

-puede que Sora sea un mago también- dijo Applejack que miro por donde fue Sora, Pinkie solo agrando sus ojos ante esa idea estaba apunto de gritar a los cuatro vientos pero Applejack le tapo la boca con una manzana.

-la próxima sera con una cinta industrial Pinkie- dijo Applejack y luego se quedo pensando.

-mmm... tenemos que decir a las de mas- dijo Applejack muy dudosa.

-hmphpakpakopkpssehes- dijo Pinkie con su boca tapada con la manzana.

-es cierto, si Rainbow se entera casara a Sora como un zorro y aun no estamos seguras si lo es...pero...- se quedo pensando Applejack pero solo le vino la frustración.

-haaaaaa es muy complicado- dijo Applejack agarrándose la cabeza.

\- ¿y si le preguntamos a Sora?- dijo Pinkie ya se estaba comiendo la manzana, Applejack solo se quedo viendo a Pinkie ante esa idea.

-¿y que le decimos? hey ¿Sora por casualidad eres un mago?- dijo Applejack en tono sarcástico.

-bueno tu déjamelo ami, si mi intuición Pinkie esta bien con Sora, se como sacarle la información- dijo Pinkie terminando de comer la manzana con una sonrisa que empezó a ir a la cafetería, pero dejando a Applejack con una mirada confundida.

-¿como?- pregunto ella.

-por que Sora es buen amigo- dijo Pinkie ella solo cruzo la puerta dejando Applejack con su cara confundida.

* * *

_**en la cafetería**_

Sora caminaba con su plato de charola llena de comida, pero estaba distraído a lo que dijo Luna.

-¿a que referir con eso?- Sora se cuestiono iba preguntar si tenia que ver con los sin corazones pero cuando sintió las presencias ya no podía decir mas, trato de ignorar pero algo le decía que era importante.

-mmm... este lugar tiene mas misterios de lo que aparenta- dijo Sora, luego se fue hacia una mesa vacía y se sentó ahí sin darse cuenta que una persona se acercaba.

-hmp- sonó la voz tratando de llamar la atención pero no hubo respuesta en Sora.

-¡hmp!- sonó la voz mas fuerte pero nada en Sora aun.

¡HHHMMMPP!- sonó cerca del oído de Sora que hizo que racionara Sora miro a la persona era Trixie.

-hey Trixie ¿que pasa?- dijo Sora.

-ayudante debes de ser mas cauteloso cuando estas en la cafetería- dijo Trixie parada con su charola.

-¿por que?- pregunto Sora.

-bueno debido a que a estallado muy frecuente las guerras de comida últimamente y por lo que se los nuevos siempre son los objetivos para todos- dijo Trixie mirando en el entorno.

-bueno gracias- dijo Sora se volteo a su charola y casi iba dar un mordisco a su taco pero luego...

-hmp- sonó la garganta de Trixie y Sora volteo y se quedo viendo.

-¿que pasa?- dijo el, pero Trixie no dijo nada solo se quedo parada y un poco sonroja en sus mejillas como si quisiera decir algo pero parecía en conflicto mental de orgullo.

-bueno... no se si pueda... bien...sentarme comer contigo- dijo Trixie casi forzado pero Sora solo ladeo la cabeza.

-¿eh? bueno si claro pero ¿por que me lo preguntas?- cuestiono Sora pero Trixie solo se quedo mirando casi con vergüenza.

-bueno yo...¡hay! por nada- dijo Trixie casi malhumorada pero en su interior quería dar una sonrisa en su rostro, Sora no se dio cuenta que para Trixie es su primera vez en pedir alguien si podía sentarse con un amigo, luego Sora empezó a buscar en sus bolsillo algo.

-hey toma- Sora saco el sombrero de Trixie.

-te agradezco ayudante- dijo Trixie y empezó analizar si todo estaba bien en el sombrero

-no te preocupes ya lo cheque no tiene ningún agujero pero ten cuidado su tela es muy frágil- dijo Sora, ella se quedo examinando de todas formas.

-eso espero, a Trixie le gustaba mas ese búho en las historias, no en persona- dijo Trixie, mirando su sombrero eso le llamo la atención de Sora.

-hey ¿como sabes de Arquimides y de su dueño?- pregunto Sora pero luego vio a Trixie que se congelo y se puso nerviosa.

-bueno...digamos...que soy fanática de la magia, he leído muchos cuentos de magia- dijo Trixie casi con pena.

-¿espera hay cuentos donde sale Arquimides y Merlín?- pregunto Sora viendo a Trixie extrañamente.

-si...¿no me digas que no conoces sus cuentos?- pregunto Trixie a Sora que el solo se quedo intrigado.

-ho vamos todo el mundo conoce esas historia son cuentos infantiles la espada en la piedra, el maestro del rey Arturo- dijo Trixie que se quedo asombrada Sora solo negó la cabeza.

-¡¿increíble que no tuviste una infancia normal?!- exclamo Trixie viendo a Sora, Sora en cambio reacciono y perdió el interés de su comida se quedo pensando por un momento y luego miro su entorno viendo a cada uno de los jóvenes de la cafetería como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo que le fue quitado hace mucho tiempo

_"¿tan diferente soy al resto de la gente normal?"_ se dijo Sora pensó en la isla del destino se acordó la balsa que armaron con sus amigos Riku y Kari luego la tormenta que vino y que no era una tormenta era la oscuridad que trago su mundo y de ahí cambio para siempre su vida, Trixie luego se dio cuenta en su expresión de Sora cuando miro su entorno, se dio cuenta que toco un tema delicado.

-yo...o...bueno- tartamudeo Trixie pensando como ofrecer una disculpa.

-no tienes razón creo que perdí esa oportunidad hace tiempo- dijo Sora casi serio se quedo mirando a los cuatro adolescente que estaban en la mesa de adelante una era como un genio con unos anteojos con un cabello corto, otro era un joven de cabellos largos verdes con sombrero con chaleco marrón se veía como una persona relajada, el otro era un chico de cabello de color azul eléctrico con una chaqueta con un emblema de un escudo con un trueno y tocaba un instrumento, el otro era un músculos con una gorra pequeña que se veía haciendo ejercicio con unas pesas.

-me pregunto que tipo de persona hubiera sido si...- se pregunto Sora casi en voz alta, Trixie solo arqueo la ceja pero se dio cuenta a que se refería se sentía culpable por su pregunta, Sora se dio cuenta la cara que ponía Trixie y solo hizo lo que siempre sabe hacer.

-pero conozco la leyenda de los cristales de la luz - dijo Sora con una sonrisa y un su voz animosa, Trixie miro a Sora de su cambio de su actitud pero le hizo confortable esa sonrisa de Sora y solo arqueo la ceja por esa historia.

-ese nunca había escuchado- dijo Trixie mirando a Sora.

-bueno la leyenda habla de cuatro cristales que representan fuego, tierra, agua y aire, que cada uno da soporte al mundo con sus energías correspondientes hasta que uno por uno los cristales se empiezan corromper trayendo consigo tormentas violentas y mares turbulentas, luego plagando la tierra con violentas llamaradas y pudriéndose las llanuras y las vegetación, todo parecía que el mundo no iba a sobrevivir pero un mago predijo una profecía que el mundo seria a salvado y los cristales serian purificado por...- Sora no pudo continuar cuando alguien lo interrumpió.

-¡HOLA SORA!- Sora reconoció la voz volteo hacia de donde venia y vio que se acercaban Pinkie y Applejack.

-hola Pinkie, hola Applejack- devolvió el saludo y luego miro a Trixie con su cara enojada.

-¿que pasa?- pregunto Sora ella estaba apunto de contestar pero al final no dijo nada cuando vio acercase a Applejack.

-hola Sora y ...¿Trixie? - Applejack se asombro al ver que estaba en la mesa con Sora, ella solo la miro con su vista de enojo.

-hola- apenas se escucho pero su voz era de desprecio, Sora solo arqueo la ceja.

-¿por que Trixie esta comiendo contigo?- pregunto Applejack, Sora esta vez su arqueamiento de su ceja se dirige a Applejack.

-bueno por que es...- estaba apunto de decir hasta que Trixie se interpuso entre Sora y las chicas.

-por que el es "el nuevo ayudante de Trixie"- dijo Trixie con orgullo Applejack y Pinkie arquearon sus cejas y miraron a Sora.

-¿es cierto?- pregunto Pinkie, Sora solo rasco su cabeza.

-bueno es cierto...aun que yo la considero mas como una amiga- dijo Sora rascándose la mejilla sin quitar esa sonrisa, tanto Applejack y Pinkie se sorprendieron, solo parpadearon entre ellas en cambio Trixie se asombro por un momento lo que dijo Sora, se volteo hacia el casi perpleja pero ella, vio esa sonrisa y luego ella sonrió de la misma forma que el sonríe.

-SI... mi ayudante me considera como su maestra- casi los tres ladearon la cabeza con una gota de sudor.

"pero eso no fue lo que dijo/dije"Applejack y Sora solo pensaron eso

-y dejando eso, ¿por que vienen hacia nuestra mesa?- dijo Trixie, Sora casi parpadeo ante la sugerencia de "nuestra mesa" Sora iba preguntar por el motivo pero Applejack tenia mas que decir.

-venimos a hablar con Sora únicamente en privado, ademas el es nuestro amigo en su primer día en la escuela- dijo Applejack parecía estar desafiando a Trixie, Sora iba preguntar sus disgustos entre ella pero nuevamente Trixie se interpuso.

-hmp eso fue en el pasado y ademas mi ayudante no tiene ganas de hablar con ustedes- dijo Trixie volteándose Sora casi iba exclamar a Trixie ¿por que no podía hablar con ellas? pero Applejack se apresuro en contestar.

-típico de ti como siempre mandado creyéndote que eres superior- dijo Applejack casi enojada.

-claro que lo soy por que crees que...- Trixie y Applejack empezaron a discutir Sora solo se aparto y se fue alado de Pinkie observando a las dos ya que no podía manjar la situación.

-¿por que no se agradan?- pregunto murmurando Sora a Pinkie.

-bueno es debido a que le ganamos a Trixie en las batallas de bandas- dijo Pinkie sacando en su cabello una foto de su derrota contra ellas.

-y bueno por otro motivo que ella no tiene- dijo Pinkie, Sora se le quedo observando y luego se volteo hacia las chicas que siguieron peleando.

-hombre tengo amigas muy orgullosas- dijo Sora mientras puso sus brazos en su cabeza, Pinkie pensó casi detenidamente esa conclusión y luego ella mostró una cara sonriente..

-¡hooo es decir que eres nuestra nueva amiga!- dijo Pinkie con entusiasmo, Applejack y Trixie pararon de discutir solo abrieron los ojos del tamaño de unos platos en dirección a Pinkie en cambio Sora solo sonrió ante la idea .

-¿que? para que quería que ustedes fueran mi ayudantes ademas nunca lo solicite - dijo Trixie casi aborreciendo la idea.

\- me temo que en eso debo estar de acuerdo con ella- dijo Applejack cruzando sus brazos.

-pero Sora es el ayudante de Trixie ¿no?- dijo Pinkie con esa sonrisa.

-bueno si pero que...- iba preguntar Trixie pero fue interrumpida.

-y Sora es nuestro amigo ¿no?- pregunto nuevamente Pinkie.

-claro pero...- Applejack afirmo y se dio cuenta como Trixie también se dio cuenta adonde quería llegar.

-así que cuando Sora se hizo amigo de Trixie y de nosotras así que nos hicimos amigos- dijo Pinkie muy alegremente.

-amigos indirectos- dijo Sora sonriendo a las dos Trixie y Applejack solo parpadearon.

-no...yo...- Trixie no sabia como reaccionar y las risas de Sora y Pinkie no la ayudaban en cambio Applejack no decía nada

-okey dokey amigos pero necesito que me acompañen ahora, no tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo Pinkie agarro a Sora y Trixie de sus manos.

-¿que?¿para que?- dijo Trixie robando las palabras a Sora.

-ya lo verán- dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa que empezaron a ser arrastrados por la fuerza imperativa de Pinkie.

-¡hey ni siquiera hemos mordido nuestra comida!- gritaron los dos junto antes de desparecer por la puerta del comedor, solo quedo Applejack con su cara confundida ante todo lo que había ocurrido en ese lapso de tiempo ella solo reacciono sacudiendo su cabeza y mirando.

-que tartion sucedió aquí- Applejack iba seguir hasta que vio la comida de Sora y Trixie que estaban ahí sin ser mordidos, ella rápido agarro varias servilletas y las envolvió.

-tendrán hambre como nosotras- dijo Applejack que empezó acorrer para alcanzarlos a lo que iba hacer Pinkie.

* * *

**_en la escuela Canderlot oficina de Luna_**

-¿que significa esto?- se pregunto Luna mirando el papel que tenia en su mano era un acertijo aquel pedazo de papel por mas que veía lo que tenia escrito no dejaba de temblar.

-nada tiene sentido- dijo Luna así misma, se acomodo en su escritorio dejando el pedazo de papel encima de su escritorio no sabia que hacer con ese pedazo, quería guardarlo y descifrarlo a lo que decía en aquellas palabras, lo mas lógico era ir con su hermana y contarle todo pero...

-¿por que tengo esta sensación de temor...-se dijo Luna solo se recargo en su sillón y miro al techo recordando lo que sucedió en el corredor.

* * *

**en los corredores hace 20 minutos**

Luna después de haber dejado a Sora se dirigió a su oficina solo saludaba a los estudiantes

cuando vio unos chicos esperando cerca de la puerta del baño de las chicas iba llamar la atención si iban hacer alguna travesura pero al final vio una estudiante que salio de ahí y les agradeció sus amigos que le esperaron y el grupo se dirigió a la cafetería.

\- vaya pensar que solo esperaron por su amiga ya les iba causar una suspensión- en alguna parte de su ser envidiaba a sus alumnos de alguna manera cuando ellos se iban con sus amigos incluso los chicos problemáticos tenían uno, para Luna su único amiga era su hermana pero quería ver si ella sola podía hacerlo, nunca hubo una respuesta muy agradable incluso trato de pensar algún amigo de su infancia pero no recordó nada, como si esa parte estuviera borrosa pero solo le vino la imagen de Sora sonriendo.

\- _"hey para eso son los amigos"_\- dijo el, Luna solo dio una leve sonrisa pero le vino un pensamiento.

_"pero tu eres una adulta y eres la subdirectora seria mal visto por tus alumnos y cuando terminara Sora de su misión tendría que irse"_ eso dejo a Luna un poco triste cuando dio la vuelta vio un corredor oscuro se dio cuenta que las luces estaban parpadeando.

-tendré que reportar estas fallas al conserje- se dijo Luna.

-creo no sera necesario- Luna se congelo al instante miro para tras y entre la sombras estaba Cloud mirando, ella desenfundo su vara pero en un solo parpadeo Cloud tenia sometido el brazo de Luna y le quito su vara ella luego pensó algún encantamiento solo un encantamiento pero que lo había prohibido su hermana en usarlo pero lo que vino no se espero.

-no vengo a pelear- dijo Cloud, Luna solo se quedo viendo mientras caminaba hacia atrás con precaución no confiando lo que dijo.

-entonces a que haz venido- pregunto luna con extrema precaución.

-je, a mis clases supongo- Luna casi se sorprendió cuando vio a Cloud con esa sonrisa y haciendo una broma era muy raro ver a Cloud de esa forma.

-no he venido advertirte Luna- dijo Cloud poniendo nuevamente su cara seria, Luna solo arqueo la ceja.

-hay una guerra que se aproxima entre la luz y la oscuridad, te recomiendo que no confíes en tu hermana- dijo Cloud, Luna casi iba atacarlo por tal advertencia en no confiar en su hermana la que ha cuidado desde que era niña es casi como si la hubieran insultado.

-que osadía me dices Cloud, te atreves en advertirme que vigiles mi espalda de mi hermana- dijo Luna muy enojada, Cloud solo agrando los ojos casi preparándose para lo que podría venir pero lo que no vio fue que de repente unos remolinos oscuros aparecieron a lado de Luna.

-¡tu eres el que traiciono, tanto a nosotras como** mi hermana quien te tuvo bajo su hala y te enseño todo lo que tu sabes!**\- Luna solo apretó sus puños y su voz empezó a tonar mas severidad y desprecio, Cloud solo se preparo incluso parecía que el enojo de Luna parecía oscurecer mas e incluso el sonido y la luz parecían irse.

-**¡debería exterminarte antes de que causes mas problemas!**\- Luna solo levanto su mano en dirección a Cloud y los remolinos oscuros le salieron lanzas oscuras como las de Celestia pero estas eran oscuras con filos muy peligrosos Cloud solo hizo un portal de sombras en su frente para que se lo tragara el ataque pero las lanzas cortaron por completo el portal como si fuera de papel, Cloud se sorprendió y sintió el entierro de las lanzas, Luna por un instante sonrió pero luego miro su obra Cloud había sido herido de gravedad por unas lanzas que ella invoco, se dio cuenta lo que hizo.

-¡dios Cloud!- Luna casi exclamo fue hacia el

-jajaja- Luna se de tuvo cuando escucho la riza de Cloud que lleno en el corredor y parecía que razonaba en toda la escuela

-ja ja JA **JA JA JA JA JA - **vio que el cuerpo de Cloud se oscureció y las lanzas fueron absorbidas por su cuerpo muy lentamente cuando miro su cara tenia una sonrisa que nunca en su vida a había visto en alguien o en algo, era sonrisa malévola como si se riera de su ataque su pupilas contraídas y parecía que su ojo izquierdo se volvía en un tono amarillo sus dientes parecía que se transformaban luego se cubrió su rostro como si tratara de parar

-**ja ja ja ja **ja ja ja- Cloud parecía que se recomponía de su risa se volvía mas silenciosa y las lanzas desaparecieron.

-ja ja ja...- Cloud bajo su mano para mostrar su serenidad volvió en su rostro mirando a Luna casi espantada lo que vio.

-¿como...haz...?- Luna quería formular las palabras.

-sobrevivido hmp eso no importa ahora se que tu ser hay esa oscuridad- Luna casi se impacto lo que dijo era cierto, algo en su ser sintió que tenia que hacerlo era la magia que su hermana le había prohibido usar magia de la oscuridad desde niña.

-te digo nuevamente Luna, la guerra se aproxima y notros los de la oscuridad debemos estar juntos, no te conviene luchar por la Luz- dijo Cloud nuevamente ofertando su oferta, Luna solo se le quedando mirando con enojo pero Luna se dio cuenta de algo Cloud se había echo mas fuerte.

-No Cloud no me convences, puede que tenga un poco de la oscuridad pero es cuestión de tiempo en poder eliminar mi oscuridad- dijo Luna convencido en poder hacerlo, Cloud solo levanto una ceja a lo que dijo.

-¿eliminarlo?- pregunto Cloud casi confundido pero al final solo sonrió.

-ya veo eso fue lo que te dijo ella- Cloud solo busco en su gabardina y saco una hoja hacia Luna, ella solo se quedo confundida lo que tenia.

-¿que eso?- pregunto ella con precaución.

-lo que fue antes- dijo Cloud, Luna hora fue su turno en levantar una ceja pero luego miro en el suelo una mancha oscura debajo de Cloud que de repente fue tragado como si fuera agua desapareciendo y la macha se disperso en las sombras del lugar, Luna solo se quedo parado en ese lugar y las luces del corredor regresaron como si nunca estuvieron rotas y pareciera como si el tiempo regreso en el corredor pero luego vio donde había desaparecido Cloud se encontró la hoja y la varita que le quitaron agarro su varita y luego miro la hoja empezó a leer.

_"hoy es el día, tengo ganas de comience la ceremonia papa y mama están esperando que todo salga impecable he memorizado todo gesto, acto, palabra por palabra una y otra vez, pero los nervios me invaden pero tengo mas miedo que cuando termine ya no tenga tiempo para estar con mis amigos o si cambie por completo, aun que estoy segura que ellos estarán ahí, como siempre cuando hice mi primer truco de magia, se que ellos están ahí para todo y se que mi hermana me apoyara... hoy es el día que asumiré responsabilidades para todos diario, hoy seré un princesa para todo Equestria..."_

Luna se quedo mirando la hoja parecía como si una infante hubiera escrito o un de cuento hubiera salido pero luego le vino un dolor de cabeza junto chirrido espantoso, por un minuto vio un gran salón, junto tres tronos pero vio nada mas que un trono plateado con la imagen de la luna y una multitud todos haciendo reverencia, luego la imagen cambio en un tono mas oscuro cuando vio, un grupo de tres seres de armadura pero lo que vio en sus manos eran las que se a semejaban la llave espada que Sora porta luego el ser del centro desapareció para encontrar a su lado y vio que estaba en el trono dorado, es una armadura con la emblema del Sol apuntándola con una arma resplandeciente

"es por tu propio bien" dijo la armadura y luego apunto al cielo y lo que apareció fue que la Luna que iluminaba se empezó a despedazar y transformo en una Luna en forma de un corazón y la baño de Luz a ella y todo el mundo.

Luna parpadeo y estaba recargada en unos de los casilleros y casi sudando el dolor de cabeza se había ido respiro muy profundamente, solo miro en su entorno sin poder comprender que es lo que había sucedido ella solo miro la hoja que la tenia todo arrugado solo miro a su alrededor y rápido se fue del lugar tan rápido a su oficina. 

* * *

**bueno este un episodio mas lamento mucho los retrasos, no olviden cualquier comentario me sirve para mejorar o si sienten que pude que este yendo prisa solo comenten y gracias por el comentario amigo no abandonare la historia me despido y a la siguiente lectura.**


	16. Capitulo XVI El guía de las luces

**No me considero propietario de the kingdoom hearts y my Little pony, ni de los personajes, ni su historia, únicamente hago por diversión, respeto los derechos de autor de los creadores de Square Enix, Lauren Faust, Hasbro y Disney **

**Advertencia esta historia es después de kingdoom hearts 3d y My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks**

**compañeros lectores como estado viendo la lectura es mejor con un poco de música así que recomiendo algunas músicas entre paréntesis para algo de tema y claro respeto los derechos de autores en los vídeos y las músicas, no digo que son mías, disfruten de la lectura y de la música.**

* * *

**capitulo :XVI el guía de las luces **

**en preparatoria de Canderlot sala de música  
**

**S**ora es la segunda vez que le impresiono la fuerza de Pinkie, ¿como podía ella? ¿llevarse a dos personas mientras corría? pude que sea un misterio sin resolver, Trixie se había rendido hace como dos minutos, Sora podía fácilmente quitarse la mano de Pinkie pero ella parecía entusiasmada por algo.

-okey ya llegamos-dijo Pinkie, Sora miro las dos puertas donde decía aula de música ella golpeo la puerta, dejo a Sora ilesos pero Trixie casi perdió el equilibrio, Sora estaba apunto de cuestionar hasta que Pinkie lo interrumpió.

-Sora fíjate en esto- dijo Pinkie, ella se fue hacia una batería, ella saco sus raquetas de su pelo, exhalo muy profundamente y empezó tocar rápido, Sora escucho a Pinkie que tenia un gran ritmo y una gran energía.

_"ella es muy buena esto"_ dijo Sora en sus pensamientos, empezó a mover la cabeza al ritmo de Pinkie y empezó a jugar con su guitarra de aire, Trixie solo suspiro con sus brazos cruzados sabiendo lo que iba suceder.

-¡aquí viene lo mejor!- grito Pinkie, si ella tocaba rápido ahora toco mas rápido que nunca, Sora dejo mover la cabeza y dejo su instrumento de aire, se impresiono los movimientos rápidos, pero luego miro en el aire algo se reunía alrededor de Pinkie, era como si Pinkie estuviera llamando algo que Sora ya sabia, para su sorpresa vio que algo salio en los pelos de Pinkie.

"¿eso son una orejas de caballos?" dijo Sora al verla que empezó a resplandecer, vio que empezó a levitar pero no dejaba de tocar vio que su cabello se hizo mucho mas grande y largo pero no se detenía, Sora se quedo perplejo cuando vio que Pinkie se ilumino y se sentó repentinamente dejando de tocar con una sonrisa y con una respiración espesa con sus cabellos desordenados y dejando ahora a Pinkie con su transformación mágica.

"eso fue magia" dijo Sora con la boca abierta viendo la transformación de Pinkie luego escucho que la puerta se abrió y era Applejack que entro casi sudando con una bolsa en sus manos.

-Pinkie, debemos a hablar primero con las demás sobre lo que...- Applejack dejo de hablar cuando vio a Pinkie que ya estaba transformada.

-ella se transformo ¿no?- dijo Applejack poniendo su dedos entre su sienes.

-si- dijo Trixie a secas que no parecía nada impresionado, pero Sora en cambio solo se quedo parado ahí como roca luego vio que Pinkie se acerco con una sonrisa.

-Sora eso lo que viste fue una esencia de la magia que una amiga de otra dimensión, pero parte de esa magia se quedo aquí debido a una corona mágica que termino aquí- Sora al escuchar se asombro, proceso todo pero nada se le ocurría que decir.

-ahora te preguntaras ¿por que te digo esto?- dijo ella, Sora solo parpadeo y asintió.

-bueno es por que los verdaderos amigos tenemos que decirnos las verdades y confiar sus secretos si queremos preguntar algo muy importante uno al otro- dijo Pinkie, Sora nuevamente parpadeo.

"ella me quiere preguntar algo importante" pensó Sora viendo a Pinkie

-Sora, Applejack y yo te escuchamos conversando con Luna accidentalmente- dijo Pinkie casi apenada, Sora nuevamente agrando sus ojos apunto de decir algo pero fue silenciado por la mirada seria de Pinkie.

-¿Sora tu eres un mago?- pregunto Pinkie muy determinante, Trixie y Applejack solo ampliaron sus ojos ante la pregunta muy directa a Sora, el se quedo casi perplejo.

-¡Pinkie! ¿¡ese era tu plan!?- grito Applejack viendo a Pinkie, ella solo se rasco su cabeza sacando una lengua.

-la otra opción era raptarlo e interrogarlo en tu sótano- dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa Sora agradeció que no fueran por esa opción y Trixie solo dio una gota de sudor.

-¿de verdad? Pinkie no puedes decirlo así como así , esto es enserio Pinkie.- Applejack empezó a regañar a Pinkie.

-pero esta es la única forma de poder hacerlo bien como amigos- dijo Pinkie.

-de verdad crees que solo por un día en conocerlo te dirá todo, ademas ya oíste en la conversación de Luna y Sora dudo que Sora no los vaya a...- dijo Applejack pero fue silenciada por un resplandor que se hoyo voltearon Applejack, Pinkie y Trixie, lo que vieron fue a Sora que sostenía una llave grande, Sora solo dio una sonrisa.

-no Pinkie, no soy un mago pero soy un guerrero de la llave espada.- dijo Sora con una sonrisa todas solo se quedaron perplejas.

* * *

**30 minutos después**

Sora empezó a platicar quien es realidad, que es joven fuera de su mundo que puede viajar de mundo a mundo para proteger de los seres de la oscuridad, después empezó a platicar en consiste un guerrero de la llave espada y lo que pude hacer, solo únicamente lo esencial de lo que pude hacer el que es usar magia y que es buen peleador, pero evito que hay un poder mayor detrás de todo esto, empezó a decir de los seres sin corazón que son seres que devoran los corazones y que son seres de la oscuridad que la única forma de detenerlos es con un llave espada o magia, cuando finalizo todas, tenían sus bocas abiertas, excepto Pinkie que estaba comiendo unas palomitas que quien sabe de donde los saco.

-hiciste que nuestro mundo fuera un lugar mas pequeño y el universo fuera mas grande y peligroso- dijo Applejack tratando de procesar todo se levanto y empezó a caminar murmurando para así misma, Trixie solo se quedo pensado para si misma si un guerrero de la llave era mejor que ser una hechicera hasta que pensó muy detenidamente.

-¿pero por que trae en este mundo? no hay mucha actividad mágica en este lugar aparte de estas... - dijo Trixie no pudo terminar por Applejack que le tapo la boca luego miro a Pinkie con una mirada nerviosa.

-bueno estoy por las seis luces de la armonía- dijo Sora pensado hacia arriba, Applejack y Pinkie se miraron nuevamente sabiendo que pude que ellas sean.

-¿que tiene que ver esto las luces de la armonía?- pregunto Applejack tratando de ver las intenciones de Sora.

-la oscuridad merodea su mundo, en busca de las energías, si lo consigue puede que la oscuridad devore su mundo o peor...- dijo Sora no sabiendo si fue buena idea decir eso, todas solo se congelaron y abrieron sus ojos del tamaño de unos platos y se miraron casi nerviosas.

-por eso estoy aquí, para poder proteger las energías- dijo Sora viendo seriamente a todas, todas se quedaron mirando a Sora, Pinkie iba decir algo hasta que Applejack la interrumpió pero Trixie aprovecho la oportunidad.

-Ayudante ¿hay mas personas que llevan las llaves espadas?- pregunto Trixie, Sora suspiro pero solo miro hacia abajo.

-solo quedan muy pocos los que portan la llave espada... solo se que hay un mínimo de cinco seres que personas incluyéndome- dijo Sora Applejack miro el suelo preocupada por su resultado pero miro a Sora.

-Sora ¿que pasa si te dijera que sabemos donde están estas energías?- dijo Applejack viendo a Sora muy detenidamente, Sora solo parpadeo.

-¿ustedes lo saben? ¿como?- Sora pregunto, Applejack se puso nerviosa y miro a los lados sudando.

-pues...digamos que una amiga sabe- dijo Applejack, todos inclinaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

_" ella de verdad no sabe mentir"_ dijeron todos mentalmente, pero Sora solo sacudió la cabeza centrándose en el asunto.

-pero necesito saber donde están Applejack es importante- dijo Sora casi desesperado.

-Sora mira no solamente Pinkie y yo son las que sabemos esto, las demás saben- dijo Applejack un poco insegura.

-y este tipo de cosas, no sabemos con exactitud si... si es la magia que buscas... por eso te pido que me esperes para llegar a un acuerdo con las de mas y hablar...ellas aun siguen molestas por lo de ayer - dijo Applejack, Sora solo se rasco la cabeza avergonzado de eso.

-bueno estoy de acuerdo contigo Applejack, no di una buena impresión pero ¿son magas?- pregunto Sora por curiosidad.

-no exactamente, eso lo una transformación temporal cuando tocamos instrumentos o por un momento especial- dijo Pinkie pensando como funcionan la magia, Sora solo arqueo la ceja y miro a Applejack buscando respuesta.

-como te decía no sabemos que son nuestros poderes Sora, la única que te puede decir esta en el hospital por eso te pido que esperes para llevarte ante ella...- dijo Applejack con suspiro, ella confía Sora pero Applejack sabia que todavía es mal momento para introducir a las demás pero hubo algo que molestaba.

-Sora ¿que fue lo que paso en la feria?- pregunto Applejack, Sora sudo a cascada.

-bueno...yo puede que tuve algo que ver...- dijo Sora tocando sus dedos.

-¿que quieres decir? ¿que paso en la feria?- pregunto Trixie arqueando la ceja

-¿no escuchaste? la feria fue destruida- dijo Pinkie, Trixie solo abrió los ojos pero Sora sentía mas la culpa todas se quedaron mirándolo.

-fui yo el ser de la armadura- dijo Sora revelando una parte de la armadura todas ampliaron los ojos mirando a Sora.

\- espera ¿tu causaste eso?- pregunto Applejack, Sora solo asintió forzando una sonrisa de disculpa.

-pero en el vídeo...-

-armadura mágica- dijo Sora todas no sabían que decir nuevamente Applejack empezó rondar en el salón pensando para así misma.

-muy bien...yo...ho santo cielo, eres peor que una caja sorpresa la verdad, creo que estábamos mejor si no los hubieras dicho- dijo Applejack casi atemorizada lo que hay en las estrellas.

-¡bromeas!- exclamaron Pinkie y Trixie y haciendo saltar de sobre salto a Applejack .

-es la mejor noticia e información que escuchado- dijeron al mismo tiempo Trixie y Pinkie muy emocionadas.

-¿están bromeando? se dan cuenta que nos estamos metiendo en una batalla- dijo Applejack muy enojada por el comportamiento de las dos.

-pero no te das cuenta que hay un infinito universo lleno de magia y de lugares extraordinarios- dijo Trixie muy emocionada.

-si Applejack piensa los miles y miles de lugares con gente extraordinarias que Sora a conocido..-dijo Pinkie muy animada.

-hey Sora/asistente ¿podemos ir contigo a esos lugares?- preguntaron Pinkie y Trixie muy emocionadas Sora no sabia que decir pero antes que dijera algo mas Applejack interrumpió.

-piensen por un momento, si escucharon bien, la oscuridad que puede devorara mundos puede que hay mas de esos tipos de criaturas y parece que no son tan inofensivos si dejaron la feria de esa forma, luego esta la parte de que devoran corazones y la única forma de defenderse es con magia, cosa que no sabemos controlar, suena para mi que se avecinan problemas- dijo Applejack enumerando, Sora vio que Applejack tenia miedo a lo desconocido, Trixie iba decir algo pero Sora camino a Applejack.

-Applejack...- dijo Sora a ella con suavidad en su voz.

-se que es impactante pero no te estoy pidiendo que vallas a la guerra, y siento por haberte dicho todo esto no era mi intención espantarte con todo esto.- dijo Sora tratando de disculpar que puede que haya cambiado la perspectiva de su mundo , pero ella solo suspiro.

-Sora, no hiciste nada malo es solo que...si creímos que estábamos preparadas...es solo para descubrir que no lo estamos- dijo Applejack mirando las por la venta en el cielo.

-la verdad ni siquiera sabemos como funciona nuestra magia yo he tratado de aprender en secreto en el granero pero aun sigo sin saber- Applejack miro sus manos.

\- en este mundo que no tiene conocimiento para defender ante esas cosas Sora...y ahora me estas diciendo que están empezando a invadir- dijo Applejack casi desesperada poniéndose contra la pared mirando el techo .

\- Sora, yo era hace treinta minutos era una chica preocupada por los cultivos, por sus amigas y por las próximos exámenes...ahora cuando me dices todo esto, es como el fin de todo lo que yo conocía, pude soportar una pequeña parte de magia, pero ahora esto sale de mi escala... de tratar de tener una vida normal- dijo Applejack derrumbándose al suelo, Trixie y Pinkie se dieron cuenta Applejack tenia razón cada una ni siquiera habían pensado, sus vidas ya no serian la misma si los seres de la oscuridad vendrían a invadir, se dieron cuenta que no estaban preparadas y su mundo corría riesgo la preocupación los invadió y el aire se amargo.

-hey no te preocupes yo también tuve ese miedo Applejack- todas miraron a Sora lo que dijo

\- mi viaje empezó cuando mi mundo fue devorado, sinceramente tenia miedo y mas cuando no encontré a mis amigos y estaba solo - Sora miro para abajo cuando recordó ese día

\- no sabia que hacer...pero luego vino la respuesta cayendo encima de mi...literalmente - dijo Sora al recordar como Goofy y Donal cayeron encima de el, las demás chicas solo mostraron gotas de sudor.

-para ese entonces, no sabia como interpretarlo... hasta que una amiga me lo dijo- dijo Sora recordó esa carta.

\- si quería ver mi mundo y ver mis amigos que estuvieran bien, me tendría que poner en marcha para cumplir ese deseo y ¿quien sabe? quizás no sea tan duro emprender el viaje, o quizás ya haya comenzado, son muchos los mundos pero todos comparten el mismo cielo y un destino- dijo Sora, todas se quedaron casi atónitas, la presión se había ido, las sonrisa de Sora hicieron que Pinkie y Trixie también sonrieran mostraron decididos, Applejack solo se movió hacia el y saco el taco que Sora dejo en el comedor y a punto hacia el.

-pues bien compañero, pero tu tendrás que ser mi guía Sora ¿entendido?- dijo Applejack con la cara seria, Sora la miro y le dio una sonrisa.

-y de nosotras Sora- dijeron Trixie y Pinkie, Sora casi se sorprendió al escuchar a Trixie decir su nombre pero solo sonrió.

-es una promesa- dijo Sora, agarro el taco y lo partió el taco y lo devoro con gusto Applejack dio una sonrisa junto Trixie y Pinkie y comieron sus tacos como si fuera un pacto, entraron algo que va cambiar su vida para siempre.

-¡si hora nuestra mayor aventura iniciara!- grito con emoción Pinkie

-esto merece una celebración- sin previo aviso Pinkie saco un cañón que Sora se espanto de verlo recordando los cañones del perla negra, Trixie y Applejack vieron con sorpresa y solo agrandaron los ojos.

-¿¡Pinkie que haces con ese cañón!?- grito Applejack.

-es mi cañone sorpresas uno- dijo Pinkie con su cara sonriente pero por la emocion no vio que estaba dirigido a Trixie

-no te atrevas a... - dijo Trixie pero ya era tarde Pinkie ya había jalado una cuerda y se escucho un Bum que algo salio y golpeo a Trixie tirándola al suelo, Sora y Applejack se horrorizaron.

-¡¿Pinkie que hiciste?!- Gritaron Sora y Applejack pero cuando miraron bien a Trixie vieron que tenia un pastel en la cara con velas en forma de una sonrisa .

-¿que? ¿creyeron que tendría balas? no sean tontuelos mis cañones de fiesta uno, lanza pasteles- dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa, Trixie solo se incorporo del suelo con su cara llena de pastel, Applejack y Sora trataban de contener esa sonrisa pero Sora no pudo mas.

-jajajaja que tal sabe mi señora - dijo Sora riéndose, Trixie se hizo unos hoyos donde se encontraban sus ojos y vio con furia a Sora solo para sustituir una sonrisa oculta, ella solo se quito las velas luego agarro a Sora del cuello y lanzo su cara contra la cara de Sora que se lleno de pastel y se quedo perplejo Sora.

-¿por que no me lo dices tu "asistente"?- dijo Trixie con una sonrisa, Applejack empezó a reírse como Sora, el en cambio agarro un pedazo que le colgaba y se lo comió.

-mmm...es el mejor pastel que he probado- dijo Sora sonriendo luego Sora miro a Applejack muriéndose de risa

-¿oye Trixie sabe a que sabe este pastel?-Sora le guiño el ojo a Trixie y cabeceando en dirección a Applejack, Trixie solo sonrió

-no Ayudante a que- dijo Trixie agarrando un pedazo del pastel que le queda en su cara

-¡saben a manzanas!- dijo Sora lanzando su a ataque junto con Trixie a Applejack, Applejack solo reacciono moviendo su cabeza hacia ellos y llenándose su cara del pastel y en definitiva sabia a manzana ahora era el turno de reírse Trixie y Sora

-¡muy bien estos es guerra!- dijo Applejack lanzando sus trozos de pastel, de ahí comenzó una guerra sin piedad de amigos nuevos y una segunda guerra de comida, Sora aunque tenia sus reflejos se dejaba que le impactara abriendo su boca para saborear el pastel, Applejack su objetivo principal era Pinkie preguntando ¿donde consiguió las manzanas?, Trixie se había refugiado por los escalones y posicionando con buenas estrategias de los ataques de Pinkie con su cañón, Pinkie nadie sabia como pero se había disfrazado de pirata disparando a todos, Applejack, Sora y Trixie al final se unieron para vencer el reinado de terror de Pinkie había provocado venciendo a Pinkie la terror de las siete fiestas de cumpleaños de sus amigos, ahora todos se encontraban exhausto en el suelo en cuarto lleno de pastel.

-diablos por eso el conserje se enoja de ver a Pinkie- dijo Trixie mirando a su alrededor pero Pinkie solo se rió hubo un silencio relajante por varios minutos hasta que Applejack rompió el silencio.

-¿hey Sora cual es tu movimiento en el asunto de la magia?- pregunto Applejack, Trixie y Pinkie solo miraron a Sora donde estaban esperando su respuesta.

-mmm...tengo que ir al bosque en busca de los guardianes- dijo Sora, todas al escuchar eso se miraron preocupadas.

-¿te refieres a los bosques del alrededor del pueblo?- pregunto Trixie sonando preocupada, Sora solo arqueo la ceja escuchando sus voces.

\- si, ¿por que ustedes saben algo?- pregunto Sora todas solo incorporaron mirando a Sora.

-Ayudante no se si haz oído, las leyendas de los bosques- dijo Trixie mirando a Sora.

-si, Luna me platico que es donde las pesadillas son custodiadas por los bosques- dijo tranquilamente Sora, con sus ojos cerrados

-bueno... hay historias sobre los bosques que cuentan que el bosque es un lugar peligroso nadie se atreve ir...Trixie te sugieres que no vayas...- pero antes de que terminara Trixie, Sora la interrumpe.

-debo de hacerlo- dijo Sora incorporándose demostrando su determinación.

-no importa que pase... debo verificar que todos estén bien- dijo Sora mirando su llave espada.

\- bien pero...- dijo Applejack, antes de que pudieran decir algo mas Pinkie tapo la boca, todos escucharon un melodía que se acercaba.

-ssshh- dijo Pinkie que callo a todos, el ruido alarmo a Pinkie en saber quien era.

-¡todos deben de esconderse !- exclamo Pinkie todos solo arquearon las cejas y vieron un figura que entro, era el conserje cuando vieron todos se espantaron y se quedaron estáticos viendo al conserje que entro tarareando una melodía con los ojos cerrados con su equipo de limpieza, el estaba apunto abrir los ojos.

_"¡estamos perdidos!" todos se espantaron y _gritaron mentalmente pero luego

-Paro - el conserje se detuvo como si se hubiera congelado todos miraron a ver que aprecio un reloj encima del conserje y luego miraron sorprendido que fue Sora que hechizo al conserje, todas iban a preguntar pero Sora se levanto rápido.

-todos corran no durara el efecto- grito Sora, todos rápido se alzaron y corrieron por la puerta como si su vida dependieran de ello.

-debemos encontrar un lugar donde escondernos y lejos de aquí- Grito Pinkie mirando para atrás.

-¿por que? no creo que sospeche que fuimos nosotros- dijo Sora mientras corría con ellas

-no Pinkie tiene razón, los únicos que usamos ese lugar somos nosotras, si nos ve cerca sabrá que fuimos nosotros- dijo Applejack que miraba hacia atrás preocupada.

-Trixie sabe un lugar todos sigan a Trixie- Applejack y Pinkie se miraron preocupadas si era buena idea.

-bien tu diriges- grito Sora haciendo que todos siguieran a Trixie.

* * *

Rainbow andaba por el pasillo preguntándose donde podría encontrarse Fluttershy ya había buscado en todas partes donde frecuentemente anda Fluttershy, pero no había señal de ella era como si hubiera desaparecido.

-¿donde estará?- puso sus manos en la cabeza pensando, pero luego cuando miro al frente vio algo inusual.

_"_ese era el pervertido y ¿Trixie? ¿que hacen esos dos juntos y cubiertos de pastel?" corrió al pasillo para ver, pero luego vio que paso sus dos amigas

"¿Applejack y Pinkie? también pero..." Rainbow avanzo al pasillo donde habían salido parecía que ellas estaban persiguiendo a los dos, ella solo volteo al en la dirección opuesta y vio el salón de música donde practican.

"¿que hicieron esos canallas en el salón" pensó Rainbow refiriéndose a Sora y Trixie que pensó que hicieron algo, Rainbow se fue al salón de donde salieron para comprobar.

-si esos dos hicieron algo a mi guitarra me la van...- Rainbow nunca termino cuando entro, se resbalo y callo al suelo.

-hay... ¿que es esto?- se dijo para si misma, estando sucia y cubierta de crema, miro el salón estaba todo cubierto de pastel como si hubiera sido una guerra de comida Rainbow luego pensó y concluyo para si misma.

-esos dos intentaron hacer algo hasta que Pinkie y Applejack los encontraron y se enfrentaron...- no pudo terminar cuando vio al conserje que estaba parado ahí y vio algo encima de el, un reloj pero luego desapareció, el conserje se detuvo y miro su entorno.

-¿¡pero que!?- grito el mirando el entrono.

-¡esas niñas!- luego miro para atrás y vio Rainbow todo cubierta de pastel, Rainbow se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba el conserje.

-¡espere yo...!- iba decir algo hasta que fue apuntado por los dedos del conserje.

-¡TU!- dijo el, Rainbow solo trago su saliva sabiendo que no iba escapar.

* * *

** 10 minutos después en el techo de la escuela.**

Sora estaba mirando en el horizonte mirando el bosque era un bosque grande lo que pudo notar, cubría mas que el bosque del sur, Sora trataba de ver algo de movimiento pero no veía nada en el.

-no veo ninguna actividad del bosque- se dijo a si mismo siguió mirando.

-hey Sora- Pinkie llamo, Sora volteo pero fue golpeado por una toalla húmeda cuando se lo quito miro a Pinkie con su cara divertida y un poco mas limpia excepto su ropa que seguía manchada de glaseado .

-gracias- Sora agradeció empezó a tratar de limpiarse.

-es increíble... no conocía este lugar- dijo Pinkie mirando el pueblo,,

-si yo la increíble Trixie tiene sus buenos lugares- Trixie solo sonrió para si misma cuando todos terminaron de limpiarse miraron a donde Sora estaba viendo.

-entonces que parte de los bosques te vas aventurar Sora- pregunto Applejack, Sora saco su mapa mostrando a todos y empezó analizar.

-nosotros estamos aquí por donde debo de entrar es...- señalo Sora donde esta la escuela y siguió hasta donde esta marcado el lugar.

\- por esta zona- todos miraron y vieron.

-¿el bosque del noroeste?- pregunto Applejack

-ahi es donde debo ir a investigar- dijo Sora mirando al bosque, todas también se quedaron viendo.

-¿sabes lo que te vas encontrar ahí?- pregunto Trixie.

-bueno, me dijeron que hay guardianes que cuidan las zonas de los bosques así que debo de encontrarlos para ver como están- dijo Sora

-mmm...espera ellos usan magia?- pregunto Trixie.

-la verdad no tengo ni idea quienes serán o como se verán- dijo Sora, todas se empezaron a imaginar como serian.

-pero yo que sepa nadie vive en esos alrededores- pero antes que dijera algo mas Trixie, Sora tapo la boca de ella e indico que guardaran silencio, miro en su alrededor.

-¿que pasa?- pregunto Applejack, Sora se escabullo cerca del domo y se pego en la pared avanzo sigilosamente, todos se dieron cuenta que Sora detecto algo y se pegaron al muro y avanzaron detrás de el cuando casi llegaron en la parte de tras escucharon a alguien, todos se miraron y se asomaron para ver quien era para todos su sorpresa era Fluttershy que estaba hablando con Arquimides, Applejack y Pinkie rápido salieron de solo verla.

-¡Fluttershy!- sus amigas gritaron esto sobre salto a Fluttershy y miro para atrás casi espantada, Arquimides se quedo viendo pero luego miro a Sora y a Trixie.

-Applejack, Pinkie ¿pero como...?- estaba apunto de decir hasta que Trixie se adelanto.

-¡tu! ¿que haces aquí?- exclamo Trixie, todas se espantaron la forma que reacciono, Fluttershy se puso mas temerosa.

-yo...bueno...- empezó a balbucear con temor pero luego vio que Trixie fue moviéndose hacia ella, Applejack iba defender a Fluttershy pero luego miro que Trixie no se fue hacia Fluttershy sino a al ave que dio una mirada molesta, pero Arquimides no hizo caso y se quedo mirándola como si nada.

-¿me vas a responder ave maligna? ¡nadie te invito aquí!- grito Trixie, las demás arquearon las cejas

_\- atención creo que ella por fin perdió la mente-_ Pinkie susurro a las demás, Applejack asintió pero Fluttershy se estaba enojando como Trixie le gritaba al búho pero luego vieron a Sora se puso su brazo hacia atrás en su cabeza y se fue acercándose a Trixie y al búho.

-ho Arquimides ¿estuviste aquí hablando con Fluttershy?- Sora pregunto, todas se sorprendieron que Sora empezó a hablar con el búho, Arquimides empezó a sudar de lo que estaba haciendo Sora.

-¿he? ¿Sora? ¿que... haces?- pregunto Applejack pero Sora se volteo hacia ella y sonrío.

-ha si...Pinkie, Fluttershy, Applejack, les presento Arquimides es un búho mágico que viene conmigo- dijo Sora sonriendo, las chicas iban decir algo pero luego un fuerte choque golpeo a Sora en la cara fue Arquimides que tenia agarrando el cuello a Sora con una mirada de enojo

-¡¿que estas haciendo?!- grito Arquimides viendo a Sora.

-¿que? solo te estoy prestándote a las demás- dijo Sora con calma.

-¿pero a niñas de este mundo?, con una ya era suficiente, pero a tres debes estar loco- dijo Arquimides pero luego Trixie se interpuso y agarro Arquimides.

-contéstame ave ¿como llegaste a mi refugio?- exclamo Trixie.

-pues un techo ¿como crees que llegue? ¿caminando? niña tonta- dijo Arquimides muy sarcástico que empezó a caminar en el aire burlándose de Trixie, en ese momento Trixie le colmo la paciencia Trixie y Arquimides empezaron discutir, Sora hacia todo lo posible para detenerlos Applejack, Pinkie y Fluttershy estaban sorprendidos viendo la escena.

-por las barbas de mi tío ese búho...- dijo Applejack mirando incrédula pero luego Arquimides al escuchar eso miro nuevamente al grupo

-¿oye si que hacías aquí Arquimides?-pregunto Sora, Arquimides vio a Fluttershy y solo suspiro que ya no tenia caso de seguir fingiendo.

-se podría decir que...yo estaba durmiendo hasta que esta niña vino y me ofreció galleta- dijo Arquimides, Fluttershy solo se encorvo y empezó a frotar su brazo derecho apenada.

-ho...yo...lo siento... no era mi intención fastidiarte- dijo Fluttershy, Arquimides miro y se compadeció.

-mmm no estaba rica esa galleta...gracias- dijo Arquimides, todos estaban un mas confundidos, Sora y Trixie es la primera vez que ve Arquimides tan amable Applejack estaba estática en ver todo esto, Pinkie enseguida empezó a saltar de emoción pero Fluttershy sonreía.

-¿quieres mas? tengo mas si gustas- dijo Fluttershy sacando mas galletas.

-ho... si me gustaría y si habría te- dijo Arquimides.

-Arquimides...no creo- empezó a decir Sora hasta que fue interrumpido.

-Aquí tenemos- grito Pinkie sacando Pinkie un colección completa de te con agua caliente.

-pero no tengo yerbas- dijo Pinkie.

-yo tengo lo dejo escondido en este lugar- dijo Trixie que saco unas plantas, en ese momento de una manera extraña todos empezaron hablar Pinkie y Fluttershy empezaron a bombardear a Arquimides con montones de preguntas, Trixie también igual pero fue mas a Sora que trataba de responder o no sabia bien como decirle pero la que estaba perpleja era Applejack que no aguanto mas.

-alguien me podría decir que pasa aquí- dijo Applejack, todo el mundo se quedo mirándola confusos.

-tomando te- dijeron todos juntos.

-no me refiero eso, me refiero ¿quien o que eres y por que estas hablando?- señalo Applejack a Arquimides.

-que no pusiste atención niña, soy un búho mágico de un mundo diferente como este niño- dijo Arquimides a secas.

-vienes con Sora- pregunto Applejack

-no no vine con Merlín- dijo Arquimides.

-espera cuando hablamos de Merlín ...¿es el que creo que es?- dijo Applejack, Arquimides solo asintió.

-muy bien wow...yo bueno wow- dijo Applejack, Trixie sonreía y Fluttershy solo agrando los ojos .

-¿es muy famoso Merlín?- pregunto Sora casi todo el mundo se tosió excepto Pinkie, Arquimides Trixie solo suspiro.

-bromeas Sora no sabes la fama que tiene Merlín en los cuentos- dijo Applejack, Sora negó la cabeza.

-bueno Trixie me empezó a platicar que sale en algunos cuentos únicamente- dijo Sora.

-mmm...bueno creo que no todo el mundo sabe mucho de el o en este caso en otros mundos- dijo Applejack

-bueno si lo conozco pero...- esto hizo que Trixie escupiera

-¡¿conoces a Merlín?!- grito Trixie

-de echo vivo con el- dijo Sora, Trixie solo se quedo como una piedra con su boca abierta con los ojos del tamaño de unos platos.

-¿hemmm...Trixie?- Sora la llamo pero no hubo respuesta incluso chasqueo los dedos enfrente de su cara pero no reacciono pero Applejack miro a Fluttershy recordando.

-esperen un segundo, Fluttershy estuvimos buscándote en todas partes ¿que paso?- pregunto Applejack olvidando a Trixie pero Fluttershy solo miro un lado avergonzada.

-si estuvimos preocupadas todos están buscándote - dijo Pinkie Fluttershy se quedo mirando todavía un lado, Sora solo arqueo la ceja mirando a los demás.

-ella tenia miedo- todos casi brincaron cuando Arquimides hablo, pero esto hizo que Pinkie y Applejack miraran al búho con sus cejas levantadas.

-¿de que?- pregunto Pinkie, Fluttershy quería hablar pero no podía hasta que Applejack entendió.

\- de nosotras...- dijo Applejack pero Fluttershy se levanto.

-¡No!...digo no de ustedes- dijo Fluttershy mirando a las dos.

-¿entonces de quien?- pregunto Applejack, Fluttershy suspiro.

-de Rainbow Dash- dijo Fluttershy casi lastimada.

* * *

**dos horas después en el salón de clases**

Sora seguía pensando lo que paso el estaba en su lugar en el salón de clases pensado en lo que paso en ese momento, se quedo mirando donde esta Rainbow pero ella no estaba, solo había escuchado que vino la subdirectora Luna que Rainbow estaba castigada, por eso no estaba en clase, Sora miro a Pinkie que ella igual estaba triste incluso sus cabellos esponjoso se volvió lacio, el solo se quedo mirándola apretando su mano por su frustración.

"diablos por que" se dijo Sora mentalmente cuando el timbre sonó sacándolo de sus pensamiento, por fin había había terminado las clases Sora se levanto vio alado Pinkie esperándolo.

-vayamos por los demás- dijo Sora, Pinkie solo asistió y se fueron del salón, caminaron rápido por los pasillos era vital el tiempo no podían arriesgarse a perder el tiempo si quieren llegar al bosque con algo de luz, cuando llegaron a la entrada vieron a Fluttershy, Trixie y Applejack esperando.

* * *

** hace dos en la azotea**

-¿como de Rainbow?- pregunto Applejack pero Fluttershy solo se quedo mirando hacia un lado no queriendo ver a los demás Pinkie, Trixie y Sora estaban mirando casi sorprendidos por la respuesta de Fluttershy.

-niña- hablo Arquimides con su voz comprensible que llamo la atención de todos.

-tienes que decirles... si no lo dices tu, yo lo haré - dijo Arquimides, Fluttershy se volteo a ver Arquimides con su mirada para que la obedecieran los animales para que no dijera nada pero Arquimides no se sumiso a su mirada seguía mirándola sin problemas, Applejack y Pinkie se sorprendieron en ver a Arquimides que no se comportaba como los demás animales cuando ven esa mirada incluso en efecto de las personas era fuerte la mirada de Fluttershy es poderoso para sentirte pequeño ante ella pero Arquimides sostenía la mirada ante Fluttershy, Applejack nuevamente hablo para tratar que los dos se calmaran.

-Fluttershy si esto tiene que ver con el libro...no te preocupes de que Rainbow se enoje- dijo Applejack, pero no hizo que se detuvieran, todos miraban para ver quien gana, Applejack iba decir algo nuevamente pero Sora le agarro del hombro.

-¿que pasa?- pregunto Applejack viendo a Sora casi enojada.

-deja que ellos los resuelvan a su manera- dijo Sora Applejack, Pinkie y Trixie arquearon las cejas.

-¿por que?- pregunto Applejack viendo a ellos dos, Sora solo se quedo mirando entre Fluttershy y Arquimides.

-algo que aprendí es que cada pelea tiene su respuesta al final y yo creo que Arquimides lo hace por el bien de Fluttershy -dijo Sora, los demás igual solo miraron quería intervenir pero en cierto punto Sora tenia razón, vieron que era un asunto delicado hasta que Fluttershy empezó a sudar pero Arquimides seguía mirando sin problemas pero Fluttershy ya no podía contener la mirada y al final se desplomo hacia abajo sumisa a la mirada de Arquimides.

-pero tengo miedo- dijo Fluttershy todos miraron sorprendidos lo que dijo Fluttershy, Arquimides suavizo su mirada y se acerco a Fluttershy.

-niña se que hay cosas que tenemos miedo pero no podemos huir siempre, tenemos que enfrentar cara a cara por bien de nosotros...y el tus amigos- Fluttershy miro a Arquimides que el de verdad tenia razón y miro a sus amigos.

* * *

-¿todos están listas?- dijo Sora serio.

-si tenemos que irnos ya antes de se oscurezca- dijo Applejack viendo la luz del día todos avanzaron estaban apunto de irse cuando...

-hey chicas- todos se paralizaron y miraron hacia tras, Rainbow Dash se acercaba muy cansada junto con Rarity hacia ellos cuando Rainbow y Rarity se acercaron Sora rápido desaprecio junto con Trixie y Fluttershy se sorprendieron Pinkie y Applejack mirando su entorno pero se olvidaron de eso y miraron a Rainbow que se acercaba cansada con su ropa sucia.

-¿que te paso?- pregunto Applejack, Rainbow solo se miro y se rasco la cabeza.

-bueno digamos que un conserje culpo a Rainbow por el desastre en el salón de música- dijo Rarity mirando a Applejack y Pinkie, ellas solo se rascaron sus cabezas.

-hemm...mira si hubiéramos sabido...-comenzó Applejack hasta que fue interrumpido.

-no importa, se lo que paso- dijo Rainbow, pero eso hizo sudar a Pinkie y Applejack.

-se enfrentaron a al chico nuevo y Trixie- dijo Rainbow, Applejack y Pinkie se miraron y vieron una oportunidad de que no sospecharan de la amistad que tienen con Sora antes de que hablara Applejack, Pinkie le puso su mano en la boca respondiendo por ella.

-Si he... Trixie y Sora los capturamos en el acto tratando de sabotear hem...nuestros instrumentos- dijo Pinkie sonriendo, Applejack también sonrió nerviosa esperando que Rainbow se lo creyera pero Rarity levanto una ceja por el comportamiento de las dos de sus amigas.

-esos cabezas huecas...me lo van a pagar...-dijo Rainbow presionando sus puños pero luego se calmo.

-va de todas formas no importa que la Trixie, tenga un nuevo asistente me encargare de el - dijo Rainbow yéndose a la puerta, pero Pinkie y Applejack se miaron suspirando.

-muy bien alguien encontró a Fluttershy - pregunto Rainbow, Applejack y Pinkie se encogieron y Pinkie hablo

-a si, Fluttershy estuvo en la enfermería, se sentía mal y lo enviaron a casa- dijo Pinkie sonriendo nerviosa, Rarity seguía mirando sospechando de lo que decían.

-mmm bueno...¿quien va ir al hospital hacer la vigilancia?- pregunto Rainbow, Applejack y Pinkie iban a responder pero fueron interrumpidos.

-cariño yo digo que vayas tu al hospital, debes de estar cansada de limpiar el cuarto de música- dijo Rarity, Rainbow solo dio un bostezo muy fuerte.

-si tienes razón pues nos vemos...- dijo Rainbow yéndose al hospital, Pinkie y Applejack se relajaron y pasaron sus brazos en sus frentes suspirando.

-muy ¿que esta pasando?- las dos casi brincaron por el sonido de Rarity que ella tenia sus manos en la cintura con su cara seria viéndolas.

-¿de que hablas Rarity? jejeje- dijo Applejack, Pinkie casi se iba dar un palmado en su cara por lo transparente que se ve, haciendo que Rarity las miraran mas duro.

-¿por que mintieron lo de Sora y Fluttershy?- pregunto Rarity pero antes de que respondieran Pinkie y Applejack, Rarity vio que apareció Sora, Fluttershy y Trixie, Rarity iba preguntar pero Sora hablo primero.

-tenemos que irnos ya- Applejack y Pinkie voltearon casi se sorprendieron pero solo asistieron y empezaron a correr todo el grupo, Rarity solo se quedo mirando perpleja.

-¡oigan! ¡¿que esta pasando!?- pregunto ella luego vio como un búho voló encima del grupo siguiendo al grupo.

-te lo diremos mañana, nos vemos- dijo Applejack corriendo con Fluttershy, Pinkie, Trixie siguiendo a Sora, Rarity solo se quedo mirando preguntándose ¿que pasaba?.

* * *

**hace dos horas**

Fluttershy miro a sus compañeras preocupada como la iban a juzgar lo que iba platicar

-cuando estuvimos en la entrada, cuando vi a Rainbow Dash note algo en ella pero vi a alguien en sus ojos- dijo Fluttershy casi temerosa.

-¿que?- pregunto Pinkie

-vi a alguien como si nos miraba a través de Rainbow y esos ojos eran como los seres que me atacaron en la feria - Pinkie, Applejack y Trixie arquearon las cejas pero Sora fue el único que abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¡espera!- Sora casi exclamo casi espantando a Fluttershy y a los demás.

-¿vistes a alguien?- pregunto Sora, Fluttershy solo asintió débilmente.

-no se como decirlo solo vi unos ojos, uno era de color amarillo y un ojo verde- dijo Fluttershy, Sora estaba impactado estático

-¡no no no no pude ser!- Sora decía una y otra vez enojado, los demás estaban confundidos.

-alguien me pude decir que esta pasando- pregunto Applejack, Arquimides solo suspiro.

-lo que pasa niña...- dijo Arquimides con tono triste, todos prestando atención

-**...tu amiga esta contaminada del corazón por la oscuridad- **

* * *

**bueno este un episodio mas lamento mucho los retrasos, no olviden cualquier comentario me sirve para mejorar o si sienten que pude que este yendo prisa solo comenten y gracias por el comentario amigo no abandonare la historia me despido y a la siguiente lectura.**


	17. capitulo: XVII el bosque y el encuentro

**No me considero propietario de the kingdoom hearts y my Little pony, ni de los personajes, ni su historia, únicamente hago por diversión, respeto los derechos de autor de los creadores de Square Enix, Lauren Faust, Hasbro y Disney **

**Advertencia esta historia es después de kingdoom hearts 3d y My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks**

**compañeros lectores como estado viendo la lectura es mejor con un poco de música así que recomiendo algunas músicas entre paréntesis para algo de tema y claro respeto los derechos de autores en los vídeos y las músicas, no digo que son mías, disfruten de la lectura y de la música.**

* * *

**capitulo :XVII el bosque y el encuentro del dragón **

**en preparatoria de Canderlot en el techo  
**

todos estaban aturdidos parecía una eternidad el silencio que se había producido, lo que había dicho Arquimides era como si su amiga estaba perdida Applejack parecía de piedra, Pinkie sus cabellos alegres rizados se volvieron lacios opacos y Fluttershy estaba con sus manos tapando la boca viendo Arquimides espantada, Sora estaba alado de del búho con la cabeza hacia abajo apretando los puños dando la espalada a los demás

-¿que significa eso?- pregunto Trixie al ver que nadie hablo, Arquimides solo suspiro mirando hacia un lado las chicas igual parecían ansiosas en saber el significado de todo esto.

-la niña esta siendo consumida por la oscuridad, muy poco a poco su corazón se empezara cambiar hasta que se convierte en un sin corazón - dijo Arquimides, si la primera noticia fue impactante para las tres amigas fue mas duro esa explicación.

-no...no puede ser- fue apenas audible la voz de Fluttershy casi con los ojos llorosos.

-no hay manera de curarla?- pregunto Trixie todas miraron Arquimides en espera que responda, pero el búho solo agacho la cabeza y solo negó la cabeza, todos solo pusieron sus ojos del tamaño de unos platos,

-por lo que veo lo están contaminado desde adentro- dijo Arquimides mirando a un lado

-¿es cierto Sora?- pregunto Applejack luego empezó a avanzar a Sora, Sora no volteo solo se quedo ahí, Applejack no aguanto quería que fuera mentira pero para saber la verdad era mirar a los ojos de una persona y Sora no quería voltear, a ver eso hizo enfurecer a Applejack, lo agarro y lo hizo voltear bruscamente.

-¡¿es cierto?!- miro enfurecida Applejack con ojos llorosos, pero cuando vio a Sora el estaba triste mirándola pero sus ojos decía que era la verdad, Sora solo aparto la mirada al suelo nadie dijo nada Applejack miro hacia abajo queriendo que no la miraran, Sora lentamente agarro a Applejack suavemente y la hizo recargar sobre su pecho abrazándola, solo hubo un silencio casi eterno nadie dijo nada ni siquiera Trixie que sintió el ambiente triste pero Sora abrió los ojos recordando.

-puede que haya una forma- dijo Sora casi un susurro todos rápidamente miraron a Sora muy atentos a lo que dijo .

-¿que quieres decir?- pregunto Arquimides

-en la feria, después de la criatura oscura pude purificar los corazones contaminados- dijo Sora mirando a Arquimides que parecía que el búho no creía lo que escuchaba pero la mirada de Sora era verdad.

-¿pero como lo hiciste niño?- pregunto Arquimides poniendo toda su atención a Sora igual que todos, Applejack se retiro un poco de Sora pero mirándolo todavía con toda su atención de como lo salvaría a su amiga.

-bueno fue por la ayuda de un libro mágico que tenia un poco de la energía de las luces de la armonía que vine buscando- dijo Sora, Fluttershy abrió muchos los ojos llevándose la sorpresa que Sora fue quien purifico quería preguntar pero no parecía apropiado interrumpir la idea que Sora esta teniendo para salvar a su amiga.

-¿el libro que le distes a Merlín en la noche?- pregunto Arquimides.

-pero el libro fue vaciado de la magia niño, al menos que sepas donde se encuentran las luces de la armonía- dijo Arquimides mirando Sora con la ceja levantada.

-no... no se donde están- dijo Sora pero luego miro a las chicas.

-pero ellas si saben- dijo Sora sonriendo un mas dando esperanza a todas

* * *

**(dos horas despues) cerca del bosque**

Sora, Fluttershy, Applejack, Trixie y Pinkie por fin llegaron a la parte donde comienza el bosque, Sora miraba el interior del bosque mirando la vegetación era un bosque muy frondoso que parecía pacifico y tranquilo pero Sora podía sentir algo en el, algo le hacia sentir que era mas que un simple bosque.

_"me gustaría que Arquimides hubiera venido para que me dijera mas del bosque pero el tiene que ir con Merlín y Zecora para informar la situación" _ pensó Sora que le hubiera gustado tener mas información de lo que dijo Arquimides en la azotea.

-muy bien todos están listas...- no termino de preguntar Sora, cuando vio a todas estaban en el suelo agotadas Fluttershy y Trixie estaban en el pasto respirando y exhalando muy profundamente, Applejack estaba recargándose se estaba apoyando en sus piernas y abanicando con su sombrero, pero Pinkie casi parecía que no le costo nada pero estaba transpirando muy levemente.

"creo que corrí muy rápido" pensó Sora mirándolas.

-Sora...por...las barbas de mi tío...corres muy rápido- dijo Applejack tratando de respirar, Fluttershy y Trixie solo suspiraron estando de acuerdo con Applejack.

-wow Sora nunca vi alguien correr mas rápido que yo- dijo Pinkie sonriendo y sacando de su cabello una toalla para limpiar su sudor.

-no consideraras participar en los juegos de la amistad- dijo Pinkie cuando Sora iba responder vio a Trixie que se acerco mucho al bosque casi apunto de tocar uno de los troncos.

-espera Trixie- advirtió Sora, Trixie reacciono casi sobresaltando cuando lo llamo.

-no vayas entrar todavía- dijo Sora, Trixie levanto una ceja mirándolo confundida.

-¿por que?- pregunto Trixie.

-me dijeron que me comunicara con ellos primero para que me guiaran a donde ir- dijo Sora, todas empezaron a mirar a su alrededor buscando a alguien.

-¿quien?- pregunto Applejack al ver que no había nadie.

-los arboles- dijo Sora, todas enderezaron sus cabezas al oír Sora decir eso.

\- bueno...no quiero cuestionar pero ¿como?- pregunto Applejack pero antes de que respondiera Pinkie se adelanto.

\- pues hay que preguntar- dijo muy animosa Pinkie y se acerco a un árbol.

-disculpa señor árbol me podría enseñar el camino para ver los guardianes del bosque- dijo Pinkie al árbol todo el mundo pusieron atención en ese momento pero no hubo respuesta.

-mmm tal vez un poco es un poco tímido voy a intentar con otro- Pinkie empezó a hablar con el otro árbol todo.

-bien en lo que anda preguntando, como realmente te comunicaras- pregunto Trixie a Sora.

-bueno... esa es una buena pregunta- dijo Sora que apenas se dio cuenta.

-¡¿que?! ¿no sabes como hacerlo?- exclamaron todas excepto Pinkie.

\- acaso ibas a hablarles como lo esta haciendo Pinkie- dijo Trixie señalando a Pinkie que seguía hablando con el árbol.

-bueno...- Sora miro hacia un lado rascando su cabeza con una gota de sudor nervioso con una sonrisa nerviosa confirmando que lo iba hacer.

-¡ho dios mio si lo ibas hacer!- grito Trixie indignada.

-oye relájate Trixie recuerda que Sora no es un chico corriente- dijo Applejack tratando de calmarla.

-tal vez funcione con algo que Sora tenga que nosotras no tenemos- dijo Fluttershy haciendo sugerencia Sora se dio cuenta que era.

-tienes razón la llave espada- dijo Sora, empezó a llamar su llave espada y cuando lo invoco las chicas sobresaltaron ya que todavía no estaba costumbradas pero se escucho un crujido todos incluso Pinkie voltearon al bosque, vieron un árbol que empezó agujerarse y transformándose de su tronco en lo que Sora reconocía.

-es una cerradura- dijo Sora, empezó a cercarse al tronco sostuvo su llave espada y apunto esperando que saliera la luz de su llave todas se quedaron mirando a Sora para ver si algo sucedía pero no paso nada.

-mmm...eso es extraño- dijo Sora al mirar en el suelo que no pasaba nada ni salia la corona.

-¿por que es extraño?- pregunto Applejack.

-bueno debió salir la energía de mi llave, para abrir pero...no pasa nada- dijo Sora miro su llave y rascando su cabeza de confundido, todas miraron casi preocupadas hasta que Pinkie vino al grupo.

-y si lo introduces la llave a la ranura- dijo Pinkie, Sora se quedo viendo a Pinkie que pude que tenia razón Sora se acerco al árbol e introdujo la llave a la ranura pero luego algo escucho.

-¿oyen eso?- dijo Sora a los demás, todas agudizaron el oído pero solo negaron.

-no, ¿que oyes?- pregunto Applejack.

-se oye como un...- pero antes de que respondiera, el árbol se ilumino muy resplandeciente luego la energía atravesó de su llave hacia el y Sora sintió una energía que parecía que lo quemaba fue un instante el dolor pero lo suficiente que lo hizo arrodillarse y despareciendo su llave espada.

-¡Sora!- todas gritaron y trataron de verlo.

-¿esta bien?- pregunto Fluttershy angustiada.

-si estoy bien pero...- cuando Sora abrió los ojos vio algo en el suelo o mas bien dentro del suelo que iluminaba hacia una dirección hacia un árbol, Sora se levanto y camino hacia el árbol.

-¿Sora seguro que estas bien?- pregunto Applejack ya que todas pensaban lo mismo viendo extraño a Sora, el no contesto solo camino hacia un árbol y lo toco luego parecía que estaba concentrándose levanto la cabeza hacia una dirección y sonrió.

-ya se como llegar- dijo Sora sonriendo

-¿pero com...?- Trixie iba preguntar hasta que vieron a Sora que empezó a caminar adentrándose al bosque.

-y aquí vamos de nuevo- dijo Applejack empezó a apresurarse dirección a donde Sora va.

-el ultimo es un huevo podrido- grito Pinkie, Fluttershy no dijo nada pero se apresuro en ir.

-¡hey no me dejen atrás!- grito Trixie que se adentro al bosque.

* * *

**hace 2 horas en el techo**

Arquimides estaba sorprendido a lo que dijo Sora, mirando a las chicas pero las chicas no dijeron nada se quedaron viendo al búho como si las analizaran.

-¿ustedes saben?- pregunto Arquimides Applejack movió su cabeza afirmando.

-si lo sabemos, pero no es fácil de explicar...- dijo Applejack mirando a sus compañeras.

-pero niña es muy importante que sepamos donde están estas energías corren peligro y eso podría ayudar a su amiga- dijo Arquimides muy seriamente, Applejack mostró una mirada indecisa hasta que miro a sus amigas ellas vacilaron por casi un minuto mirándose, hasta que Pinkie y Fluttershy asintieron a Applejack para que dijera, Applejack solo suspiro.

-bien...nosotras somos las portadoras de las luces de la Armonía- dijo Applejack muy seriamente, hubo un silencio casi eterno Sora se veía sorprendido con los ojos del tamaño de unos platos y con la boca abierta, Arquimides solo levanto una ceja con el pico abierto y Trixie solo veía la escena intrigada a lo que iba pasar pero a la vez sorprendida, Applejack, Pinkie y Fluttershy esperaban la reacción de Sora y Arquimides, pero el búho agito su cabeza.

-niño saca los cristales- dijo Arquimides a Sora saco rápido los cristales el búho agarro los cristales y se acerco a cada una volando, ellas estaban casi sorprendidas a la velocidad que el búho iba y casi nerviosas que los cristales hicieran algo pero los cristales nunca reaccionaron, el búho solo se quedo mirándolas fijamente.

-niña no estés tomándonos el pelo di nos la...- pero fue interrumpido

-dicen la verdad- dijo Sora interrumpiendo Arquimides, el búho se sorprendió en la respuesta de Sora.

-hace rato Pinkie me enseño su transformación vi como acumulaba la magia en ella... ¿es por eso que te puedes transformar?- pregunto Sora, Pinkie solo asintió con una sonrisa.

-si yo y mis amigas podemos hacer eso- dijo Pinkie alegremente, luego todos se quedaron mirando a Arquimides.

-si eso es cierto puede que haya una forma salvar este mundo de la oscuridad yendo con los guardianes del bosque para...- pero cuando iba decir algo su cuello pareció que no le dejaba decir mas, todo el mundo se quedo mirando a Arquimides que dijera algo pero parecía que no podía decirlo.

_"Celestia si no fuera por el hechizo..."_ en ese momento la campana sonó marcando el fin del receso.

-Sora tendrás que ir con ellas al bosque- dijo Arquimides, Sora solo parpadeo sorprendido.

-¿pero no es peligroso que ellas vayan?- sugirió Sora teniendo un mal presentimiento

-si dicen ser las portadoras, los guardianes del bosque sabrán que hacer para p...- Arquimides ya no pudo decir mas, todos solo se quedaron viendo confundidos a Arquimides.

-nos vemos en la estatua después de la escuela - y salio volando todos se quedaron viendo hacia donde se fue Sora se quedo viendo donde se fue Arquimides.

-algo le pasa al búho Asistente - dijo Trixie que se acerco a Sora igual mirando hacia donde se fue Arquimides, Sora solo asintió.

-si es como si algo no le hiciera hablar- cuando Sora y Trixie voltearon miraron a Applejack, Pinkie y Fluttershy muy tristes los dos sabían por que era el motivo, Sora no sabia que decir solo se quedo pensando pero también se empezó a cuestionar si es buena idea llevarlas al bosque.

\- Trixie, ¿tu crees que es buena idea llevarlas al bosque?- pregunto Sora a Trixie, Trixie empezó a pensar pero antes que dijera algo...

-Sora...- Sora parpadeo cuando lo llamaron fue Applejack que acerco.

-se que te preocupa que nos lleves a ese lugar por nuestra seguridad...- Sora se quedo mirando los ojos de Applejack que se ven cierto temor nuevamente cuando le dijo toda la verdad.

-pero eso ya no importa...nuestra amiga...no... nuestro mundo ya depende de nosotras para no caigan a la oscuridad...- dijo Pinkie con su aspecto triste.

-por eso te pedimos que nos lleves a ver a las personas que podrían ayudar...- dijo Fluttershy mirando con sus ojos casi tristes.

-y como prometiste seras nuestro guía ¿si? Sora- finalizo Applejack, Sora las vio ellas tienen miedo pero tenían que hacerlo por sus amiga y sus seres queridos Sora se sintió que era el mismo paradigma que sufrió cuando comenzó su viaje, pero todavía había tiempo para salvar a todos sin que todas se separen y se vuelvan a encontrar por años, Sora apretó su mano sabiendo que todo es causa del Xehanort y hacia caer mas mundos como este donde hay corazones unidos.

-si les prometo que Rainbow estará bien como todo el mundo...amigas- dijo Sora con decisión firme.

* * *

**(depues de dos horas) en el bosque**

Sora y todas caminaban en el interior del bosque mirando todo el entorno, Sora estaba muy pendiente de cualquier señal o ruido que hubiera pero no había nada el bosque estaba muy silencioso.

-es raro- dijo Fluttershy mirando el entorno todos se detuvieron al escuchar lo dijo Fluttershy

-¿tu también lo notaste?- pregunto Sora a Fluttershy, Fluttershy solo asintió pero las demás estaban completamente perdidas de lo que se decían

-de que están hablando- pregunto Applejack.

-el bosque esta silencioso- dijo Fluttershy.

-¿y cual es el problema?- pregunto Trixie

-es el problema debería de haber sonido de los pájaros, o de algún animal pero no hay nada es como si el bosque estuviera vació- cuando termino de explicar Fluttershy se escucho un ruido todos voltearon hacia una dirección donde escucharon en un arbusto Sora rápido saco su llave espada y se acerco con cautela pero cuando estaba apunto de ver lo que había en el interior una llamarada de fuego salio hacia ellos, todos se espantaron y solo se cubrieron con sus brazos o se agacharon al suelo pero por suerte Sora tiene buenos reflejos lo vio venir.

-reflejar- grito Sora salio el domo de espejo cubriendo a todos y el fuego solo se expandió al rededor de ello Sora estaba apunto de atacar pero luego vio algo que se arrastro en el suelo fue solo un segundo para todos pero Sora fue suficiente.

-no puede ser...- dijo Sora solo desaprecio su llave pero las demás se espantaron cuando lo hizo.

-¡Sora! ¡estas loco no desapareas tu arma ante la criatura que nos escupió fuego!- dijo grito Applejack pero Sora solo se movió con tranquilidad hacia donde se arrastro la criatura.

-hey hace tiempo que no te veía...- Sora empezó a hablar con la criatura que estaba escondido todas levantaron una ceja y mirándose nerviosas lo que estaba haciendo Sora pero el solo prosiguió como si nada.

-soy yo Sora...- cuando dijo eso un soplido de los arbustos sonó.

-¿Sora?- se hoyo una voz aguda solo se movió los arbustos de ahí salio algo que no se imaginaron las adolescentes en ver, la criatura era de colo rojo largo con escamas rojas y doradas con unos cuernos azules con unos bigotes dorados ara muy chico ellas no podían imaginarse que aquel criatura le salio fuego, pero Sora solo sonrió al verlo.

-hola Mushu- dijo Sora a la criatura llamada Mushu y Mushu solo se quedo mirando atónito a Sora con los ojos muy abiertos empezó acercarse.

-¿Sora?- nuevamente repitió la pregunta Sora solo asintió con una sonrisa pero cuando lo hizo Mushu sonrió.

-¡Sora!- grito Mushu de alegría se aventó hacia la cara de Sora y el se cayo al suelo mientras Mushu se aferraba a su cabeza abrazándolo.

-ho no me lo puedo creer eres tu niño de pelos de punta- decía Mushu luego empezó hacer cerillo en su cabeza Sora solo se reía en el suelo, cuando termino Mushu solo se fue a su cabeza mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿y bien niño has venido a salvarme y llevarme a casa?- dijo Mushu con mucho entusiasmo, pero Sora dejo de reír y miro a Mushu con mucha confusión levantado una ceja.

-¿que quieres decir?- pregunto Sora mirándolo.

-jejeje o vamos Sora por que mas te arriesgarías en entrar al bosque plagado de esas cosas- dijo Mushu con vos burlona mientras se reía .

-...- Sora no dijo nada, Mushu solo se quedo viendo a los ojos y su risa empezó a desaparecer.

-jejejeje...- cuando termino su risa la cara de Mushu empezó a ponerse espantado e incrédulo.

-Sora dime que solo has entrado al bosque en mi búsqueda para podernos irnos de este mundo...- Mushu espero la respuesta pero cuando vio que Sora movió su cabeza para decir un

-"no"- Mushu se espanto y su mandíbula toco al suelo.

\- no me digas que entrases al bosque no por tus locas aventuras- dijo Mushu que se tapo sus ojos con su garra.

-bueno...- Sora empezó a decir pero Mushu no aguanto.

-ho vamos no me digas que tu solo...- Mushu no pudo completar cuando alguien tosió, tanto Sora y Mushu miraron a los demás, Trixie fue la que había tosido y estaba a la espera como Pinkie y Fluttershy de que Sora les introdujera.

-ho si Mushu quiero presentarte a mis amigas de este mundo...- dijo Sora se movió a un teniendo a Mushu en su cabeza.

-a...- Sora no pudo terminar cuando una nube de humo apareció haciendo toser a todos.

-¡la gran y poderosa Trixie!- dijo Trixie con su vestimenta de hechizara gritando todo el mudo se quedo mirando a Trixie sin hablar.

-vaya que novata- dijo Mushu, haciendo que Trixie se asombra la osadía de Mushu lo que dijo.

-¿que dijiste?- pregunto Trixie enojada

-si niña, tu entrada no tuvo mucho de espectacular- dijo Mushu a su forma de entrar.

-si quisiste, que tu entrada fue misterioso y memorable...esta bien pero si quisiste que tu entrada fuera espectacular habrías echo esto- de repente Mushu escupió una nube de humo Trixie empezó a toser para ver su entorno.

\- utiliza el entorno como si fuera tu escenario- dijo Mushu luego se alumbro una luz que ilumino muy poco luego una sombra apareció era Mushu del tamaño de un árbol que hacia que se viera mas fiero.

-muestra mas tu creatividad que solo bombas de humo- dijo Mushu con su voz mística, escupió y salio fuego que empezó a rodear a Trixie, ella solo veía atónita lo que pasaba en su entorno

-creen ti mismo y habla lo magnifico que eres...YO TE DIGO GUARDIÁN DE LAS ALMAS PERDIDAS, DEL GRAN PODEROSO Y SIMPÁTICO E INVENCIBLE ¡MUSHU!- dijo Mushu hizo una reverencia dejando abrumada a Trixie pero luego una sombra apareció en forma de humano.

-hola mi nombre es Pinkie Pie es un placer conocerte- dijo la voz alegre de Pinkie.

-¡haaa!- grito Mushu que cayo al suelo por ver la sombra de Pinkie.

-upsss lo siento por haber asustado- dijo Pinkie, Mushu solo se levanto sacudiéndose del polvo.

-no me espantaste fue...alergia...-dijo Mushu fingiendo tos luego apareció Fluttershy.

-¡hola amigo mi nombre es Fluttershy deja me ayudarte!- dijo Fluttershy arrancando del suelo a Mushu y empezando a abrazar, Mushu solo se quedo aturdido.

-hooo...¿que clase animal tan espectacular es usted?-pregunto Fluttershy muy emocionada.

-si nuca vi una lagartija tan grande que mi Gummy- dijo Pinkie haciendo que Mushu se volteara a ver con seriedad.

-hey espera no soy una lagartija soy un dragón, no ando mostrando mi legua todo el tiempo - dijo Mushu que solo silbo mostrando la lengua pero cuando lo dijo todos se congelaron con ojos muy abiertos si Applejack estaba aturdida Applejack estaba con la boca y ojos bien abiertos.

-un...un...¿dragón?- pregunto nerviosa Applejack, Mushu solo asintió.

-pero eres tan...- empezó a balbucear Applejack hacia un lado.

-impactante, inspirador...- dijo Mushu describiendo.

-chiquito- dijo Applejack, Sora pudo ver a Mushu que se sintió ofendido Mushu en un mili segundo pero luego siguió positivo Mushu sin importar lo que dijeran.

-claro soy del tamaño bolsillo para su conveniencia si viniera tamaño normal haría que Sora pensara dos veces antes de enfrentarme- dijo Mushu, Sora no dijo nada solo cruzo sus brazos mirando a Mushu que no ha cambiado en nada solo sonrió dejando que hablara.

-mis poderes van mas allá de sus imaginaciones mortales- dijo Mushu mientras se movía a la cabeza de Sora.

-por ejemplo mis ojos pueden ver a través de sus ropas- dijo Mushu para luego ser golpeado por Applejack y saliendo volando hacia un árbol pero eso no vasto Applejack y Trixie empezaron a pisotear a Mushu con la cara rojas mientras se cubrían Sora al ver eso se apresuro y las quito encima las dos de Mushu.

-¡esperen el solo lo dice de broma!- dijo Sora mientras agarraban a las dos, Mushu por otra parte se veía golpeado y sucio en el suelo.

-hay... creo que me rompieron el cuerno- dijo Mushu levantándose pero luego parpadeo olvidándose por completo su situación.

-¿esperen que estoy haciendo?, Sora hay que irnos de aquí ya- dijo Mushu agarrando su cuello de su chamarra poniendo su cara cerca de el.

-¿pero que pasa?- dijo Sora viendo a Mushu tan espantado.

-no preguntes hay que salir de aquí antes de que...- Mushu no pudo terminar cuando se hoyo un aullido todo el mundo se paralizo en especial Fluttershy que se paralizo nerviosa y espantada, Sora reconoció bien esos aullidos.

-ho...no ya es tarde- dijo Mushu que agarro fuertemente a Sora cuando vieron a lo lejos vieron nueve seres oscuros que aparecieron Applejack, Pinkie y Trixie solo abrieron los ojos muy atónitas.

-¿que son esas cosas?- grito Applejack, nadie dijo nada pero todas empezaron a correr por donde vinieron pero Sora solo llamo su llave espada y se quedo ahí, Trixie cuando miro hacia atrás vio a Sora y se espanto al verlo que no corría.

-¡¿que esta haciendo?!- exclamo Trixie, las demás dejaron de correr al ver a Sora que no corría.

-¿planea enfrentarse solo contra esos?, no tiene ninguna posibilidad el solo contra esas cosas- dijo Applejack.

-¡Sora corre!- gritaron Pinkie y Fluttershy pero ya era tarde las criaturas oscuras en forma de lobo ya estaban muy cerca.

_"¡diablos no podrá escapar a esa distancia!" _se dijo mentalmente Applejack, empezó correr en dirección a Sora para agarrarlo todo parecía ir en cámara lenta ese momento pero luego Sora se impulso hacia adelante como un resorte Applejack no creía lo que estaba haciendo Sora por que en lugar de ser un centímetros de distancia para aterrizar, parecía que estuviera volando de la tierra e iba rápidamente llevando el polvo donde volaba en dirección a los seres oscuros, Sora hizo un corte vertical hacia abajo en la criatura del medio desapareciendo, ni siquiera la misma criatura que corto se había dado cuenta, ni sus compañeros pero cuando lo hicieron las criaturas restante pararon y rodearon a Sora para atacar con ocho criaturas únicamente pero Sora solo movió su llave espada hacia arriba.

-¡trueno!- grito Sora y de la nada salieron ocho rayos golpeando a los seres oscuros y dejándolos aturdidos pero Sora no dejo de bajar su llave.

-¡hielo!- grito Sora y salieron columnas de hielo del suelo golpeando a los seres oscuros elevándolos adoloridos.

-¡tiempo!- nuevamente grito Sora y las criaturas se congelaron en el aire suspendidos con unos relojes arriaba de ellos como paso al conserje, Sora solo tomo una bocanada de aire y salto pero cuando lo hizo despareció, reapareció atacando a las criaturas congeladas por el tiempo uno por uno, solo dando infinidad de golpes de un abrir y cerrar de ojo, luego Sora reapareció nuevamente en el suelo en su posición de batalla pero luego suspiro, se irguió y desapareció su llave espada, empezó a caminar hacia todos, Applejack tenia la boca bien abierta e impresionada, Pinkie solo parpadeaba, Trixie estaba paralizada para Fluttershy fue como ver un deja vu del día la feria, luego los relojes que estaban encima de las criaturas oscuras desaparecieron, los lobos soltaron varios aullidos de dolor y recibieron golpes para luego desaparecer todos al mismo tiempo, Sora solo siguió caminando como sin nada y fue hacia donde estaba Mushu.

-bien a hora me puedes hablar con calma- dijo Sora mirando a Mushu con tranquilidad, pero a las chicas solo se asombraron a ver a Sora como si no hubiera sido nada lo que acababa de hacer, Mushu incluso se sorprendió de Sora por unos segundos y luego sonrió.

-vaya chico eso fue...- Mushu no termino cuando le interrumpieron

-increíble- dijeron todas las chicas

-hemm...gracias- Sora volteo a todas y solo sonrió avergonzado rascándose la cabeza olvidándose por completo que para ellas es la primera vez ver pelear en Sora, para todas los movimientos de Sora no fueron normales de lo que pudieron alcanzar de ver.

-¿como haces eso?- pregunto Trixie en saber como es de fuerte, Sora solo se quedo pensando por unos segundos.

-bueno... por grandes peleas que he tenido y experiencias- dijo Sora, Todas parpadearon sorprendidas y viendo a Sora preguntándose ¿que es lo que mas puede hacer Sora, que no a mostrado aun?, en cambio Sora solo se sintió incomodo por todas las miradas que le dieron.

-pero eso hablaremos después, Mushu ¿que haces aquí? tu deberías estar con Mulan- pregunto Sora al dragón, pero el solo se encorvo su cuerpo mirando deprimido.

-es la misma pregunta que me he estado haciendo en los últimos semanas- dijo Mushu apenas audible, Sora solo se sorprendió por cuanto a estado.

-¿pero como llegaste aquí?- pregunto Sora, Mushu solo lo miro y solo trato de recordar.

-bueno estaba en baño delicioso dado por los espíritus familiares cuando un agujero oscuro apareció de repente, me trago y aparecí aquí en este bosque plagado de esas criaturas- dijo Mushu dando una patada a la piedra furioso.

-¿eso es todo? pero...por que no te fuiste del bosque buscar ayuda- pregunto Trixie, Mushu solo miro con enfado a su alrededor.

\- lo hice, pero este bosque tiene un hechizo sublime para que nadie o algo salga de este lugar me temo que estamos atrapados- dijo Mushu que se puso su garras en sus ojos casi apunto de llorar.

-hooo... ven aquí- Fluttershy agarro al dragón y lo cargo abrazándolo Mushu que el solo devolvió el abrazo.

-gracias- dijo Mushu agarrando la bata de Trixie sonándose la nariz.

-¡hey!- grito Trixie arrebatando el pedazo que tenia Mushu de su capa, Pinkie solo se quedo viendo.

-¿no sera que necesitabas un guía?- pregunto Pinkie mirando al dragón pero el solo se quedo mirando confuso a Pinkie.

-¿a que te refieres niña? ¿has visto a tu alrededor no hay nada en este lugar?- dijo Mushu casi gritando, pero Pinkie solo negó su cabeza.

-no gracioso dragón, me refiero un que necesitas un guerrero de la llave espada como Sora- dijo Pinkie mientras señalaba a Sora, Mushu solo se quedo viendo y solo agrando los ojos.

-es cierto...- chasqueo los dedos Mushu.

-los guerreros de las llaves quitan cualquier sello, maldiciones y...- Mushu no dijo nada mas y se quedo viendo a Sora como su esperanza para salir ahí.

-ok pues vamos niño ¿que estamos esperando en salir de aquí?- dijo Mushu muy contento y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria.

-hem...Mushu...- Sora empezó hablar muy cuidadosamente.

-si, ¿que pasa?- pregunto Mushu sin detenerse.

-hemm...todavía no vamos a salir del bosque- dijo Sora, al oír eso Mushu se de tuvo completamente y miro nuevamente a Sora.

-¡¿que?!- grito Mushu y corrió hacia Sora para convencerlo.

-¿pero? ¿por que no querrías salir de aquí?, no hay nada que hacer en este lugar- dijo Mushu sin poder creerse lo que decía Sora.

-por que...- cuando Sora iba decir fue interrumpido.

-por que tenemos que ver a los guardianes- dijo Applejack firme, Mushu solo se volteo y miro a las chicas con una ceja levantada.

-¿pero? ¿por que? unas personas no mágicas ¿querrían ver a los guardianes?- pregunto Mushu mirándolas y mirando a Sora en su voz se notaba una ligera pizca de regaño de lo que estaba haciendo Sora de llevar personas no mágicas a un lugar mágico.

-por nuestra amiga- dijo Fluttershy tristemente, Mushu solo levanto una de sus orejas confuso y miro al grupo que estaban tristes, Mushu solo se quedo viendo al grupo y entendió lo que estaba pasando.

-así que... ¿su amiga esta en peligro de la oscuridad?- pregunto Mushu cuidadosamente, todas solo asintieron tristemente y Mushu empezó a sentir culpa después solo suspiro.

-bien- Mushu empezó a caminar en dirección contraria Sora solo sonriso.

-¿a donde vas?- pregunto Trixie, el dragón solo suspiro y volteo a verla.

-pues voy con ustedes- dijo Mushu casi de mala ganas, las chicas solo parpadearon sorprendidos que Mushu quería ayudarlas

"así que son unos de los amigos de un chico de la estrellas" se dijo mental mente Applejack que luego miro a Sora y vio su sonrisa haciendo que ella también se sonría pero el dragón se detuvo y miro a todos.

-hemm...¿hacia donde vamos?- pregunto Mushu viendo a todos, pero todos miraron a Sora que el solo rió.

-vamos a ver a los guardianes del bosque- dijo Sora que empezó a moverse hacia una dirección.

-mmm...me pregunto si sera...- dijo Mushu murmurando y agarrando su barbilla, todos solo miro a Mushu que puede que sepa algo.

-tu sabes algo de ellos?- pregunto Sora, Mushu se quedo mirando tratando de recordar.

-bueno... hay tipo que anda paseando por el bosque pero no me le acerco por que siempre iba al interior del bosque yo pensaba que estaba loco- dijo Mushu señalando hacia una dirección, Sora solo arqueo la ceja mirando confundido y se quedo pensando.

-¿que pasa?- pregunto Trixie, pero Sora solo cerro los ojos.

-la dirección que punta Mushu y donde me dicen los arboles que vaya es total mente diferente...- Sora se quedo pensando.

-¿entonces donde iremos?- pregunto Applejack, Sora solo se quedo pensado mirando el entorno.

-¿hace cuanto lo has visto pasar?- pregunto Trixie al dragón.

-como hace una hora- dijo Mushu, Sora se quedo viendo y luego miro uno de los arboles.

-déjenme consultar- dijo Sora, el solo se acerco al árbol y puso su mano en el pero cuando lo hizo algo le apareció rápido pero le enseño el camino.

-¿he?-todos miraron confundidos viendo Sora su reacción

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-la ruta se cambio hacia donde a punta Mushu- dijo Sora todos levantaron una ceja confundidos.

-bueno de seguro era el guardián que debe estar moviéndose- dijo Trixie tratando de ser mas lógica posible.

-pues vamos hay que ir por el- dijo Pinkie y todos empezaron avanzar pero Sora se sentía inseguro y miro nuevamente el árbol donde consulto.

-¡vamos asistente hay que darnos prisa!- grito Trixie, Sora dejo de mirar y corrió hacia ellas para estar enfrente de todos.

cuando se todos se alejaron, el árbol donde consulto Sora empezó a crujir el árbol empezó a caerle mas deprisa sus hojas, empezó a curvarse mas, su tronco empezó a oscurecerse y saliendo un corazón rojo pero techado amargamente.

* * *

**bueno este un episodio mas lamento mucho los retrasos, no olviden cualquier comentario me sirve para mejorar o si sienten que pude que este yendo prisa solo comenten y gracias por el comentario amigo no abandonare la historia me despido y a la siguiente lectura**


	18. Capitulo XVIII: El movimiento

**No me considero propietario de the kingdoom hearts y my Little pony, ni de los personajes, ni su historia, únicamente hago por diversión, respeto los derechos de autor de los creadores de Square Enix, Lauren Faust, Hasbro y Disney **

**Advertencia esta historia es después de kingdoom hearts 3d y My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks**

**compañeros lectores como estado viendo la lectura es mejor con un poco de música así que recomiendo algunas músicas entre paréntesis para algo de tema y claro respeto los derechos de autores en los vídeos y las músicas, no digo que son mías, disfruten de la lectura y de la música.**

* * *

**capitulo :XVIII**

**El movimiento de la serpiente blanca.**

**en el bosque**

Sora, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Trixie seguían caminando en el pequeño sendero que apenas se mostraba había transcurrido unos cuantos minutos desde que se encontraron a Mushu, Sora dirigía el camino estaba en frente de todos estando atento en su entorno por cualquier señal del las criaturas oscuras o del guardián del bosque, mientras las chicas prestaban atención al pequeño dragón.

Mushu se había cansado e iba en los hombros de Fluttershy, ella no perdió el tiempo en preguntarle todo acerca de el, cosa que el dragón no le molesto en platicar de si mismo, Trixie ponía toda su atención conociendo por fin una criatura mágica aparte de Arquimides pero era muy diferente de un búho a un dragón, el simple echo de que era una criatura mágica era todo un espectáculo para ella, Applejack de vez en cuando escuchaba los temas que decía Mushu, pero ella no se quedaba a escuchar en la platica, a la vez vigilaba el entorno por que no quiere dejar todo el trabajo a Sora de protegerlas, Applejack luego se ponía a lado con Sora platicando, en que posición se encuentran y cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, cosa que Sora agradeció mucho, en cambio Pinkie iba muy relajada mirando el entorno a comparación de sus amigas que todas sus amigas daban pequeños sustos cada cosa que crujía.

Pinkie como de costumbre preguntaba innumerables preguntas a Mushu, como le había echo a Sora en sus preguntas, pero Mushu a pesar de su legua ágil estaba mareado en recordar las preguntas que le hacían pero poco a poco contestaba con mucho gusto.

-asi que, si... como de todo incluso las frutas...sobre todo las frutas en estas ultimas semanas- dijo Mushu saliendo de su pregunta numero 32 "¿que comida come?" , Fluttershy al oír eso sonrió.

-ho...te quieres convertir en vegetariano y ya no comer mas carne- dijo Fluttershy muy esperanzada.

-¿que?, ¡no!, por que no tenido mas que comer que esto- dijo Mushu sacando un manzana roja, esto le llamo la atención de Applejack.

-hey, ¿donde sacaste esto?- pregunto Applejack.

-esto...han parecido muchas por los alrededores...pero he decir que son las mejores cosas que probado, si no fuera por estas cosas estaría muerto de hambre- dijo Mushu mirando la manzana, Applejack agarro la manzana del dragón y empezó a mirar la fruta con mas detalle.

-estas...son las manzanas de mi granja- dijo Applejack sorprendida.

-¿espera un minuto?, ¿como sabes que son tus manzanas de tu granja?- pregunto Trixie mirando la manzana.

-un buen granjero reconoce sus frutos- dijo Applejack muy orgullosa acomodando su sombrero, de repente Pinkie agarro la manzana dando una mordida y empezó saborear cuidadosamente.

\- si, es cierto son las manzanas de Applejack- dijo Pinkie que agarro la manzana y se lo devoro de un solo bocado.

-¿pero? ¿como mis manzanas llegaron hasta a qui en este lugar?- pregunto Applejack, pero antes de que respondieran Sora hablo.

-¡oigan miren!- les grito Sora, todas miraron a Sora que estaba cerca de donde se veía un claro, todos fueron corriendo a donde se encontraba Sora, cuando llegaron vieron la zona despejada se encontraba una cascada grande, con un lago propio cristalino junto con un rió que se alejaba del lugar, el lugar es enorme, el suelo es tan lleno de vida con flores coloridas.

-wow- todos dijeron al mismo tiempo estando asombrados se empezaron a cercarse al lago por la sed que traían.

-este lugar es perfecto para un día de campamento- dijo Trixie mirando el entorno todos asistieron mirando el entorno, Applejack se a cerco a la orilla se inclino al lago y empezó a ver el agua del lago.

-esta limpia esta agua- dijo Applejack sin perder el tiempo todos fueron al lago y empezaron a beberla que estaban muy sedientos excepto Pinkie que metió su cabeza a tomar el agua y luego saco con su cabellera mojada.

-wow es deliciosa- exclamo Pinkie que metió su cara nuevamente a lago

-este lugar estaría bien para traer a nuestros amigos a campar al aire libre- dijo Fluttershy mirando el entorno.

-si...si quieres ser el plato de las criaturas oscuras en la noche- finalizo Applejack recordando a todos de las amenazas del bosque, el único que no estaba tomando era Sora que miraba su entorno de cualquier cosa que se moviera.

-¡Sora vamos ven a tomar el agua es deliciosa!- grito Pinkie, mientras todas se empezaron acomodarse en el suelo mirando el entorno viendo cada detalle del lugar tan bello, Sora por un momento casi se contuvo pero en un segundo solo sonrió y se unió al grupo.

-bueno unos cinco minutos de descanso no estaría mal- dijo Sora que fue hacia el grupo para tomar agua

\- ¿y como se sienten con el viaje?- pregunto Sora a todas.

-todos estamos bien Sora o bueno estoy bien, no se de las demás- dijo Applejack que miro a las otras todos solo sonrieron.

-todo estupendo- dijo Pinkie sacando otra vez con su melena mojada y sentándose con el grupo.

-yo estoy bien...- dijo Fluttershy sonriendo mirando el lago por si hay un pez estando cerca del grupo.

-yo la gran poderosa Trixie no tiene problemas en este viaje- dijo Trixie.

-pero he de preguntar asistente, ¿cuando llegaremos a nuestro destino?- pregunto Trixie.

-creo que no falta mucho solo hay que ir ha ese camino- decía Sora acercándose al lago para tomar pero antes de que sumergiera su cara Mushu hizo su movimiento.

-¡clavado de dragón!- grito Mushu salto a la cabeza de Sora se impulso como si fuera trampolín, haciendo que Sora perdiera su balance para que cayera al lago al mismo tiempo con Mushu en su clavado _"splash" _pronto salio Mushu con una sonrisa.

-jajaja, ¿vieron ese clavado?, me merezco un diez- grito de felicidad Mushu, las chicas solo quedaron estáticas a lo que acaba de ocurrir al principio miraron a Mushu pero luego miraron a Sora que empezó a salir su cabeza todo empapado, los cabellos cubriéndole la cara sin poder mirar su rostro.

-hey Sora ¿te metiste a nadar conmigo?, eso es muy mal educación sabes si al menos hubieras...- Mushu siguió hablando por mucho tiempo mientras las chicas solo imaginaron lo peor que Sora podía estar molesto, pero luego se sorprendieron cuando miraron que Sora solo se sumergió para desaparecer bajo el agua y solo causo mas preguntas al grupo de lo que iba hacer.

-y no hablar sobre tus pies que no paras de correr han de...-Mushu paro de hablar cuando se dio cuenta que desaprecio Sora.

-¿oigan adonde fue?- pregunto Mushu mirando a las chicas cuando iban responder, empezó a salir muchas burbujas de bajo de Mushu todas dieron una mirada muy severa al dragón de lo que hizo.

-oigan yo no fui...- pero antes que terminara, una torre de agua salio de bajo de Mushu, todas la chicas se sorprendieron como la columna de agua de cinco metros se llevo a Mushu y de la columna salio Sora agarrando al dragón con una sonrisa, Mushu seguía todavía perplejo pero cuando miro a Sora un escalofrió le recorrió por todo su cuerpo al ver la sonrisa de infante de Sora.

-¡bala de cañón!- grito Sora abrazando fuerte a Mushu para llevarlo consigo en el clavado que va hacer.

-espera nooooo!...- grito Mushu cuando empezaron a caer, Sora solo se reía pero Mushu gritaba con una voz tan aguda que haría envidiar a Sweetie Belle, pero fue tan solo unos segundos para que fuera silenciado por el ruido del golpe de agua que provocaron, pero a la vez levantando una gran cantidad de agua, las chicas no pudieron hacer nada ante la lluvia que hizo Sora en lugar, mojando a todas las chicas luego tras unos segundos Sora saco su cabeza del agua con una sonrisa y empezó a nadar hacia la orilla.

-jajajaja ¿vieron eso?- Sora empezó a salir del agua aun riéndose y tratando de secarse parecía que no le molestaba a Sora en mojarse pero las chicas no contestaron.

-no sabia que Mushu pudiera gritar así... es como si fuera...- Sora fue silenciado cuando levanto sus cabellos tapando la visión pero cuando vio a las chicas, Sora se quedo echo de piedra y su cara empezó a ponerse rojo cuando vio a las chicas empapadas.

todas ellas estaban mojadas permitiendo ver un poco mas de sus ropas sobretodo en Applejack, Fluttershy y algo en Pinkie, debido a que ellas llevan ropa blanca, Trixie agradeció que no llevaba ropa blanca pero no evito que estuviera enojada, la quijada de Sora estaba abierta y su cara era mas colorida, trato de mover su quijada, Trixie y Applejack solo se trataban de cubrir viendo a Sora muy enojadas Fluttershy y Pinkie igual tratando de cubrirse pero ellas estaban con sus caras avergonzadas mirando a Sora.

-yo...yo..yo lo siento...- no pudo terminar cuando de la nada un pastel golpeo en la cara a Sora, Applejack, Fluttershy y Trixie solo parpadearon sorprendidas y miraron a Pinkie quien fue que arrojo el pastel.

-¿de donde sacaste ese pastel?- pregunto Applejack.

-¿de verdad quieres preguntarle como lo hizo?- pregunto Trixie con un ceja levantada, incluso Trixie reconocía las habilidades de Pinkie.

-buen punto- dijo Applejack sabiendo que nunca encontraría una respuesta lógica de Pinkie, las dos voltearon y miraron a Sora muy enojadas solo para encontrarlo en su posición de disculpa con la cabeza abajo cubierto de pastel ellos solo suspiraron de cansancio que no podían estar enojados con Sora, en cambio el guerrero de la llave espada solo se preguntaba.

_"¿¡por que me ha estado pasando últimamente esto!?" _

* * *

**15 minutos después**

Las chicas estaban detrás de una roca gigante secando sus ropas gracias a Mushu que le hizo un poco de fuego para ellas, Sora estaba muy alejado dando la espalda al grupo sentado cerca de un borde aun cubierto de pastel mirando el pueblo que se podía ver en el lugar y Mushu estaba a lado con el por cualquier movimiento que hiciera para mirar hacia atrás.

-mi asistente debe de tener mas cuidado en lo que hace - dijo Trixie sonado enojada y revisando que su ropa no estuviera mojada como todas se estaban arreglando y revisando su ropas.

-ho vamos no fue tan malo ademas no lo hizo apropósito- dijo Pinkie que trato de defender a Sora mientras sacudió su pelo para que fuera esponjoso como siempre se ve

\- no se Pinkie... en esta ocasión debo de estar de acuerdo con Trixie- dijo Applejack tratando de secar su sombrero.

\- Sora debería de tener mas cuidado en lo que hace y no solo en lo que hace, si no en lo que hace en su entorno, te imaginas hubiera sido en algún lugar donde lo hubieran visto muchas personas hubieran visto a hacer ese movimiento, la gente se hubiera espantado de "otro adolescente con poderes mágicos malvados"- dijo Applejack ya terminando de arreglarse.

-bueno...no se Sora es una buena persona y yo creo que el sabe cuando mostrar y cuando no... es decir casi nos engaño a nosotras en pasar un chico común- dijo Fluttershy mientras miraba donde esta Sora.

-bueno eso no es de todo correcto...- dijo Trixie rascándose la barbilla haciendo que todos se quedaran mirándola por el comentario.

-mi asistente aparte de sus "habilidades especiales", no se porta como un chico normal aun que quisiera él, ni siquiera sabia que era un celular o cosas que un chico normal hace- dijo Trixie mirando a Sora.

-y ni que se diga el primer día... llamo mucha la atención la primera vez que estuvo en su primer día en la escuela- dijo Applejack mirando a todas.

-si como hablar con la subdirectora Luna y "jugar las negociaciones de comida y llamarla amiga"- dijo Pinkie todos asistieron y recordando que la subdirectora es muy temida en la escuela, pero recordando lo que hizo Sora era increíble como Luna y Sora estaban negociando y hablando como si nada, Sora realmente sorprendió a todos en la cafetería como la Sub-directora Luna tenia un lado divertido.

-exacto de alguna manera, mi asistente llama la atención aun tratando de pasar desapercibido- dijo Trixie mirando a todas.

-creo que se a lo que quieres llegar Trixie- dijo Applejack dando se cuenta lo que Trixie se refería.

-Sora no sabe como ser un adolescente normal- dijo Applejack y muy asombrada mirando hacia Sora, todo el mundo se quedo silencio mirando a Sora que el seguía sentado.

-¿y que? es bueno ser diferente como yo - dijo Pinkie muy animada apuntándose

-si...pero Sora es mas diferente que cualquiera de nosotros y se le denota mas en el que en ti Pinkie... o cualquiera de nosotros unidos, el necesita que alguien le ayude como ser un adolescente normal- dijo Applejack pensando quien podría ayudar pero fue interrumpido sus pensamientos cuando Trixie hablo.

-bien creo que sera la gran y fabulosa Trixie que ayude a mi asistente a ser normal- dijo Trixie muy animosamente.

-¡ha no!... la gran y poderosa Trixie no es muy normal que digamos hablando en tercera persona y lanzando granadas de humo cada vez que se presenta- dijo Applejack, enseguida todos imaginaron a Sora como el asistente de Trixie con un esmoquin y sombrero de copa haciendo presentaciones por ella y lanzando granadas de humo pero Trixie no se callo cuando le dijo eso.

-¡ja! y tu crees que una persona normal que es adicto al trabajo es "normal" llevando todo el tiempo un sombrero polvoroso- dijo Trixie, todos se imaginaron a Sora con traje como el hermano de Applejack teniendo un sombrero y una rama en sus boca diciendo "nop", Trixie y Applejack se empezaron a mirarse a los ojos como si fuera un duelo de pistola en el viejo Oeste hasta que Pinkie intervino.

\- ho yo podría enseñar a...- dijo Pinkie pero de inmediato fue interrumpida por las dos.

-¡OLVÍDALO!- dijeron unidas.

-haaaa...- se quejo Pinkie, Applejack y Trixie nuevamente empezaron a discutir pero gracias a Fluttershy rápido sugirió para que todos se calmen.

-disculpen...pero... no seria mejor si lo ayudáramos todos juntos- sugirió Fluttershy, todas se quedaron en silencio mirando a Fluttershy solo Pinkie fue que sonrió a la idea, Applejack y Trixie empezaron a pensar la idea y solo soltaron un gran suspiro.

-pues...creo que estoy bien con esa idea - dijo Applejack cruzando sus brazos.

-si, creo que si... ademas... mi asistente sera gran un reto para una sola- dijo Trixie mirando a Sora, todas empezaron reír sabiendo a que se refería Trixie y el reto que les espera hacer en Sora un chico normal.

* * *

-ACHOO- Sora estornudo pasando su nariz afortunadamente se había quitado el pastel en la cara antes de arruinarlo.

-hay no... creo que me voy a enfermar- dijo Sora que es lo ultimo que le faltaba, Mushu solo le miro para sonreír.

-no se... dicen que cada vez que estornudes es por que alguien esta hablando de ti- dijo Mushu que veía a Sora con una sonrisa .

\- si eso cierto entonces mis amigos han de estar hablando de mi- dijo Sora mirando el cielo sonriendo.

-oye es cierto, ¿donde están tus amigos Donal y Goffy?- pregunto Mushu, cuando dijo Sora solo parpadeo casi su sonrisa se iba desvanecer al no tenerlos a su lado pero luego recordó lo que están haciendo todos .

-ellos están con el rey Mickey y con mis otros amigos Kairi, Riku y Axel, todos están entrenando para volverse mas fuertes- dijo Sora mientras se empezaba a recostarse en el pasto feliz tratando de relajarse mientras cerraba los ojos.

-a si que por fin reuniste a todos... felicidades- dijo Mushu que empezó a sonreír por Sora de haber logrado, pero para Sora cuando escucho eso abrió los ojos y su sonrisa desapareció mostrando su seriedad.

-no...todavía... no están todos- dijo Sora que bajo su cabeza agarrando el amuleto anaranjado en forma de estrella de mar que le dio Moguri.

-¿a que te refieres?- pregunto Mushu arqueando sus cejas viendo a Sora por su comentario, Sora solo parpadeo y se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta decidió que no había nada de malo hablar con un amigo sobre esos tipos de temas y prosiguió.

-resulta que hay personas que aun me están esperando- dijo Sora muy serio agarrando muy fuerte el amuleto.

-pero pensé que era solo tus amigos Riku y tu amiga Kari únicamente... los haz estado buscando por tantos años- dijo Mushu intrigado lo que esta diciendo Sora.

\- yo también pensé eso... pero resulta que hay muchas personas que aun me están esperando por mi- dijo Sora que empezó a ver el amuleto, Mushu iba decir algo mas pero luego escucho pasos miro hacia atrás, Sora rápido agarro el amuleto y se lo metió en la playera solo miro hacia el frente otra vez con nerviosismo y casi apunto de sonrojarse nuevamente.

-ya puedes mirar hacia atrás- hablo Applejack enojada, Sora casi brinco por la voz de Applejack solo empezó a sudar a cascadas estando nervioso, no muy seguro en voltear.

-hammm... no se si realmente debería...- Sora fue interrumpido por un dolor que sintió en su retaguardia.

-AHHH-Sora grito de dolor para luego estar parado cubriendo sus manos donde sintió el dolor cuando miro al suelo vio a Mushu que estaba escupiendo la boca, Sora no podía creer que lo mordiera mientras las chicas trataban de no reírse.

-¿por que hiciste eso?- pregunto Sora mientras se frota el trasero adolorido.

-hey no obedeciste lo que ellas te dijeron así que no es mi culpa- dijo Mushu cruzando los brazos, Sora solo parpadeo casi incrédulo e indignado.

\- ¿y desde hace cuando haces que yo obedezca todo lo que ellas digan?- pregunto Sora mirando enojado a Mushu

-desde que me prometieron que me van dar un gran banquete de comida- dijo Mushu con mucha felicidad imaginándose su banquete de comida, Sora solo arqueo las cejas y miro a las chicas para ver quien le prometió el banquete, vio a Applejack y Pinkie que sonreían con superioridad cruzando sus brazos siendo las nuevas jefas de Mushu.

_"vaya acaban de conseguir su __matón dragón con comida_" pensó Sora muy sorprendido, Sora trato de mirar a las chicas pero se sonrojo y miro levemente a otro lado, Trixie y Applejack se dieron cuenta que Sora tenia mucha vergüenza para poder mirarlas Trixie y Applejack solo suspiraron.

-Ayudante olvida lo que paso- dijo Trixie, Sora se sorprendió al oírla.

-pero...- Sora cuestiono

-olvídalo fue accidente compañero- dijo Applejack poniendo una mano reconfortante en su hombro, Sora solo sonrió un poco pero luego la mano apoyado en el hombro fue mas tenso y mas fuerte el agarre con una siniestra aura en Applejack.

-pero si lo vuelves hacer eso con otras chicas juro que te atare un árbol para practica de lanzamientos con hachas que tengo en mi granero ¿entendido compañero?- cuando finalizo Applejack, Sora estaba sudando de miedo era igual como de Fluttershy cuando ordeno a las chicas de la feria que se quitaran de el, Sora solo movió afirmando lentamente su cabeza.

-...si...- dijo Sora con mucha delicadeza, Applejack al oírlo volvió de inmediato a la normalidad con una sonrisa, Sora no fue el único que sintió sino también todos el grupo sintió esa aura de Applejack casi estaban sorprendidos pero no preguntaron nada, luego hubo un rugido que provino de Sora indicando que tiene hambre.

-parece que nuevamente estas hambriento Sora- dijo Applejack sonriendo mientras todas empezaron a reírse.

-¿que no pensaras otra cosa que no sea comida?- pregunto Trixie, Sora solo se rasco la cabeza sonriendo casi avergonzado de repente varios rugidos sonaron al mismo tiempo viniendo en cada una de las chicas, Sora empezó a reír.

\- creo que no soy el único- dijo Sora mirando a todas las chicas, sus cara están coloradas y no ayudaba la risas de Sora solo Pinkie fue la que acepto a si misma.

-bien si no hay mas que decir, vamos a comer ese pastel- dijo Pinkie muy animada todos asistieron y miraron el pastel pero vieron que desapareció todos miraron por todos lados para encontrar el pastel.

-¿que no estaba aquí?- pregunto Sora a todos luego Mushu miro el pastel cerca del matorrales.

-miren ahí esta- señalo Mushu rápido fue al pastel y lo levanto.

-el primer bocado es mio- dijo Mushu abriendo su boca apunto de dar la mordida, pero antes de que lo hiciera una cola blanca envolvió al pequeño dragón en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-ayuden...- no termino el pobre dragón cuando fue jalado hacia dentro del bosque.

-¡MUSHU!- grito Sora, todas las chicas apenas entendían lo que estaba pasando, antes que dijeran algo vieron una ráfaga de colo rojo que se metió en el bosque todas miraron para atrás para ver que Sora desapareció, rápidamente entendieron que fue Sora la ráfaga roja .

-¡SORA!, ¡espera!- gritaron y empezaron a tratar de alcanzarlo yendo al bosque pero un ojo verde miro todo el acontecimiento, se empezó a moverse en las copas de los arboles siguiendo a las chicas.

* * *

**en alguna parte del bosque**

Sora corría lo mas rápido posible, atravesó grandes cantidades de plantas, arbustos espinosos, arboles y rocas, lo único que le importaba era solo Mushu.

_"Mushu aguanta" _pensó Sora estando preocupado por su amigo, lo que sea que se había llevado a su amigo era rápido como Sora casi perdía el rastro pero por suerte escuchaba los crujidos de plantas y ramas indicando por donde se fueron, Sora luego vio un claro que esta apunto de salir llamo su llave espada en su mano preparándose para lo que pudiera estar ahí.

_"te rescatare amigo"_ Sora se impulso hacia el frente y salio disparado hacia el claro elevándose del suelo, cuando salio al claro por vario metros del suelo se sorprendió al ver un árbol tan grande y tan gigantesco, mucho mas grande que el árbol de Zecora, incluso mas grande que la escuela Canterlot era increíble ver se semejante árbol verde pero algo sentía diferente en torno al árbol, Sora miro todo el entorno de la copa a las raíces cerca del árbol, pero cuando vio las raíces vio una figura en encapuchado mirándolo, tenia el traje como la organización XIII también noto que la figura misteriosa le salia de su vestimenta una cola blanca escamosa agitando en el suelo y recordó lo que le dijo Apple Bloom.

_"ese...coincide con la descripción de __Apple bloom el que le robaba las manzanas" _Sora dio un golpeo en el aire con sus pies y se fue directo a la figura, Sora preparo su llave espada cuando toco el suelo se quedo en pie mirando duramente a la figura, en cambio la figura solo elevo sus brazos en dirección hacia Sora.

-bienvenido guerrero de la llave essspada a mi humilde morada- silbo la figura mientras señalaba el terreno, Sora no dijo nada ni se molesto en mirar en su entorno.

-espero que no estés fatigado o hambriento después de estar persiguiéndome para salvar a tu...- la figura no termino cuando vio que Sora se lanzo hacia su dirección con su llave espada apuntándolo, la figura casi sorprendió y saco de sus dos mangas unas espadas oscuras, solo se cubrió en forma de "X" en su frente, recibiendo el ataque sonando el golpe de ambas armas chocando, Sora empujo a la figura pero la figura solo retrocedió con gusto dando un gran espacio entre el y Sora, Sora casi se pregunto por lo fácil que fue pero luego vio que una ráfaga de color blanco iba hacia el, Sora puso su llave para recibir el impacto, pero fue fuerte el golpe que lo hizo retroceder a varios metros donde había estado de pie cuando toco suelo.

-¡¿donde esta?!-Sora pregunto fuertemente a la figura, en cambio la figura no respondió solo rió mientras alzo sus brazos hacia su capucha y se descubrió su cabeza, Sora podía ver bien esa cabeza en forma de serpiente blanco con un casco con varias gemas que le recordaba algunas armaduras de Agrabah que le cubría en su cabeza de color morado blanco sus pupilas era forma de un depredador como describió Apple bloom, veía también que cuando se reía tiene unos dos colmillos sobresalientes que temía que le mordiera y tuviera cuidado.

-ho... te... refieressss a mi comida- se burlo la serpiente, Sora casi iba nuevamente atacarla cuando dijo eso pero vio que alzo sus dedos escamosos blancos morado hacia arriba, Sora vio a Mushu ahí sujeto enredado por varias enredaderas se veía muy lastimado el dragón.

-¡Mushu! espera ya voy- grito Sora, salio disparado del suelo hacia Mushu para liberarlo pero luego fue obstruido por la serpiente que apareció enfrente de el nuevamente poniendo su defensa para recibir el golpe, nuevamente sus armas chocaron, Sora otra vez trato de empujarla de su camino pero luego sintió que su pie fue envuelta por algo y vio que era la cola de la serpiente antes de que respondiera la serpiente movió todo su cuerpo haciendo piruetas en el aire y jalo a Sora mareando en el proceso cuando termino de hacer sus piruetas rápidas y fuertes, lanzo a Sora al suelo que se estrellando en la tierra haciendo una gran nube de humo y un cráter, Sora rápido salio cubierto de tierra, maltratado con raspaduras apunto su llave espada a la serpiente.

-¡rayo!- Sora invoco el rayo que iba a golpear a la serpiente, pero cuando iba cayendo el rayo se doblo a otra dirección golpeando en otra dirección.

_"¿pero que?" _Sora agrando los ojos por lo sucedido pero antes de que pensara en otra cosa un gemido escucho, Sora alzo su cabeza.

-¡Mushu!- Sora vio que Mushu estaba despertando y tosiendo.

-aguanta voy a liberarte- dijo Sora preocupado, Mushu solo alzo un parpado pero solo empezó a negar.

-no...Sora...tienes que irte- dijo Mushu con poca voz, Sora casi estaba sorprendido pero se quedo mirándolo.

-no te voy a dejar- grito Sora posicionando para atacar pero Mushu tomo aire profundamente para decir.

-¡SORA ESTO ES UNA TRAMPA QUISIERON SEPARARTE DE LAS CHICAS!- grito Mushu Sora cuando lo escucho su cuerpo se congelo y su corazón casi se detuvo se olvido por completo de sus amigas por su preocupación por Mushu vio a la serpiente con su enorme sonrisa.

-Sora ve con ellas rápido- grito Mushu, Sora se dio vuelta y trato de correr pero luego vio una algo cristalino empezó a envolver todo el entorno pero era casi obscuro trato de salir pero ya era demasiado tarde se había formado un domo transparente que le impedía salir, Sora golpeo el muro de cristal oscuro pero ni un rasguño se hizo en el domo.

-ja ja ja JA JA JA...-Sora volteo a ver la serpiente que se burlaba Sora apretó sus puños y su llave espada.

-ja ja ja ¿que pasa guerrero?, enojado por que tus amigas confiaron en ti para protegerlas y por tu culpa terminaran como bocadillos de mi ejercito- se burlo la serpiente.

-no te preocupes te reunirás con ellas en la oscuridad para pedir perdón- Sora no se contuvo se lanzo directamente a la serpiente, y golpeo su hombro para invocar la armadura, la serpiente nunca se inmuto de su lugar de echo solo sonrió mas y mas cosa que le sorprende a Sora ya en su traje.

-no creas que eres el único que tiene un haz bajo sus mangas- la serpiente saco de sus mangas para revelar una pulsera en forma de armadura que lo golpeo y la serpiente se ilumino Sora solo prosiguió su ataque a un con la luz cegándolo pero cuando ataco sintió que fue detenido y fue lanzado a varios metros, Sora miro a la serpiente y vio casi incrédulo.

-¿te gusta?- dijo la serpiente con su nueva vestimenta ya no llevaba la gabardina ahora era una armadura azulada que le cubría todo el cuerpo y mas cristales y zafiros decoraba la armadura, Sora estaba sorprendido pero eso no le detuvo nuevamente ataco invoco la llave espada Postrimería, la serpiente solo rió e igual se lanzo hacia el, Sora lanzo su primer ataque vertical hacia la serpiente, la serpiente solo uso una de sus espadas para redirigir el ataque de su llave espada para tener una abertura de Sora para atacar con su otra espada, Sora vio eso y rápido se movió para atrás para salir de el alcance de su ataque pero la espada de la serpiente toco su armadura solo para dejar una gran rayón en la armadura, Sora estaba impresionado que fue lento en ese momento mientras la serpiente se reía de su ataque que había dejado .

_"maldición la armadura es pesada, no puedo moverme como de costumbre" _Sora pensó casi frustrado que no era suficientemente rápido.

_"tendré que atacar en distancia con magia" _Sora rápido se fue mas hacia atrás, la serpiente se cuestiono de lo que estaba haciendo, Sora apunto su llave y nuevamente ataco.

-¡hielo!- grito salio la bola de hielo hacia la serpiente dejando su rastro helado, Sora solo espero que golpeara pero justo antes de que tocara a la serpiente sonrió y el hielo desapareció, Sora se sorprendió.

-¡¿que?!- Sora exclamo estaba atónito miro la llave espada hasta escucho risas viniendo de la serpiente.

-¿que pasa guerrero impresionado?- dijo la serpiente, Sora nuevamente levanto la llave espada y apunto el cielo.

-¡rayo!- de la nada cayo un trueno que iba sobre la serpiente pero nuevamente el rayo se disparo a otro lugar, Sora no sabia lo que pasaba miro la llave espada pero fue sacado de sus casillas cuando escucho las risas de la serpiente.

-ho dios mio de verdad no sabes lo que pasa ¿verdad?- rió la serpiente, Sora la iba cuestionar hasta fue cortado por Mushu.

-¡Sora!... ¡los cristal y los zafiros, son la causa!...¡protegen cualquier ataque mágico al que los porte...!- grito Mushu, Sora solo apretó su mandíbula de frustración analizando la situación.

_"¡diablos, es __rápido, escurridiza, engañosa y ahora con una armadura encantada que __ puede repeler cualquier ataque mágico...¿esto podría empeorar?" _ gruño Sora luego noto algo sintió varias presencia Sora miro su entorno y vio que varias sombras empezaron a salir en el suelo y mas criaturas de la oscuridad empezaron a salir, criaturas en forma de lobos pero vio también que empezaron a salir nuevas criaturas serpientes no normales eran con cuatro cabeza, grandes del tamaño pero no tan grandes como la serpiente blanca, todo el lugar se lleno de seres oscuros era casi como el ejercito de sin corazones en _"radiant garden"_ .

-se acabo guerrero, tus amigos y tu están acabados...que patético guerrero de la llave eres- se burlo la serpiente, Sora no sabia que hacer todos estaba en peligros recordó su promesa con la chicas ser su guía ahora están en peligro, recordó sus enemigos diciéndole que la llave espada nunca fue para el, Sora estaba al borde de la desesperación hasta que hoyo un aullido las criaturas se abalanzaron hacia el, Sora solo dio un grito guerra mientras se lanzo al ejercito de bestias oscuras.

* * *

**cinco minutos después en otra parte del bosque**

las chicas estaban respirando y exhalando, Applejack miro su entorno con desesperación para ver adonde fue Sora

-diablos no los veo- se dijo así misma antes de que corriera nuevamente fue detenida por Trixie

-¿que?- exclamo Applejack a Trixie

-deja... no podemos seguir corriendo así, sera mejor volver a la cascada- dijo Trixie con dificultad, solo hizo que Applejack se frustrara mas.

-¿y crees que no lose? pero eso no importa debemos llegar a Sora y Mushu rápido- dijo Applejack que trato de irse.

-Applejack, Trixie tiene razón así no vamos alcanzarlo es mejor espéralo donde estábamos... - dijo Fluttershy que ya no podía mas.

\- chicas Sora y Mushu están en peligro por nuestra culpa y ¿quieren regresar?- dijo frustrada Applejack a todas, Fluttershy y Pinkie no dijeron nada y miraron al suelo casi avergonzadas pero Trixie no se quedo callada.

-¿y que hacemos cuando los encontremos Applejack?- pregunto Trixie a Applejack.

-bueno hay...- empezó a sugerir Applejack pero fue cortada nuevamente por Trixie

-vamos a esperar a ver a Sora pelear mientras estamos en peligro, Sora estará peleando y si Trixie no mal ve la situación no sabemos como defendernos contra las criaturas sin Sora- dijo Trixie pero antes de que contestara Applejack se escucho unos silbidos miraron hacia donde escucharon todos se petrificaron al ver la gran serpiente de cuatro cabezas oscura todos dieron pasaos atrás con mucho cuidado pero luego la serpiente silbo con fuerza en seguida todas se paralizaron.

-esto es malo...- dijo Applejack maldiciéndose trato de pensar algo para poder salir pero el miedo es abrumador en el cuerpo de Applejack miro a todas sus amigas que igual estaban petrificadas.

-_las lucesssss...-_ todos se sorprendieron que la criatura hablo cada cabeza de la serpiente miraba a cada uno pero unas de las cabezas que veían a Trixie silbo mas fuerte.

-..._maga..._.- luego las cabezas empezaron a mirar a Trixie muy cuidadosamente, Trixie se espanto mucho cuando vio que la criatura se enfoco en ella, Applejack miro muy preocupada por que la criatura estaba observándola incluso su silbido se empezó a hacer mas agresivo en ella, no había razón que ella fuera una amenaza hasta que miro nuevamente a Trixie que le hacia identificar por que la consideraba una amenaza pero Applejack actuó rápidamente agarro una piedra y lanzo muy fuerte a una de las cabezas, todas las cabezas miraron a la atacante pero Applejack vio que Trixie no se movió solo tomo aire para advertirle.

-Trixie eso cree que eres una maga ¡corre!- grito Applejack, Trixie rápido casi se paralizo pero empezó a correr, la serpiente miro nuevamente a Trixie y empezó a dar caza a Trixie mientras ella empezó a correr a través del bosque, Applejack, Pinkie y Fluttershy empezaron a correr ayudarla por suerte gracias a que Applejack y Pinkie competía con Rainbow eran casi igual de rápidos como ella, las dos rápido se pusieron a lado de Trixie mientras corría, Applejack trato de centrar su mano que saliera algo de magia como hacia Sora.

-tiempo- grito Applejack pero nada paso

_"maldición magia"_ se maldijo Applejack, Trixie se empezó zigzaguear en los arboles cosa que le resulto de ayuda para atrasar a la serpiente, Applejack trato de idear algo pero luego miro un árbol muerto Applejack tuvo una idea señalo a Pinkie igual ella capto la idea de Applejack.

-Trixie corre a la izquierda cuando yo te diga- grito Applejack, Trixie solo movió su cabeza confirmando que si la escucho, Applejack y Pinkie se empezaron a prepararse para lo que iba venir pero luego sintieron algo que empezó recorrer todo sus cuerpo como una energía, pero no les dieron importancia para salvar a Trixie, rápido se estamparon con el árbol muerto que crujió y empezó a caer.

-¡ahora!- grito Applejack, Trixie enseguida se fue a la izquierda y paso por debajo del árbol que se estaba cayendo luego la serpiente pero la serpiente no tuvo tanta suerte ya que cayo en su cuerpo la serpiente solo chillo de dolor solo quedo atrapada debajo del árbol inconsciente.

Trixie cayo al césped y miro a la serpiente inconsciente solo respiraba y exhalaba duramente a un espantada, Applejack camino hacia Trixie, al mismo tiempo Fluttershy llego por fin casi exhausta pero se alivio al ver que todos están bien .

-Trixie- hablo Fluttershy a Trixie que no respondió todos solo se quedo en mirando a la criatura tirada inconsciente, Fluttershy no le intereso la criatura se acerco a Trixie preocupada por ella.

-Trixie estas bien...-pregunto Fluttershy apunto de poner una mano en ella pero luego Trixie golpeo la mano de Fluttershy bruscamente dando casi una mirada de enojo, Fluttershy se aparto muy espantada, pero Applejack se interpuso en la mirada de Trixie.

-¡¿hey cual es tu problema?!- miro Applejack a Trixie muy enojada por su reacción.

-¿cual es mi problema?...¡¿cual es mi problema?!...- dijo Trixie casi muy indignada a esa pregunta mientras se paraba.

-¡una serpiente de cuatro cabeza casi me come!- grito Trixie mientras levantaba sus brazos hacia el cielo.

-pero no termina ahí estamos en un bosque lleno de esas cosas- señalo Trixie a la criatura, todo el mundo se quedo en silencio viendo el arrebato de ira de Trixie.

-y el asistente de Trixie se olvido de que nosotras no podemos defendernos contra esas cosas - la voz de Trixie empezó a romperse apunto de llorar todo el mundo se dio cuenta lo que le pasaba.

-yo...yo...no puedo...tengo miedo...- dijo Trixie que se encogió abrazándose así misma, nadie dijo nada por varios minutos ya que Trixie no estaba acostumbrada a estas situaciones solo fue Fluttershy que nuevamente se acerco.

-Trixie lo sentimos si la metimos en esta situación- dijo Fluttershy mientras nuevamente puso la mano en Trixie en el hombro.

-pero Applejack tiene razón debemos ser fuerte Trixie- dijo Fluttershy casi sorprendiendo a todos.

\- ellos están corriendo el riesgo y no podemos dejarlos... ellos están enfrentando contras las criaturas oscuras tratando de salvar a nuestros amigos...-Trixie al oírla se olvido por completo que Sora y Mushu se adentraron para poder averiguar como ayudarlos.

-ni olvidar al dragón, el quería con desesperación salir de aquí - dijo Applejack, poniendo sus manos en las caderas mirando al suelo preocupada mirando a la criatura oscura

-ahora veo por que... no me imagino estando un día y noche aquí- termino Applejack, todas empezaron a estar mas preocupados pero antes de que dijeran algo se escucho que se quebró el tronco todos miraron hacia el ruido solo para ver a la serpiente que se había liberado del tronco.

-¡todas cuidado!- grito Applejack alejándose de la criatura corrieron de la criatura pero Applejack estando cerca de la criatura no tuvo éxito cuando unas de las cabezas le mordió la pierna.

-haaaa!- grito adolorida Applejack que cayo al suelo.

-¡APPLEJACK!- todas gritaron luego vieron que la serpiente empezó jalar en su dirección todas regresaron a ayudar a Applejack jalándola en dirección contraria a la serpiente, Fluttershy fue la única que miraba la serpiente tratando de espantarla pero nada sucedía hasta que vio un pequeño moretón, Fluttershy se dio cuenta de algo dejo de tirar y corrió hacia el tronco.

-¡¿que estas haciendo Fluttershy!?- grito Trixie mientras tiraba junto con Pinkie que empezaban a ser arrastrados lentamente, Fluttershy por fin llego tronco agarro un gran pedazo de madera y fue devuelta con sus amigas cuando llego levanto el pedazo de madera se preparo y golpeo contra toda sus creencia en nunca dañar a una criatura del bosque, cuando golpeo la cabeza de la serpiente siseo de dolor soltando a Applejack .

-¿¡Applejack estas bien!?- grito preocupada Pinkie mientras jalaba, ella no respondió solo agarro su pierna.

-agh quema...- murmuro Applejack adolorida.

-aguanta solo hay que...- Trixie fue interrumpida por un siseo muy agresivo todos miraron la serpiente que se veía muy enojada sacando sus colmillos para atacar, todas vieron que la serpiente estaba muy furiosa, la serpiente solo se preparo para dar un gran salto hacia ellas todas estaban petrificadas, la serpiente se lanzo hacia ellas sacando los colmillos para morder a todas de una ves por todas, Pinkie, Trixie y Applejack cerraron sus ojos para no ver, Fluttershy fue la única que se movió para salvar a sus amigas para golpear a las serpiente sin pestaña hasta que vio algo luminoso que paso a lado y fue contra la serpiente que le atravesó a la serpiente en el aire y haciendo que desapareciera.

-¿que?- dijo Fluttershy aun sujetando la madera perpleja, paso casi un dos minutos para que reaccionaran y otros dos para que se atrevieran a abrir sus ojos las demás.

-¿que paso?- pregunto Trixie.

-Fluttershy tu nos salvaste!- grito Pinkie con alegría abrazando a su amiga.

-no yo no fui...- Fluttershy miro en todas partes hasta que sintió algo, miro en una dirección todas se quedaron viendo a donde Fluttershy miraba.

-¿que pasa?- pregunto Trixie preocupada como todas de lo que veía Fluttershy, ella solo se preparo para poder hablar.

-señor disculpe...- hablo con mucho cuidado Fluttershy.

-fue usted quien nos ayudo?- pregunto Fluttershy, las demás chicas se empezaron a ver una a la otra confundidas de lo que hacia Fluttershy.

-con quien hablas...?- Trixie no termino cuando vio un algo blanco salio y se empezó acercarse, todas miraron para ver una gabardina de color blanco que se acerco, no era grande la figura era del tamaño mucho mas chico era la mitad de tamaño de una de ellas de pie del abdomen superior pero lo que vieron era que llevaba un arco con flechas, todas se miraron casi preocupadas por la figura pero Fluttershy sonrió a la figura.

-muchas gracias señor- agradeció Fluttershy, la figura solo asintió pero miro a todas.

-¿que están haciendo ustedes aquí?- pregunto la figura con voz masculina, sorprendiendo a todas casi por unos segundos.

-este parte del bosque ya no es seguro para ustedes- dijo la figura pero luego miro a Trixie.

-¿por que entraron?... maga- pregunto la figura a Trixie que casi sintió como una amenaza en su voz luego miro a la figura casi como si preparaba a disparar con unas de sus flechas pero Fluttershy se interpuso.

-ha...no mi amiga no es maga, ella solo esta usando un disfraz es todo- dijo Fluttershy, Trixie solo asintió rápidamente con una sonrisa casi preocupada, la figura casi se sorprende y guardo su flecha y su arco.

-¿pero como..?- la figura no termino cuando alguien grito.

-¡haaa!- Applejack grito de dolor agarrando su pierna todos rápido fueron a ella.

-¡Applejack! ¿que tienes?- pregunto Pinkie angustiada.

-¡quema!- grito Applejack, la figura se acerco y aparto las manos donde se agarraba.

-la mordieron... esta envenenada- dijo la figura casi todo el mundo petrificaron.

-sera mejor que vayamos a mi guarida ahí podre curarla- dijo la figura preparando sus arco y flechas todas casi se miraron preocupadas si podían confiar en el pero al no tener otra alternativa tuvieron que aceptar con cautela

\- como verán... tendrán que llevarla... ya que...- dijo la figura, todas rápido entendieron que la figura era imposible que pudieran llevar.

-yo la llevo- dijo Pinkie que agarro a Applejack para llevarla en la espalda, pero Applejack detuvo a todos.

-¡esperen!, ¿que hay de Sora y Mush...?- Applejack no termino cuando sintió mas fuerte el ardor.

-primero te sanamos luego buscamos a los demás- dijo Trixie ayudando a Pinkie

-muy bien quiero que todas sigan a mi ritmo tenemos que llegar lo antes posible- dijo la figura que preparo su arco y flecha para el camino todas empezaron acorrer sin pensar lo cansados que están si no por lo preocupados que están, este viaje se había tornado de fascinante a supervivencia en contra la oscuridad, pero todas estaban mas preocupadas por alguien mas y esperando que regrese pronto a ayudarlas.

_"¿donde estas Sora?"_

* * *

las chicas y el ser de gabardina se movían rápidamente en el bosque sin paro alguno pero algo que se fijaron cuando empezaron a ir por el sendero es que los arboles se empezaban a ponerse mas oscuros casi sin lleno de vida, no eran como los arboles desde el principio cuando entraron con Sora, Fluttershy miraba con desconfianza esos arboles y notaba algo mas que tenían en sus tallos, las demás al parecer no lo notaban algo que le preocupaba, otra cosa que le daba vueltas en su cabeza fue por lo que paso allá atrás con la serpiente pero luego miro al ser de capucha que los detuvo a todas.

-sshh- el ser de la capucha solo se movió cerca del borde de los arboles todos hicieron lo mismo para casi salir corriendo al ver una legión de criaturas oscuras avanzando en una dirección todas se petrificaron al ver eso, solo el ser de capucha miro con tranquilidad analizando.

-¿que esta ocurriendo?- pregunto Fluttershy al ser de capucha estando lo suficiente mente lejos como para oírlos y por el estruendo que hacen los seres oscuros como una estampida.

-yo también me lo pregunto...- dijo el ser de capucha que siguió mirando.

-parece que todos se mueven al gran árbol- dijo mientras analizaba, todas solo se miraron unas a las otras para saber que de lo que esta diciendo.

-pero sigamos ya estamos cerca- nuevamente se movieron con mucha precaución.

cuando se alejaron se sintieron muy aliviadas y al ver que los arboles nuevamente están lleno de vida, para uno segundos escucharon el golpe de agua era mas fuerte llegando a otra cascada una mas pequeña con un estanque.

-mi guarida es detrás de la cascada, hay una cueva que nos llevara a dentro de un pequeño bosque- dijo mientras se acerco al estanque donde hay unas cuantas piedras donde empezó asaltarlos hasta que se perdió de vista al saltar dentro de la cascada, todas se miraron nuevamente casi impresionadas y se miraron unos a los otros casi dudosos solo Fluttershy fue que empezó saltar las piedras seguida por Pinkie con mucho cuidado con Applejack, Trixie solo soplo de molestia por tener que secar nuevamente su ropa para empezar a saltar las piedras todas atravesaron la cascada para solo descubrir que están completamente secas.

-¡wow ni una gota de agua sentí!- dijo Pinkie, todas siguieron avanzando en el túnel, no tardaron en encontrar la salida y un bosque como había dicho, todas se impresionaron viendo y cuando entraron vieron un campamento con una olla negra grande con unos cuantos sarteneros, una mesa echa de tronco de un árbol que el ser de la capucha estaba escombrando para luego ir por un lado al otro en su campamento.

-disculpen por el desorden...pero no he tenido vistas desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo mientras se perdía en los arbustos para luego salir detrás de ellas con yerbas, un mortero y vendas.

-ponla a tu amiga en la mesa- dijo el ser señalando, Pinkie con la ayuda de Trixie y Fluttershy bajaron lentamente a Applejack en la mesa con cuidado algo que notaron estaba empezando a sudar mientras hacia muecas.

-bien ahora todos denle espacio- dijo mientras el ser empezó a analizar la herida, ellas solo retrocedieron muy poco y mientras seguían mirando, empezaron a ver que agarro las yerbas al mortero, luego se fue a los arbustos que luego empezaba a oír que cortaba las plantas.

-señor podemos ayudar en algo?... tengo conocimientos de los venenos - sugirió Fluttershy pero luego fue cortado por la voz masculina.

-¿sabes como hacer un antídoto de un veneno de una criatura oscura?- pregunto, Fluttershy se quedo tiesa al darse cuenta que a de ser muy diferente de un serpiente a una oscura, solo se quedo callada.

-¿pero sabes como tratarla?- dijo el ser, ella casi dudo pero asintió furiosamente, el ser de la capucha no dijo nada mas pero Fluttershy rápido volvió con sus amigas.

-Pinkie necesitamos agua y trapo- le dijo Pinkie que ella rápido salio en busca de los objetos.

-Trixie ayúdame hacer una sombra en la cabeza de Applejack para que no le pegue el sol- rápido Trixie saco su capa haciendo sombra, mientra Pinkie seguía buscando un trapo y agua, la voz del ser de capucha le ayudo.

-usa mi ropa que esta tendida también hay un recipiente cerca con agua- dijo la voz masculina mientras seguía en los arbustos cortando, Pinkie fue al tendedero y vio una ropa de color verde pero algo que le extraño fue que era ropa casi muy antigua que solo se acordó en verlo visto alguna parte.

-¡Pinkie necesitamos las cosas!- grito Trixie haciendo que ella se sacar de pensamientos, agarro la ropa viendo que esta seco y limpio y agarro el recipiente de agua yendo rápido con sus amigas a tratar a Applejack tratando de aliviarla pero parecía que se hacia mas fuerte el ardor por suerte el ser de la capucha regreso con muchas yerbas y empezó a machacar en el mortero pero luego Trixie miro por unos instantes al ser de la capucha y se percato las yerbas y en la forma que estaba preparando, Trixie agrandando sus ojos al percatarse de lo que esta haciendo.

-eso es una poción lo que estas haciendo- dijo Trixie, el ser de la capucha miro a Trixie y Trixie por primera vez miro el ojo que brillaba debajo de la capucha con unas pupilas no humanas parecía que iba decir algo pero luego escucho los gruñidos de dolor de la rubia, volviendo lo que estaba haciendo pero Trixie iba decir algo mas.

-luego hablamos- dijo el, mientras empezaba sacar la mezcla de todos las yerbas, mientras las chicas cuidan en Applejack que empezaba patalear y rasguñar la mesa por el ardor, al ver eso Pinkie y Fluttershy agarraban los brazos haciendo todo lo posible en sostenerla.

-¡¿cuanto tiempo mas va tardar?!- grito Trixie al sujeto al ver Applejack agravando su voz, el sujeto encapuchado termino en el mortero y empezó a poner agua y un polvo dorado luminoso.

-eso es lo que creo que es...- empezó a balbucear Trixie pero no lo termino.

-¡luego hablamos!- dijo el encapuchado que saco un frasco miro al grupo mientras vertía el liquido al frasco que salia un color azul luminoso cuando termino se acerco al grupo con el frasco.

-¿muy bien niña como estas?- pregunto el encapuchado agitando la poción para hacerla hablar, Applejack solo apretó sus dientes con los ojos cerrados mientras se trataba de mover.

-estoy...bien- dijo Applejack susurrando, Fluttershy y Pinkie solo se miraron con los ojos incrédulos hasta el ser encapuchado sabia que eso no es verdad pero Trixie parecía que si creyó la mentira.

-¿entonces estas bien?- pregunto Trixie.

-¡no!, ¡no!, ¡no lo esta!- dijo Pinkie espantada y preocupada.

-ella esta mintiendo, eso no esta bien- gritaba preocupada Pinkie mientras presionaba mas fuerte al sentir que Applejack jalaba mas fuerte Fluttershy fue la que tenia mas dificultad en sostenerla.

-solo sujétenla para que la beba la poción...- hasta que unas de las manos de Applejack que Fluttershy sostenía se libero por su fuerza y golpeo al ser de la capucha haciendo que volara por los aires la poción, todo parecía ir en cámara lenta al mismo tiempo que el ser de la capucha caía y Fluttershy se recuperaba en el suelo viendo lo que estaba pasando y Pinkie tratando de ponerse encima de Applejack para que no hiciera mas daño, cuando cayo la poción afortunadamente Trixie la agarro en el momento todos se asombraron en el que la poción e incluso ella estaba perpleja de haberla agarrado.

-¡¿que espera?!, ¡que la tome!- ella casi brinco al escuchar la voz del encapuchado, Trixie no perdió el tiempo y metió la boquilla de la poción en la boca de Applejack haciendo que empezara tomar bruscamente, el liquido de la pócima en empezó a disminuir y haciendo que Applejack empezara a relajarse, cuando termino Applejack estaba tranquila recostada durmiendo pacíficamente todos al ver su amiga ya sin ningún riesgo todos suspiraron aliviados.

-esa niña tiene mucha fuerza- dijo la voz del encapuchado todos miraron hacia el casi olvidándose por completo de el, pero cuando lo hicieron se sorprendieron al verlo que ya no tenia la capucha revelando su cara y ver que no era una cara humana, era cara de un zorro naranjado con un único ojo y un parche cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, las chicas no se atrevió a decir nada mientras veían muy incrédulas lo que veían, solo el zorro se levanto del piso y camino a Applejack sin importarle las mirada de las chicas adolescentes y empezó a ver el estado de la rubia.

-parece que su amiga esta bien...- dijo el Zorro mientras tomaba pulso en su muñeca, Trixie lentamente alzo su muñeca apuntando al Zorro y temblando.

-eres...eres, eres un...- pero Trixie no termino.

-un zorro...sip- dijo el mientras abría un ojo de Applejack mirando sus pupilas.

-que habla- dijo Fluttershy igual asombrada, el zorro solo asintió mientras se sentaba en una roca exhalando aliviado se tomo un momento para luego sonreír.

-bien todo paso...ahora creo que hay que hacer algunas presentaciones- dijo el Zorro mirando a las chicas todas solo parpadearon.

-ehm si mi nombre es... Fluttershy- dijo Fluttershy casi con timidez.

-y yo Tri...Trixie- dijo Trixie casi atónita.

\- yo Pinkie y nuestra amiga que salvaste es Applejack- dijo Pinkie con entusiasmo, el Zorro solo sonrió dando sonidos de risas al grupo.

-mi nombres es Robin Hood mucho gusto- dijo el Zorro con una sonrisa al grupo.

* * *

**_en otra parte en el gran arbol_**

la serpiente veía de donde estaba con una sonrisa triunfante a su oponente que solo daba exhalaciones profundas y vapor salían de su boca y gotas de sudor recorrían su cara de Sora mientras sostenía las dos llaves espadas para defenderse con heridas y cansancio extremo sin la armadura, en su zona solo había agujeros en la tierra que hay en el entorno de el y formaciones rocosas en forma de hilera habían en todo el campo.

-me es increíble guerrero que aun puedes estar de pie después de los 700 criaturas - dijo la serpiente mirando al joven, Sora solo rió haciendo que se sorprendiera la serpiente.

-eso es todo...lo que tienes... de tu ejercito...-dijo Sora sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

-tsk...niño insolente- dijo la serpiente silbando enojada.

-no importa ya que tengo mucho mas...- dijo la serpiente. Sora arqueo la ceja pero fueron contestadas apareciendo mas y mas criaturas oscuras. Sora casi cae de lo abrumador aparecieron mas sombras en el suelo.

-debes estar bromeando...- dijo Sora con fastidio.

-¿de donde vienen estas todos ellos?- dijo Sora mirando a todos solo para escuchar las risas de la serpiente.

-ho niño, si solo supieras...ellos siempre vendrán de ese lugar...- pero la serpiente se detuvo muy pensativa mente, Sora solo arqueo la ceja se detuvo por la actitud.

-pero no importa este mundo... ya esta condenado a ir la oscuridad- dijo la serpiente, Sora recordó en ese instante su mundo cuando estaba con Kairi y Riku antes de que su mundo fuera devorado por la oscuridad solo apretó su empuñadura de la llave espada y furioso recordando cuando se separaron y se peleo con su amigo Riku y apunto de de convertirse en el enemigo, Sora apunto en dirección a ella con la llave espada mientras las criaturas oscuras empezaron a salir.

-¡estas equivocada! ¡este mundo no sera tragado por la oscuridad!- grito Sora volviendo toda su energía para dar mas batalla.

-¡yo me asegurare cueste lo que me cueste... protegeré sus corazones!... aun- Sora paro y recordó a todos los habitantes del pueblo y a sus nuevos amigos confirmando lo que esta punto de decir sin miedo con valentía y determinación.

**-¡aun que yo pierda mi corazón!- **Sora solo se lanzo nuevamente ante la oleada de criaturas oscuras.

* * *

**bueno este un episodio mas lamento mucho los retrasos, no olviden cualquier comentario me sirve para mejorar o si sienten que pude que este yendo prisa solo comenten y gracias por el comentario amigo no abandonare la historia me despido y a la siguiente lectura**


	19. Capitulo: XIX el libro, la trompeta y el

**No me considero propietario de the kingdoom hearts y my Little pony, ni de los personajes, ni su historia, únicamente hago por diversión, respeto los derechos de autor de los creadores de Square Enix, Lauren Faust, Hasbro y Disney **

**Advertencia esta historia es después de kingdoom hearts 3d y My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks**

**compañeros lectores como estado viendo la lectura es mejor con un poco de música así que recomiendo algunas músicas entre paréntesis para algo de tema y claro respeto los derechos de autores en los vídeos y las músicas, no digo que son mías, disfruten de la lectura y de la música.**

* * *

**capitulo :IXX**

**El libro, la trompeta y el...**

* * *

**en el bosque en la guarida de Robin hood**

el viento sopla fuertemente en el bosque arrastrando las hojas en su despiadado remolino, la situación de las luces y del guía se han puesto en un predicamento para solo dar un paso falso y serán sucumbidos a la oscuridad, lo que creyeron que era solo una búsqueda termino en una supervivencia de la oscuridad pero aun hay esperanza para que solo cuatro salven a su nuevo amigo de la tormenta oscura.

Applejack lentamente abre los ojos con tranquilidad, vio luz pero en la luz escucho sonidos el crujir del árbol, el viento soplando e incluso el canto de los pájaros, no era como si nunca hubiera escuchado, pero esto era mas diferente en este momento para ella, se sentía sus cinco sentidos mas fuerte y mas sensibles a su entorno, cuando abrió los ojos y vio su entorno se sorprendió en ver el lugar, era un campamento con varias cosas de cocina que juraría que es desde la época de su abuela cuando era niña, pero estaba muy desordenado el lugar, veía el campamento mientras se empieza a levantar poco a poco de la mesa del tronco.

-¿pues que heno paso?- se pregunto Applejack mirando el entorno agarrando su cabeza mientras movía su cuerpo adolorido.

-¿donde estoy?- se pregunto nuevamente mirando el lugar tratando de recordar pero luego de un golpe toda su memoria vino de todo lo que paso, pero luego recordó el momento de la serpiente.

-la serpiente...y el tipo de capa...- Applejack empezó a recordar claramente y solo abrió los ojos con preocupación para encontrar a sus amigas.

-¡Pinkie, Fluttershy, Trixie!- grito Applejack preocupada, no tardo en ser contestada, escucho varios pasos miro hacia un lado viendo a las tres chicas para su alivio, vio a sus amigas sanas y salvas.

-Applejack- gritaron unidas de felicidad Pinkie y Fluttershy corriendo a hacia su amiga y se abalanzaron para dar un abrazo Applejack.

-amigas- Applejack abrazo al grupo con felicidad solo Trixie se quedo mirando con una sonrisa cruzando los brazos mirando el grupo feliz.

-¿que no vas ir con el grupo?- Trixie casi brinco por la voz masculina se volteo hacia el confundida, pero luego miro al grupo con un poco de envidia.

-es un momento muy intimo para ellas...- dijo Trixie suspirando forzando una sonrisa al grupo, el zorro inclino su cabeza hacia un lado confundido a la respuesta.

\- yo pensé que eran amigas- dijo el, haciendo que Trixie pensara un poco sobre esa cuestión mirando al grupo nuevamente y el significado de la palabra amigos.

_"¿de verdad somos amigos?"_ se cuestiono, mientras Fluttershy y Pinkie estaban a punto de preguntar Applejack como se sentía, pero luego Applejack abrió los ojos del tamaño de unos platos y petrificada al ver al ser que estaba alado de Trixie todo el mundo arquearon las cejas hasta que vieron la causa, solo Trixie parecía divertida por la expresión de Applejack.

-haa...Applejack...te presento a Robin Hood- dijo Fluttershy y el zorro sonrió con carisma y levanto unas de sus patas saludando.

-hola- Applejack al momento de oírlo se fue hacia atrás al piso y empezó retroceder lentamente en el suelo.

-que...que..que- empezó a señalar al zorro antropomórfico con su mano temblando tratando de pronunciar las palabras.

-niña no sabes que es de mala educación señalar a alguien- dijo el zorro riendo mientras se divertía mirando a la adolescente, Fluttershy miraba con preocupación a su amiga tratando de ver que no se desmaye, mientras Pinkie tiene una sonrisa por el momento siempre le gusta ver como personas se conocen por primera vez y mas si son sus amigas que están involucradas.

-pero eres...e-eres un...- trato nuevamente de decir Applejack pero fue cortado por el zorro que empezó a hablar.

-un zorro, vaya Sherlock gracias por confirmarlo con el grupo- dijo con sarcasmo el zorro mientras seguía riendo, Applejack solo parpadeo incrédula de que un zorro se estuviera burlando, en cambio Trixie hizo que empezara reír.

-Applejack el fue quien te curo- dijo Fluttershy poniendo su mano en el hombro de Applejack, ella miro a Fluttershy asombrada e incrédula.

-si y también nos rescato en contra de la serpiente- dijo Pinkie, Applejack observaba a sus dos amigas sin poder creer y cuando los analizo en sus ojos se sorprendió al ver que ellas dicen la verdad.

-¿pero como...?- pregunto Applejack.

-bueno no todo el crédito es mio- interrumpió el zorro a cercando al grupo.

-tus amigas te cargaron por todo el bosque, te trataron cuando estabas enferma y te protegieron- dijo el zorro con una sonrisa y señalando cada una, Applejack miro a sus amigas impresionada y agradecida que puede contar con sus amigas en momentos de apuros.

-yo solo dispare con mi arco accidentalmente que le dio esa criatura oscura- termino el zorro mientras dio la espalda a las chicas pareciendo que decía que no hizo mucho, las chicas se miraron y preguntándose lo que estaba haciendo el zorro _"¿por que estaba siendo tan modesto el zorro?_" pensaron quien fue "el" que realmente los rescato y les ayudo, Fluttershy solo miro al Zorro con una sonrisa y Applejack sonrió después se levanto se empezó acomodar su sombrero y luego miro al grupo.

-gracias...a todos- dijo Applejack con una sonrisa sintiéndose muy afortunada, todo el mundo solo sonrió complacido incluso Robin Hood que sonrió extrañando su antigua vida pasada al recordar el sentimiento de ayudar y hablar con alguien mas, pero sacudió su cabeza al tener que buscar lo que esta pasando aquí.

-muy bien...- el Zorro hablo para llamar la atención a todos y se dirigió a un roca para sentarse para mirar a todas.

-ya que su amiga esta despierta debemos comenzar nuevamente- dijo el Zorro mientras miro serio al grupo al que arqueo la ceja Applejack.

-¿de que hablaban?- pregunto Applejack, el Zorro la miro para contestarle.

-de como entraron aquí- dijo Robin, todas se tensaron un poco mirándose nerviosas.

\- yo se que al rededor del bosque hay una magia que impide salir- dijo el zorro mirando sus expresiones

-pero ustedes no parecen saber como funciona la magia algo que me hace preocupar que puede que la barrera este cayendo o hay alguien quien estaba con ustedes que me imagino que es el chico de pelos de punta... que es el mago que les permitió entrar- dijo zorro impresionando al grupo de su poder de deducción todo el mundo se miraron uno al otro.

-bueno el compañero es amigo nuestro- dijo Applejack explicando.

-pero nos separamos cuando otro amigo fue capturado, el se fue persiguiendo a las criaturas que se lo llevaron, pero nosotros nos somos muy rápido para mantener su paso- dijo Applejack preocupada, el Zorro solo pensó mientras contemplaba al grupo.

-creo que fue la mejor opción pero fue muy descuidado dejándolo solas...- dijo el Zorro pensado mirando el suelo, al oír eso Applejack estaba apunto de criticar al zorro pero luego todos vieron que el zorro levanto la vista con su ojo grande de asombro como si hubiera dado cuenta de algo.

-pude...por eso...- mascullo el zorro agarrando la barbilla empezando a caminar de un lado a otro, las adolescentes solo se miraron entre si de que es lo que estaba pensando el Zorro hasta que una finalmente Trixie perdió la paciencia.

-oye que estas pensando?- dijo Trixie mirando al zorro.

-su amigo...- mascullo el zorro, todas pusieron mas atención a lo que iba decir por la forma que dijo

-puede...que este en peligro...- dijo el zorro mirando el suelo, por lo que no pudo ver casi como todas se paralizaron, el zorro luego parpadeo dándose cuenta lo que dijo volteo a ver las chicas que se veían preocupadas.

-¿de que estas hablando?- pregunto Applejack, el zorro solo suspiro de lo acaba de hacer y su mal habito que tiene de pensar en voz alta.

-su amigo esta siendo atacado por las criaturas- dijo el zorro al grupo, las chicas la mayoría casi palidecieron pero luego recordaron como Sora se había enfrentado.

-pero el... el es muy fuerte el puede... contra siete criaturas al mismo tiempo- dijo Trixie casi muy segura que Sora podría incluso Fluttershy que recordaba bien como se enfrento contra mas, pero el zorro nuevamente suspiro y negó la cabeza.

-pero esto no es de siete o diez- dijo el zorro todas solo parpadearon mas preocupadas.

-¿como de cuanto estamos hablando?- pregunto Applejack preocupada de que sean 30 criaturas que podría estar enfrentando a Sora, _"se que Sora es fuerte pero todos tienen un limite" _pensó Applejack, el zorro solo miro un lado preparado para decir.

-estamos hablando de 700 criaturas de la oscuridad- dijo el zorro, cuando lo dijo el campamento parecía que el tiempo se fue, las chicas tenían las caras pálidas con la boca abierta y las pupilas de sus ojos se contrajeron.

-entonces...las criaturas que estábamos viendo cuando veníamos esos eran...- dijo Trixie pero el Zorro estaba asistiendo

-si, ellos estaban yendo en dirección a su amigo- dijo, Trixie solo miro al suelo tratando de procesar todo

-pero hay guardianes en el bosque...por eso venimos aquí...ellos podrían saber que hacer- dijo Pinkie, las chicas se animaron al oír eso, pudiendo haber una esperanza, pero el zorro apretó su arco y dio una mueca empezando apretar su mandíbula.

-ellos...- dijo el zorro haciendo una pausa para respirar y decir.

-...cayeron- dijo el zorro débil, las chicas solo abrieron los ojos muy atónitas solo Applejack respondió muy frustrada .

-¡es-espera me estas diciendo que Sora se esta enfrentando a un ejercito el solo y no hay nadie que nos ayude!- exclamo Applejack mirando al Zorro, para nuevamente asentir, todos se quedaron callados, Applejack solo cerro sus puños, mientras apretaba su boca por enorme frustración solo para decir lo que iba decir.

-voy a ir ayudarlo- dijo Applejack todos miraron a Applejack con los ojos abiertos pero mas era el ojo del zorro en ella.

-¿que?- dijo el zorro, Applejack solo se movió hacia el para esta frente a el.

-por favor necesito su arco y sus flechas señor- dijo Applejack, el zorro solo parpadeo un poco sorprendido.

-niña se que estas preocupada pero debes de esperar...- el zorro nunca termino cuando Applejack dio una pisada que hizo romper el suelo de piedra donde estaba.

-¡no!...mi compañero ...¡mi amigo esta en graves problemas!... ¡no voy a quedarme aquí sin hacer nada!- exclamo Applejack muy enojada viendo al zorro, mientras el zorro se le fue su cara de amabilidad para dar una mirada firme.

-¡niña si vas te garantizo que no duraras ni un minuto estando ahí!- dijo el zorro tratando de disuadirla.

-no importa el esta arriesgando todo para salvar a su amigo... y nosotras "lo" metimos ahí...por que queríamos nos ayudara para salvar a uno de nuestros amigos- dijo Applejack mas furiosa bajando su mirada al suelo, todas las chicas se quedaron mirando Applejack que parecían preocupadas por su reacción y lo que quiere hacer incluso Trixie que estaba mas impresionada en verla así, todo el mundo diría que Applejack es tranquila de cabeza fría en momentos como este pero cuando sus amigos están en problemas era como ver a Rainbow pero mas testaruda, Applejack solo apretó sus puños tratando de mantener su calma pero era difícil y mas pensando en Sora, incluso que apenas lo conoce parecía como si ya fueran amigos desde hace tiempo.

-lo siento niña pero no va ser posible sera mejor que los lleve...- iba terminar hasta que vio que Applejack se fue hacia el, zorro vio el movimiento solo esquivo pasando por debajo de la mano que lo iba agarrar y puso su arco entre los pies para que se tropezara, Applejack estaba apunto de caer pero recupero el equilibrio y nuevamente se impresiono que un ser mas pequeño le estaba ganando pero continuo se fue directo contra el Zorro nuevamente iba esquivar pero Applejack cuando estuvo cerca salto a donde tenia el parche, el zorro rápido movió su cabeza para tenerla de vista, pero no pudo hasta que salto varios metros hacia atrás para alejarse con su arco al frente para tenerlo de vista, una vez teniendo distancia volteo a ver a la chica, el zorro solo parpadeo sorprendido y vio a la chica para dar una sonrisa.

-¿usar mi punto ciego para tu beneficio...he?- dijo el zorro moviendo sus dedos en frente de su parche.

-astuto...pero déjame decepcionarte que no eres la única que pensó eso- dijo el, Applejack iba lanzarse nuevamente pero luego vio que el zorro lanzo su arco hacia ella, Applejack la atrapo con dificultad pero impresionada luego miro al zorro.

-tendré un solo ojo pero se reconocer que hará lo que sea para salvar a su amigo- dijo el zorro con una sonrisa, Applejack estaba aturdida y a la vez estaba precavida por cualquier movimiento que hiciera el zorro, Applejack esta segura que el zorro podría vencer a ella en un instante, Applejack se movió lentamente hacia la entrada mientras vigilaba al zorro para poder dar la espalda una vez segura se dirigió a sus amigas .

-chicas volveré debo de ir a ayudar a Sora, ustedes quédense aquí - dijo Applejack a ellas cosa que Pinkie y Fluttershy dieron miradas preocupadas mientras que Trixie solo observaba, ella sabía que su cualquier cosa que dijera a Applejack no funcionaria, ya apunto irse Applejack estaba dirigiendo a la salida pero el zorro solo tosió para llamar la atención de todas.

-mhp...bueno espero que sepas como manejar bien el arco...y de manejar me refiero que sepas "no solo disparar"- dijo el zorro señalando el arco, Applejack solo arqueo la ceja confundida y mirando el arco.

-¿que no es solo disparar una flecha y ya?- pregunto Applejack, el zorro por casi por un segundo vio una imagen de una persona preguntando lo mismo pero cuando parpadeo se había ido la imagen, solo cruzo los brazos mientras negaba la cabeza hacia bajo sonriendo.

-no es solo disparar el arco niña...- dijo el zorro viendo que son muy novatas.

-déjame explicarte- dijo el zorro, todas pusieron mucha atención a lo que estaba diciendo, aunque era larga la explicación era muy interesante por un vez en su vida entendieron como funciona la magia en esta situación, incluso Trixie era la que ponía mas atención y conforme daba mas información el zorro la chicas se daban cuenta que tan inexpertas y tan novatas están en el mundo de la magia, incluso Applejack miraba el arco y lo apretaba hasta que por fin el zorro termino de explicar, todas solo se quedaron analizando en sus mentes.

-asi que...no hay...- Fluttershy pronuncio algunas palabras casi aturdida.

-no al menos que hayas sentido la chispa- dijo el zorro cruzando los brazos.

-pero nosotras...- dijo Pinkie para ser interrumpida.

-no, aunque tengan una gema mágica poderosa o aunque tengan magia fuerte...no es lo mismo a controlarlo a que aparezca por conveniencia forzándolo - dijo el zorro cruzando los brazos muy severo.

-deben de poder manipular su magia como si respiraran si no... estarían en grave peligro en todo momento y no ayudarian en nada- dijo el zorro cerrando el ojo, Applejack solo miro el arco y mordió su labio inferior viendo que ahora sabia que no puede ayudar

-no es justo...- dijo Applejack mirando sus manos ahora.

-lo siento pero hay oportunidad ...que ustedes tienen... den aviso de lo que va pasar- dijo el zorro mirando a las chicas.

-¿espera que solo vamos a dejar a Sora... así?- pregunto Trixie que no le estaba gustando la idea, igual todas están poniendo de acuerdo con Trixie, el zorro solo suspiro.

-niñas no hay forma... de salvar su amigo- dijo el zorro muy estricto pero avergonzado a la vez de no poder ayudar, la chicas no se lo están tomando bien dejar a Sora seria el ultimo de los casos que quisieran hacer, todas pensaron otro método de poder ayudar.

-partimos ya- dijo el zorro para finalizar que estaba decidido aunque ellas no lo quisiera, el zorro se movió lentamente hacia sus cosas la travesía que va hacer nuevamente, pero por fin una de ellas tuvo una idea y nada menos fue Trixie

-¿y si alguien mas lo hiciera?- pregunto Trixie y todos se voltearon a verla incluso el zorro se congelo en su lugar mirándola con una ceja levantada .

-¿de que estas hablando niña?- ahora el fue que pregunto el zorro a ella.

-¿y si nosotras consiguiéramos llamar a alguien?- pregunto Trixie, el zorro solo abrió el ojo muy sorprendido pero las demás estaban perdidas de lo que decía Trixie.

-¿espera como sabes?- pregunto el zorro a Trixie, en cambio ella se acerco a Pinkie y metió su mano en el cabello de la peli-rosa y saco un libro que se veía muy antiguo, abrió la pagina delante del zorro señalando en una pagina, la pagina tenia un titulo que dice **_"objetos de invocaciones" _**decía la pagina Applejack, Fluttershy y Pinkie se miraron entre sí confundidas.

-¿hey cuando metiste eso en mi cabello?- pregunto Pinkie metiendo su mano y viendo si no rompió nada dentro, Trixie solo ignoro y solo tosió para empezar a leer.

-los objetos de invocación son instrumentos de magia para llamar seres mágicos para ayudar en las batallas su uso pude ampliarse para los guerreros inexpertos de la magia ya que son los guías y ayudantes en momentos de crisis...- Trixie cuando termino vio al zorro con la boca abierta pero solo sacudió la cabeza.

-¿tu donde...- pregunto el zorro pero Trixie solo cerro el libro y miro al zorro con seriedad.

-¿existen?- pregunto Trixie, el zorro solo parpadeo

-bueno...pero...-el zorro balbuceo para ser nuevamente cortado.

\- ¿que si existente?- con mas severidad pregunto Trixie, el zorro solo suspiro rascándose el cuello.

-si...si existen- dijo el zorro dando por vencido todas al oír eso se animaron que pude que haya una oportunidad para Sora

-pero hay todavía que encontrar uno...- empezó a decir el zorro pero luego Trixie abrió su libro en una parte y se la entrego al zorro, el zorro solo escaneo el contenido y ahora estaba realmente sorprendido.

-no...no puede ser...- el zorro solo empezó a reír Applejack, Pinkie y Fluttershy se acercaron al libro donde veía el zorro y nada menos era un...

-¿¡tienes un mapa del bosque!?- todos exclamaron casi gritando al mismo tiempo mirando a Trixie.

-...si...- Trixie solo jugo sus dedos de la vergüenza, Fluttershy, Pinkie estaban muy sorprendidas mientras que Applejack miraba con enojo

-¿Trixie sabe lo mucho que nos hubiera funcionado este mapa?- inquirió Applejack tratando de hacerla recordar como estaban perdido y desubicados.

-lose pero no pensé que fuera el mapa del bosque - dijo Trixie tratando de defenderse.

-y hasta cuando te enteraste que era el mapa de aquí?- pregunto el zorro.

-cuando dijo "el gran árbol" sabia que lo había escuchado en alguna parte, hasta que precisamente en este momento me acorde- dijo Trixie, el zorro miro el libro observando con cada detalle.

-si...todo esta aquí- dijo el zorro riendo y miro a Trixie.

-¿de donde lo sacaste?- pregunto el zorro mientras inspeccionaba el libro.

-lo saque de la biblioteca de la escuela- dijo Trixie, Fluttershy miro la cubierta pero agrando los ojos cuando vio el numero del libro

-Trixie este libro es de la sección 7L- dijo Fluttershy, muy asombrada al oír de donde viene Applejack y Pinkie miraron a Trixie asombrada, en cambio ella solo jugo sus dedos nuevamente mirando hacia un lado.

-¿7L que es eso?- pregunto el zorro que estaba perdido.

-¡son los libros exclusivos de la directora Celestia!- grito Pinkie mirando al zorro.

-¿y eso es malo?- pregunto el zorro la chicas miraron al zorro casi sorprendido pero luego recordaron que no es de este mundo.

-solo si te quieres meterte con la directora Celestia- dijo Applejack retrocediendo

-he escuchado que te suspenden si no lo devuelves el libro- dijo Fluttershy mirando sus amigas

-yo he oído que te expulsan de inmediato si tienes uno de esos libros- dijo Applejack mirando el libro tratando de no agarrarlo.

-yo he oído que te meten una mazmorra que tiene la escuela...- dijo Pinkie nerviosa.

-pfff...la escuela no tiene mazmorra- dijo Trixie pensado que esta exagerando.

\- ¿a si ahora dime como la sección 7L?- pregunto Pinkie, Trixie solo trago saliva muy pesadamente preocupada ahora.

-supuesta mente no existía ese lugar ahora esto se confirma que si existe- dijo Pinkie señalando el libro casi aterrorizada pero luego cambio su cara a una de emoción.

-¿me pregunto si existirá el salón de juegos de la subdirectora Luna?- dijo Pinkie imaginando el lugar

-bueno lo encontré tirado la verdad no me creía de donde venia- dijo Trixie mirando al grupo.

-¿y por que no devolviste?- pregunto Applejack mirando a Trixie

-vamos ,¿crees que me creería la directora que me lo encontré accidentalmente?...ademas es un libro muy interesante de la magia-dijo Trixie mirando el libro y cerro fuerte el libro, pero Applejack miro el libro preguntándose "_porque la directora tiene esto del bosque?"_.

-¿saben lo que tienes aquí?- pregunto el zorro mirando al grupo

-aaaa...¿un viejo libro con el mapa del bosque?- respondió Pinkie.

-¡no es solo eso!- grito casi indignado el zorro, la chicas se sorprendieron por la forma que dijo el zorro que parecía que no comprendía bien .

-este libro tiene materiales para hacer pócimas, objetos y armas- dijo el zorro,

-pero sobre todo es el mapa del área y donde se pude buscara algunos de los objetos- dijo el zorro mirándolas, Applejack, Fluttershy y Trixie que solo parpadearon captando mas el asunto.

-¿estas diciendo que hay objetos mágico por ahí en el bosque?- dijo Applejack casi estupefacta

-si, al parecer... sí- dijo el zorro mirando el mapa.

-¿pero que no es peligro dejarlo así? ¿no debería estar en un almacén? - pregunto Fluttershy cosa hizo reír al zorro y a Trixie.

-bueno al menos que quieras todo este en un solo lugar para que se lo lleven todo... si- dijo Trixie.

-esto se hace por que no son simples armas, son armas que pueden tener un gran poder y ademas están resguardados con magia para que...- el zorro hizo una pausa y solo paso su mano en su arco recordando.

\- para que sea encontrado por digno sucesor del objeto- el zorro parpadeo y miro al grupo.

-y hay un objeto de invocación cerca- dijo el zorro mirando a las chicas que el ayudaría.

-¿quieren tratar?- todas solo sonrieron con confianza.

-nuestro amigo esta en problemas no hay alternativa- dijo Applejack sonriendo y lanzando el arco al zorro, todas asistieron muy determinadas en ayudar a Sora.

-bien en marcha- dijo el zorro con una sonrisa todas empezaron a seguir al zorro al bosque nuevamente.

* * *

**diez minutos después...**

el grupo por fin llego en un lugar, el zorro bajo su velocidad por fin para las chicas aunque se sentían muy cansadas la adrenalina no disminuía para ellas, llegaron en un frondoso lugar donde los arboles seguían verde aun

-bien este es lugar pero..- miro atrás donde pasaron dándose cuenta de algo

-su amigo es fuerte- dijo de repente el zorro las chicas solo lo miraron.

-¿por que lo dices?- pregunto Fluttershy al zorro, el zorro solo sonrió

-debido por aquí transcurren muchas criaturas oscuras que vigilan por aquí al menos que estén ocupados- dijo el zorro pero ellas no ven la conexión de lo que dice

-el punto es que no hemos topado con ninguna criatura y solo es debido a que están en otro lugar- todas se dieron cuenta que el zorro tenia razón de lo que decía cuando estaban cerca de la guarida había varias criaturas oscuras que tenían que esconderse pero cuando salieron no encontraron ni una criatura de la oscuridad.

-es decir que Sora...- pregunto Applejack el zorro solo asintió.

-si el sigue en pie combatiendo- dijo el zorro, todas las chicas se aliviaron de eso pero no tenían tiempo que perder, ellos empezaron a inspeccionar el lugar tratando de ver que encontraban pero no había nada.

-¿seguro que es aquí?- pregunto Applejack no muy segura que sea el lugar, solo arboles hay un gran muro de roca cubierto de plantas, el zorro miro el mapa solo asistiendo.

-si es aquí- miro el entorno en busca de cualquier señal o indicio pero esto hizo que se frustrara.

-haaaa...tapaduras de magos- dijo el zorro quejándose mirando el entorno

-nunca fueron mi punto fuerte- dijo el zorro mientras veía el libro de cualquier acertijo.

-¿tapaduras?- pregunto Applejack.

-son campo de visibilidad o que están a simple vista, que son lo que ocultan la entrada- dijo Trixie igual en busca de un indicios.

-¿entonces como lo encontramos?- pregunto Fluttershy mirando el entorno.

-ah...no lose- dijo el zorro casi avergonzado casi todas se les hizo un nudo en la garganta al oírlo decir, luego miraron a Trixie esperando una repuesta.

-mmm...yo tampoco lose- dijo Trixie, esto no hizo que mejorara al grupo.

-ho genial...bien debemos resolver un acertijo de un mago que no sabemos nada de magia- dijo sarcásticamente Applejack mientras veía el entorno empezó con los arboles si no tenia como la ranura del árbol cuando entraron.

-vamos Applejack no debemos desanimarnos - dijo Pinkie mientras mientras alzaba una roca grande para ver debajo si no había nada.

-he es solo que me preocupa Sora...- dijo Applejack apretando sus manos mientras inspeccionaba otro árbol.

-no te preocupes niña, te garantizo que tu novio resistirá todavía- dijo el zorro sin pensar lo que dijo, pero esto hizo que todo el mundo se petrificara pero para Applejack fue paralizante abrió los ojos del tamaño de unos platos y empezando a sonrojarse, miro al zorro con la boca abierta.

-¿¡d...de que... hen-no heno... me estas hablando?!- exclamo Applejack con dificultad de hablar llena de vergüenza y muy precipitada mirando al zorro, el zorro solo parpadeo confundido.

-yo...yo nunca dije que es mi no-v...novio- dijo Applejack muy avergonzada con la pupilas dilatadas y apretando su mandíbula con una sonrisa forzada y casi sudando, el zorro nuevamente parpadeo pero luego casi sonrió pero mantuvo su mirada seria mirando a otro lado.

-perdón... como te ves muy preocupada por el pensé... que eran algo mas...- sugirió el zorro con una sonrisa, algo que Applejack vio esa mentira apunto de acusarlo que no lo creyera vio a Fluttershy viendo que lo que iba decir, Applejack recordó los sentimientos de Fluttershy, Applejack solo se quedo pensando por un momento para ordenar su mente y dar fin el asunto.

-bueno esta bien pero... sera mejor que sigamos en busca de eso no tenemos tiempo- dijo Applejack mientras fue a otro árbol a inspeccionar tratando de recuperar compostura de su cara y desvanecer el color rojo de su cara, algo que le fue difícil debido a que vio a Trixie con una sonrisa burlona mirándola, Applejack solo le dio una mirada que se callara y concentrando en la búsqueda de una ranura o algo y pero la preocupación por Sora le hizo seguir mas deprisa. Pasaron minutos para ellas eran horas barriendo el lugar en busca de algo literalmente ya que Pinkie saco una escoba barriendo el lugar, pero no había nada, todos buscaron con impaciencia y releyendo nuevamente el libro, en busca de algo o una palabra pero nada.

-diablos debemos buscar algo mas que aquí... estamos perdiendo el tiempo-dijo con impaciencia Applejack

-sera mejor que busquemos en los alrededores para ver si no hay otra entrada- dijo el zorro, todos asintieron y se encaminaron para irse, Fluttershy estaba muy perdida en sus pensamientos sobre Sora, la preocupación crecía mucho con forme pasaba el tiempo, se sentía débil luego pensó la noche de la feria recordando la llave espada que porta Sora se pregunto "si tuviera una... seria fuerte como el?" mientras seguía pensado ella estaba apunto de salir de lugar hasta que...

"la verdadera fuerza..." sonó una voz desconocida, Fluttershy al escuchar de inmediato se detuvo y miro para atrás casi espantada mirando alrededor pero no había nadie en el terreno, ni un sonido se escucho en el lugar.

-¿oigan escucharon eso?- pregunto Fluttershy pero al escuchar que nadie contesto miro y no estaban sus amigas, ni el zorro, ellos se habían ido de seguro mas atento en el entorno en busca de algo, esto hizo que se espantara estando sola.

-no proviene en solo tener una arma..." nuevamente escucho la voz pero Fluttershy noto algo no era una voz malvada o oscura era una voz comprensivo y sabio de inmediato dejo de tener miedo, estando mas atenta incluso acercándose mas al terreno para ver si podía escucharlo mejor paso mas el tiempo esperando algo, hasta que se cuestiono.

-¿entonces de donde proviene?- pregunto ella mirando el entorno esperando que lo respondieran.

"por la determinación que uno lo hace..."- dijo la voz, esto hizo parpadear a Fluttershy pero sobre salto cuando un sonido vino del área el muro de roca hizo un ruido y trazando en la superficie se empezó a moldear la gran pared de roca hasta que se convirtió en una gran puerta de roca de varios metros de alto Fluttershy se acerco la puerta con cuidado paso su mano si en verdad es real cuando lo sintió exhalo de alivio, pero luego miro la puerta tan imponente que se sintió mas pequeña

-¿podre abrirla?- se pregunto, empujo la puerta pero no se movió, empujo mas fuerte pero aun así no se movió luego empezó a tirar si se abría para fuera, paso varios minutos para que cayera cansada.

-¿por que no se abre?- Fluttershy se cuestiono cansada miro la puerta que se veía imponente, ella nunca la abriría sola, miro del otro lado para ver si podía ir a buscar a sus amigos o al menos a Applejack para abrirla juntos pero se desvaneció la idea cuando la puerta hizo un ruido, ella abrió los ojos espantada cuando vio que la puerta se empezaba desvanecer.

-¡no..no... no no no!- Fluttershy rápidamente tiro la puerta y empujo tratando de varias formas para abrirla, ella prosiguió una y otra vez.

-no... por que...- se cuestiono Fluttershy y a la vez lagrimas empezaban a salir, imaginando a Sora ser derrotado por la oscuridad a Rainbow engullido por la oscuridad, el bosque muriendo, el Canterlot siendo sumergiendo en la oscuridad.

-por que...- nuevamente se cuestiono sus lagrimas saliendo por desesperación luego pensó en familia y a sus amigos desaparecer.

-¿por que no soy fuerte?- dijo Fluttershy ya llorando empujando sin poder mover la puerta ella miro arriba y vio la puerta que la mitad estaba desapareciendo pero no se rindió continuo empujando mas y mas apretando su mandíbula mientras empezaba a sudar con desesperación.

_la verdadera fuerza, no proviene en solo tener un arma es por la determinación que uno lo hace" _ recordó la voz Fluttershy alzo la vista y empujando mas fuerte desafiando la gran puerta de roca.

-el mundo necesita...-cuando dijo, el desvanecimiento de la la puerta se detuvo

-mi familia necesita...- nuevamente pronuncio, y nuevamente la puerta se trazo pero mas rápido para volver a completarse la figura de la puerta.

-todos necesitamos...- Fluttershy se sentía mas determinante que nuca.

\- por que mis amigos son mir fuerza y yo para todos- y de esa palabras hicieron que la puerta se abriera de un golpe, cuando por fin abrió Fluttershy se derrumbo sentada en el piso respirando pesadamente se quedo en el suelo por cuestión de segundos, hasta que se ilumino poco el lugar alzo la vista para solo ver una antorcha que se prendió luego otra y otra mas se empezó a iluminar el área, Fluttershy se levanto y siguió el camino de antorchas prendidas que se adentraba al lugar con sus sonidos de sus pisadas resonando el lugar, sin darse cuenta que la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella.

* * *

Applejack, Pinkie, Trixie y el zorro siguieron en busca de al rededor de cualquier señal de cerradura o algo pero no había éxito, Trixie siguió pensando una clave o un acertijo incluso palabras mágicas que pudieran accionarlo, Pinkie investigaba hasta el fondo, literalmente metiéndose en los agujeros de los arboles incluso trepando hasta la copa para que de alguna manera saliera detrás de los arboles ya en el suelo, Applejack era la que estaba perdiendo mas la paciencia en busca de la cualquier indicio hasta que por fin exploto.

-¡ya suficiente!- grito Applejack alzándose con varias hojas cayendo de su cabello.

-voy a ir ayudar a Sora con o sin el invocación- dijo Applejack, camino hacia Trixie mirando el mapa del libro una vez ubicado se dispuso a ir a la árbol hasta que el zorro lo detuvo.

-niña no puedes frustrarte rápido la única manera es con ese amuleto- dijo el zorro a Applejack, ella en cambio solo empezó a mirar al zorro determinada que no iba a retroceder, los dos iban entrar a discutir cuando por fortuna alguien interrumpió.

-aaahhh...oigan donde esta Fluttershy?- pregunto Pinkie todos parpadearon y miraron en el entorno por primera vez apenas se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de Fluttershy.

-creo que se quedo en el lugar- dijo Trixie, Applejack casi se iba a dar un manotazo en la frente por su descuido y mas debido a que se sentía que es su responsabilidad salir sanas y salvas todos.

-volvamos por ella...ahora no es buen momento de separar...- Applejack no termino cuando escucho un ruido, todos miraron el lugar, hasta que vieron que era Fluttershy corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ellas.

-miren ahí viene- dijo Trixie, Applejack iba hablar con Fluttershy hasta que vio mas de cerca que se veía sucia y casi muy despeinada

_"¿pues que le paso?"_ se preguntaron ya que ella no estaba así, Applejack y iba hablar pero Fluttershy paso Applejack y Pinkie ignorándolas yendo directo a Trixie, incluso Trixie casi se espanto a la velocidad que iba hacia ella cuando se detuvo frente de ella y le agarro el libro, todos se percataron que ella llevaba un bolsa marrón desgastado muy antiguo.

-¿Fluttershy que pasa?- pregunto Pinkie, pero ella no contesto y miro el libro en la parte del mapa, Fluttershy miro el entorno.

-Fluttershy que te...- no termino cuando Fluttershy se fue corriendo nuevamente, todos se quedaron parpadearon de lo que había pasado.

-muy bien...que fue lo que paso?- dijo Trixie mirando a Applejack, ella solo alzo sus hombros y igual de confundida como ella, pero luego el zorro fue el que abrió el ojo muy espantado.

-¿su amiga que va hacer!?- exclamo el Zorro hacia ellas, todas miraron confundidas al zorro.

-su amiga va corriendo directo al "¡gran árbol!"- exclamo nuevamente hacia ellas y haciendo que todas abrieran los ojos espantada y empezando a perseguir a Fluttershy de lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

* * *

Fluttershy corría a toda prisa, atravesó varias malezas , paso encima de troncos amontonados, esquivaba las ramas, incluso sus amigas y el zorro estaban impresionados de ella parecía que nada en el camino lo hacia parar ni le reducía su velocidad apenas podían ver a Fluttershy sin perder la de vista.

-que le... hace... correr así?- pregunto Pinkie casi apunto de golpearse con una rama y muy exhausta estando corriendo.

-no lo sé...pero en definitiva...creo que algo le hace correr con mas energía - dijo el zorro estando al frente,.

-¿pero por que va directo a ese lugar?- pregunto Pinkie saltando sobre un tronco caido, Applejack pensó por un momento tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta hasta que pensó en algo

-¿creen que encontró el objeto?- pregunto Applejack, todos pensaron por un momento esa teoría

-no... aun cuando haya encontrado el objeto... no puede otorgarle fuerza física de esa forma- dijo Trixie esquivando otra rama.

-sea lo que sea...si lo tiene o no...correrá peligro aun no sabemos como invocar- dijo el zorro cuando iba hablar Trixie, el zorro se le paro sus orejas saco su arco y lo preparo, justo en frente salio un criatura oscura en forma de lobo que se iba a lanzar a Fluttershy pero el rápidamente disparo la flecha y le dio haciendo que se desapareciera pero no hizo que parara la adolescente.

-¡acaso su amiga ha perdido la razón!- grito el zorro cuando iba contestar, el zorro nuevamente alzo sus orejas.

-no puede ser...- el zorro preparo su arco.

-rápido vaya con su amiga voy a mantener ocupado a estas pestes- dijo el zorro empezando a disparar y luego se sumergió a los arbustos, Applejack iba ayudar pero sabia que el zorro tenia razón era mas importante seguir a su amiga y de lo que iba hacer, no tardaron mucho para que todas salieran en un claro era un precipicio alto una zona despejada que no había forma de bajar cerca de la orilla estaba Fluttershy mirando hacia abajo, era un árbol gigante todos se hipnotizaron por el tamaño del arbol se quedaron pero su preocupación de su amiga era mas grande que estar contemplando el lugar.

-¡Fluttershy!- gritaron todas preocupadas pero ella solo se quedo mirando en el árbol.

\- Fluttershy que heno estas pensando- exclamo enojada Applejack.

-en serio sabes lo mucho que nos costo alcanzarte- dijo Trixie casi rendida.

-wow Fluttershy...corriste mas rápido que Rainbow Dash- dijo Pinkie alegre por su amiga.

-Pinkie no la alientes- dijo Applejack todas miraron a Fluttershy que no reaccionaba todas se acercaron para ver como esta.

-Fluttershy... ¿podrías decirnos por lo menos algo?, ¿que te esta..?.- todos se callaron de inmediato al ver lo que había abajo.

De donde ellas estaban vieron toda la zona repleta e infestada de criaturas oscuras serpientes de cuatro cabezas, lobos e incluso aves en forma de buitres malévolos y nos solo eso había mas y mas criaturas, era como ver la noche del cielo pero es muy diferente ver en plena luz del día a como es tranquilo con las luces de las estrellas iluminando el pueblo, esto era como ver la oscuridad con miles de ojos amarillos sin vida retorciéndose, las chicas estaban paralizadas en ver semejante cosa, los arboles del alrededor estaban cayendo uno en uno por el desborde de criaturas oscuras y por que las criaturas oscuras los arrancaban lo que únicamente parece estar bien era el árbol que no se atrevían a tocar.

_"¡esto...esto es mas de 700 criaturas!" _exclamo mentalmente Applejack viendo el terreno muy espantada.

_"por el todo...estas criaturas son definitivamente a mayor numero de los habitantes del pueblo... no...mas que Equestria"_ pensó Trixie muy temerosa mirando el lugar.

Pinkie miro a Fluttershy que miraba el lugar como si buscara algo hasta que se dio cuenta a quien y por fin lo encontró.

-ahí esta- dijo Pinkie todas miraron para ver nada menos que Sora.

-¡SORA!- todas gritaron al verlo.

Sora se veía de pie con las dos llaves espadas su traje estaba casi destrozado respirando exhausto, tenia solo un ojo abierto por el sudor que empezaba a meter en sus ojos el siempre miraba su entorno ya que ya eran varias veces que lo sorprendieron atacando por detrás, había perdido su chamarra por primera vez, se veían rasguño y mordidas que había recibido, Sora apenas podía sostenerse.

Sora miro el entorno buscando a la líder pero no lo encontraba su visión ya era casi borrosa.

-tonto ¿de verdad crees que seguir luchando evitarassss lo inevitable?- dijo la serpiente burlándose.

-mira tuss llavesss espadasss- Sora miro y vio que cada uno se empezaban a agrietarse y mas la llave espada Postrimería que caía fragmento por fragmento no sabe cuanto tiempo duraran cada uno.

-rinden té y déjame acabarte muchacho de inmediato- dijo la serpiente, Sora solo se rió y miro hacia todas las criaturas.

-crees que te lo voy a poner fácil...serpiente- dijo Sora muy burlón, la serpiente solo siseo enojada.

-¡pues que sea tu deceso sea lento y doloroso!- exclamo la serpiente, nuevamente las criaturas se lanzaron, Sora golpeo a los primeros que vinieron por el frente y luego hizo en forma de remolino golpeando a todos lo que vinieron por todos lados eso dio oportunidad irse a hacia arriba pero los demás fueron tras de el, Sora lanzo su llave espada a los que empezaron a perseguirle en el aire, luego escucho los aletos y vio a los buitres apunto de atacar, Sora rápido se fue contra ellos a atacar con la otra llave espada Postrimería, Sora desaprecio y luego todos los buitres desaparecieron, Sora reapareció y su llave espada regreso pero la serpiente salio detrás de el y cargo sus armas contras Sora, el solo se cubrió siendo lanzado al suelo

-¡Sora!- todos gritaron cuando vieron el semejante ataque, esta vez Sora no salio bien en el choque estaba acostado sosteniendo su llave espada y Postrimería, pero cuando se levanto la llave Postrimería se desmorono y solo dejando su agarre y haciendo que Sora cayera al suelo .

_"no lo va lograr" _Trixie y Applejack pensaron viendo a Sora muy débil y unas de las llaves siendo inservible.

-¿que hacemos? ¿que hacemos? ¿que hacemos?- se decía una y otra vez Applejack mirando la situación, pero luego vio a Fluttershy que saco algo era un cuerno blanco y elegante tenia la forma de un león todos miraron del artefacto que saco Fluttershy, luego Trixie y Applejack se espantaron al ver que Fluttershy inhalo planeaba soplar la trompeta y la detuvieron en el momento.

-¡¿que haces?!- dijo Trixie mientras agarraba la trompeta espantada viendo a Fluttershy que perdió la razón.

-tenemos que ayudar a Sora- dijo Fluttershy jalando la trompeta hacia ella.

-debemos tocar la trompeta es la invocación de...- pero fue interrumpida

-¡¿que?!- exclamo Trixie mas espantada, Applejack parpadeo ante la idea de Fluttershy.

-si tocamos la trompeta todo eso irán en contra de nosotras- señalo Trixie al gran ejercito de criaturas oscuras, Applejack miro al ejercito que no tendría ninguna posibilidad si las criaturas lo perseguían .

-ademas no sabemos si funciona realmente así- dijo Trixie mientras jalaba la trompeta hacia ella.

-confíen si no lo hacemos ya... sera demasiado tarde- dijo Fluttershy tratando de sonar la trompeta esto hizo que dudara Trixie mirando a Sora muy débil en el suelo haciendo que Trixie titubeara agarrando la trompeta tenia miedo lo que podría pasar pero también quería ayudar a Sora solo se mordió los labios pensando de lo que podrían hacer pero todo termino cuando puso una mano en Fluttershy.

-que la toque- dijo Pinkie agarrando la trompeta en la mano de Fluttershy .

\- creo en ella en lo que esta haciendo-dijo Pinkie apoyando en la decisión de su amiga, Trixie parpadeo casi estupefacta luego otra mano se puso en la mano de Fluttershy todas miraron y fue Applejack sonriendo.

-deja que suene la trompeta- dijo Applejack, Trixie ahora estaba absorta y muy impresionada ver lo que estaba viendo, no entendía o que es lo que sentía, al principio miedo pero se había desaparecido cuando vio la decisión de las tres luego se dio cuenta lentamente Trixie retiro su mano de la trompeta.

_"así que esto es la amistad verdadera" _pensó Trixie sonriendo hacia ellas, todas se miraron en lo que iba pasar, saldría la invocación y ayudaría a todos o seria sucumbidos en la oscuridad pero ya estaba determinados en sonar la trompeta

-vamos Fluttershy llama a sea lo quesea para que ayude a Sora- dijo muy apresurada Applejack, Fluttershy solo asintió, tomo aire muy fuerte y soplo, cuando soplo fue sonido fuerte resonó en el área, las chicas se taparon sus oídos de lo fuerte que es, las bestias oscuras dejaron de moverse y miraron hacia el precipicio donde estaban ellas, la serpiente apunto de dar el golpe también miro a la fuente de sonido sorprendida, luego Sora levanto la vista mirando de donde provenía aun cuando es borroso su visión miro a la chicas.

-¿Fluttershy?...¿Applejack?...¿Pinkie?..¿.Trixie?- se cuestiono Sora de lo que estaba viendo tratando de alzarse.

-¿que hacen aquí?...- se pregunto Sora preocupado, pero el sonido continuo por un tiempo resonando por todo el bosque cuando termino dejo un silencio ni las criaturas oscuras hacían ruido todos pararon, Trixie, miro en el entorno en busca de cualquier cosa o ser poderoso que saliera pero paso los segundo y nada salio.

-jajajaja- se burlo la serpiente que es lo único que sonó todo el lugar.

-gracias por presentarse directamente aquí mi escurridizos bocadillos- dijo la serpiente mirando a las chicas, Trixie dio unos pasos hacia atrás con un poco de miedo mirando la serpiente pero luego miro a las otras tres mirando a la serpiente sin temor en sus ojos sino llenos pura valentía eso hizo que Trixie se quedara mas decidida estando con ellas e hizo que la serpiente se enojara mucho.

-¿así que se creen valientes no?...pues ya lo veremos- dijo la serpiente muy amenazadora.

-¡todos vayan por esas chicas!- grito la serpiente ella quería ver que corrieran y fueran perseguidas por las criaturas, Sora casi iba levantarse para rescatarlas pero no fue así cuando vio que el ejercito de criaturas oscuras no se movió.

-¿¡que les ocurre?!- pregunto enojada la serpiente, Sora miro igual se pregunto que les pasaba y el ambiente había cambiado miro a las chicas y Sora se impresiono al ver a las chicas sus ojos eran penetrantes y feroces incluso mas fuerte que los ojos de Celestia cuando se le hizo frente a Cloud para detener la pelea, Sora no tenia palabra a lo que veía.

-¡¿que no me oyeron?!- grito nuevamente la serpiente a su ejercito.

-dije que vayan por ellas solo son un...- la serpiente no termino cuando vio algo detrás de ellas Sora también lo vio, algo muy enorme, una criatura que imponía miedo a los enemigos, y una nueva esperanza a sus aliados de solo se verlo, sus ojos imponía fuerza y sabiduría, la serpiente se congelo, pero Sora le inspiraba calma, serenidad y mucho respeto era un gran león que traía una gran fuerza de luz que iluminaba todo el campo oscuro en el lugar, una oportunidad para el y todos sus amigos.

* * *

**bueno este un episodio mas lamento mucho los retrasos, no olviden cualquier comentario me sirve para mejorar o si sienten que pude que este yendo prisa solo comenten y gracias por el comentario amigo no abandonare la historia me despido y a la siguiente lectura**


End file.
